The Fox Sage
by HellFox912
Summary: Trained as a sage, the Kyuubi by his side, and more powerful than ever, Naruto seeks to be known to the world. Either by respect... Or by fear...
1. Prologue

**Hello, Hellfox here.**

**My first Naruto fanfic. Hope this goes well… This fic is is basically a re-telling of the Naruto story but Naruto at a very early age leaves with Jiraiya. The story will diverge to an original plot before and after the chunnin exams.**

**Well, here it goes… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH! HA LAWYERS HA! O_o**

**Proper Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It rightly belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto, as he is the one who rites for Naruto and also illustrates. This story does not intend to infringe upon his work in any way. It is merely made for the use of entertainment, but not commercially.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue:**

**Cunning of the Sandaime**

"So do we all know why I called this meeting", that voice came from none other than the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," the voice of a civilian council member spoke, "Aren't we here to discuss the fate of the Kyuubi child?"

At the mention of the Kyuubi child, the council broke out into whispers.

"He should be executed Hokage-sama!" was the voice of another civilian council member. "He is a demon and should be killed, you Hokage-sama, are the only thing that stands in our way of finishing what the Yondaime started!"

The Sandaime turned his head and looked at the council member who had just spoken

"QUIET EVERYONE!" The voice silenced the whispers throughout the meeting room.

"I have decided that young Naruto will be given a foster parent, or you could say temporary guardian."

The council broke out into yells at this…

"QUIET!" and once again the council was silenced.

"Hokage-sama" this time it was the voice of Danzo who spoke out calmly.

"Please see reason. Why waste this opportunity that the Yondaime has given us. The Yondaime has blessed us with a Jinchuriki. If he is trained at a young age, we can use him as a weapon to keep Konoha's military power strong. We will prove that we are the strongest of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations."

"I agree with Danzo, Hiruzen." This voice was Homaru, a lead member of the council.

At hearing his first name, the Hokage scowled towards Homaru. Homaru met the Sandaime's gaze, then continued.

"There is no reason to waste such an opportunity. We all know the chances of this happening again are slim to none so we should take advantage now." Homaru finished off with a sense of confidence as she saw various members of the civilian part of the council nodded and agreeing with her speech.

"No. This is my final decision"

"If I may interrupt Hokage", this was the voice of Komaru, "as it stands right now the Kyuubi boy is a citizen of Konoha, therefor by the rules of the council, it must be a vote which decides the boys fate. So I believe we should vote does everyone agree.

There were various nods throughout the council room as nearly all the members of the civilian council agreed that a vote was in order. Various members of the ninja council also agreed, but some seemed to be contemplating on the choice.

Now Hiruzen was nervous. In other ninja villages the Kage of the village has full control and only go to their council for advice or if the village is in war time. But now, he was about to lose out. If he didn't think of something, Naruto, the Yondaime's only son who Hiruzen had promised to look after, would become a living weapon for Konoha.

Looking to his left he could barely catch Danzo's smirk. Danzo, a ninja trained and raised in the leaf, also in control of his own sector of Anbu known as Root. If there was anyone to be truly frightened of in the council, it was Danzo.

Then a great idea came to the Sandaime. All he needed to do was manipulate the words that Danzo had previously used.

Just then Homaru spoke, "So I believe it is time for a vote to take effect. Those who want the-"

"Homaru, I have to say this." Hiruzen composed himself before he kept speaking.

"As Hokage I have full control of all military activities which happen in the village. The council has a say in civilian activities and also in activities that affect the security of the village", the Sandaime paused before starting to speak again.

"Naruto is the sole Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and as you said Danzo". Hiruzen turned to Danzo with a slight smirk before turning back to the rest of the council, "He could be a great weapon. He has the potential to be a pillar of strength for Konoha's military, in fact his potential is so great that I believe he is a military factor as he is right now".

If one looked closely one would see a slight frown on Danzo face. It seems he figured out where the Sandaime was going.

"The Kyuubi's power could be unleashed at a moment's notice if an invasion were to be in occurrence, and therefor he is a default part of the military. And as a member of the military, I have full control over the boy and what happens to him".

"WHAT!" was the cry of one council member.

"Hokage! This is unacceptable!" was the cry on another member of the council.

The Sandaime couldn't help but smile at his little accomplishment. He managed to foil Danzo's plan and still affirm his position as Hokage of Konoha, but still, Hiruzen had a terrible feeling that all wasn't done…

"Hokage-sama", the voice of Danzo spoke, "You are absolutely right."

The aged Hokage couldn't believe his ears, was Danzo agreeing with him, HIM of all people?

"But of course it means we must start training him if he truly is to be a military factor, am I right?"

The Hokage once again became slightly nervous. If it was anyone else, it would be no problem but Danzo was tricky, he was sly and manipulative, the aged Hokage knew this and knew also that he couldn't let his guard down, no matter what.

But Danzo was right, his argument left no room for error. It was true that he would have to train the boy young to convince the council that the boy was truly part of the military.

Just then the Hokage had an idea.

"Yes and the only person who can train him in calling upon the Kyuubi's power is Jiraiya, and he is no where to be found", the Hokage said with confidence

There were mumbles about the council as the name Jiraiya of the Sannin was spoken. Everyone knew of his legendary status, and his mastery of sealing jutsu.

"But after the Kyuubi attack I told him to return to Konoha so he should be back very soon." The aged Hokage ended his little speech.

"Hmm… Ah but Hokage you forget", the sly voice of Danzo spoke, "It has been 3 years since the Kyuubi attack and he is no where to be found. I would send Hunter-nins after him myself but you would never allow it. How do you know he will return?"

The Hokage stared at Danzo. He was right, he had no contact with Jiraiya since the day after the Kyuubi attack 3 years ago, and still Jiraiya had not returned. But still the Hokage countered Danzo's argument.

"And so we will wait for him to return" the Hokage spoke.

"And just how long will we wait Hiruzen" it was Homaru who spoke.

"Jiraiya is loyal to Konoha and will always be. I requested that he return and I know he will. So we will wait for him, and that is final!" The Hokage said in a voice that threatened others to try and oppose him.

The voice of a civilian council member spoke up bravely but you could sense the fear in his voice, "Please Hokage-sama. See reason. We can just execute him right now to save us the trou-"…

"SILENCE!" was the voice of the Hokage, "there will be no further arguments, is that understood. Now, this meeting is adjourned." The tone the Hokage spoke in was a tone that silenced any and all counter arguments. The council knew that the Hokage's decision was final and that the meeting was over.

Various council members stood up and left. One by one they filed out until only the Hokage and Shibi Aburame, the head of the Aburame clan, were left in the meeting room.

"Hokage-sama, I hope you have not let your own feelings for the Yondaime's son get in the way of your judgement, but still, I support your decision", the clan head spoke but before he left he turned back and looked at the Hokage.

"Hiashi was very quiet this meeting, more quiet than I've ever seen him", then the Aburame left.

The Sandaime understood. In the Politcal game, there was no better adversary than one Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, and if he was silent throughout the whole meeting, it means he was plotting, listening and analyzing the situation and thinking of ways he could bring politics into it to swing any arguments in his way. That is how Hiashi Hyuuga worked and he was quite a dangerous opponent to say the least.

But that was for later. Hiruzen could not help but revel in his small victory today. Through perseverance he was able to ensure that Naruto grow up the way he wanted. He would give the boy to Jiraiya when he arrived, but he would tell Jiraiya exactly what to teach him and what to keep away from him.

'Naruto' the Hokage thought. 'Why must you be both Minato's son and the Kyuubi's jailer?'

The Hokage then rose and left the meeting room. Now he had to resume his position as Hokage. Though only a small victory, it was still a victory and Hiruzen was left in high spirits as he left the council room, though his spirits were crushed when he entered his office, there were meter high stacks of paper work on his desk.

The Hokage sighed and sat down. Then, he returned to his work.


	2. Assassination

**Chapter 1:**

**Assassination**

(4 Years Later)

The Hokage had gotten Naruto to live in a few orphanagse for 2 years after the fated council meeting. But to say that things didn't go well there was a major understatement.

During his stay at the orphanages, young Naruto was hospitalized a total of 3 times in a span of 2 years. At his first orphanage, he was poisoned and had to be hospitalized, though he was never able to find and punish the culprit as all evidence of someone trying to do that was non-existent. If not for the Kyuubi, Naruto would have been dead. That proved Hiruzen's theory, Ninja were after Naruto's life.

The next year at Naruto's second orphanage, there was a beating in which Naruto had a fractured rib and a crack in his skull. Also, there were cuts on his skin and he had a broken arm. If not for the Kyuubi again, Naruto would most likely have never had made a recovery. But again, there was no evidence to track down culprits. Whoever beat Naruto did a bang up job of covering their tracks.

The next year at Naruto's final orphanage, he was trapped in a room with a Nova gas bomb that was timed to go off, and if not for the lucky coincidence that the Hokage had chosen that day to check in on Naruto, he may have very well died.

But that was only for the first two years. After those years, Hiruzen decided to let Naruto live in his own home. There was outrage among the council but the Hokage just had to remind them that if anyone threatened a member of HIS military that he could do whatever he deemed fit. That silenced all protests.

The council still were angry that Jiraiya had not yet returned and they pushed to put Naruto under a different teacher, or to atleast put him in the academy. But the Hokage decided against it in hopes that his student would come back soon enough before the situation truly became out of hand.

But the worse incident was one year after the Nova Gas incident. It was October 10th, and the Kyuubi festival was lively. Naruto had heard about the festival and chose that day to sneak out of the Sarutobi mansion. He was even able to sneak past the Anbu guards… Yes the Anbu guards who were supposed to guard the house 24/7. The Hokage still remembered Naruto's retelling of what had happened to him that night.

(Flashback)

"Kill Him!"

"Kill the Demon"

"Finish what the Yondaime began!"

These were the chants of the mob that was racing after young Naruto. These were civilians, fully grown yet young Naruto was still able to outrun them, for a while. But then Ninja decided to join the chase and it didn't end well after that.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

The fireball hit Naruto square on the back. His clothes were burned exposing his singed back.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Yet another fire ball hit Naruto and his back was brightly a flame.

Then the shuriken and kunai came, hitting Naruto everywhere but still missing vitals. The ninja knew if they killed the boy they would have the wrath of the Sandaime on their backs, but they could still get away with hospitalizing him.

"Die Demon!"

"Yes this is what you deserve!"

"Goodbye Demon"

"Please Stop", was the mumbled voice of Naruto but it was drowned out by the crowd.

The chants were growing louder and the crowd growing larger. The ninja knew it was time to end it.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Time seemed to slow as the fireball travelled towards the kneeling Naruto. It was going to hit him. Was it his end, was his life meant to end like this…

As he looked up to the sky, he couldn't help but imagine the face of the Sandaime Hokage… The person he considered a father…

So he succumbed to his fate and waited for the Fireball to hit him.

…..

**Water Style: Water Wall**

A defensive wall rose up around Naruto and the Fireball impacted it instead of Naruto. The steam created blocked Naruto from view and when the steam cleared he was nowhere to be found.

The ninja looked around for any sign of the boy, then they looked towards the rooftops, a dog mask staring right down at them.

"Shit Anbu!" yelled one of the Ninja

"Damn, we gotta get out of here" yelled another.

The ninja rushed to flee the scene as the dog masked Anbu left with Naruto towards the hospital.

The anbu slowed down his pace when he was a few blocks away from the sight of the beating. He could still hear the boy's breathing which was a good thing.

"Urgh… Thank You…" was the voice of Naruto before he passed out due to his injuries and exhaustion.

The dog masked Anbu just stared at the boy in his arms before quickening his speed towards the hospital.

(Flashback End)

So much had happened with Naruto, so much indeed, but some good news, the Sandaime had received word from Jiraiya that he would be returning in the coming month. Currently it was June and Naruto was 7 years old. This was excellent. It was only one year after most kids who wanted to be ninja started training and since Naruto was to be trained by a Sannin, that would more than anything make up for it.

"Naruto, your life is about to get much better"

Perhaps he shouldn't have uttered those words…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing 10 at night so the Hokage decided that he would leave for the night. He more than anything wanted to check on Naruto as he hadn't heard from him the whole day. On most days Naruto just played with Konohamaru, hopefully those was one of those days.

Naruto was lying in his very own king sized bed. He really should have been asleep at this time but he was truly pondering over something tonight.

'Why, why does everyone hate me? They all glare at me and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I live with Oji-San? But Oji-San is respected as Hokage, but the glares I get aren't glares that Oji-San would get. Is it something I did?'

Suddenly Naruto's door opened and in stepped the Sandaime Hokage. His stoic figure was one that demanded respect. Naruto pretended to be asleep but he knew he couldn't fool the Hokage.

"Naruto, I know you're not sleeping. Is something bothering you"?

"Um... well Oji-San I was wondering well… Um… Everyone glares at me and I don't know why? Is it something I did?

"Boy… The reason why everyone hates you is because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled shocked! His mind was quickly processing the information. But wasn't the Kyuubi defeated?

"You're lying Oji-San! The Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime! He can't be me!"

"No boy! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" The Hokage began to speak louder, then he continued, "The Yondaime used a jutsu to reincarnate the monster into you!"

"No… No…. That's why everyone hates me…" Naruto broke out into sobs as tears flowed down his face. He went on to his knees and started crying.

"And that is why boy", the Hokage bent to Naruto's level and took out a kunai, "that is why I must kill you tonight, to rid the world of this demon"

"No Oji-San! You would kill me?" The tears kept flowing down Naruto face as he looked straight into the eyes of the Hokage, then he noticed something, his eyes were quite different from the eyes he was used to looking into. These eyes were cold and filled with hatred while Oji-San's eyes where filled with power and determination and a feeling of love.

Naruto spoke so quietly that the Hokage barely heard, "You're not Oji-San…"…

The 'Hokage' looked at the boy and smirked, "Yes I am boy, and I never cared for you at all… I was just waiting for the right time to slit your throat", the 'Hokage' tightened his grip on the kunai and thrust it forwards towards the boys neck, "Your time is NOW!"

Time slowed as the kunai itched closer and closer to the boy's neck. Naruto closed his eyes and awaited his fate, but it never came. The weapon that would most certainly take his life had not yet plunged into his throat. Did the imposter stop?

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the towering figure of a man that Naruto did not recognized over him. But soon, that man fell to reveal the Sandaime Hokage behind him.

Naruto glanced at the man now on the floor, blood spilling out of his mouth, and a kunai lodged in his throat. Then he returned his glance to the large figure of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Oji-San?" Naruto managed to speak while still tears flowed from the boy's eyes.

The Sandaime looked down at the boy and bent down towards him.

Naruto flinched and moved back as the Hokage came closer.

The Sandaime didn't want this to happen. Of all things, Naruto now feared him… The Sandaime bent closer to Naruto until they were face to face.

"Naruto", Hiruzen decided it best to just lay it out for Naruto, "This person was an assassin, sent to… Take away your life from you."

Naruto looked up his eyes still watery with tears. "But why Oji-San, WHY!"

The Hokage just stared at Naruto for a second…

"I'm Sorry Naruto" is what the Third Hokage said as he bent down and hugged Naruto. Naruto sobbed into the Hokage's robes but he didn't mind, the boy needed comforting and that is what he would give him.

Naruto though decided not to tell Oji-San about what the assassin told him. If the assassin was a bad guy then he would lie, right!

But Naruto had an underlying feeling that the statement the assassin told him was the truth.

**Sup, Hellfox here.**

**So how is the story, tell me if you like it so far and if I should continue.**

**Oh and don't worry. This isn't one of those stories with only deep story telling. There will be action and adventure and lots of cool fights.**

**Oh, and sorry that the jutsus are in English, I guess I was too lazy to find them in Japanese. The thing is I know all of them in English and only a few in Japanese like the Gokakyou no Jutsu and Suiryuendan no Jutsu but the spelling is so complicated and gosh…**

**Anyways, next chapter Jiraiya returns and Naruto heads off to start his training.**


	3. Goodbye

**Chapter 2:**

**Goodbye**

(6 Months Later)

Konoha, also known as the Leaf Village, one of the 5 Great Shinobi Villages. The Village is located in the Land of Fire and is ruled under the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Hidden Leaf is known to produce some legendary ninjas. There was Sakumo Hatake, also known as the White Fang of Konoha. He was known as one of the finest the Leaf ever produced. The Will of Fire burned brightly within him. He was one to choose his comrades over the mission, unfortunately, that is what got him killed.

Then there's always Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, also the son of Sakumo Hatake, said to have an arsenal of over 1000 jutsu, and one of his own, an original he called Raikiri, or Lightining Blade. It's an S-Rank Assassination technique which combines deadly chakra with lightning nature manipulation.

And who could forget one Yellow Flash of Konoha. Minato Namikaze, the late Fourth Hokage, creator of the famed Hiraishin no Jutsu, also called the Flying Thunder God Technique, a Space Time jutsu which allows the user to travel through an alternate dimension to a location at the speed of light.

And of course nobody can forget the Three Sannin of Konoha. Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin, Tsunade, The Slug Queen, and Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. All three are legends in their own. Orochimaru in Kinjutsu (Forbidden Arts), Tsunade in Medicince and Jiraiya in Sealing.

All of these people were ninja of Konoha at one point in their lives, and they made an impact on the way Konoha is today.

But one legend has returned finally to Konoha…

Jiraiya The Toad Sage…

"Hey get back here" was the yell of a Chunnin running through the village. He appeared to be chasing someone.

"Hey you won't get away!" was the yell of surprisingly a Jounin running and jumping on rooftops through the village. They were chasing something.

"You're gonna clean that up when we catch you!" the Chunnin yelled loudly while following the orange clad blur.

"Ha! You'll never catch me", was the voice of young 7 year old, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had drawn graffiti all over the Hokage monument, and now was running through the village trying to escape the ninja he had drawn out.

Naruto ran through some hand seals. The Chunnin looked slightly surprised while the Jounin looked indifferent.

**Escape Jutsu!**

A huge cloud of smoke appeared and covered it seemed over 100 feet around Naruto. Needless to say the Jounin and Chunnin couldn't see a thing.

A few moments later the smoke cleared to reveal… that Naruto had disappeared.

"WHAT!" was the yell of the Chunnin, "How'd he get away, what the hell kind of jutsu was that"

"Creating a jutsu like that at such a young age, he is an interesting child indeed", was the voice of the Jounin.

"Really" the Chunnin questioned, "Hmph…". The Chunnin then left muttering something about annoying brats in ugly orange clothes.

The Jounin just kept staring at the spot where Naruto disappeared, then his eyes drifted to a nearby alley. The Jounin smiled and sunshined out of the area and to a nearby training ground.

A cloud of smoke in the middle of the training ground revealed none other than Jiraiya The Toad Sage, dispelling a henge on himself. Jiraiya stood in the middle of the training grounds.

"It seems you have passed the test, Naruto. You truly are your father's son" Jiraiya spoke to no one in general. Then he left again in a cloud of smoke via sunshin.

At this time, Naruto emerged from an alley and decided to make his way to the Hokage Mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the private training ground behind the Hokage Mansion lay Naruto, looking up at the clouds. Ninja, that was all he could think about, even though the Sandaime had not allowed Naruto to enter the academy, Naruto was still fascinated with them. How fast and strong they were, and all their cool jutsus, Naruto really wanted to be a ninja.

'Damn, but Oji-San won't let me. He said he had his reasons and that I would find out in time. What the heck was that supposed to mean? In time? Hell! He just doesn't want me to be a ninja. Maybe he's afraid I'll get hurt, well I'll have to prove him wrong then, but how… I got it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh Gosh what's happened… Naruto sent me a message that said it was an emergency. Shit, I hope something hasn't happened'

The Sandaime was rushing through the streets of Konoha and finally came upon the Hokage mansion. And he was greeted by a strange sight, on the door there was a sign.

_For Naruto Emergency, Go to Secret Awesome Cool Training Ground_

The Sandaime slightly sweat dropped at this. This couldn't be a real emergency.

But still the Third Hokage followed what the sign said and headed to the training grounds.

As he entered the training grounds he could easily sense Naruto's presence in the trees.

'So Naruto wants to attack me, but why… Hmm… I see, he's trying to make a statement…'

Suddenly a single kunai flew out of the trees that the Hokage sensed Naruto in.

When the kunai was an inch from the Sandaime's face, his right hand went up and he caught the kunai with his finger and twirled it around.

"Naruto, why have you decided to attack me. You've just given away your position"

Suddenly Naruto jumped out of the tree and rushed the Third Hokage.

Naruto attempted a wild swing at the Hokage's head with his right fist but that was easily caught by Sarutobi's left hand.

Frustrated, Naruto lashed out in the form of another fist with his left hand, but this was blocked by the Hokage's right forearm.

"Oji-San! I want to be a ninja!" was the yell from Naruto.

The Sandaime sighed. He knew this was coming. He could only keep Naruto away from ninja activities for so long before it came back. And Jiraiya still hadn't arrived!

"I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I'll prove to you that I have what it takes!"

Naruto went to knee the Hokage in the stomach but that was blocked as the Hokage brought his left forearm down with Naruto's hand to block it.

The Hokage then flipped Naruto over and released him. Naruto sailed through the air while spinning and landed on the floor in a heap.

'Damn, he's way to strong, he didn't even bat an eyelash'.

"Naruto…" The Hokage was trying to figure out what to say. He'd been hiding the truth from Naruto because he had wanted it to be a surprise, and Jiraiya always has a way to surprise people, but perhaps he would just have to train Naruto himself for 5 years then perhaps let him take the genin test when he's 13.

"Oi Sensei, have you become so weak that this little boy can stand up to you?"

Sarutobi turned and looked at the source of the new voice. The sight that greeted him was a nostalgic sight, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Hey who's the gaki?" the new arrival spoke.

Naruto was pissed and it showed as he creased his forhead.

"Who're you calling Gaki you, you… HERMIT!" Naruto yelled at the new arrival.

"Ah Yes I am a Hermit, but you could also call me a SAGE!" yelled Jiraiya.

"A SAGE!, WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Ha! And not just any Sage, a Sage who's descended from the peaks of Mount Myoboku, a sage who's very presence melts the hearts of women everywhere! The Great TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA!"

"…" Naruto was speechless.

"Hmph, I see you recognize how awesome I am. Good, now onto more important matters, I know who you are Uzumaki Naruto, and we are leaving this place." Jiraiya spoke calmly.

"What? What do you mean we're leaving" asked a very confused Naruto.

"We are leaving to train, you and I. I will be training you for the next 5 years. I will train you to become a NINJA!"

"REALLY!" Naruto turned to Hiruzen and the aged Hokage just smiled and nodded.

"Oji-San! Did you do this!" Naruto was beyond ecstatic.

"Yes Naruto I arranged all this. Now, I'll help you pack your bags in preparation and then you can leave with Jiraiya tomorrow."

"OK! I'll go start" Naruto yelled as he ran back into the mansion.

The two ninja were left in the courtyard, just smiling as they watched Naruto enter the house.

"Doesn't he remind you of him Sensei", Jiraiya spoke in a slow voice.

"Yes", the Hokage answered, "He really is a spitting image".

"Now onto more important matters, where the hell have you been", the Hokage voice began to slightly escalate near the end of his statement.

"Calm down Sensei, it's not what you think" Jiraiya countered.

"Oh, so it wasn't your so called 'research' that kept you so long?", the Hokage yelled.

"NO! I actually did something important. I have been keeping closely to my spy network. It's going kind of haywire."

"Haywire?" the Hokage asked, "And what do you mean by that?"

"A few years ago I got word from one of my spies of a group of people who banded together. They are S-Rank missing-nin. I also got confirmation that among them are S-Rank Nuke-nin Itachi Uchiha and S-Rank Mist Nuke-nin Hoshigaki Kisame."

Sarutobi frowned slightly at this. "That isn't good news"

"Oh and I'm not done." Jiraiya continued. "Soon after I got the information my spies in Kumo and in Iwa lost contact, all of them."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. Jiraiya's spy network was well known yet never seen. It was a spy network of legend, it was vast and information was always precise. And he still kept quite a large number of spies in all countries, even Fire Country.

"All of them? Haven't you got like a dozen spread between both countries?" the Hokage spoke.

"Yes, 16 between Iwa and Kumo to be exact. I spent these extra years to investigate. I managed to get some spies back into Iwa and Kumo but it'll take some time for those areas to get back to their full strength. But I still couldn't find out what happened to them."

The Hokage looked taken aback by that news. If anyone could find out something, it was Jiraiya. For him to not be able to figure out a mystery behind something, then who could?

"But I believe it may have something to do with this new organization, you see-…"

"Oji-San!" a voice yelled from an upstairs window.

"I need some HELP!" Naruto yelled.

Sarutobi sighed. "Well Jiraiya, we will talk later. You should also go and prepare for your training trip. It will be long and when you return and want to see a new Naruto oh and get rid of that jumpsuit".

"Hehehe, I was planning that when I saw it earlier today" responded Jiraiya.

"Oh and one more thing Jiraiya" the Hokage paused and continued, "He masks his personality. His appears as this goofball who wants nothing more than attention but I know better. He hides his real self from the world as to make his life easier. If the mask comes off, all you'll see is an insecure and seemingly detached and cold hearted person. I have found out this from years of observation. Please, try to get back the old Naruto for me." Sarutobi pleaded the last part.

As Jiraiya walked away he looked back at his late sensei, "Don't Worry, I'll try.", then he walked off.

Try. That was all Jiraiya could say. He had no idea how hard it would be so he decided not to make any promises, but the Hokage noticed this more than anything else, and his heart was crushed, but he knew that perhaps if anyone could do it, it was Jiraiya.

"Ready to go Gaki?"

"Oi! Stop calling me that"

"Naruto, be careful, and take care of Naruto Jiraiya, and NO RESEARCH!" the Hokage said with fierceness yet he was quite serious.

"Oh and Oji-San", Naruto paused before continuing, "Could you say bye to those nice people at the Ichiraku's for me?

"Sure thing Naruto." The Hokage smiled as he looked at Naruto. "Come back stronger than ever…"

"Don't worry Oji-San, I will…"

**Well, how'd you like it. Pretty awesome. **

**Now I have an idea of who I think I want to pair Naruto up with, but still you can tell me your advice.**

**Oh and I'm gonna skip over the training and go straight to Homecoming. Naruto's training will be revealed later on through various flashbacks. – Hellfox**


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter 3:**

**Homecoming**

Hop, Hop Hop…

A horse sized toad hopped down a road. It's target destination, Konoha. Sitting on the toad was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He was outfitted in a white T-Shirt and black loose fitting cargo pants with many pockets for scrolls and such. He also wore a red trench coat with black frames at the bottom. The coat also had a hood. He also had a giant scroll on his back which had a giant seal on it.

Also strapped on to Naruto's back was a sword. It was well crafted, obviously by a master. Naruto just sat crossed legged on the toad as it hopped along.

'I sense a mass of ninja up ahead. I will be at Konoha in exactly 3 minutes and 47 seconds, 46, 45…'

This went on until the gates of Konoha were visible.

'It's good to be back…'

The toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Naruto was left standing in the middle of the road. He was 5 foot 8, quite tall for his age.

"HALT!" the Chunnin guard at the gate spoke. "State your name and your business in Konoha"

"I'm back from a training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin and I'm here to take the Genin test in 2 hours". Naruto spoke in a deep voice a little too mature for his own age. "I mean, it's only 7 and class starts at 9 doesn't it?"

"Um, Yes". The guard was too dumbfounded to speak. Here was a guy who had just come back from a trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Legendary Jiraiya!

"Uh, You may enter", said the other Chunnin guard.

"Thank You, Izumo, Kotetsu." Naruto nodded at them before continuing on his way.

The pair of Chunnin watched as Naruto walked away from them.

"Um Kotetsu, how did he know our names" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu just shrugged, his face had a slight smirk. "Looks like the Kyuubi's back in town."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shops were just opening up and the village was just beginning to come alive. Naruto had taken a nap in a park and woke up at 8:45. He had more than enough time to get to class, so Naruto leisurely walked towards the academy, ready to take the Genin test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto walked into the classroom he saw that all the students had already taken seats and were staring at him. He sighed as he started hearing the girls in the class compare his 'hotness' to Sasuke. Well, Naruto himself admitted that he looked good. He had little to no baby fat on his face and his jaw was very defined. He had sharp eyes and the whisker marks just seemed to compliment his face.

"Settle Down Class" Iruka the academy teacher spoke.

The class seemed to buzz even louder.

"QUIET!", and at that moment, you could hear a pin drop.

"Better. Now, please welcome a new student who is here to take the graduation test with the rest of this class. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage has let him-…"

"Uzumaki, I remember my dad talking about him one day a few years ago…" a blond haired girl whispered to a pink haired girl sitting beside her.

Naruto's sharpened senses where easily listening to the blonde girl's conversation, but he snapped out of it when he heard Iruka say to get to his seat.

"Um… Where should I sit Sensei?" Naruto asked?

"Well, there's a free spot over there by Shino. Why don't you sit there?" Iruka offered.

Naruto shrugged and walked towards the designated seat.

"Sup, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto whispered to Shino quietly.

Shino paused for a moment and looked at Naruto before answering, "Aburame Shino".

"Ah, so you're Shibi's son eh? Hmm… Interesting" Naruto spoke quietly to the Aburame.

"You know my father Uzumaki-san?"

"Well, heard about him, from a reliable source… Well, looks like it's time."

Naruto and Shino both returned their attention to the front of the class where there was another Chunnin standing beside Iruka.

"Class, Mizuki is here to help conduct the tests. Now the genin test will consist of a written test-…"

Naruto gulped at that. He hadn't studied much with Jiraiya, but perhaps his knowledge from the books he read in the Sandaime's library would pull him through.

"… a taijutsu tournament, and the required skills of Bunshin (Clone), Henge and Kawarimi (Substitution). The written test and the taijutsu tournament are each worth 25 percent, while your Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi are worth 50 percent, understand. Also, those skills are required and if they fail to meet standards, even if you won the taijutsu tournament and get 100 on the test but fail that part, you can't become a ninja, is that understood. Oh and for a bonus 10 percent you can show us a jutsu that you know. Is the test understood."

"Hai" was the unanimous response of the students.

"Good, then I'll hand out the tests."

Mizuki then went around with tests passing them to all the students.

Iruka turned an hour glass over. "BEGIN!"

The papers were turned over and the sound of pencils on paper were heard.

'OK Naruto you can do this. OK, when the Uchiha clan was first formed there were exactly how many members… SHIT!"

Needless to say, Naruto was screwed.

"OK STOP" yelled Iruka. The hour had gone by and Mizuki came around to collect the tests.

Naruto knew he failed. He would just have to make it up in the ninjutsu and taijutsu sections of the test.

"OK next we will have a taijutsu tournament. Guys vs Guys and Girls vs Girls. We will first have a guy's match then a girls, and then we'll alternate, do you understand?"

"Hai!" was everyone's response again.

"Let's go."

The class then filed out of the room and out into the back of the academy, where they was a large circle on the ground, meant to signify a fighting area.

"Good, now first match-"

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki yelled out.

Iruka looked back at Mizuki and he just shrugged.

It was too late now. Sasuke was already moving to the centre as was Naruto

They both reached the centre and stared at eachother.

"Hmph… I'll show you why you should fear us Uchiha's" Sasuke spoke.

"Well of course, if Itachi's any indication, the Uchiha's are quite strong." Naruto countered.

At the mention of Itachi Sasuke scowled. "How do you know Itachi?"

Naruto responded, "When my Sensei taught me genjutsu he talked specifically about the Sharingan, and when talking about that Doujutsu, who can't talk about Itachi."

(Flashback)

"Pervy Sage, what's the point of teaching me Genjutsu" asked Naruto.

"Well, for one if you don't know how to dispel them, you would be very vulnerable." Responded Jiraiya.

"But you already taught me how to dispel Genjutsu. What I meant was why do I have to learn how to do Genjutsu?" whined Naruto.

"Why, well simply because the larger arsenale of jutsu you have mastered, the harder it is for an enemy to analyze your true strength. Also, a ninja's best friend is deception, and Genjutsu is deception incarnate." Jiraiya spoke at a steady pace not stopping once.

"Oh, Alright then lets get started", Naruto spoke up with new enthusiasm.

"Great now tell me what you know of Uchiha Itachi" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto responded as if he was reading from a book. "Uchiha Itachi, S Rank Missing Nin of Konoha, Chunnin at age 10 and Anbu Captain at age 13. The last of 2 Uchihas. Also, the only known wielder of the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Jiraiya was astonished that Naruto knew all that. "Uh Naruto, how do you know all that?"

"Oji-San's library has a lot of books you know." Naruto answered.

"Well he has the Sharingan which can cast quite amazing Genjutsu including the deadly Tsukuyomi.

"Awesome!" Naruto responded, "Tell me more Sensei!"

(Flashback End)

"Ah.. Good times…" Naruto spoke to himself.

Sasuke was seething with anger. His hatred for Itachi had returned full fold and he decided to use it to defeat this new kid.

"Hmm… Itachi's not the only strong Uchiha…" and at that Sasuke rushed forward at Chunnin level speed.

"AMAZING SASUKE-KUN!" yelled a pink haired girl.

"SASUKE YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" yelled a blond haired girl.

Sasuke appeared right beside Naruto and jumped into the air and tried to deliver an axe kick to Naruto's head.

Naruto lifted up both his arms and crossed them in an X shape to block Sasuke's kick. Sasuke pushed off of Naruto using his other foot and landed again, but as soon as he landed, Naruto started running at low Chunnin level speed toward Sasuke.

'Ha' Sasuke thought. 'He's slower than me. I'll have to use speed to my advantage'.

Naruto brought his right fist to try and punch Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke dodged by moving to the right. Naruto then tried to a leg sweep of his own which Sasuke jumped over and tried to kick Naruto in the head. Naruto brought his left forearm up to block the kick. Then he grabbed Sasuke's leg with his right hand.

Sasuke maneuvered in mid air so he was upside down and tried to punch Naruto in the gut. The attack connected and Naruto doubled over.

'Fuck. Damnit Stupid Sensei. I could easily end this now but no, I had to go and agree with Jiraiya.' Naruto thought as he tried to rebalance himself.

(Flashback)

"Naruto, when we return to Konoha, I want no one to learn of how strong you are." Jiraiya spoke.

"WHAT! But I thought we trained just to show people how strong I go-"

"Naruto listen. When you return the council will want to see your progress. In the years we have been gone, the Hokage's hold on Military power has weakened to a point that it isn't his sole decision anymore. If you appear to powerful, then they will put you in Anbu, do you understand Naruto."

"Yes Sensei" Naruto responded.

"Good. That means no Sage Jutsu, no Rasengan, no Space-Time Ninjutsu, no Complex Sealing, No Complex Kenjutsu, no releasing your Gravity Seals, No Summoning, No Shadow Clones and NO Kyuubi's chakra until the Chunnin Exams do you understand Naruto"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled!

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"Fine, Fine. I will agree to your terms." Naruto spoke but you could tell he wanted to say otherwise.

(Flashback End)

The cheering for Sasuke had gone ballistic after he landed the punch. After the punch Sasuke jumped back to create some distance before running up to try and finish off Naruto.

'Hmm… But he didn't say no Complex Taijutsu…'

Sasuke missed Naruto smirk as he went in for the knockout punch when Naruto disappeared.

"What" Sasuke yelled confused but was quickly silenced as he felt a foot connect with his chin. He was sent up vertically.

"So Sasuke, what was that about you being stronger than me?" Naruto said.

The voice came from behind Sasuke but before Sasuke could turn around to deliver a counter at Naruto, he touched a spot on Sasuke back and Sasuke couldn't move. He was temporarily paralyzed.

'Shit… Can't move' Sasuke though.

**Leaf Shadow Dance **

Naruto muttered before he flipped around to the front of Sasuke. They were now both parallel to the ground. Naruto spun and hit Sasuke in the chest with a brutal axe kick to send him into the ground. As he hit, he coughed up blood.

Naruto landed gracefully next to Sasuke and stood up. He started to walk away from the paralyzed Sasuke.

"Sasuke. You stood no chance against me." Naruto spoke as he walked away from the centre and into the surrounding crowd. The crowd was absolutely silent. They were both enraged by Sasuke's defeat, and also amazed by the new kid's skill. I mean, he beat Sasuke, of all people!

Iruka gaped at the sight while Mizuki was slightly dumbfounded.

'Leaf Shadow Dance' Iruka thought to himself. 'There's no way he should know that move, and Gai's only apprentice is Lee…'

'Amazing, he's strong and he's definitely hiding his true strength, just who is this guy?'

Naruto just smiled as he waited for the next match to come. He had heard much about the last Uchiha on his trip with the Toad Sage.

(Flashback)

It was a nice summer day not a year after Naruto had left with Jiraiya. All was peaceful, all was calm, all was -…

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS PERVY SAGE!" yelled Naruto as he held a history book in his hand.

"Relax Naruto, this is the only time I'll be going over history, but this is important", responded Jiraiya as he sat cross legged across from Naruto who was also sitting cross legged.

"But who cares about the Uchihas?" Naruto countered.

"Itachi Uchiha is an S-Rank Missing Nin from Konoha, able to kill his entire clan in one night without being detected. Also the only known wielder of the Mangekyou Sharingan, a scary opponent to say the least" Jiraiya answered Naruto question with mainly the truth.

The whole truth was that after receiving word from his spy network, he found out that this new group of rogues with Itachi was a part of are hunting down people, from the way their movements were. Jiraiya could be totally wrong, but he had a feeling they may be hunting Jinchuriki.

"Fine, Fine, I'll read…" Naruto said as he began to read through the book.

"Uchiha Sasuke, one of the two remaining Uchihas. Son of Fugaku Uchiha." Naruto read out loud.

'Hey I remember Sasuke, yeah, I remember that day I put a smelling powder on him, and 3 times the girls followed him that day!' Naruto thought with a smile.

Naruto kept reading about Konoha's last Uchiha interested to find out more about him.

(Flashback End)

'The last Uchiha. They should definitely re-write those books that say strong for his age. Or maybe I'm just awesome… Hehehe…' Naruto thought.

"Um, Yes the tournament will now continue. The next match will be Haruno Sakura vs Michiko Sena.

Naruto decided to zone out for a while until his name was called again. He did not care for these matches. The only one he was slightly interested in were Shino's and Shikamaru's. He could easily tell they were also both hiding their true power.

But still Naruto waited for his name, and it came yet again.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame, the Quarter Finals Match".

Naruto stood up and walked to the centre. Everyone was silent as they watched Naruto glide towards the centre. He moved so smoothly, so swiftly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it seems you are quite strong." Shino spoke in a stoic tone.

"Aburame Shino, I know you've been hiding your true skill." Naruto spoke in conversation like voice.

Shino looked slightly surprised. Here was someone saying that they knew he was stronger than he let on.

Shino just stared back at Naruto, all surprise on his face had gone by now.

Naruto knew it was time to get the match underway. He also knew this would be harder than the 'last Uchiha's match'.

"Um, you guys can start" was the voice of Iruka, the Chunnin instructor.

Naruto rushed forward and delivered a quick jab towards Shino's chest.

The attack hit but Naruto found his hand sunk into Shino's chest, before Shino turned into a mass of bugs.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto before jumping backwards, the bugs following pursuit.

'Damn, I can't use ninjutsu, or this would be over, but Shino has his bugs, Damn…'

Naruto now found a mass of Kikai bugs rushing towards him. But where was Shino.

Naruto kept flipping and jumping backwards to escape the bugs following him. Suddenly, a figure came out of the bug clouds with lightning speed and delivered an uppercut at Naruto.

Naruto took the attack full force and was lifted into the air.

'SHIT!' Naruto thought but force himself to calm down.

The uppercut was followed by a kick to Naruto jaw which sent him skyward still.

Then quick as ever, the Kikai bugs swarmed around Naruto in the air, latching onto various parts of his body to try and drain his chakra.

'Damn,' was the thought of Naruto. 'Looks like I'll have to reveal some more skill.'

**Ninja Art: Chakra Implosion**

The Kikai bugs around Naruto suddenly stilled as if time itself had stopped, then in a massive wave, the bugs were forced off by a powerful expulsion of chakra.

Naruto only put enough in the attack to push away the bugs. He could have probably destroyed them, but he knew that wouldn't sit too well with Shino.

'I have to end this' Naruto thought, as he rushed towards Shino.

Naruto attempted a punch at Shino's midsection which was dodged as Shino manuevered to the right.

Then Shino spun around and using his momentum took a kick at Naruto head.

Naruto ducked under the kick and quickly delivered an uppercut at Shino.

The attack connected and Shino was sent in the air, much like Naruto before.

Naruto leapt into the air and flipped so his head was closer to the ground and his legs were above him.

Then Naruto delivered vicious kicks to Shino's jaw as he kept going upward, seeming to defy gravity.

The other students were amazed, heck even the Chunnin instructors were amazed. This shinobi that had come in just to take the exam, was far better than he looked…

Naruto continued and disappeared from sight for a split second.

**UZUMAKI BARRAGE **was heard but the source of the voice could not be found.

But just then, Naruto appeared on top of Shino and delivered a powerful axe kick on Shino's chest.

Shino was sent flying towards the ground and impacted hard.

Shino was unconscious and any remaining bugs returned into him.

Naruto landed with a roll and looked towards the young Aburame.

Overall Naruto was impressed. The Aburame boy was good for his age, and he could still probably do more than he showed when gifted with the opportunity of attacking someone with killing them in mind.

The crowd was yet again stunned by Naruto's show of skill. The Uchiha's fan girls were deathly quiet, as was most of the class as Naruto walked back towards them.

"Um Naruto, that was great and all, but I believe you used Ninjutsu during the match." Iruka's voice was calm and authorized.

"Actually Sensei, all I did was expel chakra from the pours of my skin, and yelled out a name. It would be the same as Water Walking, yelling out Water Walking and calling it Ninjutsu."

Iruka looked at the boy thoughtfully, though he was inclined to agree with him.

"Very well, Mizuki, who has the next match."

Naruto dozed off again before his name was called.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Chouji Akimichi, the Semi-Finals" yelled Iruka.

Naruto realigned his senses and got ready for the match. It was unlucky that Shino faced him in the Quarter Finals, as he knew he would have an easier time with Chouji than he had with Shino.

"BEGIN!" was the yell of Iruka.

Chouji rushed forward. His speed was impressive for his size, but he was still very slow.

Naruto decided he would end it in one blow. He knew there was a chance he would face Shikamaru next and he wanted to be at full for it.

So Naruto gathered chakra in his hand as Chouji rushed forward.

Chouji attempted to punch Naruto in the face.

Naruto went under the punch and moved to punch Chouji with his chakra enhanced hand.

Surprisingly, Chouji's other hand was able to come back fast enough to catch the fist.

CRACK

"HELL!" was Chouji's outcry.

"WHAT! How'd he do that!" was the yell of one student.

'Impressive' was the thought of Iruka.

'Naruto, you've grown well' was the thought of a certain Hokage looking into his crystal ball.

Naruto wasted no time as he brought his elbow up and elbowed the Akimichi in his face.

Chouji stumbled backwards and tried to regain his bearing but Naruto vanished and appeared under him.

Then he kicked Chouji's jaw and he flew into the air.

Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Chouji.

**Shadow Leaf Dance** muttered Naruto.

Naruto then touched a pressure point on the young Akimichi's back, paralyzing him.

But instead of ending in a barrage, Naruto decided to use the classic ending.

He used both hands to lock Chouji in a headlock, then locked his legs around Chouji's waste. Then they both began to spin.

'AMAZING!' was the thought of a lot in the crowd.

'This guy, he's so strong' was the thought of Sasuke.

'Crap! If that attack finishes, Chouji might die! Shit!' as Iruka started running through handseals.

But Naruto knew to hold back on the attack, and so before he made impact he loosened his hand and hit Chouji on the back of the neck to knock him out, then using Chouji as a platform he jumped off of him and rolled as he landed.

Chouji wasn't so lucky. He landed awkwardly and hard.

Chouji was unconscious and the match was over.

Iruka was stunned. He thought that he would have to intervene but it seemed this kid had everything under control.

"Great match" the voice of Mizuki spoke. Now I think we should move on Iruka.

"Uh, Yes", Mizuki had removed Iruka from his stupor. "Yes, Girls Semi Final Match…"

Naruto zoned out yet again as he walked towards the crowd and a medic took Chouji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Final Match Nara Shikamaru vs Nar-"

"I forfeit Iruka Sensei" was the voice of Shikamaru."

"What, Shikamaru, do you really want to forfeit?"

"Nani!" was the voice of a classmate.

Another yelled out "You can't quite Shikamaru".

Shikamaru turned his head and spoke in his classic voice.

"Yea, you guys just want a good show, you wanna see me pummelled by that Naruto guy."

The crowd grew deathly silent. Shikamaru had hit the nail on the head.

Then some eyes travelled towards Naruto who was quietly leaning on a tree with one foot against it.

"If Shikamaru wants to forfeit, that's good with me. It means I'll win this tournament without having to fight another match, so yeah…" Naruto spoke, not moving from his position.

"Um well OK then, the Winner by forfeit is Uzumaki Naruto and he is also the Winner of the Boys Taijutsu tournament, now then lets move on to the girls final…" Iruka spoke out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The winner of the taijutsu tournament for females was Ino Yamanaka, but Naruto didn't really care. Now was the final portion of the exam.

"OK, now you will step up, perform a Bunshin, a Henge, then a Kawarimi, and if your attempts are good enough, you will have a chance to become a ninja of Konoha."

'A ninja of Konoha eh… Hehehe, I have deeper goals in mind…' Naruto thought,

"And if your attempts are below standard, you will not be able to become a ninja of Konoha, is that understood?"

The students through their nervous eyes still managed to mutter a quiet "Hai".

"So, I will call you all up and then you will perform a Bunshin, a Henge, and a Kawarimi and if you want an extra jutsu to raise your mark by a possible 10% understand." Iruka spoke.

He could feel the tension among the students. This was the make or break moment for the possible genins. If they screwed this up, it may very well be the end of their ninja career. Some may lose hope to ever become a ninja while others may bounce back and try again. But the nervousness was still there, it was most of the students.

Though a few students didn't seem nervous at all. Among them were Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and the overconfident Uchiha Sasuke.

Though Naruto knew they would all pass. They were all in line to be clan head one day and the jutsu of their clan had been passed down to them. They more than anyone, had the greatest chance to pass the test… Well, greater than everyone except one…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called as Sasuke walked out of the crowd.

"Alright Sasuke you know what to do." Iruka said trying to encourage the young Uchiha.

"Hmph…" Sasuke mumbled

Sasuke then was enshrouded by a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a perfect copy of Iruka stood there.

"Good job Sasuke" Iruka said.

Sasuke smirked, then released the henge.

Sasuke then with one handseal made 7 clones.

"AMAZING SASUKE-KUN!" was the yell of a fangirl.

"SASUKE YOU'RE AWESOME!" was the yell of another.

Sasuke smirk if possible widened even more. He bent down and picked up a rock from the ground. He then tossed it to another section in the yard.

While the rock was in mid-air, Sasuke replaced himself with it, and the two switched spots.

Sasuke landed in another area of the yard while the pebble dropped where Sasuke once stood.

"AMAZING SASUKE!" was the yell of Ino.

'Impressive' thought Iruka. 'A substitution with something that small takes quite some skill. '

Then Sasuke ran through some hand seals and blew out a fireball into the air. The crowd was amazed as Sasuke's skill.

'The Almighty Uchiha', Mizuki thought. 'Well, he's out, now who might fail…'

Sasuke walked towards Iruka and received his headband. As soon as he got it, he wrapped it around his forehead and walked back towards the crowd.

There were various chants of 'SASUKE YOU ROCK' from fan girls but Naruto didn't care. He just wanted to do the test and get it over with… And his time came…

"Will Uzumaki Naruto please come forth" Iruka spoke.

The crowd grew silent and parted ways as Naruto walked past them. But before he could break out of the crowd, a hand was on his shoulder.

"Good Luck" was the voice of Shikamaru, "But it's not like you'll need it, troublesome…"

Naruto looked at the heir to the Nara clan. Shikamaru, he was indeed interesting…

Naruto continued his walk until he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto you know what to do."

Naruto's smirk then was one that couldn't be missed. Everyone saw it and wondered what he was thinking.

Naruto then made a Shadow Clone with no handseals.

It looked like a normal clone to most other people but Iruka saw differently.

'That's a Shadow Clone' Iruka thought, 'and he produced it without handseals, incredible'.

Naruto then picked up the same rock Sasuke had replaced himself with. Then, he crushed the rock.

Naruto let the grains of rock fall until he had one incredibly small piece left in his hand. He then tossed that towards the same place Sasuke did. He then replaced with it as Sasuke had done.

The crowd again was silent. This new student had yet again outmatched Sasuke.

Sasuke himself was seething, and wondering where this new boy came from.

As Naruto prepared himself, he performed a henge and turned into a perfect copy of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

'Interesting choice' Iruka thought, 'Jiraiya of the Sannin, and to turn into him perfectly, he must know him quite well'.

'Damn' Mizuki thought, 'he won't be failing either…'

Naruto then released the jutsu. He started running through hand seals…

**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

Naruto then blew six medium size but incredibly fast fireballs into the air.

'Pretty good' Iruka thought. The rest of the class more or less mirrored those thoughts.

"Congratulations, you passed!" Iruka spoke as he gave Naruto his new Konoha headband.

Naruto held it in his hand, stuffed it into his trench coat pocket and walked back towards the crowd, not even uttering a word to Iruka.

This Naruto, was almost emotionless… But who exactly was he.

But soon, the identity of Uzumaki Naruto would be truly revealed.


	5. Hidden Potential

**Chapter 4:**

**Hidden Potential**

Uzumaki Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. It was around 8:30 am and he had to be at the academy by 10 am. He wanted to revisit one of his favourite places in all of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto walked into the ramen store and saw Ayame behind the counter.

"And how may I help you-" Ayame stopped suddenly right before she finished the sentence.

"NARUTO?" she yelled.

"NARUTO?" was the yell of a voice coming from the back. Soon a man dressed in a hat and a white apron came running out.

"Hey guys, I guess it's been a while" Naruto spoke.

"Ha been a while" it was the voice of Teuchi, Ayame's father who spoke, "This place hasn't been the same without our number one customer".

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm back" Naruto said.

"Great, Ayame, cook up some ramen for Naruto, this one's on the house!" Teuchi spoke in a celebratory tone.

"Alright!", Ayame exclaimed in excitement as she prepared to cook ramen for an old friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:49 and Naruto had just entered the academy. It was fun to catch up with Ayame and Teuchi, but he was still a ninja, so dressed in battle gear with a well crafted sword on his back, Naruto walked in to a conference like room where everyone who passed was sitting.

'Now where to sit', Naruto thought. 'I could sit beside Hinata, Nah, what about Shikamaru, nope, Chouji's there. Ah, Sasuke…'

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and took a seat beside him. Sasuke was slightly confused but he let it fly.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto formally introduced himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said as he turned his attention to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and turned to the front as he sensed Iruka walk into the room.

"Students, I'm very proud of all of you. Today is your official start of your career as a ninja. I'm proud of all of you, so do well in the future and I wish you all luck." Iruka said. "Now each of you will be put into your genin cells. Each cell consists of three genin and one jounin. This jounin will be your teacher and guide you as you become stronger and learn about what it truly means to be a ninja." Iruka spoke. "Now here are the teams… Team 1-…"

Naruto zoned out until he heard his name.

"Team 7" Iruka said, "will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,-" Sakura was slightly worried at this but she didn't show it, "- and Uchiha Sasuke"

"YES!" Sakura squealed.

'Great' Naruto thought, 'a fangirl'.

Sasuke was happy with his teaming. He could care less about Sakura but Naruto from what he saw was strong, incredibly so. Naruto wouldn't get in his way.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

'Kakashi eh?' Naruto thought, 'the copy ninja, the famed Kakashi if the Sharingan, intriguing teams indeed.'

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka paused to let the information soak in, then he continued.

"Team 9 will be …. Team 10 will have Chouji Akimichi, Nara Shikamaru, and Ino Yamanaka".

'Interesting' thought Naruto, 'it seems the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio is back again, though I'm not sure if they'll be as effective as the original trio'.

"Good now everyone has their teams. You will wait here for your jounin senseis, good luck to you all" Iruka said as he left his students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had left. Everyone except for Team 7. They were still waiting for their Jounin Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Naruto knew this guy had chonic late syndrome or something, but this was ridiculous. Most jounin senseis were at the academy by 1 pm, but it was 3:30 and he still wasn't here.

Then a puff of smoke appeared in the centre of the room startling only Sakura.

Naruto turned to see their sensei.

He had spikey grey hair and wore a standard jounin vest. His headband was tilted to cover his left eye and he had a facemask on. He was a very intimidating looking person, but Naruto wasn't phased in the slightest.

"ROOF NOW!" the jounin yelled and disappeared in another plume of smoke. The three genin headed for the doors and towards the staircase to climb to the roof. They were eager to meet their jounin sensei.

A few minutes later the team arrived on the rooftop with Naruto arriving first. They saw their sensei sitting on the railing of the roof with his arms crossed. This man meant business.

'So, I finally get to know about the copy ninja, first hand' Naruto thought as he sat with his legs crossed.

"Well, isn't this nice, a few new students to teach. Great! Now let's all introduce ourselves." Kakashi spoke without moving.

"Um sensei, could you go first, to show us how to do it and all", Sakura spoke.

"Oh, well… sure. Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like some things and I also dislike things. You don't need to know about my hobbies and my dream for the future is one I may or may not have achieved yet." Kakashi ended his speech.

Sakura sweat dropped. That introduction only gave them his name.

"Alright, you next" Kakashi spoke as he gestured towards Sakura.

Sakura began. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like-" she looked towards Sasuke, blush evident on her face, "- my hobbies are-", again she looked at Sasuke, blush on her face, "and my dream for the future-" the blush became redder and she let out a tiny squeal before looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't care. He didn't even flinch when he heard Sakura's speech, even though she more or less proclaimed her love for him.

'Great' the copy ninja thought, 'I've got a fangirl on my team'.

"OK next is you blondy." Kakashi spoke and gestured towards Naruto.

Naruto decided to go along the lines of his sensei for his introduction.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes and dislikes aren't that important, my hobbies are things I do in my spare time and my dream for the future, well it probably won't happen so I won't tell you." Naruto ended his speech with a fake smile.

'Interesting' Hatake thought, 'seems he takes after me already'.

"OK broody you next" he spoke and pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke started his speech. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislikes and I don't particularly like many things-"

At this point, Sakura face deflated. She was hoping Sasuke would put her in his introduction.

"-my hobbies are training and my dream is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man, and to restore my clan." Sasuke ended his speech.

Sakura eyes slightly widened. 'To kill a certain man' she thought. She had never heard this from Sasuke before.

'Great, and an Avenger' Kakashi thought. "OK you guys will meet me at Training ground 7 at 5:30 for your Genin test".

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled. "What test? We already passed the tests, isn't that why we are here sensei?"

Kakashi responded. "Oh that test was just to weed out any people who weren't cut out for ninja life. So be at the training grounds at 5:30, oh and don't eat breakfast, or you might puke." And at that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:30 in Konoha and it was dark at this time. But all was not quite. The village was in disarray as ninjas ran about. What were they doing? Well the forbidden scroll was missing and the ninja were looking to find it. Among them was Umino Iruka, a teacher at the academy, ranked Chunnin.

Iruka was running through the forests in Konoha and finally came upon…

"MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled.

"Shit!" Mizuki mumbled and stopped his run to turn and face the approaching Iruka.

"Mizuki! Why have you stolen the scroll!" Iruka yelled!

"Because inside here are amazingly powerful jutsus. If I lean from the scroll, I will become powerful beyond belief!" Mizuki voice escalated at the end.

"Mizuki, we took an oath as teachers to protect the young generation of Konoha citizens, and you go and steal the scroll, DID THIS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!" Iruka exclaimed!

"Hahahaha! I was just biding my time until I knew I could pull it off, but of course, now I'll have to go through you!" Mizuki exclaimed and pulled his giant four pointed shuriken off his back.

"NOW DIE!" Mizuki yelled and threw the shuriken at Iruka.

To dodge, Iruka jumped into the air but Mizuki was upon him in a second.

Iruka turned in mid-air to face Mizuki as he thrust his fist forward, trying to hit Iruka in the face.

Iruka brought his right hand up and caught the punch in his hand.

Then quickly Mizuki kneed Iruka in the gut and sent him sailing towards the ground.

But it wasn't over. While in mid-air Mizuki started running through hand seals and prepared his jutsu.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

Mizuki then while still in the air he let out a medium size fireball and it flew towards the downed Iruka.

The attack connected but when the flames died away all it revealed was a charred log.

"What?" Mizuki yelled and started to panic. Where was Iruka?"

Just then he heard a kunai buzzing through the air. He dodged just in time to avoid the kunai with just a nick.

But just then Iruka appeared behind him where the kunai had just passed. Iruka then delivered a brutal axe kick square of Mizuki's forehead.

Mizuki was knocked unconscious when the attack hit and he fell to the ground.

Iruka took a moment to look at the downed Mizuki, pity evident in his eyes. It could have been different.

But then his eyes drifted upwards towards a tree.

There was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, on a tree branch leaning on the tree trunk.

"Good job Iruka. Seems I didn't have to intervene." Naruto spoke slowly.

"Intervene?" Iruka was puzzled by Naruto's choice of words.

Then Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'An interesting maneuver' Naruto thought as he leaned on a tree. 'He threw a kunai that passed Mizuki then substituted himself with it, and still had the speed to react and deliver the knockout kick. He isn't a normal chunnin that's for sure.'

It was 10 am and their sensei still hadn't arrived. Sasuke was sitting and leaning on the tree Naruto was in and Sakura was doing the same.

Soon a puff of smoke appeared and out came their sensei.

"OK guys, you will have until noon to get a bell, that's two hours. If you don't get a bell you fail, simple as that." Kakashi finished.

"But sensei" Sakura spoke, "There are only two bells".

"Ah, you noticed. Well, that just means that one of you, more specifically the one who doesn't get a bell, will return to the academy for another year of training." Kakashi ended.

"NANI!" Sakura yelled yet again.

Sasuke knew something was up but decided not to voice his opinion. Naruto though knew exactly what this test was about.

"Ready, GO!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped off towards the trees while Naruto stood still.

"Ahem, I said go." Kakashi repeated himself.

"Oh I know" Naruto said while standing still. "Teamwork is great and all, am I right."

Kakashi's eyes slightly widened but if not experienced one wouldn't notice that.

"So aren't you going to tell your team" Kakashi spoke in a conversational tone.

Naruto thought about it for a second. Then he spoke.

"But why sensei" Naruto asked in an innocent voice, then smirked. "I already have both bells"

"What?" Kakashi looked at his waist and the bells weren't there. They were in Naruto's hands.

"WHAT THE- HOW!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Simple really. I'm a lot stronger than genin level and I wanted to show you a bit of my strength. This might go against Jiraiya's rules but a jounin sensei is suppose to know the skill level of his team right. Oh, and getting the bells, well I just put you under a genjutsu while your guard was as close to down as it would ever get. A powerful one too. If I were you I might uncover that Sharingan now." Naruto spoke with his arms crossed and a smirk still on his face.

Kakashi quickly lifted his headband revealing the Sharingan. Soon, the Naruto in front of Kakashi faded out of existence. Kakashi had just dispelled the genjutsu and when he dispelled it he was greeted by the sight of a slightly annoyed Sakura holding a bell and a seething Sasuke holding a bell.

Naruto's grin was wide and Kakashi had just been beaten. His own motto was look underneath the underneath. Kakashi had just failed to do so.

"Um, you all pass. Just so you know, this was a test of teamwork, but you all got a bell anyways so you pass." Kakashi spoke and Sakura jumped for joy.

Sasuke was still angry because Naruto was able to get a bell from their jounin sensei.

Naruto smirk faded as he knew that since he kinda messed with Kakashi's test, if the team didn't have decent teamwork they would have to be disbanded.

Naruto would just have to carry the team then…

"Well, cya!" Kakashi yelled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The bells in Sakura and Sasuke's hands disappeared also.

Sasuke was beyond mad. He was a damn Uchiha and this guy came and was able to deceive a jounin, an elite ninja!

Sakura on the other hand was just happy to get a bell.

"Sasuke, let's celebrate wanna go out with-" but Sakura was cut off.

"No." Sasuke said point blankly, and walked away from the training grounds.

Naruto just starred on. He felt slightly sorry for the Haruno but he still wouldn't let it bother him. Soon Sakura left the grounds also and only Naruto was left.

Then in a puff of smoke Kakashi returned to face a stoic Naruto.

"So Naruto, you wanted something." Kakashi spoke.

"Yep, to show you my skill" Naruto grinned at the prospect of fighting another jounin.

"Well, OK but don't expect to win."

Naruto smirk stayed on his face even when he made a hand into a one handed ram seal.

"KAI!" he yelled and then seals ran over his body. They appeared for a brief moment before seeming to burst.

"Much better" Naruto spoke.

"Those seals, they're gravity seals aren't they" Kakashi spoke in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yep, a friend of Jiraiya gave me these." Naruto responded.

"A friend of Jiraiya? So this friend was a seal master" Kakashi asked.

"Ya! A seal master if I ever saw one." Naruto spoke.

Then before Kakashi could say anything else, Naruto had disappeared, literally blurred out of sight.

Kakashi put up his left forearm to block the spinning kick from Naruto aimed at his head.

Naruto then tried to kick Kakashi with his other foot. Kakashi ducked under the kick and hit Naruto in the gut.

Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Shadow Clone' Kakashi realized his mistake, then uncovered his left eye.

"Ah, so I get to see it eh? The famous Sharingan" Naruto's voice came from everywhere. Kakashi couldn't pin point his location.

**Hidden Mist Jutsu**

Soon, the training area began to fill with mist.

Kakashi couldn't find Naruto but if Naruto tried to attack him, his Sharingan would predict it and help him counter. If Naruto knew this technique, what else could he know.

Kakashi's sharingan eye widened for a split second. Then in a lightning fast motion he brought out a kunai and blocked a slice from Naruto's sword behind him.

'A sword?' Kakashi thought.

**Wind Style Rising Tornado**

Soon, a tornado formed around Kakashi and Naruto. The mist was swept away by it also.

Naruto and Kakashi both stood in the centre of the funnel of wind, blades still locked.

Kakashi was struggling to keep his footing while Naruto seemed perfectly composed.

"Having trouble Hatake?" Naruto spoke in a taunting voice.

Then Naruto channelled wind chakra through his blade. It sliced through the kunai and sliced off Kakashi's head.

Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Shadow Clone, copycat…' Naruto thought as his wind jutsu died around him.

When the jutsu completely died down, Naruto was greeted to the sight of Kakashi at the other end of the field, kunai in hand.

Naruto rushed forward, his sword at his side. Kakashi mirrored Naruto's action, except he had just a kunai.

Naruto's weapon clashed with Kakashi's. Kakashi attempted a slice at Naruto midsection which he blocked with his sword vertically. Then Naruto attempted to strike at Kakashi's head. This was parried also.

Then Naruto ducked under a stab attempt by Kakashi and using his sword, pushed Kakashi's kunai away.

Kakashi's guard was open and Naruto with his free hand went for an uppercut.

Kakashi just barely bent backwards to dodge the attack.

But then Naruto spun clockwise and jumped. Using his momentum, he attempted to deliver an axe kick on Kakashi's stomach.

This attack connected only for Kakashi to turn into a log.

After Naruto regained his balance, he sighed and looked behind him. There was Kakashi kneeling on the ground.

"Hmph" Naruto said quietly then he tightened the grip on his sword.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto then swung his sword at Kakashi, and a blue blade flew out of it. It rushed at Kakashi with impressive speed. He just managed to jumped out of the way.

Then Naruto started running through more handseals.

**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu**

A gigantic wind dragon then began to form behind Naruto. It took full size then started to speed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi then started running through handseals.

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**

An equally large fire dragon formed behind Kakashi. It charged the wind dragon.

The two attacks clashed, with fire winning over wind as the fire dragon continued to rush towards Naruto.

Then, Kakashi watched with horror as the fire dragon directly impacted Naruto. It consumed him within the flames.

'Shit' Kakashi thought, 'should've held back'. Kakashi slightly panicked as he had just killed one of his genin, until…

He saw Naruto simply standing inside the flames with his arms crossed. There was not a burn on him and he didn't even flinch.

"Naruto?" Kakashi spoke, "How are you-"

But Kakashi was cut off as Naruto spoke. "The Kyuubi's natural control over the element of fire allows me to do this." Naruto spoke. "Only the black flames of Amaterasu could ever hope to harm me." Naruto ended confidently.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, slightly amazed. This was an amazing ability for a genin to have. It would give you a huge advantage against fire jutsu wielding shinobi.

"Let's end this Kakashi, I want to see your Raikiri" Naruto spoke.

"And why's that Naruto" Kakashi spoke in a normal tone.

"Cuz' I wanna see if mine is stronger" Naruto spoke and put his right hand in front of him, palm up.

Kakashi was slightly surprised. Did Naruto know his prized and only original jutsu?

Kakashi then began running through handseals, then he put his right hand in front of him, his palm up as Naruto did. He also grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. Naruto copied this movement.

Both shinobi looked identical, until blue lightning began to gather in Kakashi's hand and red lightning began to gather in Naruto's hand.

'What is that!' Kakashi wondered, 'It looks identical to my Raikiri minus the colour…'

Naruto then disappeared at jounin speed. Kakashi also rushed forward, his sharingan was able to see Naruto.

They met eachother in less than a second and were about to clash their attacks.

**Lightning Blade, **Kakashi yelled!

**Raging Lightning Blade, **Naruto yelled also.

The two jutsu clashed together. A field of electricity surrounded the two shinobi as the two jutsus clashed.

Naruto's Raging Lightning Blade was overpowering Kakashi's Lightning Blade, and soon Naruto's jutsu broke through.

'Shit' Kakashi thought.

Before Naruto's electrified hand could penetrate Kakashi's chest, it stopped. The jutsu soon died down and Naruto was left with a normal hand extending towards Kakashi's chest.

But Naruto was different. Around the side of his eyes that were closest to the side of his face there was an oval shaped colour of red. It was just there. It looked like eye shadow in fact. Also, his eyes were red with a black rectangle going across and a slit dissecting it at a 90 degree angle. It looked like a four pointed star.

'Those eyes, I've seen them before' Kakashi thought.

Soon though Naruto eyes turned back into their normal blue with a normal small pupil in it.

Naruto smirked and turned away from Kakashi.

Kakashi was just left standing as Naruto began to walk away from the training field.

Before he left though, he turned around to Kakashi, "You've just seen a glimpse of my strongest form, you should feel honoured" Naruto said then he left the training field.

'Those eyes' Kakashi thought, 'The last time I saw those eyes was 13 years ago, on October 10th…"


	6. Sage Mode Revealed

**Chapter 5:**

**Sage Mode Revealed**

"Raven in position" a voice spoke.

"Flower in position" another voice spoke.

"Fox in position" a third voice spoke.

"Move in on my go, 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the trees towards their target. Naruto merely sat in his tree.

…

"Target Identified? Bow on right ear?" a voice over a radio spoke.

"Target correct, it's Tora the cat alright." Sakura spoke into her radio.

"Good, well then secure the target and meet back at Extraction Point B" Kakashi spoke to Sakura over the radio.

That being said, Kakashi stopped talking to his genin.

"Naruto! Why didn't you help us!" Sakura yelled at her genin teammate.

"Because I didn't feel like catching a STUPID CAT!" Naruto voice rose at the end.

Sasuke was indifferent the whole time, he didn't care at all.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto spoke to his team.

His two other teammates nodded and Team 7 made their way out of the forest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Team 7 reporting, mission to retrieve the daimyo's wife's cat was completed successfully" Kakashi told the age Hokage.

Naruto looked at the Hokage. He had just recently seen the Hokage for the first time in many years, and it was nostalgic to say the least.

(Flashback)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting on in his office, but it could have been hell. And why, because of the 2 foot tall stacks of paperwork everywhere!

Sarutobi sighed and continued on his paperwork.

That was until a voice broke the silence that was cast out through the room.

"Been a long time, hasn't it Oji-San." The voice of Naruto spoke.

Sarutobi turned his head to the direction of the voice, and there was Naruto, leaning against the wall of the room.

"Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and moved off the wall. He prepared to catch up with an old friend…"

(Flashback End)

Nostalgic. It was so great to see his surrogate father again…

"HOKAGE! We want a better mission!" it was the voice of Sakura that spoke.

The Hokage looked at the young Haruno. He then looked at Kakashi who looked depressed to say the least.

'Doesn't she realize it's me who the Hokage will yell at about this incident?' Kakashi thought. That must've been the reason why he was so glum.

The Hokage laughed and took out a file.

"Team 7," he spoke, "has completed 13 D-Rank missions in the span of a week and a half. Kakashi, do you think your team is ready for a higher ranked mission", The Hokage ended.

"Ready?" Kakashi spoke to nobody in general.

Sakura was staring right at Kakashi. Her look was a pleading one.

Then Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. Was he ready for a C-Rank? He knew Sasuke was strong enough to take care of himself, but then what about Sakura? Was she truly ready? Then there was Naruto. Naruto was at least jounin level from their little spar a few weeks ago, he was definitely ready, but as a whole, was Team 7 ready?

"Hai Hokage-sama, I believe my team is ready for a C-Ranked mission." Kakashi spoke.

"Very well" the Hokage spoke to Team 7. He then took out a scroll with a C on it and unravelled it.

"Your mission is to escort a bridge builder to his home in the Land of Waves and protect him while he finished construction on a bridge" the Hokage paused then directed his question at Kakashi, "Do you accept this mission?".

Kakashi answered relatively quickly, "We accept Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke and heard Sakura's excited squeal.

"Good, then bring in Tazuna" the Hokage spoke.

The door flew open and a man walked in. He reeked of alcohol. He wore ragged but still clean kept civilian clothes and he was obviously slightly drunk.

"Are these the people who are supposed to guard me?" Tazuna spoke in a sarcastic tone, "A bunch of squirts?"

Sasuke scowled at the man. Sakura's face showed anger, and Naruto didn't do anything. His face was as composed as ever as he stared at the bridge builder.

"Don't worry Tazuna. If my genin can't handle anything, I'm a jounin and I'll be able to take care of it." Kakashi spoke in a reassuring voice.

"Whatever. We leave tomorrow, 8:30…" Tazuna spoke and with that, he turned and left the way he came.

"You heard him team, pack the essentials for a month long trip and meet at Konoha's main gates at 8:30." Kakashi spoke in a tone that proved that he was the leader of this team.

"Hai!" Sakura and Sasuke both said and left. Though Naruto stayed back.

"Um Naruto, aren't you gonna go pack" Kakashi asked.

"Already got the essentials in a scroll. I don't think we're ready for this kind of mission." Naruto spoke.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because our teamwork is sub-par at best, meaning if we face bandits, there will be a high chance that a team member may be injured. Also, Sasuke is overconfident and will rush into battles head on. That'll get him killed." Naruto ended.

The Hokage looked at Naruto thoughtfully, then looked back at Kakashi.

"Well, I was thinking that you would make up for that." Kakashi spoke to Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows slightly rose out of surprise. Kakashi expected him to lead the team?

Naruto just stared at Kakashi for a moment, then glanced at the Hokage.

"Very well" Naruto spoke, then disappeared in a mini tornado.

"He has grown" the Hokage spoke, "Both physically in strength and also mentally".

"Yeah…" Kakashi agreed, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 8:45 and the group was on the road. Naruto was in front, Sasuke directly behind him, Sakura was walking behind Sasuke with Tazuna beside her, and Kakashi was at the rear.

They were having a rather uneventful trip. Tazuna talked with Sakura as she asked questions about The Land of Waves.

But then, a single puddle in the road caught Naruto's attention. He smirked and continued walking normally.

But he wasn't. Since Naruto had mastered Sage Jutsu, he was able to sense the chakra of those around him. He could easily sense the two chakra signatures of people inside the puddle. From the level of chakra, he could tell they were about mid-chunnin level.

As the group walked past the puddle, two Mist ninja jumped out of the puddle.

The ninja were dressed in cloaks and each had a gauntlet. Out of the gauntlet was a metal chain which attached each gauntlet together. Both ninja were attached to each other by the chain.

The group was too slow to react. The chain wrapped around Kakashi and then tore him into pieces.

Naruto reached for the handle of his sword. As he made contact, the bandages wrapped around the sword ripped off as if blown away by an invisible force shield.

The two shinobi's attention was now on him. He smirked…

(Flashback)

"Now Naruto, a ninja's art is deception. Even if you believe someone is stronger than you, you can't let them see that you think that do you understand" Jiraiya spoke.

"Yep" Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Good, now you also want to make your opponent believe your stronger than them, show off in a way. Something that is subtle but has a big effect. Give me your sword." Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto took off the sword from his back and handed it to Jiraiya.

He then pulled out a scroll and summoned bandages from it. He then proceeded to wrap the bandages around the blade of the sword.

"Now Naruto, when you want to draw your sword, just channel wind chakra down the blade from the hilt, then release it in a burst, causing the bandages to look like they bursted out." Jiraiya told Naruto.

Naruto nodded eagerly and held the sword by the hilt. He then channelled wind chakra and watched as the bandages exploded outward in a blast of wind.

"You see, a ninja will presume that that kind of trick is a lot more complex than it actually is. They will misjudge your strength and may even fear you without fighting you first. That is a ninja's art, deception."

(Flashback End)

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade!**

Naruto swung his sword and a blue blade of chakra flew out. It flew at impressive speed and cut the two ex-mist shinobi's chain in half. They were now detached.

Their eyes widened at the display of skill. They wasted no time charging Naruto. Naruto charged them also, and then they met.

Naruto ducked under a punch from one of the ninja and punched him in the gut. Then he back flipped to dodge a slice from the other mist ninja. The one that Naruto punched had regained his bearings.

Naruto rushed towards them again blade in hand.

He jumped in the air and came down with his blade, his target was one of the ninja.

Naruto's target put his right hand up, the one with the gauntlet, and blocked the sword strike.

Then Naruto channelled wind chakra through the blade and it started cutting through the gauntlet.

The ex-mist nin's eyes widened as he retreated his hand from Naruto's blade.

But Naruto wasn't done. He stuck his blade into the ground and put his palm on the top of the hilt. He then used him momentum to turn and kick the ex-mist nin in the face. Then, he grabbed his sword with the hand that was on the hilt. He spun while parallel to the ground, taking out the sword in the process.

As he was about to finish the rotation, he extended his arm with his sword towards the flying mist nin, who was still in mid-air from Naruto's kick. This all happened in the span of 2 seconds.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade!**

Then a blade of chakra extended from Naruto's sword and hit the mist nin straight on. The missing ninja flew backwards at an increased speed and slammed into a tree, a bleeding mark located diagonally across his chest indicating where he was hit.

The other mist nin watched in horror as his comrade was still on the ground. He was definitely unconscious. He looked back at Naruto with slight fear in his eyes.

**Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu**

The missing nin looked to his left and saw an incoming fire ball. He escaped his stupor and jumped out of the way.

"It's over" a voice from behind the missing ninja spoke. The ninja barely had time to turn his head before he was paralyzed, but he was able to see a few locks of blonde hair.

Naruto then put the ninja in a headlock and wrapped his legs around his waist.

**Initial Lotus**

Naruto and the ninja then began spinning at an incredible speed. Then, they impacted the ground, hard.

The mist ninja's head impacted the ground while Naruto jumped off right before the impact.

The mist nin's skull was definitely cracked in various places and he was dead. The other nin was still unconscious.

It was a quick battle, and not too difficult. But why were these ninja after them, or where they after Tazuna?

Naruto looked towards Sasuke and saw him standing where the fireball had come from. He gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning around and peering into a tree.

Kakashi was sitting in that tree observing his genin. Naruto stared back at him, and Sasuke caught on and did the same. Sakura who was beside Tazuna was the last to follow her teammates' gazes to their sensei.

"Good job team. You were able to defeat two chunnin level ninja. Naruto, you performed exceptionally. Sasuke, you got out of your stupor quickly enough to assist Naruto in stopping the two ninja. Sakura, you protected the client, well done team." Kakashi was happy that his team performed so well in a real life situation.

"Now Tazuna, mind telling us why there are chunnin ranked missing ninja out to get you?" Kakashi spoke in a very serious and slightly angry tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group continued to walk towards Tazuna's house. The whole issue had been resolved. Apparently, a man named Gato was after Tazuna's head because he was building the bridge. If the bridge was built, his control over the economy of wave would diminish, which is why he wanted to kill the master bridge builder.

Team 7 though decided to keep going on the mission, even though in all honesty they should have just left Tazuna for dead because he lied to them. Tazuna would be paying though for the C-Rank mission he requested and also an A-Ranked mission.

The team walked through the forest, but Naruto sensed someone, someone strong. After the encounter with the ninja, Naruto had been constantly using Sage Jutsu chakra to locate possible enemies, and he had just found one.

"DUCK!" He yelled and the team followed his command. As they ducked, a gigantic sword flew over their heads. It carved itself into a tree and then a man appeared on the hilt.

"Save yourselves the trouble and hand over the bridge builder" the man spoke.

Naruto recognized this man and smirked. Hopefully, this man still recognized him.

"Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi spoke as he walked in front of his team towards the ninja, "Jounin rank missing ninja of the Hidden Mist Village".

"Hatake Kakashi, the copycat Ninja, also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, what are the chances." Zabuza spoke in a mocking voice.

"Zabuza Momochi" a voice behind Kakashi spoke.

Zabuza's attention turned to this new voice…

"YOU!" Zabuza yelled.

Naruto smirked and replied, "So you remember me Zabuza…"

Zabuza's gaze hardened as he looked at Naruto, "You were lucky the last time, Uzumaki Naruto, or should I say Jinchu-"

Zabuza was cut off by Naruto's voice, "You don't need to refer to me as that. Remember the last time you got me angry Zabuza?" Naruto spoke in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Yeah… That was the one and only time that would happen, in fact let's settle the score now, you seem confident" he spoke to Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza and then back to Naruto. Naruto was staring at him, waiting for approval. Kakashi nodded at Naruto and pulled back beside his genin team.

His team was shocked. They knew Naruto was strong but letting him face a jounin was a little much.

'Hehe.. Sorry Pervy-Sage, looks like I'll have to go back on that promise for now' Naruto thought then formed the ram seal with one hand.

"Kai!" he yelled.

Seals began to appear over Naruto's clothes and they started moving around his body, then they burst.

Naruto put his hand on the hilt of his sword and the bandages tore into pieces.

"Neat trick, you didn't have that the last time we fought" Zabuza spoke in a taunting voice.

"Nope, I'm a lot stronger than last time" Naruto taunted back.

"Well so am I" Zabuza ended then disappeared. He reappeared behind Naruto and swung his gigantic sword.

Naruto brought his sword behind him and with two hands on the hilt, he deflected the slice with his sword pointing to the ground.

Naruto then pushed away Zabuza's sword and attempted to knee Zabuza in the gut.

The attack connected, but Zabuza turned into water.

'Water Clone!' Naruto thought and turned around to see Zabuza's sword coming downward on his head.

Naruto quickly brought his sword over his head and blocked the swing. The ground below him gave way from the sheer power of the attack.

Zabuza continued pressing down on Naruto, then his free hand formed a single seal…

**Hidden Mist Jutsu**

The looming mist around Naruto and Zabuza visibly thickened as Zabuza disappeared into the mist.

**Wind Style Rising Tornado**

Naruto lifted his sword arm up and pointed the sword straight into the air. Then, a tornado began forming around him. This one was stronger than the one he used against Kakashi.

The tornado was violent and the mist was travelling with it. Then, Naruto sliced downward with his sword. The tornado exploded outward and the mist was taken away, leaving a clear open field for Naruto and Zabuza to fight in once again.

Naruto couldn't find Zabuza though, and his moment of recklessness cost him.

Zabuza appeared behind him, finishing hand seals as he did.

**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**

A dome of water surrounded Naruto and he was trapped.

Kakashi looked on in horror, as did Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had just been trapped.

But Naruto didn't panic, in fact he was smirking the whole time.

**Ninja Art: Chakra Implosion**

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a brief second, then red chakra exploded outward from Naruto. The dome of water shattered and splashed onto the ground. Naruto wasted no time as he pivoted and used his momentum to slash the surprised Zabuza across the chest.

Zabuza jumped back after the attack so Naruto couldn't continue. They stared eachother down. Naruto gripped his sword even tighter and blurred out of sight.

Zabuza swung his sword to parry the attack from Naruto.

Naruto's blade went backwards from the force of the attack. While Naruto was open, Zabuza kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

Naruto landed but got up quickly.

Then Zabuza appeared behind him, sword in hand ready to cleave Naruto's head off. As Zabuza swung, Naruto brought up his free hand, his left forearm, to block the wing.

'HELL'S HE DOING!' Kakashi thought.

That was until the attack actually hit.

Zabuza's blade totally shattered as the blade hit Naruto's forearm.

'WHAT!' Zabuza thought, and Naruto capitalized on the moment of confusion.

Naruto sliced Zabuza across the chest then disappeared from view.

He reappeared a moment later under Zabuza as he kicked Zabuza's chin. The mist nin was propelled into the air from Naruto kick.

**Kenjutsu: Thousand Blades Dance!**

Naruto disappeared yet again.

All that was seen was a blurred form of Naruto as he flew past Zabuza with lightning speed multiple times. Each time, a new cut was made on Zabuza. Naruto was moving so fast that it left no room for Zabuza to counter. Each hit wore Zabuza down more. Zabuza was helpless as more and more cuts became visible on his body. Soon, Naruto reached 999 cuts…

Naruto then reappeared a few meters above Zabuza. His sword, which was held in both his hands, began to glow black with a red outline. There was definitely power emitted from the sword.

Naruto's eyes themselves were the same as they were when he used his original jutsu against Kakashi. He had his red eye shadow and his eyes were red with a black horizontal rectangle and a slit dissecting it.

Naruto then disappeared in a blur of motion, the only sign of him was the trail the chakra from the sword left.

Naruto came down on Zabuza with lightning speed.

Naruto's blade plunged deep into Zabuza's chest, to the point where it came out of the other side.

They were travelling at such high speeds as they impacted the ground.

The impact was hard and shockwaves were felt. Dust and debris were picked up and created a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 had to shield their eyes as debris flew towards them, created by the wind from the shockwave of the impact.

When the cloud cleared, Naruto was there, his right hand on his sword, leaning his weight on it. That was his most powerful Kenjutsu move.

His eyes had changed. They were no longer red with the rectangle and slit. Now they were yellow, with just the black horizontal rectangle in his eye. His eye shadow was now orange instead of red.

Naruto panted as the move took a lot of effort to complete successfully, but the results were well worth it. The move gave an opponent no chance to counter and it almost surely guaranteed that the opponent would be killed as it did.

Naruto allowed a smile to slightly grace his features, that was until Zabuza disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a log was left in his place.

Naruto's eye's widened. Impossible. It was impossible for anyone to use a substitution while being attacked by that jutsu. He knew Zabuza wasn't that good. Jiraiya could just barely escape it. The only reason why he could was because he was very skilled.

Unless, someone made a substitution with Zabuza. That could have been very possible, but then he should have killed somebody anyway. The person who substituted with Zabuza should be dead, but no, all that was there was a log from yet another substitution.

Only someone who was very skilled, someone of Jiraiya's calibre, could be able to pull of a substitution in the middle of that attack.

Naruto extended his Sage senses and detected three presences who weren't his teammates. One was diminished, that one must have been Zabuza's. One was about high chunnin level to low jounin. And the last one was… Different, it felt, evil… Like it didn't belong, but strangely enough, it felt familiar.

Naruto glanced in the direction where he could sense the 3 chakras moving farther away every second. One of Zabuza's teammates was amazingly skilled, skilled enough to escape a near escapable jutsu, and rescue someone from it at the same time.

But worst of all, Naruto could detect that the other two chakra signatures hadn't even fully matured yet…

**Sup, Hellfox here.**

**So tell me, how do you like the story?**

**Now in the last chapter if you guys didn't figure out, Naruto is using Kyuubi Sage Mode meaning he's using Sage Mode and at the same time he's using the Kyuubi's chakra. He also uses normal Sage Mode after the Ultimate Attack.**

**Also, when I say that the chakra signatures haven't fully developed yet, I mean that their chakra coils haven't fully developed, meaning their still young…**

**-Hellfox**


	7. The 5 Tails

**Chapter 6:**

**The 5 Tails**

It was 8:30, the day after the attack. Team 7 had made it to Tazuna's house and spent their time there. Their schedule was guard the house for possible attackers, and one ninja to protect Tazuna while he worked on the bridge.

Currently, the team was outside preparing for some training. Naruto and Kakashi though were nowhere to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The two chakras were definitely jounin level" the voice of Naruto spoke, "And one felt evil, that guy we have to worry about" Naruto ended.

"So are you saying that after Zabuza recovers it will be 3 jounin level ninja against Two jounin level ninja and two genin?" Kakashi asked.

"You underestimate Sasuke" Naruto said in all seriousness, "When he gets in a stride, he is Chunnin level" Naruto paused then continued, "The only person we have to watch out for will be Sakura."

"Alright. Now from the injuries you gave Zabuza, how long will it take for him to recover to at least 70 percent." Kakashi spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure when the substitution happened exactly but I'm guessing it was around my 600th strike. It should take about 2 weeks for him to recover" Naruto spoke.

"But if Zabuza was travelling in a 3 man squad, he probably has someone who specializes in medicine" Kakashi pointed out.

"True" Naruto said, "In that case, it could be a week and a half, maybe less than a week depending on how good this healer is." Naruto spoke.

"I think…" Kakashi paused, "That after 1 week only you and I should go to protect Zabuza, just to be on the safe side" he ended.

"I agree" Naruto responded.

There was a pause between both shinobi. It was times like this when shinobi were at their best. Planning tactics and deception was a ninja's number one skill…

"Naruto…" Kakashi thought about exactly what he wanted to say then spoke, "How exactly do you know Zabuza" he asked.

Naruto paused and contemplated on what to say…

"I met him during my travels with Jiraiya of the Sannin" Naruto spoke…

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking alone towards a field. Jiraiya had alerted him of a presence that was following them. He wanted to see if the person was after him of after Naruto.

So they split up, each heading for a field were a battle could happen without civilian casualties.

Naruto went to the middle of the field. While walking, he had been gathering Sage Jutsu chakra. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, his orange eye shadow and horizontal pupil yellow eyes were there.

"You can come out" Naruto spoke. The person had followed Naruto and not Jiraiya. What was he after?

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki in the flesh…" a voice spoke from everywhere and nowhere.

Naruto's sword was strapped to his back. He reached for it and unsheathed it. He turned to the chakra signature he detected.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto swung towards the trees in the direction of the chakra signature. As the blades cut through the tree, he sensed movement and threw a kunai into another part of the forest.

He heard kunai hitting metal and by the sound, he could tell that his opponent had a sword, a large one at that…

**Hidden Mist Jutsu**

Suddenly a mist surrounded Naruto.

'The Hidden Mist jutsu eh? A mist ninja attacked me?'

Naruto then moved his sword to the right to block a wild swing from the attacker.

Naruto was able to have a glimpse at the sword before it disappeared again into the mist.

"Zabuza Momochi" Naruto spoke, "Ex Member of the Seven Swordsmen. Why are you after me?" Naruto asked politely.

"Because the few people who know of your existence will pay heavily for you to be silenced…" Zabuza spoke sinisterly.

"Very well" Naruto spoke then tightened his grip on his sword.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Two other Naruto's popped into existence. Those two Naruto's stuck their swords in the ground and held out both hands, palm up.

Suddenly, a rasengan began forming in each of the clones hands. Each Naruto clone had two Rasengans.

The original Naruto rushed at Zabuza, sword at his side. He went for a downward slice but that was blocked by Zabuza putting his sword above his head. Zabuza then used raw strength to push Naruto off of him.

Naruto flew off Zabuza, but then his clones rushed in, each yelled 'KAI' as they ran. After they yelled that, their speed increased drastically. They each appeared on a side of Zabuza.

**Sage Art: Double Rasengan**

Each Naruto yelled this and then slammed their rasengans into Zabuza. The Rasengan's made contact, but then that Zabuza promptly turned into a water clone.

'Water Clone' Naruto thought.

Suddenly, one Naruto was sliced in half by Zabuza's giant sword. The other Naruto instantly jumped into the air. That Naruto then started making handseals…

**Wind Style: Air Bullets**

Then Naruto blasted out from his mouth, pressurized bullets of air. They travelled at incredible speeds, and each hit Zabuza head on.

"Ahhrg…" Zabuza mumbled as he was pummelled by Naruto's jutsu, but then that Zabuza turned into another water clone.

'Another One' Naruto thought and extended his senses. He could sense Zabuza, and he could also sense him gathering chakra. Also, the mist was thinning…

**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

A water dragon formed behind Naruto and rushed towards him.

Naruto at twice the speed Zabuza did made handseals. He finished in half the time Zabuza took.

**Wind Style: Great Wind Dragon Jutsu**

His jutsu was similar to a normal wind dragon. The only thing that was different was that he used more chakra, a lot more, for a larger and stronger dragon.

The jutsus raced to meet eachother and when they did, they battled for supremacy…

Soon, Naruto's jutsu overpowered Zabuza's and rushed towards him. Naruto's jutsu hit Zabuza head on and Zabuza was thrown back. The mist was totally cleared but now instead a cloud of debris formed because of the impact of the Wind Dragon.

Naruto looked at the spot Zabuza was. Zabuza was lying on the ground, cuts all over his body. His sword lay a few feet away from him. Zabuza was defeated, and he didn't even have to resort to using the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto walked towards the downed Zabuza and just looked at him. Zabuza then spoke.

"I was careless… ergh… cough… I mean… How could a kid beat me" Zabuza spoke with what little strength he had.

"You underestimated me, and that was your downfall" Naruto spoke then turned away from Zabuza.

"The wounds inflicted should kill you slowly, unless you happen to get medical attention in time. Take this as a lesson, Momochi Zabuza, mess with me, and you WILL die…" Naruto ended confidently as he walked away from the field and from a dying Zabuza.

'Shit…' Zabuza thought, 'Is this the end? Beaten by this kid?'

Naruto had left the field and was now walking through town. Jiraiya silently walked up beside him.

"From the chakra I sensed, you faced a Water user, and a decently strong one too" Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto smirked and continued walking.

(Flashback End)

"Amazing" Kakashi mumbled at Naruto's story.

"Yeah…" Naruto spoke… "Well, we should get to training now, Sasuke and Sakura are waiting"

"Right" Kakashi said then turned towards the direction of his genin students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Sasuke were greeted with the sight of Naruto and their sensei walking towards the training field.

"What took you guys" Sakura asked, though she was glad with the alone time with Sasuke.

"I was just checking up on something" Naruto spoke.

"Actually" Kakashi spoke continuing for Naruto, "we got lost on the Path of Enlightenment…"

There was deathly silence after Kakashi had said that. Nobody thought it was true…

"Anyways" Kakashi said after the pause, "Today, I'll be teaching you how to climb trees..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week had gone by quickly with the team alternating between team training and watching Tazuna. Naruto was meditating on the roof of Tazuna's house. He was undisturbed as he ventured into his own mind, needing to talk to the Kyuubi…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto sat in front of the giant barred door which was the Kyuubi's cage. His mindscape was bare and dark, representing all the depression in young Naruto. But things had gotten better. A few years ago, water in Naruto's mindscape rested upon the floor, as high as his knees. It also rained in Naruto's mindscape. He experienced the rain when he entered after a troublesome fight while on his training trip.

But today, his mindscape was clean, though it still rained, the rain disappeared soon after it stopped.

Naruto stood in front of the door of the Kyuubi no Kistune, also known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto looked onward as teeth became visible, then a pair of red slit eyes, then the outline of the mighty beast was only barely visible behind the bars, covered by the shadows.

"You've been messing with my chakra." Naruto spoke boldly to the demon lord.

"**Where is you evidence, puny mortal" **the voice of the Kyuubi echoed within the vast chamber.

"My last attack against Zabuza. I could sense your chakra there, even though I only meant to use my own. I was in Kyuubi Sage Mode instead of normal Sage Mode. What gives?" Naruto asked.

"**Hehehehe….. I'm simply showing you what it would be like if you took my offer…" **the Kyuubi spoke in a taunting voice.

"I already told you no" Naruto spoke, "I don't need that deal."

"**It will make you powerful beyond imagination…" **the Kyuubi continued to try and cohere Naruto into his deal.

"Stop messing up my control" Naruto flat out stated. He was obviously pissed at the Kyuubi.

"**It will give you access to ALL my power…"** the Kyuubi taunted yet again.

"I said no" Naruto spoke, then sat down on the cold hard floor.

"Kyuubi, I just noticed something" Naruto spoke in a voice that was obviously trying to hide his anger.

"I'm different than before" Naruto paused then continued in a voice as to hide his anger, "My personality was a lot different when I was with Jiraiya for the first week." Naruto paused yet again to look at his prisoner, then continued, "And I became like this after the sealing…"

The Kyuubi stared back at Naruto, his face never flinching.

"And I could feel it, my brutal efficiency is gone" Naruto spoke to the Kyuubi.

"When I fought the Demon brothers, not only did I leave one alive, I used the Initial Lotus. Why would I waste energy on people as weak as the Demon Brothers? Also, during the Genin Exams, I took a hit. One from Shino, and one from Sasuke." Naruto asked the Kyuubi as if demanding an answer.

"I can feel it though. When I fought Zabuza, there was a part of me screaming to myself as to why I didn't just slice his head off in the first place, and I know that part wasn't you…" Naruto thought to himself.

"I know that part…," Naruto paused then extended his arm infront of him, a key appearing in his hand, "was the old me…" Naruto ended and turned the key.

The sound of the click of a lock reverberated throughout the chamber. A door soon appeared behind Naruto, the door handle was a lock. Soon, the lock clicked and opened. As the door opened a blinding light was emitted and a figure walked out.

The door closed after the figure emerged, then the door blurred out of existence. Naruto found himself staring at… himself. Only this Naruto had colder blue eyes than the ones Naruto currently had.

Both Naruto's stared eachother down, then walked towards eachother. They kept walking until they were only an inch apart. Then, they walked into eachother.

As they walked into eachother, they merged together. Both sides merged and when it was done there was only one Naruto.

This 'new' Naruto fashioned the cold eyes of the Naruto that had come out of the door.

This Naruto turned to the Kyuubi's cage and looked at the mighty creature. Naruto growled…

"WHO THE HELL SEALED ME!" Naruto yelled!

"WHO SEALED A PART OF ME AWAY!" Naruto yelled again at the mighty beast. As this was happening the Kyuubi grinned.

"**And why should I tell you foolish human…" **he spoke in a voice as if teasing Naruto.

Naruto growled yet again and walked up to the bars of the cage.

"**Careful..." **the Kyuubi spoke, **"Come too close and I just might kill you…"**

Nonetheless, Naruto kept walking towards the cage bars. When he was less than a foot away, he extended his arm and grabbed on to a bar.

Suddenly, the bar lit with blue electricity. It travelled up the bar and to the top of the cage. It then spread to each bar, electrifying them, but the seal itself was not touched.

Then suddenly, a burst of electricity shot out and hit the Kyuubi.

"**ARGH!" **the Kyuubi growled, but that didn't help as the bars of electricity continued to electrocute the beast.

"Remember Kyuubi, I am your master…" Naruto spoke then vanished from his mindscape, the electricity coursing through the cage bars died away…

Naruto re-entered the mortal world to just in time to see Kakashi sunshin in front of him.

"Naruto, as tomorrow is the end of the week, you and I will start rotating in watching over Tazuna. I'll do it first day, you the next, alright?" Kakashi spoke to Naruto in a voice that strangely was not an order…

But Kakashi didn't know that Naruto had changed. He did not know that during Naruto's meditation, he unlocked a part of himself that had long since been sealed away…

"Whatever…" Naruto spoke in a tone that stressed the fact that he didn't care, "Why should I care anyways? Why the hell did I decide to continue this mission anyway." Naruto contemplated.

"Uh, you alright Naruto" Kakashi asked.

Naruto rose from his meditative position. He started to turn away from Kakashi.

"I'll be back in the morning" Naruto said then disappeared from the area, not using sunshin, but just with speed.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi tried to yell after Naruto but he couldn't feel his presence anymore. Naruto was gone in the middle of a mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're gonna give me all of your info on Gato, do you understand?" Naruto spoke with mirth in his voice.

"I never did like you kid" a man spoke. Said man wore a fishing hat, wore long black pants and a black T-Shirt with the insignia of a fist on the back. He also had a sword strapped to his waste.

"I. Don't. Care." Naruto spoke stressing each single word.

"Yeah?" the man taunted, "You're lucky you were with Jiraiya. I would've killed you myself."

Suddenly something popped into Naruto's mind.

"Jiraiya said he was gonna alter my seal to allow easier use of the Kyuubi's chakra. Nothing of the sort was done, instead, the cold hearted killer in me was sealed away. You were good friends with that sealer, weren't you Isamu" Naruto's anger was evident in his voice.

'SHIT' Isamu thought. He knew firsthand how strong Naruto was, and if Naruto knew he had a part in the sealing…

"What makes you think that!" the man now identified as Isamu strongly replied.

Naruto lost it. He reached out and grabbed the throat of Isamu, then held him up against a wall.

"I've completely cast aside my previous personality" Naruto spoke slowly, "So any good you've been to me before our first meeting has been… forgotten."

Naruto tightened his grip on the man's throat.

"What do you know about Zabuza's team." Naruto spoke angrily.

"He's working for Gato!" Isamu managed to wheeze out. Naruto then released him and Isamu crashed onto the floor, struggling to regain his breath.

"Continue" Naruto spoke.

"He works for Gato and he has two people with him. From appearance, they both seem to be the same age as you in fact." Isamu spoke, though he was clearly frightened.

"One is named Haku. She is one of the only Ice Manipulation users left from the Kekkei Genkai massacre years ago." He paused then continued, "The other one is Kuro, he is… like you…" Isamu stopped and stared at Naruto for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction.

Naruto just stood for a moment, seemingly in thought.

"Tell me, why are you like this…" Isamu knew he was overstepping his welcome, but he had to know, "Why are you this cold blooded killer?"

Naruto seemed to come out of thought and looked at Isamu.

Naruto focused all his attention on Isamu. Isamu was a member of Jiraiya's spy network, one that Naruto didn't hit it off too well with. In fact, he outright hated Isamu, but he posed a good question…

(Flashback)

It had been a day since Naruto had left with Jiraiya. It was night and Naruto had gone to sleep inside a tent. Jiraiya had made a shadow clone to watch out while he left to attend to some business. He would be back later that night, or rather in the morning before Naruto woke up.

Naruto seemed to be sleeping, but unconsciously, he tapped into the part of him in which the Kyuubi resided…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto emerged from a large entrance into a gigantic hall. It was huge, though the place still looked dingy as a sewer. Water was on the ground up to his knees and he had to slouch his way through it.

"**ROAR!"**

Suddenly, a huge roar resounded through the chamber. Naruto was knocked back onto the ground by the roar, his body was submerged, only leaving his head. Then, Naruto rose back up again to see an amazing sight.

There were giant bars that lined up in front of him. They formed a barrier between the side he was on and another side. It almost seemed like the bars of a cage…

As Naruto took in the giant bars, he noticed kanji written around the centre of all the bars. He knew enough to realize it said 'SEAL'.

"**WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER…" **a voice echoed throughout the chamber. Naruto could feel an evil aura in this room. He wanted to run, a part of him was screaming run, but he still walked forward through the water, until he could see what was inside the cage.

First, a huge mouth appeared, baring teeth similar to that of an animal. Then, two slit red eyes appeared, a long with the outline of a fox's face.

Naruto's stared at the creature, he was afraid. He was definitely afraid…

"**Young Mortal, I'll make a deal with you…"**

"WHY SHOULD I MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled at the giant creature. Though he was scared, he still had enough confidence to talk to the giant creature.

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?" he yelled towards the giant beast.

"**I am, foolish mortal, the strongest of all Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune…" **the Kyuubi ended triumphantly.

"WHAT! Impossible!" Naruto yelled back, but then his mind flashed to the moment of his almost death in Konoha. He remembered word for word what the Assassin had said and quoted him.

'NO BOY! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!'

Those words rang through Naruto's head. He put two and two together and could tell that this… thing truly was the demon fox.

Naruto above anything left, found himself… laughing.

Naruto began laughing and dropped to his knees, still laughing!

"SO IT'S TRUE!", Naruto paused to continue laughing, "I am the Kyuubi!…"

"**FOOLISH!" **the Kyuubi yelled, **"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! YOU WILL NEVER BE ME! You are only my jailor… And I will get out…"**

Naruto continued laughing, then paused, "Jailor…" Naruto spoke those words, then made eye contact with the beast.

"You said something about a deal… If I truly am your jailor, then it means that you need my permission to do anything around here. So, what are your terms…" Naruto spoke in a business like tone, amazing the Kyuubi.

"**Simple, If you die, then I die with you." **Kyuubi spoke then a piece of parchment appeared in front of Naruto. It had a moving picture of nine tails swaying about, and under it had the words 'UZUMAKI NARUTO'.

"**This deal will make you stronger… It will help you in all aspects of life, nobody will be able to oppose you after this…" **the Kyuubi spoke.

"Will I still be myself…" Naruto asked.

"**You will change slightly," **the Kyuubi paused then continued, **"But it will all be for the better…"**

Naruto nodded and then bit his thumb. He smudged each of his other fingers on his thumb so each finger had some blood on it. He then pushed his fingers into the parchment, then it burned out of existence…

"**For the better…" **Kyuubi's demonic voice rang out through the chamber, then everything changed.

(Flashback End)

Naruto looked down at Isamu, then reached for his sword.

Isamu's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was about to do.

"NO!" Isamu yelled and tried to back away.

Naruto was upon him in a second and thrust the tip of his blade forward…

…

The blade stopped an inch before it was able to cut Isamu's throat.

"It seems the 'nice' part of me has not yet been fully exterminated…" Naruto spoke, then paused, then spoke again, "Consider yourself lucky."

Naruto then made a one handed seal and bandages re-wrapped around his blade.

Naruto turned towards the door and exited, leaving a terrified Isamu on the floor.

Naruto left the abandoned building in which he knew Isamu resided. As he stepped outside into one of the poorest parts of Wave, he paid them no mind. His only thoughts were on the upcoming fight…

'5 tails huh…' Naruto thought and smirked, 'I can only access 2 tails worth of my power before going crazy, but that should be more than enough'.

Naruto then sunshined out of the area, intent on re-joining his teammates…

**Sup, Hellfox here.**

**How was your day? Just kidding… Did you like the twist In plot?**

**It seems Naruto has changed, but for better or for worse.**

**Next chapter, Enter Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Hellfox**


	8. Enter Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 7:**

**Enter Uzumaki Naruto**

It had been 3 days since Naruto's visit to Isamu. The 3 days hadn't been very eventful. Naruto and Kakashi had been alternating between guarding Tazuna while he worked on the bridge. The other members of team 7 were annoyed that their sensei would give Naruto that job, but that soon disappeared. Although, all of the members of Team 7 could realize that there was something… different… about Naruto…

At the moment, Naruto was lying down in a field, pretending to be asleep. He had sensed one of the chakra signatures he had sensed carrying away Zabuza. He would get the jump on this ninja, after all, a ninja's best friend is deception…

A woman walked into a clearing, carrying a basket full of herbs. She was very pretty, with long dark brown almost black hair. Her kimono was pink, and her eyes were chocolate brown.

As she walked into the clearing, she noticed the blond boy apparently sleeping in the middle of the clearing. She walked over to him and bent over him…

She studied the boy, recognizing his features immediately. She reached into her kimono and took out a single kunai.

She hesitated but overcame her hesitation and slit the boy's throat. She could only watch in amazement as the boy in front of her disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Before she could do anything else though, she felt the cold edge of a kunai on her throat.

"Slitting people's throats in their sleep?" the voice behind the girl asked menacingly.

"I see you knew I was coming…" the girl spoke.

"You're one of Zabuza's lackeys" the voice behind the girl spoke yet again, still holding a kunai to her throat.

"And you're the one that tried to kill Zabuza" the girl spoke once again.

Naruto face never changed as he was identified. His grip on the kunai was still strong.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now…" Naruto spoke.

"You should kill me…" the girl said.

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He was expecting her to beg for her life or plead or try to make a deal or something, but she just submitted to her death… just like that…

Though Naruto was surprised he smiled, "Spoken like a true shinobi" he said stoically before he slit the girl's throat.

The deed was done, and now his team would have an easier time against Zabuza. At least, that was what he thought until the person he killed turned into a log.

'Substitution!' Naruto thought and looked around for any trace of the girl. He could sense her presence fading into the distance…

'Damn, she got away' Naruto thought as he stomped his foot into the ground. Then he looked up into the sky. 'The chakra signature, he was a boy' Naruto thought. This boy was able to pull one over him, and Naruto couldn't let him get away with it. Why hadn't he just slit her throat in the first place? Hadn't he released the cold blooded killer within him?

He knew why. When he released his old self, he merged his current self with his old self, meaning he was still a lot like his old self, even if it was subconsciously.

He had to get rid of that part, the part that would tell him to spare anyone, and he knew just who to go to…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Team 7 was eating dinner with Tazuna, his wife and their son. But there was an absence of a certain blonde at the table.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura paused, then spoke again, "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at both his genin. He could see that even Sasuke was curious.

"Well if I knew I would tell you…" Kakashi spoke to his genin students.

"WHAT! You mean you don't know?" Sakura yelled at her sensei.

"Now Sakura, Naruto can handle himself as you've seen" Kakashi responded to Sakura's outburst.

"Ha! Handle himself!" it was the sarcastic voice of Tazuna which rang out through the dining room, "That kid beat a jounin, and he's a genin. Being able to handle himself is an understatement…"

Sasuke's brow tensed as if angered by something. "Kakashi, how strong is Naruto" Sasuke spoke.

Everyone in the room silenced, in anticipation for an answer, then Kakashi spoke, "If you really want to know, fight him…" Kakashi paused then continued, "But I really wouldn't recommend it…" Kakashi ended and looked at his team.

Sasuke looked as if deep in thought, as did Sakura surprisingly.

"Whatever you guys do, you're gonna die anyways!" the voice of Tazuna's son rang throughut the room.

Sakura became annoyed and glared at Inari. Sasuke also glared at him.

Kakashi though just examined the boy and came to a conclusion.

"YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Inari yelled and left his seat and rushed upstairs.

Everyone else at the table watched the young boy leave, pity evident on some of their eyes.

"I'm truly sorry about that…" it was the voice of Tazuna's wife, Tzunami, that spoke.

"Nothing to apologize about" Kakashi spoke and showed his patented eye smile.

The genin at the table though were still puzzled at the boy's reaction.

Kakashi though could imagine why the boy felt like he did.

"Mind if I go talk to him" Kakashi's voice went out through the room, addressing Tazuna and Tsunami.

"Go ahead" Tsunami answered.

Kakashi then left then left the table and walked upstairs.

Naruto had just emerged from the forest surrounding the small village Tazuna lived in. He had been running for about half an hour, and he finally made it to a huge clearing in the forest.

It was perfectly circular, and there was a lake taking up the whole space. Naruto was currently on the banks peering into the water.

He looked at the clearing and the circular banks. At one end, he saw what he was looking for. A stone tablet sticking out of the ground.

Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of the stone tablet. The tablet was stuck into the ground but it reached to his shoulders.

Naruto smirked before biting his thumb to draw blood. Then, he put his thumb against the tablet and dragged it to create a streak.

At first it seemed as if nothing happened, then, the water started to ripple. Soon, in front of the tablet, the water shifted. It moved to create a circular tunnel heading deeper into the water. Naruto smiled as he launched himself through the opening and slid down the tunnel. As he slid, the water behind him caved in to block out his exit.

Soon though, Naruto emerged from the tunnel of water, and fell onto hard ground. He smirked as he stood up and looked around. He had emerged into a large cavern, but only the ground was rock. Around him, he could see the water of the lake, being held back as if by an invisible force. In front of him was a house. It was about two stories high and it was pitch white. Naruto looked around him at the water that was being prevented from entering. Lining where the 'barrier' keeping the water out was were thousands of seals.

"Naruto" a voice behind Naruto spoke to him. Naruto didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Why have you come?" the voice behind Naruto spoke. The voice was male, but sounded old and worn out.

"For a favour…" Naruto responded then turned to face the man.

The man was a little taller than Naruto, and Naruto was 5'7. The man leaned on a stick and his back was slightly hunched. He had a long grey beard and his head was bald. He wore a white kimono and traditional wood sandals.

But Naruto knew better than to judge the man on his looks. He was extremely agile, more agile than Naruto which was amazing, and he was able to wield his 'walking stick' with deadly efficiency. He was also the best seal master Naruto had ever come across.

Naruto's stare never left the old man, as he spoke what was on his mind.

"You sealed the cold blooded part of me away, why" Naruto asked in a deep voice while looking at him.

"I could tell something was different, Naruto" the old man spoke, "Your outfit has changed also."

Naruto looked at the man with hard eyes. It was true, Naruto had changed. He now wore long baggy black pants with a red dragon going down the side of the left leg. Also, he wore a short sleeved red shirt with a hood, and then a black trench coat with red flames at the bottom. The trench coat also had the spiral of Konoha on it. He used seals to make the design spin.

Naruto smirked and responded, "Changing the subject I see, you haven't changed at all, Jin…" Naruto spoke.

The old man now identified as Jin smiled, "Now, what exactly do you need…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, dreary, and the evil presence of the Kyuubi lingered in the chamber. This was Naruto's mindscape. The place he came every time he meditated deeply enough, and sometimes when he got knocked unconscious. Also, whenever something related to a sealing happened…

Currently, Naruto sat in front of the cage of the Kyuubi. He was trying to get used to his new self. He stood up and looked at the mighty beast.

"How long has it been" Naruto asked the demon.

"**2 days"** the Kyuubi responded, **"You should be waking up anytime now…" **Kyuubi ended with a sinister sneer on his face, **"How do you feel, kit?" **he asked. Even though it seemed the Kyuubi was concerned, Naruto knew he didn't care much. This was another way of taunting him.

"Fine, but when it happened it felt like hell" Naruto spoke.

"**If only I could torture you like that myself…"** the Kyuubi spoke in a menacing voice.

Naruto glared at the beast, his mind still on the events that took place as he was being sealed.

(Flashback)

"HERE WE GO!" Jin yelled and made his final seal. Then he slapped his palm into the ground. He yelled out the name of the seal but Naruto never heard. Naruto quickly faded out of consciousness, only to appear inside his mind.

He was in front of the Kyuubi yet again. He looked at the beast, and realized it was smirking.

"What're you so happy about" Naruto asked the demon.

"**You'll see…" **the Kyuubi spoke menacingly.

Suddenly, Naruto felt excruciating pain.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled, "AHHH!"

Naruto dropped to his knees and started panting. All the time, he held his head.

Suddenly, Naruto started morphing, or rather becoming disfigured. His skin was stretching as if something was trying to come out. Electricity pulsed through Naruto's body, shocking Naruto but the transformation seemed to move faster.

After a few moments, it was clear that another Naruto was emerging from Naruto.

"Ahh!" Naruto continued to yell. He was in extreme pain, and it felt the same as when he was sealed with Jiraiya the first time.

Soon, the other Naruto completely separated from Naruto. As he did, Naruto exhaled deeply. Naruto then looked up at his other self, his eyes screamed bloody murder.

The Naruto that had come out from the original looked exactly the same as the old Naruto, except for the eyes. The original Naruto's eyes were still cold and blue. Just looking into them, they bore into your soul. The Naruto that had come out of the original had caring and happy blue eyes. They were definitely different.

The two Narutos stared eachother down. Soon, a door appeared behind the fake Naruto.

The door opened revealing a blinding light. The fake Naruto took one last glance at the original before chains emerged from the door at frightening speeds. The chains wrapped around the fake Naruto and dragged it into the light of the door. The fake Naruto did not struggle, it had submitted to it's fate.

Then, the door closed. When the door completely shut, the handle morphed into the shape of a lock, then clicked shut. The sound of it locking reverberated throughout the chamber. Naruto took one last look at the door before it faded into existence. It was done, Naruto had sealed away the side of him that was NOT his killer instinct…

(Flashback End)

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, then stood up. He could feel that it was time to wake up.

"Goodbye…" Naruto spoke then faded out of existence. He returned to the mortal plain...

Naruto awoke and found himself lying on a soft bed. He looked around and saw he was in Jin's guest room. He had slept in this bed while he got sealed with Jiraiya. The nostalgia was evident.

Naruto got to his feet and left the room. As he walked down the stairs he saw Jin in his kitchen with two steaming bowls of ramen.

"You're still weak, eat up" Jin spoke.

Naruto looked at the old man, then sat down to eat.

He ate the ramen slowly, feeling some strength return to him as he ate.

"So, why did you seal a part of me away like that" Naruto asked. Jin knew that though Naruto appeared calm when he asked the question, he was really holding in a lot of anger.

"Jiraiya asked me too…" Jin told Naruto.

Naruto's anger then became evident on his face. Jiraiya was the only person he trusted, and he had betrayed him.

"Do you know why" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. He looked at Jin and Jin got to see first hand the powers of Naruto's cold eyes.

"No I don't Naruto, but I think it has something to do with a promise to the Sandaime" Jin spoke and Naruto's eyes widened.

'The Sandaime!' Naruto wondered. Was his surrogate father also involved in this sealing?

Naruto finished his meal and got up.

"Wait… You can't leave yet Naruto" Jin spoke as he got up. He looked over at Naruto, then continued speaking, "You are at 50 percent at most. After that sealing, you're still pretty weak even after two days rest."

"I'll be fine. Thank You, Jin" Naruto spoke and continued his walk towards the door. Jin didn't stop him. He let Naruto go. He knew Naruto wouldn't do anything reckless in his condition, but he couldn't help but notice that trouble followed Naruto like a hawk…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running at full speed towards Tazuna's house. What he saw concerned him, and he had to check it out.

(Flashback)

Naruto was running through the forest surrounding the village and came across something interesting. It was a boar, a dead boar. But the way it died, it had slice marks over it, as if skewed by a sword. But not only on the boar, there were more marks, going towards the general direction of Tazuna's house.

Naruto then started running full speed towards Tazuna's house. This sight unnerved him, and he had to make sure his client was safe…

(Flashback End)

Naruto soon came across Tazuna's house. It was eerily silent, and Naruto did not like it. Naruto walked towards the house, intent to find out what exactly was going on.

In the backyard behind Tazuna's house, the sight of Inari rushing towards two bandits was the current scene. The bandits were smirking as they had Inari's mother tied up with them. One bandit, a shirtless one with many scars, drew his sword and walked towards the running boy.

The bandit's smile was a crazed one as the boy full on ran towards the bandit. As Inari came within range, the bandit rushed forward with his sword, intent on ending the boy's life…

….

The bandit suddenly stopped. Inari stopped also as he noticed the bandit's sudden stop of movement. The other bandit's eyes widened as he saw exactly what just happened.

Soon, blood spilled out of the mouth of the bandit that Inari was rushing. Then, the bandit fell forward, a kunai embedded in his skull, revealing a hooded figure behind him, standing over the now downed bandit. The figure's face was hidden within a veil of shadows, caused by the hood.

The other bandit was behind the figure, and he quickly acted and dropped Tsunami, rushing towards the figure as his back was turned. The figure extended his left arm out to his side and tensed it. A kunai popped into his hand via a kunai dispenser.

The figure disappeared then reappeared inside of the bandit's guard.

'SHIT!' the bandit thought, then the kunai was plunged into the bandit's chest with two hands. But the figure didn't end it there. He yanked the kunai out of the bandit's chest and brought it upwards, slicing the bandit's eye in the process. Then to end it, the figure, using both hands, plunged the kunai into the bandit's skull, killing him.

The bandit then fell forward, lifeless. The figure moved out of the way and let the bandit fall to his death.

Inari was scared. This man came in and swiftly and effortlessly killed both of the bandits. Inari almost screamed in terror when he saw the figure turn towards him.

The figure only turned his head to look back at the boy. Inari could see cold blue eyes hidden in the veil, but only barely. Soon, the eyes were shrouded yet again, then the figure spoke, "Untie your mother, I have other places to be" the figure then disappeared. He did not use sunshin, just pure speed.

Inari was speechless as the figure left. He just continued to stare at the spot the figure disappeared. Then, he walked forward towards his mom. He overcame his fears enough to rescue his mother. He would do what the figure said, and hope that everything would be alright…

Naruto ran full speed towards the bridge, cursing himself the whole time. This was the worst possible situation for him to be in. Jin had said he was at most at 50 percent his normal strength, and that was not good. He was about to go and face 3 jounin level ninja. Also, Sasuke and Sakura weren't at the house, meaning they were with Kakashi. And that would mean that each of them would have to face a jounin level ninja.

Naruto kept mentally cursing himself for his stupidity. He couldn't believe this. Zabuza had to choose this time to attack. But at least he knew that Kakashi could take down Zabuza, but that was the only good thing he knew. He knew that neither Sasuke nor Sakura were strong enough to take down the guy that he met in the forest. And they absolutely couldn't take a Jinchuriki.

Naruto sighed as he saw the bridge in his sight. It was time… for Uzumaki Naruto to enter the scene!

**Hellfox here…**

**Now in advance I want to say that Naruto can gather Sage chakra while moving, he learned…**

**That's it. Hopefully it clears any confusion of how he entered Sage Mode so quickly. –Hellfox**


	9. The Battle at the Bridge

**Chapter 8:**

**The Battle at the Bridge**

The bridge was in Naruto's sight. It was time…

He could sense 4 jounin level chakra signatures, one being Kakashi. Also, he could sense the overwhelming aura of a Jinchuriki.

Naruto just had to laugh. He remembered when Jiraiya had called him crazy. He called him crazy because Naruto tried to stress his limits a little bit too far. Right now, he could only agree with Jiraiya. He was about to walk into a battle with 3 jounin level opponents and him being only at 50 percent strength.

But Naruto was ready. As he neared the bridge, he entered Sage Mode. He had been gathering chakra while he was running to the bridge so Sage mode was ready. As Naruto stepped on the bridge, he noticed the thickened mist, and heard the sounds of clashing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was frustrated. He had to dodge wild strikes from one animalistic opponent while dodging strikes from Zabuza's giant sword. He was getting exhausted and had many cut on his body. He could only hope to take out one before falling to the other. He realized that one of his opponents was obviously a Jinchuriki. He could feel the evil aura that he emitted.

He was lucky though that the Jinchuriki had not yet transformed, else he would really have been screwed. And Naruto… Naruto had to be nowhere to be found when Zabuza attacked, leaving his students (or rather Sasuke) to face a jounin level ninja. Yeah… Things weren't going too well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood guard in front of Tazuna. Well, not really stood. They were both on their knees clutching their heads. The evil aura of a Jinchuriki so close to them was overwhelming.

Naruto walked up in front of Sakura, and she took notice of him.

"Na..ru..to…" Sakura spoke through gasped breathes, "He..lp… Sas…uke…" she spoke as if begging Naruto.

Naruto didn't spare her a second glance and left. He had no intention of helping the Uchiha just yet. He had a score to settle with Zabuza, and by hell he would do it. He would kill the boy he met in the forest after to take care of that revenge too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Die Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his giant sword at Kakashi's head.

Kakashi ducked under the swing and elbowed Zabuza in the gut. He then flipped away to avoid a lashing out from his other opponent. Then, the Jinchuriki rushed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and blocked the punch from the human sacrifice, then he kneed his opponent in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. The Jinchuriki rushed forward yet again and attempted to punch Kakashi, but the punch was caught.

And it wasn't caught by Kakashi's hand, it was caught by Naruto's.

The boy's eyes widened as he took in the new character that appeared in the battle. Naruto wasted no time and squeezed the boy's hand, cracking bones in the process. The boy tried to take away his hand but it was to no avail.

Then Naruto swung the boy over his body and let him fly through the air towards Zabuza. The boy righted himself in mid-air and landed on his two feet.

"I'm Back…" Naruto said and smirked. He knew it was time… To show the world how strong he had become…

"Took you long enough" Kakashi spoke as he turned to Naruto.

Naruto looked back at him and his cold blue eyes bore into Kakashi's soul. Kakashi though couldn't look away. Then, Naruto averted his own gaze to his opponent.

Kakashi turned to face Zabuza and his student, Kain.

Kain had spikey black hair and wore a black T-shirt with a blue outline of a shark on the back. He also wore black shorts with white edges.

Kain looked over his opponents, but his eyes lingered on Naruto. Then, Kain disappeared from sight. Naruto quickly drew his sword and put it above his head. He blocked the vicious strike from Kain, and then pushed him off.

Naruto's eyes analyzed Kain, and came up with a plan. Naruto extended his left arm outward and tensed. A kunai popped into his hand, and he threw it at Kain.

First and foremost, he needed to separate Kain and Zabuza. He would drive Kain away and deal with him one on one, with no interference. In this way, the Mist worked to his favour because he could use Sage Jutsu chakra to find anyone while Kain could not.

Kain rolled his head to the left and let the kunai passed by. He did not expect for the kunai to turn into Naruto.

Kain quickly brought up his left forearm to block the axe kick from Naruto. But then, that Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke.

'Bunshin' Kain thought and started running through handseals. He couldn't finish though as a knee connected with his gut.

"Urhgh" Kain coughed out, the attack had him winded, and he tried to hastily put up a defense as Naruto continued attacking.

Naruto punched Kain in the head, sending him flying backwards. Kain landed several meters away. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Kain.

Before Kain could get up, Naruto held his sword to Kain's throat.

"Give up" Naruto spoke.

Hearing no response, Naruto sliced Kain's throat, only for Kain to turn into a log.

'Substitution!' Naruto thought and calmed down to try and sense Kain.

"Give up" a voice behind Naruto spoke. Naruto also felt the cold edge of a kunai on his throat.

His eyes widened as he took in what happened. He had just been bested by this… person! But Naruto wasn't done just yet…

Suddenly, the ground behind Kain exploded as Naruto popped out of it, sword in hand. Kain quickly realized his mistake and slit the throat of the Naruto he had captured. That Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kain then wasted no time and dodged the slice from Naruto by bending backwards, then summersaulting. Kain created some distance between himself and Naruto, all the while staring Naruto down…

"Who are you" Kain asked while looking intently at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and responded, "**Your Executioner" **then he disappeared out of sight.

He appeared in front of Kain and attempted to punch him in the stomach.

Naruto was just too fast. Before Kain could even guard, the punch had connected. Naruto then followed up with a kick to his chin sending him skyward, but before Kain could travel anywhere, Naruto reached out with his free hand and grabbed Kain by his shirt, and pulled him back down. He smashed Kain into the floor, then jumped out of the way, threw his sword into the air, and began making handseals.

"**HEY! USE ME!" **a voice inside of Kain's head spoke. Kain knew exactly who this was, and would soon take up on the offer, but he had to try his hand and see how strong he was without HIM.

Naruto had finished with his handseals.

**Lightning Style: Electric Sealing**

As Naruto yelled out the name of his jutsu, his sword landed right in front of him. It landed perfectly and stuck into the ground. Naruto grabbed the hilt.

Kain was waiting for something to happen, then around him, 4 other Naruto's popped out of the ground. They were around him in a shape, Yes, it looked almost like a pentagon…

'SHIT' Kain thought and tried to escape the jutsu, but he found he couldn't move.

Naruto smirked, "Look under you". Kain followed Naruto's advice and looked at his feet. He was standing on some glowing Kanji. It was glowing yellow, but he could see that it read, 'LIGHTNING SEAL'.

But the jutsu was not done. Suddenly, lightning bolts came out of the sky and hit each of the Naruto clones. But the clones did not dispel, in fact they became induced with electricity.

The original Naruto smirked, then made one final hand seal. He held this seal and then the magic happened…

A line of electricity left each clone, and proceeded diagonally upwards, towards a position right on top of where Kain was standing.

Then as all the streaks of lightning gathered together on top of Kain, the newly made larger mass of electricity shot down towards Kain. Kain was electrocuted. Then, streaks of electricity left each clone and went straight for Kain.

Kain was defenseless, he was being beaten by a sealing jutsu in which he could not move to defend himself.

It was time, and Kain knew it. It was time to release his inner demon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was now easily besting Zabuza. It wasn't hard. Zabuza wasn't at 100 percent, and the sword he had wasn't the same one that shattered, therefor he wasn't as good with it. Zabuza was going down little by little. Kakashi's constant attacks would have to finish him off soon.

Sasuke was having trouble. He literally looked like a human porcupine. There were senbon sticking out of every part of his body, except his vitals strangely. He was inside a dome of mirrors, his movement was restricted, he felt immense pain when trying to dodge this person's strikes, and he was also convinced that it was a girl that was beating him, even though countless times she said she was a boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's the end" Naruto said, and removed his sword from the ground. The jutsu was still in effect, Naruto just wanted to end it.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto then swung his blade in the direction of Kain, and a blue blade of chakra shot out.

This was the end, Naruto knew that. There was no way Kain could dodge as his movement was restricted…

But then, Kain suddenly expelled a tremendous amount of chakra, causing the ground to cave in, and Naruto's clones to fly off. The jutsu was broken and Naruto himself had a hard time standing.

Naruto gripped his sword tightly as he took in what was going on. As the debris cleared, he could see a red outline of what looked like a horse mixed with a dog. Also, the beast had 5 tails, and it's eyes had no pupils, it was pure white.

'So, it's taken over' was the thought of Naruto as he analyzed this new situation.

Naruto stood calmly and stared at the beast. He didn't need the Kyuubi's chakra for this, he had seals…

Suddenly, the creature disappeared and Naruto brought up his sword to his left to block a wild swing from the beast. Then, two if it's tails sped towards Naruto, forming fists as they tried to crush him.

Naruto jumped out of the way, only for two more tails to follow in pursuit. These two formed into hands that looked as if they were about to try and grab him.

Naruto swung his blade and blue chakra crescents sped out of the blade towards Kain.

Kain disappeared again and appeared behind Naruto in a split second.

Kain rushed Naruto and grabbed him. Both of them skyrocketed towards ground and in an explosion of debris, they impacted.

'Arg… That hurt A LOT!' Naruto thought as he noticed that Kain was no longer on top of him. He knelt on the ground and extended his senses.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he jumped just as two arms of chakra shot through the underside of the bridge. The arms followed Naruto while he rose.

Naruto could notice the Kyuubi's chakra beginning to enter his system, and his eyes began turning from yellow to red…

'Kyuubi, STOP MESSING UP MY CONTROL!' Naruto thought, and was happy to sense the Kyuubi's chakra receding into the seal. But that interruption was all Kain needed.

The arms sped up and were able to grab Naruto. Then, the arms attempted to crush Naruto, then they smashed Naruto into the bridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems your kid is gonna die Kakashi. My companion is gonna kill him" Zabuza spoke taunting Kakashi.

Kakashi was slightly worried. He knew firsthand how strong Naruto was, but he thought that since Naruto contained the Nine-Tails, it would be easy for Naruto to defeat Zabuza's Jinchuriki, but he hadn't sensed any of the Kyuubi's chakra, so he was worried…

"Zabuza, what do you say to ending this skirmish right now?" Kakashi asked while pulling out a scroll from his vest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had heard all the noises coming from farther down the bridge. It seemed an epic battle was happening. Was it Naruto?

"ARGH!" Sasuke yelled as yet another senbon stuck into him.

"Give up" the boy whom Sasuke was fighting spoke.

Sasuke contemplated on taking the boy's offer. He obviously wasn't going to win this, would it be better if he just gave up?

He then thought of Naruto and also his brother Itachi, two people he had to beat… If he gave up now, he would be giving up on his quest…

"Never…" Sasuke spoke as another senbon hit him in the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain was standing on all fours on the bridge. He was amidst the smoke and debris from his last attack. He was sure that Naruto wasn't dead yet, he just couldn't find him.

His question was answered as he quickly disappeared to avoid a slice from Naruto. He then appeared on top of Naruto and smashed him into the ground. That Naruto promptly turned into a clone. Then, a kunai rushed towards him.

He jumped out of the way, his tails following him. Then, he started gathering chakra. He opened his mouth wide and pointed it upwards. Chakra began coming together and forming a spherical object.

Naruto, somewhere in the mist, was now in Kyuubi Sage Mode. He knew that soon Sage Mode would run out, so he had to end it. He already made the preparations to re-enter Sage Mode and also to seal Kain, but he had to find an opening. Kain was a lot faster than him, even when his seals were down. His seals were down from the start of the battle. He was faster than normal Kain, but the speed of a demon was a lot different.

He could feel Kain gathering chakra an immense amount of chakra and he knew he had to act fast. He charged up his favourite jutsu, the Rasengan…

But he only put the Kyuubi's chakra into it, so the Rasengan was red in colour. Naruto suddenly noticed that the mist was starting to thin. That could only mean three things, Zabuza was defeated, Zabuza cancelled the jutsu, or he either ran out of chakra or didn't have the mindset and concentration to sustain the jutsu for any longer.

Naruto could now see Kain, and the huge ball of chakra he was gathering… He recognized the attack…

'SHIT!' Naruto thought then he poured the Kyuubi's chakra into his sword. From the amount of chakra he just sent out, Kyuubi Sage Mode was disrupted as the Kyuubi's chakra overwhelmed his Sage Mode chakra.

Then a beam of pure chakra travelled straight towards Naruto. The attack was deadly, creating destruction as it travelled along.

Naruto put his sword in front of him and the attack impacted his sword directed.

The ground behind Naruto caved upwards but Naruto himself did not move. He was determined. His sword though, started to crack.

Naruto grit his teeth. The attack was still on strong. He tried but his sword kept cracking, it would soon break.

But Naruto with the last of his strength yelled,

**Kenjutsu: Demonic Lunar Fang**

This was his strongest kenjutsu move that wasn't a dance. Naruto's blade illuminated black with a red outline. With one final push, Naruto swung the blade and a crescent of black chakra with a red outline ran through the beam, cutting through it with deadly efficiency. The chakra from the beam disappeared as the blade cut through the beam.

It travelled straight to Kain who disappeared, sensing the power behind the attack. Kain reappeared in the air and was travelling upwards with his back towards the sky.

**Kyuubi Rasengan**

Naruto yelled and Kain turned his head. He saw Naruto incoming towards him but still didn't have enough time to react as Naruto's red Rasengan tore into him. Naruto let his Rasengan go as it continued to tear into Kain's back as Kain and the Rasengan sky rocketed down towards the bridge. There was a loud BOOM at the impact. Also, a sphere of red chakra began to travel outward from the impact location. It was about the size of a two story house, then in disappeared.

Kain was on the ground, but he was getting up. His tails were still intact and he was healing quickly. Naruto though knew he needed to end the battle and appeared in front of Kain.

**Five Elements Seal**

Naruto's fingers glowed as he slammed them into Kain's chest. Kain flew backwards from the force of the seal and landed a few meters away in a heap. The demonic chakra began to recede back into him.

Naruto panted and fell to the ground. If he was at 100 percent this would have been a lot cleaner, and easily done, but at last, the battle was over. He stood up, trying to catch his breath. He could see that Kain was still conscious, and he walked over towards Kain.

He stood over Kain and looked at the downed shinobi. His clothes were ripped and burned, probably from use of demonic chakra. His skin also had burns on them, again probably from using his bijuu.

Naruto stood over Kain and Kain spoke, "How…. are you so… strong" Kain said this through gasped breaths.

Naruto did not answer, instead he asked a question of his own, "Who sealed you?"

"Wish I knew" Kain spoke and laughed at his predicament.

"I don't know the quality of your seal, so I won't risk killing you" Naruto spoke coldly. He then reached into his coat and brought out a piece of paper. It had Kanji written on it. It said, 'CHAKRA DRAIN'. He flicked the paper towards Kain and the paper flew. It attached itself to Kain's chest.

"That will suck up your chakra and leave you with only enough to live, and since I sealed your bijuu he shouldn't be able to take control even when you're so weak" Naruto spoke and turned around to leave. He had spared yet another person, but this time, he had a reason. Perhaps the real Naruto had finally returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heard the sound of metal clashing. Kakashi must have still been fighting Zabuza. Naruto tried to walk towards the sound but found that they were growing farther away.

'Damn' Naruto thought. He knew he had hit his limit. He was only at 50 percent at the start and deflecting the beam of chakra had taken a lot of effort. He could no longer stand. He fell to the ground with a thud. His sword hit the ground hard, and the blade shattered into pieces…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rise in demonic chakra that Kakashi had sensed a while ago really scared him. That much chakra could do a lot of damage, and also the loud sounds he heard, an explosion, and the fact that Naruto had yet to show scared him a lot.

Right now though, he was defending against angry strikes from Zabuza. And why was he angry? Well…

(Flashback)

Zabuza was trapped by Kakashi's summoning jutsu. There were dog fangs tearing into every part of his body, and he was immobilized. He could feel the pure chakra from Kakashi's technique, and he knew he was gonna die. Kakashi then rushed forward in a blur with his hand ignited with lightning…

**Raikiri**

Kakashi thrust his arm forward and made contact with skin, but it wasn't Zabuza's.

As Kakashi got a good look at who he had just killed, he noticed that it wasn't Zabuza, but a boy with long hair.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. This person had just come in front of Zabuza to save him.

"HAKU!" Zabuza yelled and rushed forward. Kakashi quickly released his technique and brought his hand out of Haku's chest. There was now a gaping hole there. Haku began to fall backwards but Zabuza caught him.

"HAKU!" Zabuza yelled, then turned to Kakashi as he realized that he was dead.

"HA! I knew you would be a good tool" Zabuza yelled and ran towards Kakashi, large sword in hand, but Zabuza's strikes for some reason seemed to be a lot angrier…

(Flashback End)

So now Kakashi was busy dodging Zabuza's strikes. He knew he had to finish it. The battle had prolonged for far too long.

Kakashi made some space and prepared to charge up another Raikiri. At this time, the mist had cleared and he could see Sakura with Tazuna, and Sasuke on the ground further away. He couldn't find Naruto though. His genin team was a mess, he had to finish it right now, but then he heard the sound of clapping.

Kakashi and Zabuza both turned around to see an army of bandits, and the one and only Gato in front of them. There was a huge smirk on his face as he began to speak, "Zabuza? You are your team got annihilated" he spoke with a huge grin on his face, "Very disappointing".

Zabuza glared at the man as did Kakashi.

"But do you know what I realized" Gato paused, his grin was a maniacal one, "In large numbers, bandits are cheaper and more effective than NINJA!" he yelled the last word then pointed towards Kakashi and Zabuza, "ATTACK!"

The bandits began rushing forward but then stopped as a single arrow landed in their path. Kakashi looked behind him and saw a line of people. There were many, armed with spears and crossbows. Zabuza also looked at the people, wondering just who they were. Also, one was carrying an unconscious Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Naruto. He didn't look dead so he was hoping he just passed out, but that didn't make too much sense either. For Naruto to pass out, it meant he was either beaten really badly or he ran out of chakra. The first and second didn't seem likely. Naruto was amazingly strong and also had a scary chakra capacity.

The villagers looked confident as they stared down the bandits. Kakashi wasn't sure that they could win though, that was until he heard Zabuza speak.

"Looks like we're on the same side now, eh Hatake?" Zabuza spoke.

Kakashi smiled, "It would seem so", he then turned to face the bandits again.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING? ATTACK!" Gato yelled and the bandits rushed forward yet again.

Kakashi was too tired to really do anything so he was kind of nervous. That was until he heard Zabuza again, "Give me a kunai Kakashi".

Kakashi threw Zabuza a kunai and he caught it with his hand, "I have a score to settle with Gato" he spoke and rushed headfirst into the army of bandits.

Kakashi could only watch as he cut through the bandits and headed straight for Gato. Gato tried to run but Zabuza implanted the kunai into Gato's head. Gato then fell backwards into the water, lifeless.

Then, the bandits ganged up on Zabuza, each sticking spears and swords into him. Zabuza was dead, and he knew it. Zabuza fell forward also, lifeless. Kakashi's eyes took on a hint of sadness. He died like a true ninja…

But he now had bigger troubles on his hands. An army of bandits against civilians with weapons and a chakra exhausted jounin. Sakura was way too tired from just dealing with the massive demonic chakra that was released to even be a factor.

The bandits rushed forward again, intent of finishing the job, but suddenly seals lit up in front of them. There were also seals on the ground on either side of them, and also behind them. The seals formed a rectangle and encased the bandits.

The bandits' eyes showed fear as all the seals began lighting up. Then, electricity began coursing through the seals, and on each side of the rectangle a wall of electricity arose, enclosing the bandits within.

"WHAT!" a bandit yelled.

"WHAT SORT OF TRICKERY IS THIS!" Another yelled.

"A SEAL!" a more educated bandit yelled.

"CRAP!" another yelled.

It was too late for the bandits. Electricity coursed through the walls of the rectangle and they soon found themselves being electrocuted. All of them, were being mass electrocuted. They couldn't do anything… They were all trapped.

After a few minutes, the walls of electricity faded away and none of the bandits were standing. They all had third degree burns and most of them if not already dead would die soon.

Kakashi widened his eyes as he had watched the jutsu. Did Naruto do this? Kakashi glanced back at the civilians and saw that Naruto was still unconscious. No, Naruto couldn't have done it, but who then?

Roars of celebration were heard from the crowd of civilians as they celebrated of Gato's death. Kakashi though did not join. He walked over to Zabuza and looked at him while standing over him. A true warrior if anything. He then turned away. He walked a few steps then stopped mid-step. Kakashi then tumbled forward and hit the ground with a THUD. The villagers stopped celebrating and ran over to the downed warrior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was one Jin Kato. He was returning to his home. Preparing a sealing jutsu that fast took a lot of skill and effort, but Jin was happy it came out alright. Gato was gone and now Wave was a happier place, all because of him.

"Heheheh…" Jin snickered at that thought, "I wonder if a lady would show up to 'congratulate' me…"

With that, Jin headed back to his underwater home, intent on reading some Icha Icha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 5 days since the Battle at the Bridge. Kakashi had woken up after two days of rest. Sasuke had also woken up. He woke a few hours after the battle. He had been put into an induced death state during his battle with Haku. Naruto still had not awoken though. On the fifth day, the bridge was complete…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"That battle wasn't fun Kyuubi" Naruto spoke.

"**Was it supposed to be a walk in the park? Facing one of my brethren?"**

"I guess not" Naruto spoke, then smiled, "Looks like the old me is finally back eh?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi while he smirked.

"**Hmph… You should have used me more" **the Kyuubi spoke, **"Also, the Demonic Gate, you should have used that too"** the Kyuubi spoke.

'The Demonic Gate' Naruto thought. That was one of the products of the deal that he had made with the Kyuubi during his time with Jiraiya. Was it good, well, it granted him immense power, but he would be out for about half a year. He used it once in his travels, and that backed his training up around 6 months.

"I didn't need it" Naruto spoke, then stood up as he was sitting down before, "Well, time to go" Naruto spoke then disappeared.

The Kyuubi kept his eyes intently on the spot Naruto vanished. He was thinking about his vessel. He was interesting to say the least…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto re-entered the mortal plain and realized that he was lying down in the bed in Tazuna's guest room. He tried to move and realized he was really sore. He also looked beside his bed and saw the hilt of his sword.

'Damn' he thought as there was nothing attached to the hilt. Troublesome, now he had to go and find a new sword.

"I see you're awake… Naruto", the voice of Kakashi spoke.

Naruto looked up to Kakashi then back at his own hands.

"When do we leave" Naruto spoke in a business like tone.

"When you're healed" Kakashi responded.

"Good" Naruto spoke again, "Then we'll be leaving now"

Team 7 was currently standing at the end of the finished bridge. Almost all of the town was here to see them off.

"Thanks for all your help" Tazuna spoke to Kakashi.

"No problem" Kakashi spoke. Then, Inari came forward and stood right in front of Naruto, much to the confusion of Team 7.

"I recognize your outfit. You saved my mom" Inari spoke then moved to hug Naruto.

Naruto though was confused at the show of affection, yet he did not push off the boy. He would question the Kyuubi later about it but for now, he let the boy hug him.

Soon, Inari let go and re-joined the villagers.

"Have a safe trip back" Tazuna spoke and watched as Team 7 turned and left.

As Team 7 walked down the path back to Konoha they could hear the villagers arguing.

"I say we name it the 'Great Way of Tazuna' Bridge!" Tazuna yelled.

"How bout' 'The Great Naruto' Bridge?" Inari asked excitedly.

"I think that's a great name" Tsunami, Tazuna's wife agreed. The people in town also agreed on the name.

"Fine, we'll name it 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE'!"

Team 7 left as their mission was finished. It was a joyous sight, and one that made facing the fears of being a ninja well worth it.

Though there was something on Kakashi's mind. Naruto's sudden change. It frightened him, but he would get to the bottom of it when they got back to Konoha. He also was curious to know what happened while he was fighting Zabuza.

Also, Sasuke had awoken his Sharingan. The Last Uchiha would be all the more praised now. And he also had a travel companion. Kain, was unconscious as Kakashi held on to him. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Kakashi sighed. He had a long road ahead of him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hello! It's HELLFOX!**

**I just decided to list all of Naruto's skills for myself and for you. If you don't want to know, don't read this. (EACH CATEGORY IN ORDER FOR STRENGTH)**

**Kenjutsu**

Chakra Blade – a crescent blue blade of Chakra

Wind Scythe – a blade of wind

Demonic Lunar Fang – A crescent black/red blade of demonic chakra

Dance of the Morning Flower – Elegant Sword Dance

Dance of the Wind – Sword Dance utilizing wind blades

Thousand Blades Dance – Dance Utilizing speed

**Sealing Jutsu**

(Task Seals: Draning Chakra, Movement Restriction, Explosion,

Implosion, Barrier, Genjutsu, Genjutsu Breaker, Demonic Sealer)

Five Elements Seal – A seal using all 5 elements

Electric Sealing – A pentagon sealing using electricity

Pentagon Sealing – A pentagon sealing using chakra

Chain of Fate Sealing – A demonic sealing with chains

Demonic Gate of Sealing – A final sealing which opens Demon Gate

**Ninjutsu**

Hidden Mist Jutsu – A jutsu which uses mist to conceal your position

Head Hanger – A jutsu in which you pull your enemy underground

Water Wall – A jutsu which creates a protective wall of water

Chakra Implosion – a pause of chakra flow, then a release

Rising Tornado – a tornado rises where you want it

Fire Ball – A fireball

Wind Rotation – A protection sphere of wind surrounds you

Phoenix Flower – Compressed balls of fire

Air Bullets – Compressed shots of air travelling at high speeds

Wind Dragon – A dragon made of wind

Great Wind Dragon – A larger more powerful dragon of Wind

Fire Dragon – A dragon made of fire

Great Fire Dragon – A larger more powerful dragon of Fire

Lightning Dragon – A dragon made of Lightning

Great Lightning Dragon – A larger more powerful dragon of Lightning

Hellfire Dragon – A merged fire and wind dragon

Triple Wind Dragon – Three wind dragons which can combine

Raging Lightning Blade – A blade of lightning using Kyuubi's chakra

Rasengan – Sphere of Spinning Chakra

Dual Rasengan – Two spheres of Spinning Chakra

Raging Lightning Dragon Blade – A blade of Lightning turning into a dragon using the Kyuubi's chakra

Large Rasengan – A Large Sphere of Spinning Chakra

Kyuubi Rasengan – A Sphere of Kyuubi's Spinning Chakra

Large Kyuubi Rasengan – A Large Sphere of Kyuubi's Spinning Chakra

Demonic Burst – A beam of chakra while using power of Kyuubi

**Taijutsu**

Shadow Leaf Dance – A dance which propels opponent upwards

Initial Lotus – Spinning someone in mid-air and impacting

Uzumaki Barrage – A 4 hit combo using clones

Uzumaki Special Combo Attack – A 5 hit combo using clones

Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Handbook – A combo ending with a rasengan using clones

**Genjutsu**

(Simple Make-It-Yourself Genjutsu)

Whirlwind – create a whirlwind around yourself, cutting you

**Space-Time Ninjutsu**

Disappear – entering a dimension in which time is faster than in the normal dimension, and coming out in a different location, so it seems as if no time has passed.

**Special Abilities**

Demonic Gate – a temporary granting of all 9 tails of Kyuubi's power

Sage Mode – jutsu which uses Natural Chakra

Kyuubi Sage Mode – jutsu which combines Natural Chakra with the Kyuubi's chakra


	10. Time in Konoha

**Chapter 9:**

**Time in Konoha**

"Amazing..." the Hokage mumbled just loud enough so the occupants could hear.

The people who were currently in the room were the Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto. Naruto had just told the Hokage his version of what happened, minus the part about him unsealing himself.

Naruto didn't entirely trust the Hokage anymore. After what Jin told him about the Jiraiya's promise to the Hokage, Naruto really didn't know what to think.

"And you brought this Kain, back, and he contains a demon?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes" Naruto responded in a harsh tone. The Hokage was slightly surprised, as was Kakashi. Kakashi was under the understanding that Naruto and the Hokage were so close, they were like father and son.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" the aged Hokage asked.

"Nothing at all…" Naruto spoke, paused, then continued, "May I leave?"

"Yes" Hiruzen spoke then Naruto left. Kakashi and the Hokage watched him leave, both wondering what happened to the blond.

"Kakashi, have you seen a little of Naruto's strength?" the Hokage asked.

"A little… I've seen a lot. I mean… He beat a jounin level missing ninja with little to no difficulty, and was able to defeat a Jinchuriki also. Oh.. And apparently he was the one that killed the bandits that attacked Tazuna's wife while we were at the bridge. To be able to get from Tazuna's house to the bridge would take a little time in itself, and…-"

The Hokage cut him off, "You're saying Naruto wasn't at 100%".

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was an enigma. He really didn't know what to do with a jounin level ninja on his genin team.

The Hokage looked out the window, "You've changed… Naruto…"

Naruto thanked Ibiki and walked into the chamber. He had decided to visit Kain, and to give him a choice…

The choice to move forward and become a ninja of Konoha, or stay in the past and die…

As Naruto walked in, Kain took notice of him. The tension was heavy in the air, and stayed even as a loud BOOM resounded signalling the closing of the metal door.

"You…" Kain spoke. Naruto could tell he was exhausted. He designed the seal he put on Kain to constantly drain his chakra to the point where he can only live for the first 24 hours, and then just constantly drain chakra to a certain point. The point that would make the person a non-threat.

"Me…" Naruto spoke with his left hand in his pocket while leaning on a wall.

"You… Killed Senpai…" Kain spoke. Naruto knew he was referring to Zabuza and cast it off. He wanted to get right to the point.

"Will you move forward, or stay as you are." Naruto spoke in a tone which demanded an answer.

"It ain't so bad here. I mean, you can't kill me cuz' of the risk of my demon? All you can do is torture me, and I'm trained to resist. This is like Heaven…"

Naruto looked at the boy. He was broken mentally by the death of Zabuza. He would be hard to convince, but Naruto wanted a Jinchuriki in the work force…

"I am a seals master" Naruto spoke, "And I can rebuild your seal so you take your demon to the afterlife with you".

Kain frowned for a moment, then grinned maniacally once again. He also started laughing.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Kain yelled.

"I don't know eh?" Naruto said calmly. He paused, then continued, "I hold a beast also, I know pretty well"

Kain's eyes widened before he grinned once again, "I knew there was something about you…"

Naruto smirked also and looked straight at Kain. He pushed off the wall and started walking towards the door.

"If you want to take a step forward…" Naruto spoke, paused, then took out a slip of paper. He threw it towards Kain and it landed right in Kain's lap. The paper read, 'Naruto', "Then you know who to ask for…"

And with that, Naruto left a thoughtful Kain to drown in his own thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Naruto's visit to Kain. Word has spread of Team 7's incredible mission. The stories went something like, 'Team 7 completing an S RANK MISSION! FIGHTING 3 JOUNIN LEVEL NINJA WHILE PROTECTING THEIR CLIENT! GOD BLESS SASUKE!

Needless to say, Naruto was annoyed. These people totally forgot the 'Team 7' part of the story. Currently Naruto was walking towards Team 7's usual meeting place.

When Team 7 got back from their mission, they got paid for an S Rank Mission which included fighting 3 jounin level ninja. Naruto though knew something like that should only be A ranked. Naruto knew why it was S Ranked, confrontation with a Jinchuriki.

Naruto approached the Bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura already there. They were both leaning on the rail of the bridge, looking down the stream. They turned as they heard the footsteps of Naruto.

Sasuke mumbled a quiet, "hn" when he saw Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto for a moment, anger swelling up. The anger came because of something that happened during the walk back from the mission.

(Flashback)

Team 7 was walking back to Konoha. It was nearing nightfall as the team walked back. Sakura was at the front. She soon stopped, causing Team 7 to stop. Kakashi also wondered why Sakura had stopped.

Sakura turned and hit Naruto on the head, an angry expression on her face. That Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura's eyes widened until she felt the hard edge of a kunai on her throat.

"That wasn't smart, Haruno." Naruto spoke with mirth in his voice.

"Why didn't you help Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke in a tone that had underlying anger.

"Because, Haruno, the mission required me to protect Tazuna, meaning kill anyone trying to harm him. I know you felt that evil chakra. That was from my fight. If I hadn't taken care of that guy, who would have. I mean, Sasuke couldn't even beat the Ice user, Haku.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, as did Sakura. Sakura's glare was one full of anger though.

"If Sasuke can't protect himself, it isn't my problem. He can always be replaced…" Naruto spoke then continued to walked towards Konoha. The rest of team 7 looked at him. Sasuke was angered, as was Sakura. Kakashi was also angry somewhat. The team dynamics at this point were terrible.

(Flashback End)

Naruto took in Sakura's angry glare, then returned it with a smile. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared sitting in a nearby tree. He waited for Kakashi to show up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto hated D-Rank missions. He would rather be sitting at home eating some ramen than doing D-Rank missions. Ever since the mission to Wave, genin had only been getting D-Rank mission by order of the council. It was troublesome to say the least…

Currently, Naruto was meditating in a meadow in the middle of the forest. Naruto came here as often as he could if he needed to meditate. Naruto though, needed to see the Kyuubi. He needed answers…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Kyuubi, where is my gauntlet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"**Foolish, I would not know…" **the Kyuubi spoke while sneering.

Naruto frowned then turned his full attention on to the Kyuubi.

"If you mess with my chakra again, you will pay for it" it was a threat. It was a threat that the Kyuubi knew Naruto would carry out of the time arose.

"**We'll see mortal…"** the Kyuubi spoke. Naruto then faded out of existence. The conversation was brief, that was all he really needed.

(Real World)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had now been 2 weeks since the mission to waves. Team 7 had still been doing nothing but C-Rank missions, but Naruto now had something to do. The Hokage had told him that Kain had requested Naruto's presence. He was curious to know Kain's answer.

"Thank You" Naruto spoke as the thanked the guards as they let him into Kain's cell. Kain was once again in there, slouched on the floor. He seemed to be growing even weaker by the day. And Naruto slightly feared for his mental health. He had been a prisoner for 2 weeks in a little cell.

Naruto walked towards Kain and decided to get right to the point.

"What is your answer" Naruto spoke seriously.

"If you don't learn how to swim, you'll drown right?" Kain replied.

Naruto smiled. He knew that meant a yes. He would have Kain as a ninja of Konoha soon.

"Good choice" Naruto spoke then turned to exit, "I'll have you out of here soon", and with that, Naruto left the cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been another week since the wave mission, totalling to three weeks since. Teams were now allowed to do low C-Rank missions inside fire country, though they were still very boring. Naruto had persuaded the Hokage to letting Kain out and Kain had been living with Naruto ever since. They began training together and were becoming more and more like brothers.

It was the fact that they each were host to a demon that brought them so close together. They could, understand eachother.

Also, Naruto had found his old gauntlet. It was in one of his scrolls. The gauntlet was for his free hand, meaning his left hand. It was basically a leather glove with metal claws replacing the fingers.

The Hokage had not yet inducted Kain into the Shinobi ranks. He still wasn't entirely sure about trusting this person. But Naruto knew that the Hokage would come around soon enough.

Naruto had just finished a Team training session, which was boring as hell, and was walking towards the ramen sound when he heard distant sounds of fighting. He could identify the sound of metal clashing with metal, and he could also tell one was a sword. Anyone with a sword interested Naruto. Learning new Kenjutsu moves and making them his own was one of his favourite hobbies.

Naruto followed the sounds and came to a Genin team, though they were one year older. Naruto was able to identify the jounin sensei.

The jounin sensei was Maito Guy, a Taijutsu specialist in Konoha. Jiraiya had shown Naruto a picture of him, and Naruto decided right then that he never wanted to meet him in person.

There was a boy with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. He wore a white T-Shirt and black shorts.

There was another boy who, to put it simply, looked like a mini-Gai, except his eyebrows were much, furrier. He wore an all green jumpsuit and his headband was around his waist.

The last person was where the sound came from. She was a girl who wielded a decently crafted sword. Though she was a little over average by Naruto's analysis, he could tell she worked with a variety of weapons. You know what they say, a jack of all trades but a master of none.

Currently, the girl was slashing accurately at Gai, forcing Gai to dodge each slice with incredible speed. Gai was fast, faster than Naruto, he was sure. Naruto couldn't help but analyze the girl's stance. It was decent, nothing too great, but her strikes were very precise.

"Do you plan on spying on us all day?" a voice spoke.

The girl stopped her attack and turned towards Naruto. Gai also turned towards Naruto.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the source of the voice. It was the boy in the black shorts. Naruto just noticed the veins around his eyes. He was a Hyuuga…

The girl glared at the boy, a slight blush evident on her face. Had HE been watching HER?

Naruto frowned and returned a stare to the Hyuuga. Naruto smirked, and then spoke.

"I don't need to spy on the likes of you" Naruto spoke then started to turn away.

The Hyuuga retorted, "Oh really? You think you're all that do you?"

Naruto smirked and turned his head back to the Hyuuga. They stared at eachother for a moment, then Naruto spoke.

"Jealous, are we?" Naruto spoke, fully turned to the Hyuuga. He was waiting for the boy's response.

"Is that a challenge?" the Hyuuga spoke with his arms crossed.

"Yosh! A worthy opponent!" the mini-Gai spoke.

"C'mon guys, he's younger than us. We can't fight him" the girl spoke.

Naruto frowned. She shouldn't have said that.

Naruto's frown then turned into a smirk. The girl wondered why the boy was smirking until she felt the edge of a kunai on her throat. Her eyes widened, but she noted that Naruto was still standing in the same position as before. He had not moved.

The girl turned her head slightly to see blonde locks of hair.

Naruto then broke out in maniacal laughter, but then calmed himself and shot a look at the girl, "Do you still believe I'm weaker than you?"

The girl's eyes widened even more. Even Gai was surprised. He used this time to intervene.

"Who are you" he asked moving closer to the boy.

As Naruto answered, the clone that had captured Tenten disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto spoke, paused, then continued, "Can I fight these guys? Three on one?"

Gai's eyes widened. Naruto was Kakashi's kid, and from what Kakashi said, Naruto was at least jounin level. Though Kakashi was not apparently supposed to share that information. Gai wanted to see it with his own eyes.

"Surely, Gai, you're not really going to-" the Hyuuga was cut off by Gai speaking.

"Don't worry, Neji" Gai spoke, "Alright Naruto, go for it"

The girl's and Lee's eyes widened. They were completely shocked that Gai would let the boy fight them. Neji though, was quiet once he heard the name Uzumaki Naruto. His father had told him about him…

His father had said that if there was anyone he should watch out for, it was Uzumaki Naruto, and for more reasons than one.

Naruto smirked as he saw Neji's face. He then turned to the girl, "I didn't get your name?" Naruto spoke, smirked again, and continued, "Or do I have to earn it?"

The girl blushed, then spoke, "Tenten" She said then Naruto turned to the last boy.

"Don't overestimate yourself" Neji cut in. Naruto frowned. He couldn't stand that Hyuuga. He would have to shut him up.

"Gai, call it" Naruto spoke while staring directly at the Hyuuga.

"Anytime your ready, Naruto" Gai responded, but missed Naruto smirk.

It was only for a split second, then it was gone. It was gone, right before Naruto blurred out of sight.

Neji's eyes widened as he quickly activated his Byakugan.

Lee jumped away, as did Tenten. Neji remained in his spot, Byakugan glaring.

"One down" Naruto's voice pierced the silence. Neji quickly turned to look behind him. There was Naruto holding Tenten in one arm, sword in his other.

Neji's eyes took on a hint of surprise. Actually, he was very surprised. His surprise though soon left and he spoke.

"My father told me to be wary of you, Uzumaki Naruto… Now it seems I know why" he spoke, noticing Naruto's unchanged expression. Neji then smirked, "Unfortunately for you… You're in range…"

Naruto's eyes widened as Neji disappeared in a blur of speed. Naruto knew this barrage, and he knew it would hurt.

Neji appeared in front of Naruto, his attack had begun.

"2 PALMS!"

2 quick strikes on Naruto's chest.

"4 PALMS!"

4 more strikes. Naruto was starting to feel the blockage in his chakra flow.

"8 PALMS"

8 more quick accurate strikes hit Naruto dead on.

"16 PAL-!"

BOOM

Neji flew back as the Naruto he had been attacking exploded.

Neji's eyes widened as he turned upright in mid-air to land on his feet. As he skid on the ground, he looked for any trace of the real Naruto. The clone though, had done some damage to him. He had a few first degree burns but nothing too severe.

**Earth Style: Head Hanger Jutsu**

Suddenly, Naruto's hands shot out of the ground under Neji. They each grabbed one of Neji's ankles.

'SHIT!' Neji thought but it was too late. He was locked in.

Neji was dragged quickly into the ground from the jutsu.

A cloud of debris arose as he was brought down by the jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where is he?' Lee thought. He had heard an explosion and saw Neji flying back, but then it seemed as if Neji was sucked into the ground, then a cloud of debris arose. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a minute or so, the cloud of debris had faded to reveal a standing Naruto. Beside him by his feet was what seemed like a rock. It was actually Neji's head.

He hadn't killed Neji, only trapped him. Neji also had some sort of slip of paper on his forehead. That was Naruto's seal. It blocked off access to all chakra in the body to expel, meaning Neji would not be able to do his family jutsu, the **Kaiten**. Neji soon faded into blissful sleep, and Naruto reached into the ground and grabbed his neck.

He hoisted Neji out of the ground and let him drop. There was dirt all over him. Then Naruto looked over to his left.

"Come out, Lee" he spoke.

Soon, Lee emerged from the shadows of the trees. They stared each other down.

"Lee, why didn't you collaborate your attacks with those of Neji?" Naruto spoke with sincere curiosity.

"Because I heard you are a genius Naruto-san" Lee spoke.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"You should feel honoured Lee. I'm fighting you head on instead of attacking from the shadows" Naruto spoke, tightening his grip on the sword.

"I do feel honoured, but I must also warn you, I am somewhat of a genius myself." He spoke, his gaze never leaving Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "A battle between geniuses then, should be interesting".

Naruto didn't miss Lee's smirk either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai watched the two Genin stare each other down. What he saw amazed him, no it scared him. This genin, was truly no genin.

First of all, he was able to create a clone and substitute with it at the start of the battle.

He then proceeded to blur behind Tenten and quickly knock her out. He eliminated the long range specialist.

Then, the Naruto that had hit Tenten turned into smoke. It had been a clone all along. But then where was the real Naruto.

In truth, at the beginning he had made 2 clones. One proceeded to begin the sequence for the Head Hanger jutsu, while the other went after Tenten.

Now when Tenten was knocked out, she fell towards the Earth. Naruto caught her, but that Naruto was a clone. By this time, Naruto had already switched with the clone performing the Head Hanger jutsu. So when Neji fought Naruto, he was really fighting this Naruto clone.

But the clone wasn't just any clone. A seal was positioned on the clone… An explosive seal.

When the clone exploded and Neji was sent back, the real Naruto carried through with his jutsu and used it on Neji, effectively eliminated him from the battle. All that was left now was Lee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take off your weights, Lee" Naruto spoke.

Lee looked at Naruto in surprise, then smirked, "If you wish"

Lee then proceeded to remove his orange weights that were around his legs, "Much better" he spoke.

Naruto swung his sword backward, the ground caved upward behind him by the force.

Naruto then raised up his left hand, the one with the gauntlet. He moved his fingers as to test it, then he disappeared.

No blur, no speed, he just disappeared. It seemed as if he just suddenly ceased to exist.

SLAM

"Argh" Lee gargled out as he coughed up blood. He was being pushed to the ground while Naruto held his throat.

Naruto smirked, then picked Lee up by his throat and threw his across the field.

'Better be careful Naruto' Naruto thought to himself, 'I almost crushed his windpipe'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai who was watching the battle had his eyes wide. Naruto simply disappeared… And re-appeared with his gauntlet on Lee's throat, in a position to slam him into the ground. But what scared Gai was that, he literally lost track of Naruto. Usually, he would be able to at least see some sort of blur or movement of the ground but there was absolutely nothing…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto turned to Lee to see him slowly picking himself up. He wiped the blood from his mouth, then he blurred out of sight.

'He's fast' Naruto thought as he put up his left forearm to block a kick from Lee. He then turned around and used his right foot to kick Lee in the head.

Lee bent backwards, then summersaulted. He landed, then disappeared yet again.

Naruto shifted left, then right, then left, then he bent backwards, all the while avoided vicious punches by Lee.

As Naruto bent back to avoid a kick to his head, Lee appeared on top of him.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before the kick came.

Naruto quickly raised his arm up and blocked the kick, but was sent straight into the ground.

Naruto hit the ground hard and debris was spilt up.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he rose up. He needed to do something. He didn't want to take off his own weights, that would make it a little unfair.

He couldn't see Lee though. The cloud of debris blocked him from doing so. Naruto looked around to try and find any trace of Lee. Naruto calmed down and then expanded his Sage senses.

He was able to pinpoint Lee's location. But the debris cloud was still a problem…

**Wind Style: Rising Tornado**

Naruto lifted his blade towards the sky. The wind began to gather around him, forming a Tornado surrounding Naruto.

Naruto then sliced his blade downward beside him. The tornado blew out in all directions, carrying the cloud of debris with it.

The battlefield was now clear enough for Naruto to be able to see Lee. He was about 20 meters away from Naruto, and they locked gazes.

"It's time I showed you why, I'm considered Konoha's weapon." Naruto spoke, much to the surprise of Lee. Konoha's weapon, he had heard that before…

Yes, he had heard Gai talk about it with Kakashi once. He had said that Konoha's Deemed Weapon had returned.

Lee looked at Naruto with wide eyes, 'Naruto is Konoha's weapon?'

Then, Lee noticed something he would have rather missed. Naruto's eyes were red with a slit in them, a vertical slit.

He looked into Naruto's eyes, but was brought out of his daze as Naruto appeared right in front of him.

Naruto crouched while still moving forward and attempted to deliver a punch to Lee's stomach.

Lee jumped towards the left to dodge, but he was hit hard in the back as he was in mid-air.

Lee flew back the way he came and landed hard on the ground, but sprung back up quickly.

Across from him was Naruto, his eyes were red with a vertical black slit, yes, it almost looked like the eyes of a fox.

Lee then disappeared, and Naruto knew exactly what was coming next.

In a blur of movement, Lee appeared underneath Naruto, with his leg upward about to connect with Naruto's chin.

Naruto smirked and blurred out of sight right before the attack could hit.

Naruto appeared behind the crouched Lee and he reached out with his free hand. Naruto then grabbed Lee's leg, hoisting him upward.

"Woahhhh!" Lee murmured as Naruto hoisted him up. He was now dangling in mid-air.

"Looks like I win" Naruto spoke.

Lee's face deflated as Naruto tossed him away. Lee regained his bearings and landed on his two feet. The two looked at eachother for a moment before Lee spoke.

"Naruto-san" Lee paused, then continued, "What was that move you used at the beginning. I have quite a bit of speed myself so I should have been able to follow you or atleast see a blur. I saw absolutely nothing, not even a sign of you taking a step from where you were"

Naruto sighed as he kept staring at Lee, "An original jutsu" Naruto spoke.

Before Lee could talk again, clapping resounded through the space. Naruto and Lee both turned their heads to see Gai coming towards them, with Neji and Tenten following behind.

"AMAZING BATTLE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled.

Naruto looked at Neji, then at Tenten, then back at Neji. Naruto was happy. It seems he finally pushed the Hyuuga off of his pedestal.

"I'll be taking my leave then" Naruto spoke, but before he could sunshin away, Neji spoke.

"Will I be seeing you in the Chunnin Exams in 2 months?" Neji asked.

Naruto paused for a moment, thinking. He then turned to Neji, "I'll be seeing you there". Naruto then sunshined out of the area, a whirlwind of leaves the only sign he was ever there.

"Naruto" Tenten spoke, "He's really something isn't he"

"Something…" Gai spoke, "Something indeed"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Kyuubi, you continue to leak your chakra into my system… I thought I told you to-"

Naruto suddenly went to the ground, clutching his head.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled as he went to the ground.

"**You see mortal, this is the result of using THAT jutsu without my chakra"**

Naruto was still on the ground in pain.

"**Disappear is a jutsu WE created together, therefor I am essential in the perfect completion of it, foolish human"**

Naruto was still in pain, but soon he struggled to get up, still clutching his head.

"**You will soon see that you need my power"** the Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto grit his teeth, but decided he should leave his mindscape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Naruto was in the Hokage's office, talking to the Hokage. There was an upcoming event that he would be a part of.

"A treaty meeting in the Hidden Cloud?" Naruto spoke.

"Indeed, which is why you'll be going as one of my bodyguards." The Hokage spoke.

"Is that truly wise, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen sighed, then spoke, "Over the years, the opinion of other Hidden Villages have been changing. After the Kyuubi attack, their opinion on our strength has slowly been decreasing. The reason is that we haven't produced any top notch Shinobi. Itachi Uchiha remedied that for a while, until the Uchiha Massacre. After that, our reputation has been dwindling."

"So you want to make a statement? " Naruto asked.

"Precisely," The Hokage spoke. Naruto caught on and finished for him.

"And what better way than to bring a Green Genin as a bodyguard. I accept, Hokage-sama." Naruto spoke.

"Good, we leave in 3 days" the Hokage spoke.

Naruto stood and began to leave but was stopped by the voice of the Hokage, "Naruto, are you OK'

Naruto looked back at the Hokage, then spoke, "A shinobi is a tool Hokage-sama, and you mustn't worry of my wellbeing. You must only worry when I break and if I can be fixed"

And with that, Naruto walked out of the office, leaving a confused Hokage to ponder on Naruto's words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. The Hidden Village of Lightning

**Chapter 10**

**The Hidden Village of Lightning**

The gates of Konoha, the doorway into the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was currently standing at said gate, awaiting for the departure to Kumo. He was standing with two other jounin. These jounin were Asuma Sarutobi and Genma Shiranui. He was also with the Hokage who was seated in a carriage. The group was just waiting on Kakashi, and everyone knew just how late he could be.

After minutes of waiting, Kakashi finally walked down the road towards the gate out of Konoha.

He waved at the group, "Sorry I'm late, I saw a fish in the river and I had to make sure it didn't drown" he said then ended with his classic eye smile.

The group sweat dropped at Kakashi's antics but then they were soon on the road towards Kumo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Naruto, we've heard rumours but… Just who are you?" It was Genma who spoke. It seemed when he spoke these words, the whole group started to pay extreme attention… Even Kakashi who poked his head over his book.

Naruto sighed, and looked at his teammates, "You don't need to know of my life, but because we are together on a mission, I will tell you that I'm at least chunnin level"

Genma narrowed his eyes at the boys answer, but let it go. If he didn't want to tell, then it couldn't be forced.

The Konoha group continued to walk down a path, while the Hokage was still seated in the carriage. Trees lined either side of the path as the team walked. After another few hours, the sun began to go down.

"I think we should look for a place to set ca-"

An arrow suddenly landed in front of Asuma. Asuma looked down at the arrow, and then around at his surroundings.

Genma copied Asuma's actions, as did Kakashi, all three began to get into defensive position.

Naruto put his hand on the hilt of his sword, then spoke, "There are 50 plus enemies, each not even chunnin level"

"Meaning they're bandits?" Genma spoke.

"Hokage-sama" Asuma spoke then, "Please, stay inside and let us handle this"

"OK" the aged Hokage's muffled voice was barely heard while he was in the carriage.

Naruto calmly turned to his left where a single bandit came walking out of the trees. The others turned attention to the bandit as he walked closer. When he was about 5 meters away from the carriage, he stopped and looked at the shinobi.

"Shinobi, please surrender" the bandit spoke.

Naruto responded, "Either your incredibly brave, or incredibly **stupid**" the last word came out as a growl that surprised both Naruto's teammates and the bandit.

After Naruto's response, the bandit started laughing. He then spoke,

"HA! You know what I've learned, bandits with chakra are just as good as shinobi, and much better in LARGE NUMBERS! ATTACK!"

The bandit started running through hand seals at a moderately slow pace. Naruto smirked, and before the bandit could finish his last seal, his head had been cut off.

The bandit's headless corpse fell toward the ground. Naruto stood behind it, blood on his blade.

"And it has begun" Naruto spoke, then blurred out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto moved to the left, then sliced at a bandits midsection, then flipped backwards over another bandits, coming down on top of him and slicing his head open. Then, he blurred out of sight, appearing behind yet another bandit, and slicing his head off clean.

There were only about 20 bandits left, and the force was beginning to retreat. Naruto decided he should just end the useless charade.

"GENMA, KAKASHI, ASUMA, STAND BACK" Naruto yelled.

They each looked at Naruto for a moment, then jumped out of the way, all the time Naruto was preparing to end it. Naruto got into a stance, and looked at his oppenents.

**Dance of the Wind**

Naruto then blurred out of sight, reappearing a few meters behind a bandit. He sliced his sword and a blade of wind nearly invisible flew out, slicing the bandit in half. Naruto followed through with the swing, sending out another wind blade to a different bandit.

Naruto kept disappearing and reappearing, sending out wind blades which cut each bandit in half. Then, Naruto jumped into the air, his sword held high.

In a flurry of movement, Naruto swung his blade many times, all the while emitting wind blades, which went in all directions downward, cutting down the rest of the bandits and reshaping the ground.

Naruto while in mid-air, finished his final swing and dropped towards the ground. He landed elegantly into a roll, then put his weight on his sword, all the while looking at the carnage he created.

Dead bodies were everywhere, and a light cloud of debris hung in the area. All this time, Naruto was smirking to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What. The. HELL!" Asuma yelled, his cigar had fallen out of his mouth.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's really something" Genma spoke.

Kakashi just smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his favourite orange book.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, Naruto walked out of the debris and came to the sight of his teammates standing with the Hokage, the carriage behind them.

"Enemies have been eliminated, Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke in a business like tone.

"Good, have you suffered any injuries?" the Hokage spoke.

"No, I am unharmed" Naruto responded.

"Good, then we can set up camp" the Hokage spoke, then proceeded to re-enter the carriage cart.

"No need, there is a village up ahead" Genma spoke, "We can rest their for the night, though we must be discreet. I suggest a henge, Hokage-sama.

"Very well" the Hokage spoke, and got back into the carriage. The team continued on their path.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi, "A few people know me in Kumo"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "What? How?"

"Calm down Hatake" Naruto spoke, "It shouldn't compromise the mission", and with that, Naruto left and re-took his position around the carriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain sat under a tree in Team 7's normal training ground. Naruto had told him that anytime he needed it, that he should feel free. The training ground had slashes on the ground and the posts were cut in various places. He was working on Kenjutsu. Naruto had told him that learning Kenjutsu, along with having a powerful Taijutsu style, would make him a very difficult opponent to handle.

Kain then heard footsteps to his left and saw the one and only Sasuke Uchiha walking up to him, Sakura was not too far behind. Naruto had told him about the Uchiha and the Haruno. Kain sighed and stood up, sword still in hand.

Sasuke walked up to Kain, "Fight me"

Kain looked at the Uchiha, then glanced at the Haruno, and then he spoke, "I can't. If word gets out I fought you, I'll be in a jail cell for the rest of my life. The people in this village already want me dead because of my part in your mission, and because you almost died because of it"

Sasuke grit his teeth, then stepped right up to Kain face, "Fight. Me. NOW!" 

Sasuke then jumped back and began to run through handseals.

Kain's eyes widened as Sasuke released his jutsu.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

A large fireball sped towards Kain. Kain though knew exactly what to do, and started running through handseals.

**Water Style: Water Wall**

A wall of water surrounded Kain, and a hissing sound was the only evidence of the fireball hitting the wall of water. Steam was created and surrounded Kain, blocking his own vision.

Sasuke stood back, ready for an attack, then he jumped up, just as two hands reached out of the ground where he was just standing.

After the hands, Kain popped out of the ground, dirt on him. He looked at Sasuke who was a few meters away.

'That jutsu is useful' Kain thought and then mentally thanked Naruto for teaching him it.

Sasuke then smirked.

Kain looked at him in confusion, but his confusion left as he figured out what the Uchiha was planning.

"Now, I'll show you… HOW MIGHTY THE UCHIHA REALLY ARE!" Sasuke exclaimed as he activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke's pupil turned blood red, and the circle in the pupil turned a deeper shade of black. Also, two spinning tamoes were now evident in the pupil of the Uchiha, signalling the second stage of his Sharingan.

Sasuke then blurred out of sight, reappearing just to the right of Kain.

Kain ducked as the Uchiha aimed a kick to his head. Sasuke followed through and used his other foot to kick outward towards Kain's chest.

Kain jumped up and over Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands on the ground and went into a handstand. From there, he lifted upwards, hitting Kain in the stomach and sending him flying upwards.

"Argh…" Kain huffed as the air left his lungs. He landed a few meters away from Sasuke in a heap.

"Now do you see? THE DIFFERENCE IN OUR POWERS?" Sasuke exclaimed.

Kain got up, putting his weight on his sword, then smirked, "Uchiha, do you know where Kekkei Genkai originated?"

"The Sage of Six Paths" Sasuke replied without missing a beat.

"Yes, and he was the one who fought and sealed the Juubi, the Ten-tailed beast, into himself." Kain paused the information sink into Sasuke.

"And the sage had 2 sons, the older one with the eyes of the sage, the younger with his body?" Kain asked.

"Yeah… Its said that through their distant relatives and bloodlines, the Byakugan and Sharingan were formed…."

"Exactly, and you remember what happened to the Juubi, the Ten Tails?"

"He was sealed into the sage" the Uchiha spoke, "But why are we talking about this. It's no more than a bedtime story"

"Oh no Uchiha, it's more than that. On my journey, I found out that the Kekkei Genkai derive from demons, or bijuu rather. You see, when the blood of the Sage was passed down through the sons, there was demonic blood. The sage had the Rinnegan, which is a base DNA for a Kekkei Genkai. That is why the two doujutsus you spoke of were able to form. The mixture of the bijuu's demonic taint and DNA of a pre-exsisting Kekkei Genkai".

"I don't believe any of that" Sasuke replied, but did not miss Kain's smirk.

"Kekkei Genkai derive from bijuu, and what do you think I am?" Kain spoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as did Sakura's, "What do you mean, you can't be-"

"But I am Uchiha, and I will show you, my Kekkei Genkai"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing nightfall and the group was resting at an Inn. The Hokage was under a henge to look like a normal shinobi, as was everyone else. They could be recognized as jounin, and if they were recognized, someone might realize that they were probably with somebody important.

Naruto currently lay in his bed, Kakashi was in the other bed across the room. The Hokage was in the room nextdoor, and Genma was currently guarding the entrance. Genma had decided to take first watch, Naruto would take second and Kakashi would take third. Asuma would take last watch.

So at the moment, Naruto was just lying in his bed. He decided to take this time to visit the fox…

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"So Kyuubi, is the Kekkei Genkai ready?"

"**Not yet, foolish human. It should normally take hundreds of years to create a Kekkei Genkai, but since I found base DNA of a Kekkei Genkai, It will take less time, but still it will take time."**

"Base DNA?" Naruto asked, "You mean my father or mother had a Kekkei Genkai?"

"**No"** the Kyuubi spoke, **"If it were one of your parents, you would unlock it naturally, but this DNA derives from thousands of years ago"**

Naruto's eyes widened, then spoke, "Which Kekkei Genkei"

"**Human. Do not test me. I cannot tell you. The DNA is barely recognizable. It's hard enough just to extract the Kekkei Genkai… I do not know at this point."**

"Hmmm" Naruto said to himself, deep in thought, "What about Kain's. Are you saying that Kain's Kekkei Genkai came because his relative lived to a closer year to Kain's birth?"

"**No, the reason for his Kekkei Genkai is his seal. His seal allowed for early leaking of his demon's chakra, while your seal locked all of it up"** the Kyuubi spoke.

"So if your chakra had mixed with mine at an earlier age, I would have had a greater chance of developing a Kekkei Genkai?"

"**Indeed"** the Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto nodded, then addressed the Kyuubi, "Work well, I want the Kekkei Genkai soon" and with that, Naruto began to fade out of sight in his mindscape. As he left his mindscape, he heard the words of the Kyuubi.

"**Don't test me human… I am far more powerful than you can imagine…"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see a difference" Sasuke spoke as he looked at Kain. Kain has supposedly activated his Kekkei Genkai, but Sasuke could see no evidence of it.

"I'll tell you to spare you of your curiosity. My Kekkei Genkai, which derives from by bijuu, allows me a stronger elemental manipulation with each of the elements." Kain spoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to catch on, "Meaning-"

Kain cut him off, "Meaning that all my elemental jutsus are that much stronger with no added effort"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't believe something like that existed.

"I'm not done yet Uchiha. My Kekkei Genkai also grants me the exclusive ability of Ice Manipulation"

If possible, Sasuke's eyes widened even more, "You mean like that girl I fought"

"Haku's a boy you idiot" Kain spoke, then tightened the grip on his sword, "Prepare to defend yourself, Uchiha"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Delegates from Konoha?" a blond haired woman around 16 years of age filled the room.

"Yes, they are here to discuss a treaty" a deep resounding voice spoke.

"What's with this sudden treaty?" the blonde haired woman asked.

The Raikage looked Yugito in the eye, then spoke, "Do you remember of the event in Iwa?"

"Yes, because of my bijuu I was able to unlock the suppressed memories. I am surprised you remember, Raikage-sama"

"Don't judge me lightly, Yugito. I am quite strong. The jutsu was created to destroy the memories of the weak, and to suppress the memories of the strong. Few people in the world remember that event, Killer Bee is one of them. I don't know of Konoha and if anyone remembers there, but I would rather avoid a disaster like that"

"I understand, Raikage-sama"

"Good. The delegates should be here in around a day's time. Be prepared for who they send. It will be a memorable day"

"Hai, Raikage-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke flew back from a punch from Kain fist, which was embedded in a larger fist of ice. Then, Kain raised his hand and lowered it, and icicles rained from above.

Sasuke dodged each icicle, his Sharingan the only reason why he could accomplish such a feat.

Kain then swung his blade and a blade of wind flew out and sped towards Sasuke. Sasuke flipped to the left to dodge the wind blade, then he began handseals for his own jutsu.

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**

A fire dragon formed behind Sasuke and took a great size, then sped towards Kain. All the while, Kain was forming hand seals for his own jutsu.

**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu**

A wind dragon began to form behind Kain, and took full size. It was bigger than Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked, 'He made a wind dragon, meaning it will be defeated by my elemental fire dragon"

Sasuke could only watch in horror as the Wind Dragon engulfed the Fire Dragon and continued on its track towards Sasuke.

Just a moment before the Wind Enhanced Fire Dragon hit Sasuke, it stopped in mid-air.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood in place, staring at the immobile Fire Dragon.

Suddenly, the Fire Dragon began to fade away. The red fire started turning into a blue haze. Soon, the whole figure of the dragon was a blue haze, then the haze made it's way towards Kain.

Kain seemed to absorb the haze as it entered his body through his pours.

Sasuke's eyes were still wide, and he was speechless.

"How…is that possible?" Sasuke spoke through quick breaths.

"Simple" Kain spoke, "I turned my elemental chakra back into it's base form, then re-absorbed it."

"How thought, it's shouldn't be poss-" Sasuke was cut off by Kain.

"You people all say it shouldn't be possible. What do you know is possible and isn't?" Kain spoke.

Sasuke recomposed himself, then looked at Kain, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Naruto taught it to me" Kain spoke.

'Naruto' Sasuke thought, 'Does everyone he teach become this strong?'

"You see Naruto as a rival do you not? A stepping stone til' you reach Itachi, am I right" Kain spoke while staring straight at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha looked at Kain, a new emotion was visible in his eyes.

"You won't be able to defeat Naruto for a long time" Kain spoke, "Either get it together, or find a more realistic stepping stone".

Sasuke was angry on the inside but in some part of him, some part hidden deep inside him, he knew Kain was right…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the group continued their walk towards Kumo.

"So, what'll we be doing while the Hokage is in his meeting?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage will have one of his guards with him in the meeting. The rest of us will wait in the Raikage's tower." Genma answered.

Naruto nodded, but Genma quickly spoke again, "You're going to be the one to guard him during the meeting."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly addressed Genma, "Me? Why would the Hokage choose-"

"The Hokage gave explicit orders that you would be the one to guard him. It has to do with showing our strength" Asuma cut in.

"Showing our strength is different from being stupid. I mean, I've still got a long way to got and to protect the life of Oji-… I mean Hokage-sama may be beyo-"

"Naruto, calm down" it was Kakashi who spoke, "You'll do fine… Do you remember what you told be in Wave"

Naruto stopped walking and stood still for a moment, thinking back to Wave…

(Flashback)

Naruto was at the dinner table, Kakashi was seating with him. Tsunami was making dinner for Team 7. Tazuna was upstairs and waiting to come down.

Naruto while sitting at the table addressed Kakashi.

"Hatake, do you believe I have changed" Naruto asked.

Kakashi poked his eyes over the cover of his book and spoke, "You've changed quite a bit"

"Don't worry Hatake", Naruto paused then continued, "What you saw was my mask"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then nodded in understanding. Then, he spoke, "I would've thought you were far too young to have a mix. It took my father's death for me to crescent a mask".

"And it could take the Kyuubi for me to crescent one also, Hatake" Naruto responded, a little big agitated.

Kakashi nodded, then apologized, "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean it like that"

"I may have changed a lot, but remember, I'm still me…

(Flashback End)

"Yeah" Naruto spoke, "I remember that".

And with that, the gates of Kumo came into sight. Naruto would not fail to protect the Hokage, even if it cost him his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Killer Bee

**Chapter 11:**

**Killer Bee**

"Ah, we've been expecting you" the gate guard spoke.

The group that included Naruto, Genma, Kakashi, Asuma, and the Hokage had finally reached Kumo.

"Names" the chunnin gate guard spoke.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Good, now enjoy your stay. Hokage-dono, the Raikage asked for your presence at the Raikage Tower within the hour you arrived in Kumo."

"I will see him soon then" the Hokage replied and the carriage was let into the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain was walking through the village. He was looking for a man, a jounin, named Hayate. Naruto had told him that he was one of the only Kenjutsu masters in the village, and that while he was gone he should look to Hayate for some practice.

So currently, Kain was looking for Gekko Hayate, without much luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had settled into a high quality Inn provided by the Raikage. They had been given 3 rooms, meaning the Hokage got his own, and 2 people shared each of the other rooms.

The Hokage had dressed in his Hokage garments and was at the door of the Inn. Naruto stood with him. The whole group soon assembled and they were off to the Raikage's tower.

"Naruto, are you nervous" the Hokage asked.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama. My job is to protect you, and I will do exactly that." Naruto responded with a face of stone.

The Hokage nodded as they approached the Raikage tower. At the doors of the Raikage tower, the Raikage stood proudly.

"Welcome, Hokage-dono, to my village" the Raikage spoke.

"I am glad to be here" the Hokage responed, "This will truly be a moment to remember"

The Raikage nodded while smiling, then took noticed of Naruto. He used a moment to examine the young boy, then he spoke, "Well, let us get this underway. Please Konoha group, follow me"

The Raikage then turned and walked into the Raikage tower, the doors were opened by two people on duty.

As Naruto took a step into the Raikage tower, he noted how large the lobby was. The floor was porcelain, as were the walls and the ceiling. A red carpet was stretched between the front door and a space which contained stairs at the other side of the room. 3 Chandeliers were hung forming a triangle in the room. The room was nicely illuminated. At each corner was a reception desk, though today it was empty, probably because of the Treaty Meeting.

Naruto though thought something was up, 'Why would they hold a meeting IN the Raikage tower? That gives the enemy a general idea of the layout of the main stronghold of the village…'

Naruto though did not voice any of these thoughts as he continued to walk on his way.

As they walked up curved stairs, they came upon a hallway. They walked down the hallway until they came to a door. The Raikage opened the door and addressed the group, "This is a lounge, you may wait here if you decide to do so"

Genma nodded and gestured his teammates into the room. Naruto of course, stayed with the Hokage.

The Raikage's eyes widened, but he quickly composed himself, 'They're sending a Genin in with their Hokage?'

Naruto nodded at his teammates then turned to the Hokage. The Raikage was standing beside him, and he gestured for them to follow him.

The group was now down to Naruto, the Hokage and the Raikage. After going up 3 more floors, they finally came upon a single large door.

"After you" the Raikage spoke, as he opened the door for the Hokage to walk in.

Naruto followed after the Hokage and walked in after him, the Raikage walked in last.

Naruto stepped out from behind the Hokage to take in the whole room. Before he could get a chance to do that though, a yell filled the room, "YOU!"

Naruto turned to where the sound came from and saw a blonde woman. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that covered half her upper body, leaving her stomach exposed. There was a purple stripe going across the front diagonally. She also wore tight black shorts which stopped right below her thighs. Bandages were wrapped from under her shorts and travelled to right above her knee. Overall, she was very attractive.

Naruto took her appearance in, and realized her immediately. He then smirked, "So you remember me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain had been wandering around Konoha for the better part of the hour, and he had finally found Gekko Hayate in a training field. He was in the middle of performing a dance with his sword.

"Who might *cough* you be *cough*?" Hayate asked

"My name is Kain" Kain spoke.

"And your last *cough* name?" Hayate spoke.

"I don't have a last name" Kain spoke.

"I *cough* understand. Do you need *cough* anything from *cough* me?" Hayate asked, coughing all through his statement.

"Well a friend told me I should come to you if I wanted a good Kenjutsu spar" Kain spoke.

"Who *cough* might this have *cough* been?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kain replied.

'Uzumaki Naruto eh? Konoha's Weapon…' Hayate thought, "OK then" Hayate spoke as he brought his sword and got into a stance, "Whenever you're ready"

Kain unsheathed his sword from his back and held it in his hand beside him.

"Let's go wild."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHY'RE YOU HERE!" the woman yelled.

"Nii, calm down" the Raikage spoke calmly. Yugito seemed to calm down after a moment, though it was obvious she was repressing anger.

The Raikage looked at Naruto, "You two are aquainted?" he asked.

"Indeed. We have met in the past" Naruto replied.

The Raikage nodded, then went to sit in his large chair behind his desk. There was an equally large chair on the other side of the table, which the Raikage gestured the Hokage to sit in.

The Raikage then turned to Naruto, "You two may sit over there" he spoke then gestured to a leather couch at a corner of the room.

"Hai, Raikage-sama" Yugito spook quickly then proceeded to walk towards the seat.

Naruto looked at the Hokage, and after seeing him nod, he began to make his way to the leather couch. He sat beside Yugito, who was looking forward, trying to ignore Naruto.

"Let us begin the talk of this treaty" Raikage spoke to the Hokage.

"Yes, we shall begin. It is truly a remarkable day in history, Raikage-dono" the Hokage responded.

"I couldn't agree more" said the Raikage.

…

Naruto was not listening attentively to the conversation that started between the Raikage and the Hokage. Naruto could do two things at once though, so he turned to look at Yugito.

"Listen, I could care less about what happened before" Naruto whispered to Yugito.

Yugito turned to Naruto, anger on her face. She whispered harshly, "You seduced me"

"I flirted with you to get a reaction, then stole a kiss, all the while under a henge. And it was a shadow clone, not me." Naruto stated.

Yugito grit her teeth, "I hate you"

"Hate is powerful, Yugito. My teammate hates his older brother and is out for revenge. His whole life is built around training to kill him. Is that how much you hate me, Yugito?"

Yugito grit her teeth even harder and pondered on what Naruto had just said, then she glared at him, "Why did you do that to me"

"Training" Naruto replied simply.

Yugito nodded, then turned away from Naruto. Naruto ended with a few words, "You don't have to forgive me, in fact I don't want you too. But remember me, and the pain you felt… Use your enemies as an anchor to become stronger, not through revenge, but through resolve."

Yugito looked back at Naruto one last time, then turned back to the two Kages as they discussed a possible treaty between their respective villages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain held his blade to the right to block a strike from Hayate, then pushed Hayate back. Hayate jumped backwards, landed, then blurred out of sight.

Kain jumped into the air to avoid a slash from Hayate to his midsection. He then angled himself to the ground and sped towards Hayate, sword in hand.

As he neared Hayate, he swung his blade, aiming for Hayate's head.

In a blur of movement, Hayate ducked under the swing, and Kain began to sail over him. Hayate then brought up his sword to the exposed stomach of Kain, and made a cut on his stomach.

Kain continued to sail over and righted himself in mid-air to land on his two feet. He looked down to his stomach and the cut that went vertically across it.

"That's *cough* another death" Hayate spoke.

Kain grit his teeth. He had numerous cuts like the one on his stomach all over his body. The cuts were shallow, but they were still reminders of how many times he could have died.

Kain put his weight on the sword as it was in the ground. He looked straight at Hayate, then stood up.

He tightened his grip on the sword, and ran towards Hayate.

Gekko waited for Kain to reach him. Kain attempted a slice at his mid-section. Hayate jumped up over the swing, then landed on the blade, forcing it downward.

The blade impacted the ground and was stuck between the ground and Hayate's feet. Kain's hand was still on the blade.

At this moment, Hayate thrust his sword forward towards Kain's neck.

Kain's eyes widened as he saw the incoming blade. He bent backwards and just by a hair dodged the blade. He then let go of the sword and put both arms behind him and onto the ground. He used his palms to push off the ground and delivered a kick to Hayate's face. Hayate flew backwards from the kick but righted himself in mid-air to land on his feet.

Kain quickly reached for his sword and held it at his side, tightening his grip on it once again.

"You've got *cough* quick reflexes" Hayate spoke, "You could grow up *cough* to be quite an excellent *cough* swordsman".

Kain nodded, satisfied with Hayate's answer, "So then, can you train me?"

"Yes, when I'm *cough* not on missions *cough* I can train you"

"Thank You, Hayate-san"

"Sure. Our first training session will *cough* be in 2 days. Meet me at *cough* 8:00 at this training *cough* ground"

"Got it" Kain responded, then sheathed his blade, "Thank You, Hayate-san" he said as he walked away from the jounin.

Hayate nodded and watched as Kain left the training grounds, "The next generation has a lot of promise, don't they" Hayate said to himself as he picked up his sword, and decided to call it a night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours passed as Naruto sat with Yugito in the Raikage`s office. The two Kages continued their talk about the details of the Treaty, and decided to meet again tomorrow at 11:00 to discuss the finite terms of the Treaty. They were just about to close, when someone burst into the office.

"Raikage-sama!" a lady with glasses and black hair spoke, "Team Samui has returned, with 2 members critically injured"

The Raikage's eyes widened as he got up from his chair, "Where are they"

"They have been taken to the hospital" the woman said.

The Raikage nodded and looked at the Hokage, "Sorry I can't escort you out, Hokage-dono. It seems I have matters to attend to"

The Hokage nodded in understanding and stood also. Yugito and Naruto also stood.

"I will have someone escort you back to the Inn" the Raikage spoke, "Until tomorrow, Hokage-dono" and with that, the Raikage left the room, Yugito following close behind.

"It seems it's time to go, Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke.

The Hokage nodded in agreement and the two left the office, the woman that had burst in escorted them to the lounge, where they met up with the rest of the Konoha shinobi.

"What happened. I could hear some commotion" Asuma spoke.

"Not much, just a Team coming back heavily injured" the Hokage spoke. Asuma nodded in understanding then stood up.

"I guess we should be heading back to the Inn then?" Asuma asked.

The Hokage nodded and the rest of the group stood up. They all filed out of the room, eager to get back to the Inn and get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat in the sacred meeting room of the Uchiha. It was square shaped on the inside, made entirely of wood. There were floormats layed out in rooms, and a large floor mat was at the front. That floor mat, was where his father would sit.

Sasuke looked around the meeting room, then walked towards his father's mat. He looked at it for a moment, then bent down and lifted it up. Underneath was a secret door. Itachi had told him briefly about it…

(Flashback)

It was hell. The whole clan had been massacred and Sasuke had returned to the sight of his parents, dead in the middle of the room, Itachi hovering over them. There had been a conflict, resulting in Sasuke being hit to the ground. Then, Itachi activated his Genjutsu, the Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke had just returned from the World of Tsukuyomi. He was mentally scarred, and was on his knees, clutching his head. He couldn't hold on to consciousness much longer.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan. The secret to it is hidden underneath your father's mat. Read it and use it as a anchor. You hate me, don't you Sasuke" Itachi spoke.

Sasuke could do nothing, as he fell onto the ground, hands still clutching his head.

"Become strong. Perhaps one day you'll be able to defeat me, Sasuke" Itachi spoke.

Those were the last words Sasuke heard as he fell to the ground, letting blissful sleep take him.

(Flashback End)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around Kumo, looking for a ramen stand. Asuma was with the Hokage, as was Genma. Kakashi was someplace but Genma knew where he was. The Hokage had told Naruto that he could roam around and explore the city, but he also said to stay out of trouble.

So currently, Naruto was just looking for a ramen stand, but he had to bump into someone.

"Ouch" a female voice spoke as Naruto bumped into her. Strangely though, the part Naruto bumped into felt very soft…

Naruto realized where he had just been and looked at the woman. She was slightly taller than Naruto. She wore a Grey shirt and a black skirt. She also wore grey armor on the front of her shirt and on the sides of her skirt.

"Sorry 'bout that" Naruto spoke.

The woman looked at Naruto, then spoke, "No problem. You're a Konoha ninja"

"Indeed" Naruto replied.

"What're you doing here" she spoke again.

"Diplomatic issues concerning our two villages relations" Naruto spoke in a business tone.

"I see, well, welcome to the village then" she spoke, "I didn't catch your name"

"That's because I never told you" Naruto spoke and with that he walked away from the woman, back into the crowd.

The woman watched the boy walk away, 'He's interesting' she thought, then she continued on her way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Do you sense him, Bee"** a voice spoke.

"Yes Mister 8 I sense Mister 9!" a voice rapped each word.

"**He is coming this way. Are you ready for a potential battle"** the first voice spoke again.

"Nobody can beat Bee, not Mister 9, ain't nobody, tebayo!" the voice rapped once again.

"**Be wary. He is stronger than the Nibi."**

The man that was rapping nodded his head, then stood up.

"Time to face Mister 9!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This place was, mystical. It was located just outside the village. There was mist lining the upper areas where the tops of the mountains were present, but there was an elevated plateau in which Naruto now walked on. He came across the sight of a traditional style house.

Naruto sunshined closer to the house. He was now standing about 20 meters away from the house. Naruto then smirked, "I've been looking for you, Bee"

"What do you want, Mister 9!" a voice rapped. It came from every direction.

"Two things. I want you to answer one question, and I also want a fight" Naruto spoke.

"Why fight Mister 9" Bee rapped once again.

"Because, I've heard rumor of your full control over your demon. I want to see how far the gap is between you and I" Naruto spoke.

"You needed a question too, tebayo, Mister 9!" Bee rapped.

"Yes" Naruto spoke, "I've been having dreams lately…"

"S. R. Y. MISTER 9! I can't help you with that! TEBAYO!"

Naruto shook his head, then spoke, "Have you unlocked any repressed memories lately?" Naruto asked.

Bee stopped in his tracks. All was quiet, then Naruto turned around.

The figure of Killer Bee was now visible on the plateau. He wore black baggy pants and an armoured top which on his left side stopped just below the shoulder and from there it had a strap going across his upper chest to his right shoulder. He also wore a white scarf, and red bandages on his ankes going up his calf and on his hands. He had a total of 8 swords all sheathed in various places.

"How would you know, Mister 9!" Bee rapped.

"The way those dreams are, they're different. Something is up.." Naruto spoke.

Killer Bee looked at naruto, "If you can defeat me, tebayo, I will tell you what you need to know!"

Naruto smirked, then reached for the handle of his blade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking by on the street. She had lots of things on her mind. Mainly, it was Naruto she had on her mind. Naruto, was an enigma, she really didn't know what type of person he truly was. It was like he could change his personality at a moment's notice.

Something brought Sakura out of her stupor.

"Kain" Sakura spoke calmly.

Kain, who was sitting in Ichiraku's turned to see Sakura standing a few feet in front of the Ramen Stand.

"Sakura, do you need something" Kain asked. There was a general kindness in his voice that Sakura liked. Kain had all the reason in the world to hate her, but he still somewhat showed he cared.

Sakura walked forward and sat inside the ramen stand, on a stool.

"What can I get'cha for?" Teuchi asked.

"Diet Ramen" Sakura spoke.

Ayame was the one that answered from the kitchen, "Coming right up!"

Sakura turned her head to look at Kain.

She took in Kain's face. His jaw was nicely protruded and he didn't have much baby fat on his face. Currently, he wore a tight white T-Shirt and a black trench coat with a hood. Under his shirt, chain mail could be seen. He also wore black cargo pants, and he had a Katana on his back going vertically.

"What's up, Sakura?" Kain asked.

Sakura sighed as she looked at Kain, "It's about Naruto"

Kain sighed at this, then looked her straight in the eye, "What about Naruto"

"I just wanted to know" Sakura paused, trying to think of what she was trying to get across, "What makes Naruto… Naruto?"

Kain looked at Sakura, then spoke, "I haven't known Naruto for too long, but from what I've seen of him, I can tell you what he's like."

"Naruto is…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What sort of style is this? His moves are unreadable!' were Naruto thoughts as he dodged strike after strike from the blades of Killer Bee.

When Naruto saw the blades on Bee's back, he had thought of them as ammunition. He would've thought that Bee's fighting style was centered around the use and discartion of the blades, meaning he would throw them and use them in different ways to overwhelm the opponent with constant threats.

Well, Naruto was right for the last part. Killer Bee's style did have multiple threats, and those were his blades.

Killer Bee had all 8 of his blades placed in positions around his body. He held one in between his right forarm and his right bicep, one between right shoulder and his head, one in his left armpit, one between his left foream and his bicep, one beteen his thigh, one held under neath the knee, and one in his mouth.

The way Killer Bee moved caused the blades to aim at various parts of Naruto's body at the same time. Also, Killer Bee was VERY fast.

Naruto ducked, then moved his head to the right, avoiding another blade. He then blurred behind Bee who continued the assault as if Naruto had never moved.

Naruto attempted to block as many strikes as possible but there was just so little time between a possible counter for Naruto and another one of Bee's strikes.

"_He's… Different" Kain spoke._

"_How so?" asked Sakura._

"_He, has no love for this villiage"_

Naruto dodged another one of Bee's strikes, then blurred and reappeared a few meters away from Bee. They paused and stood still, then in a blur of movement, they both disappeared, sounds of metal clashing metal filled the the area.

"_Why is that" asked Sakura._

"_Because, we grew up the exact same way"_

"_You grew up the same?"_

"_Yes. We grew up in a world which despised us for something we could not decide on"_

Naruto broke through Killer Bee's guards and was able to nick him on his shoulder before Killer Bee blurred behind Naruto, continuing his assault.

"_So Naruto despises this village?"_

"_Indeed" Kain answered._

Naruto was breaking through Killer Bee's guard more often. Though it seemed for every cut Naruto made, Killer Bee made 8.

"_So then why does he do it?" asked Sakura._

"_Do what?"_

"_Fight… For this village?"_

Naruto jumped to dodge another strike, then struck out with his foot in mid-air. Killer Bee blurred behind Naruto, blades poised and he continued his assault.

"_I don't know the answer to that." Kain spoke._

Naruto broke through Bee's guard and attempted to punch him in the stomach. Bee blurred once again. 8 new cuts were now visible on Naruto.

"_But if there is anything you should know about Naruto…"_

_Sakura's head went up. She was paying full attention._

"_It is that Naruto has… Inherited the Will of Fire"_

_Sakura nodded in understanding._

"_To still have a Will like Naruto's after being treated the way he has."_

"_He doesn't show it though" Sakura spoke._

Naruto swung his blade outward, deflecting a strike from Bee, he then blurred under Bee, preparing for his Taijutsu combo.

He kicked his foot upward while under Bee and attempted to hit him in his chin. Bee blurred out of sight right before the kick could connect.

Bee came into sight a few meters away from Naruto.

"You have quick reflexes" Naruto spoke while returning to his feet.

"Tebayo!" Bee responded, "You are just too slow, TEBAYO!"

Naruto tightened the grip on his blade, then blurred out of sight once again.

"_Naruto shows it in a way that portrays himself as cold-hearted." Kain spoke._

"_How so?" Sakura asked._

"_If he has the Will to protect someone, as he had the Will to defeat me in combat, Naruto will become a near unbeatable adversary" Kain spoke._

"_But then why does he act so cruel?"_

"_That is because… You simply aren't on his list yet."_

Naruto blurred away from Bee, appearing a few meters behind him. He swung his sword at Bee.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

A blade of blue chakra was emitted from the blade, and it travelled in a crescent towards Bee.

Killer Bee blurred out of sight and reappeared right infront of Naruto.

Naruto bent backwards to avoid a thrust from two blades, then flipped to avoid three others.

'It's time… For my ace'

"_His list?" Sakura asked._

"_He would protect the Hokage, Jiraiya the Sannin, Jin, and others. Those are his precious people on his list._

"_And how would I get on"_

"_He will put you on it, even if he doesn't realize it."_

Bee appeared in front of Naruto, and thrust a blade forward. The blade was going straight for Naruto's chest, yet Naruto did not move. His eyes were closed. As the blade made contact, it shattered.

Naruto's eyes sprang open, revealing a yellow pupil and black rectangular iris. Also, he had orange eyeshadow.

Bee's eyes widened as he immediately jumped backwards. As soon as Bee lifted off the ground, Naruto blurred out of sight.

"_He has the Will to protect everyone, but he just has to face his past to truly bring it out" Kain spoke._

"_So, Naruto is really a nice guy then" Sakura asked._

"_Naruto is…"_

CLASH

All was quiet, but the scene was one to remember. Naruto was in front of Bee. His sword was being held against the ground by Bee's left foot. One of Bee's blades was poised right by Naruto's throat. But that wasn't all.

A shadow clone behind Bee held his sword in his right hand beside him. A blade was also poised against the neck of the shadow clone.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sight.

"_One of a kind" Kain said, smirking._

Naruto stared in awe at the scene. Not only had Bee been able to stop Naruto's blade and put his own blade against Naruto's throat, but he had also been able to put one of his blades against Naruto's shadow clone's throat, all the while retreating.

Killer Bee slowly lifted his foot off of Naruto's blade. He then began to sheath all of his own blades. One was shattered so he unfortunately only had 7.

Naruto stared at Bee. He truly could not believe what had happened. Bee countered his ace.

After Bee sheathed all his blades, he turned away from Naruto, then spoke, "Yugito, you can come out now".

Naruto looked at where Bee was staring and watched as the woman from the meeting of the Hokage and Raikage walked into view.

"Were you watching the awesomeness! NIBI!" Bee rapped.

Yugito snarled at Bee in anger, "I thought I told you not to call me that…" she spoke, a tick mark above her forehead.

"It's the perfect name for Misses 2, TEBAYO!" Bee responded.

"Yugito" Naruto spoke. Yugito and Bee turned their attention to Naruto.

"I'm sure you know why I was fighting Bee just then" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you knew I was tailing you all along" Yugito responded.

"Indeed" Naruto spoke.

"But… What was that move. That you used to destroy Bee's blade. I saw no signs of a release of chakra"

Naruto smirked, "A skill that I learned"

Yugito narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Then, Bee spoke.

"Tebayo, you want to know… About the memories I will SHOW!" Bee rapped.

Naruto nodded, then walked towards Bee.

"Follow me, TEBAYO!" Bee spoke, as he turned and blurred out of sight. Naruto did the same, as did Yugito. There was no trace of them afterwards…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Kain. I think I may understand him a little better now" Sakura spoke.

Kain nodded then stood from his seat, "Your ramen is getting cold by the way. I got to go. See ya." Kain said this and blurred out of sight, wind rising around the area he once occupied.

'Kain' Sakura thought, a slight blush evident on her face, 'He's also interesting'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is your house" Naruto asked.

"This is my home, TEBAYO!" Bee responded.

"I see. So, how are we going to do this" Naruto asked.

"Simple. We establish a link between our demons, allowing me to venture into your mind" Bee spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Is that possible?"

"Of course it is!" Yugito was the one that spoke, sounding slightly annoyed.

Naruto looked at Yugito for a moment, then looked back at Bee.

"Whenever you're ready"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Relapse

**Chapter 12:**

**Relapse**

(2 Years Ago)

"So, exactly why are we heading to Iwa" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Your training is complete. Iwa is the last stop before we head back to Konoha." Jiraiya replied.

"Let me restate the question, WHY are we going to Iwa?" Naruto asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"For certain reasons you will be treated as if you are the devil in Iwa. Be wary. This is part of your training. Also, my spy network has been going crazy in Iwa and in some regions of Kumo. I need to check it out." Jiraiya answered.

"Right. OK then, let's head to Iwa"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Jiraiya had settled at an average Inn in Iwa. They had both entered under an advanced Genjutsu, which Naruto had taken 20 minutes to properly create and execute.

Jiraiya had gone to do some recon and find out about his mysterious disappearance of spies in the village. Naruto was left alone in the Inn.

Jiraiya had told Naruto to walk around later, but not under a henge. He had said that he may be attacked because of just 'who' he looked like, though Jiraiya did not say who.

So right now, Naruto was walking through the streets of Iwa, the stares of the people around him were not missed by Naruto.

Then, Naruto felt the cold edge of a kunai on his throat.

"What is your name" a voice asked.

Naruto did not move, but he smirked, "It's not nice to push a kunai against someone's throat"

The Iwa ninja gritted his teeth, "Are you, his son"

Naruto responded calmly, "Who's son"

The kunai pushed harder against Naruto's throat. Blood trickled down the blade.

"The Yellow Flash" the ninja spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he smirked, "So, I look like him, eh? I wonder, if I'm as fast-"

Naruto then disappeared before everyone's eyes. The Iwa ninja, and the numerous civilians watching had no idea where he went. He literally just… Disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" yelled the ninja. The crowd broke out into murmurs as they began talking about a small Yondaime in their village. They had heard about the things that the Yellow Flash had done in the war during Iwa, and needless to say, they were frightened.

"Damn" the ninja yelled, then he leapt onto a building. He jumped away in the direction of the Tsuchikage Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a tree in a training field. He needed a place to relax. After the stunt he pulled, his identity and existence had been exposed. He would have to lay low for a while. His train of thought was lost though as 3 genin walked into the training field. Their jounin sensei accompanied them.

"Word is spreading that the Yondaime's son has returned to Iwa" the female genin spoke. The jounin sensei turned her attention to her student.

"And where did you hear this?" she asked.

"I was at the Tsuchikage tower, and Kyo came in. He said that he had confronted a Yellow Flash look-a-like!" the genin responded.

"He was probably just seeing things" one of the male genin spoke.

"How would you know, Sunako? It's not like you notice things very well either" the female spoke.

"Oh yeah! Nothing slips by me, Rei" Sunako responded.

"You sure about that, cuz' I think-" Rei was cut off as their jounin sensei spoke.

"Quiet, both of you. I sense, someone"

Rei and Sunako both looked at their jounin sensei, then they looked at the third member of their team.

He was still. He just stood there, his eyes were closed. Then in a lightning fast movement, he whipped out a kunai and flung it towards a tree.

"Be careful where you throw that" a voice casued all three genin to turn around. Behind them was a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black T-shirt with a red dragon pattern at the back. He had chains wrapped around his right hand, and he wore black shorts. He also had a sword on his back.

At the girl's sight of the boy, she blushed, but composed herself and spoke, "Who are you" though she spoke in a tone as if she already had an idea of the answer.

"I'm not important. It seems your jounin sensei, and that boy are sensory types, am I right?" Naruto asked.

The jounin sensei's eyes narrowed as she looked at the boy, "And just who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the one that your friend Kyo reported on" Naruto responded. Rei's and Sunako's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here" the jounin sensei asked.

"I was lying in a tree, then someone flung a kunai. " Naruto spoke, all the while keeping a serious face.

"That would be me" a voice spoke.

Naruto smirked, then spoke also, "And who are you"

"Zensuke" he spoke, then smirked, "You seem to be a worthy adversary, I'd like to knock you off your podium"

Naruto took in Zensuke. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants. His hair was long and spikey, it reached his shoulders. His hair was dark brown and his face had little baby fat, making him look mature for his age. He wore his headband in a way which covered his right eye. His left eye was golden. He also had a long sword on his back. It was definitely high quality.

"What's under that band" Naruto asked.

"Prove yourself, and perhaps you will see" Zensuke replied.

Naruto smirked, then put his hand on his sword. Zensuke pulled a scroll out from his pocket, knicked his finger, and rubbed it on the scroll. A sword popped out in a plume of smoke, "Let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya walked through the streets of Iwa, under a henge of course. If he was recognized, it would not be good. He was heading towards one of his spies' bases in Iwa. He was prepared for anything…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto swung at Zensuke's mid section. Zensuke swung his blade outward, parrying Naruto's strike. He then blurred out of sight, re-appearing above Naruto.

Naruto lifted his blade above his head to block the downward swing, then pushed upward forcing Zensuke away from him.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto swung his sword and a blue crescent of chakra flew out, and headed towards Zensuke.

Zensuke positioned his sword in front of his chest and blocked the blade of chakra. He then smirked.

"I have a move just like yours" Zensuke spoke. Naruto remained in his same expression.

**Kenjutsu: Infinite Pulse**

Zensuke swung his blade and a crescent of yellow chakra escaped his blade, going straight for Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, but he soon composed himself and countered.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto swung his blade, emmiting a blue crescent of chakra.

The attacks collided for a split second, and both were destroyed, meaning they were of near equal force.

Naruto's eyes widened.

'His is just as strong as mine… Got to end this' were his thoughts.

Zensuke smirked, then blurred, appearing right beside Naruto on his left side.

He swung his blade towards Naruto feet. Naruto jumped and kicked out to Zensuke's head. Zensuke tilted his head backwards to dodge the attack. He then brought his blade forward to try and slice at the mid-air Naruto.

Naruto moved his blade to his left side, effectively blocking Zensuke's blade. He then shifted his weight and spun in mid-air, pushing Zensuke's blade away in the process. He completed one spin and at the end, swung his blade at Zensuke.

Zensuke brought his blade in front of him, blocking Naruto's strike and sending Naruto flying backwards from the force of the parry.

Naruto flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"I would've thought you were stronger." Zensuke spoke. Naruto frowned, then smirked.

"Have you not thought of the fact that perhaps I was holding back on you?" Naruto spoke.

Zensuke frowned, "Well then, stop holding back, and we'll see who's stronger"

Naruto smirked, all the while making a one handed Ram sign.

"KAI!" he yelled, then he blurred out of sight, his speed significantly increased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya was in an old abandoned building. It was one of his trafficking spots. The spy lair was underground but what was seen from the outside was just an abandoned building.

There was nobody in the building at the time. It seemed like it hadn't been used in a while.

Currently, he was in a large room under the building. It was this room where everything was kept. There was a washroom in another room and a bedroom. So he was in the equipment room. Though there was one thing wrong. There was no equipment, anywhere.

The place looked as if it was cleaned out. Perhaps somebody had found out if his spies and killed them all… No, that was unlikely. He picked his spies because they were the best… But it was still was a possibility.

STEP STEP STEP STEP

Jiraiya heard sounds of footsteps. Just as he turned around, a sword was plunged into his chest.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he took in what just happened. He looked at his attacker.

There was a hooded figure, wearing a black cloak. His face was hidden among shadows, but Jiraiya was sure he could see red eyes with a black slit.

'Those eyes… I've seen them before' Jiraiya thought as he remembered the disaster that led to the late fourth Hokage's death.

In that moment, Jiraiya disappeared in a plume of smoke. The figure's visibly red eyes widened, as he looked around the room for Jiraiya.

"Who are you" the voice of Jiraiya came from every direction.

"It seems I have failed" the hooded figure spoke as the lights in the room came on.

Jiraiya was now visible at a corner of the room.

"And just who have you failed" Jiraiya spoke.

"My master" the figure spoke yet again. Jiraiya then noticed something about the voice, it was feminine.

"You're a woman" Jiraiya spoke.

"I am a tool of my master" she spoke again.

"Show your face" Jiraiya spoke.

The figure turned to Jiraiya's direction, then began to remove her hood.

As the hood was removed, the woman's facial features became visible to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "RIN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto struck at Zensuke's head. He parried the blow, then Naruto blurred out of sight, re-appearing behind Zensuke.

He reached out and punched Zensuke in the face, sending him flying.

Zensuke's teammates continued to watch the battle with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't you intervene, don't you think it's going too far" it was the female teammate, Rei, who spoke.

Their jounin sensei smirked, "No need, remember, Zensuke hasn't even showed his abilities yet"

Rei nodded, then turned to Sunako. Sunako was watching the fight intensely. His fists were clenched and he grit his teeth. Rei looked at Sunako, then turned to the fight, her mind now on Sunako.

'He wants to defeat Zensuke. Watching Zensuke fight at such a high level must be hard for him' Sunako thought then brought her attention back to the fight.

Naruto appearing under Zensuke and kicked his jaw, sending him into the air. Then, a clone appeared right under Zensuke, kicking him once again in the jaw, sending him higher again. Then, another clone appearing and punched Zensuke under his jaw, sending Zensuke continuously upwards. Then, the original Naruto who was on the ground blurred out of sight, appearing right on top of Zensuke.

**UZUMAKI BARRAGE**

Naruto yelled as he brought his foot down and delivered a ferocious axe kick to Zensuke's head, sending him flying at high speed towards the ground. The sound of the impact resounded throughout the training ground and dust rose, covering the field.

Naruto landed on the ground. He knew that he hadn't gotten Zensuke. He knew that right before the final kick, Zensuke used a substitution. So right now, Naruto was extending his senses, attempting to find Zensuke. Suddenly, one of his clones dispelled.

Naruto's eyes widened as the memories of his now disposed clone came back to him. In the memory, the clone's eye level descended rapidly as dust rose around the location.

Then, another clone dispelled, then the last clone, all with a similar memory. Then, Naruto felt something grab his ankle.

**Earth Style: Head Hanger Jutsu**

Naruto was brought underground at a rapid pace as dust rose around him.

'Crap' Naruto thought as he descended.

….

The dust began to clear. What was visible after it cleared was Naruto's head sticking out of the ground, and Zensuke standing a few meters away, smirking. Both of his eyes were now visible. The eye that was previously covered by a band was purple with a slit in it.

Zensuke walked toward Naruto then spoke, "Let me tell you of my doujutsu" he paused, looking at his teammates for a moment, then he continued, "It is called the Eye of Intent. It has a few abilities. I'll demonstrate the first one"

As he spoke that, he closed his purple eye, then opened it in a flash. What followed was a force that knocked Naruto's head backwards, and the scariest part was that all it was… was Killing Intent"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is this possible, Rin" Jiraiya asked.

"Simple, I have become a tool" Rin spoke.

"But.. But nobody found you.. You left the village, and and.." Jiraiya was cut off as Rin spoke.

"I was found and trained by my master." She spoke.

"And just who is your master" Jiraiya asked.

Rin frowned, then blurred out of sight.

Jiraiya jumped backwards as Rin appeared in front of him while doing a downward strike.

His eyes widened as he landed. Rin disappeared yet again, appearing to the right of Jiraiya. She swung her blade at Jiraiya head. Jiraiya ducked and delivered a punch to Rin's gut. Rin doubled over from the punch, but still managed to swing her blade outward. Jiraiya had to bend backwards to avoid the slash. He then jumped away and began to run through handseals.

**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs**

He fired 3 compressed bullets of fire at Rin. Rin lifted her blade and swung at each bullet. Each of them disappeared as Rin swung.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he noted the wind chakra enveloped in her swings.

"You're element is Water, so I guess it's not too surprising that you have some wind jutsu" Jiraiya spoke.

Rin made no movement, then suddenly she blurred out of sight, re-appearing above Jiraiya in mid-swing. She swung downward towards Jiraiya.

BOOM

Dust picked up and the ground was not clear, but what was clear was that there was now a huge crater where Jiraiya once stood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The force of the Killing Intent was so great, it was like nothing Naruto had ever felt. It was so powerful, that he himself… Dispelled.

Zensuke's eyes widened, but then he moved to his left, dodging a strike from Naruto. He then brought his sword forward and attempted to slice at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked under the swing at thrust foreward towards Zensuke's stomach.

Zensuke blurred behind Naruto, then swung at his back.

Naruto swung backwards while turning, parrying Zensuke's attempted strike.

Zensuke then pivoted and attempted to kick Naruto with his left foot.

Naruto brought his forearm up to block the kick. He then attempted his own kick with his right foot towards Zensuke's head. Zensuke reversed his grip on his sword so that it pointed towards Naruto's head. He then thrust it forward.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blurred out of sight, not caring to complete his kick.

Naruto snarled as he began to charge a Rasengan in his free hand.

Zensuke's eyes widened, and then he spoke, "The next ability of my Eye, is the ability of Intent. I can read the intent of an opponent. It's like a danger sense"

Naruto's eyes widened, "So you can read my attacks"

"No" Zensuke spoke, "The ability is not unlimited" he paused, then continued, "I can only sense when danger is coming. The ability only gives me a vague idea of where the danger is coming from, so I can't pinpoint your attacks"

Naruto then spoke, "Why are you telling your enemies of you weakness"

"Simple, your not strong enough to exploit them" Zensuke responded, then blurred out of sight. He appeared behind Naruto. He swung at Naruto's back.

Naruto didn't move at all. Zensuke was surprised at this action, but took it as Naruto having slow reaction. That was until his doujutsu flared.

He stopped mid-swing and jumped away from Naruto. Naruto turned to Zensuke slowly. Naruto had changed somehow.

He looked different. His eyes were yellow with a black horizontal iris. Also, he had orange eyeshadow around his eyes.

Zensuke's eyes widened as he took in the new Naruto, "So, you also have a doujutsu"

Naruto smirked, "Not at all", he then disappeared. No blur, no sign of movement, he literally just… Disappeared.

Zensuke's jounin sensei's eyes widened. She had seen something similar and knew exactly what was next.

"WATCH OUT!" she yelled.

Zensuke turned to look at his jounin sensei for a moment, then his doujutsu flared. It was a frontal attack.

Zensuke was ready for it. He was ready for anything.

'A frontal attack? Does he really think he can-' but his thoughts were cut off.

**RASENGAN**

Zensuke's eyes widened as it tore into his gut. He coughed up blood as the attack hit him. Naruto then released the Rasengan and Zensuke went flying backwards, the Rasengan still implanted in his gut.

Zensuke continued to cough up blood as he flew backwards. He tore through many trees until gravity sent him to the ground.

'Impossible' Zensuke thought, 'Was his attack that fast, that I couldn't see any sign of it'

Those were his thoughts as he hit the ground hard. There were splinters in his back from all of the trees and his gut felt like hell. There was a spiral marking on his stomach indicated where the attack had hit. He felt extreme pain there, and the pain was overwhelming.

Just before Zensuke was about to pass out, Naruto appeared in front of him.

Naruto smirked, then spoke, "Who's top dog now"

Zensuke grit his teeth, "What is your name" he managed to released those words through his hurried and weak breaths.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he spoke, then turned away.

Behind him were Rei, Sunako and their female jounin sensei.

Their eyes were all on Naruto, then Rei turned her attention to Zensuke.

"Zensuke!" she yelled as she ran past Naruto to Zensuke.

As she arrived, Zensuke smirked, "I'm fine.. But I'll need a bit of help getting home" as he spoke this, he passed out.

"ZENSUKE! WAKE UP!" Rei yelled.

Sunako didn't seem angry though. He was perfectly composed as he looked at the person who defeated Zensuke. Zensuke was the number one rookie in his year.

The jounin sensei spoke, "That… That was Space-Time Ninjutsu"

Naruto smirked, then nodded, "I'm surprised you recognized it" after he spoke that, he turned to Rei, "Relax, I didn't kill him. I held back on that attack. He'll need some medical attention though"

Rei seemed to calm down a little but tears were still coming out of her eyes, and there was still and underlying anger in her facial expression.

Naruto then turned away and began to leave, "I was never here"

As he said that, he blurred out of sight.

Sunako stared at the location that Naruto had just disappeared. His jounin sensei addressed him then, "He was strong. Don't feel too bad. If her could beat Zensuke, then you would've stood no chance, but that doesn't mean he'll always be ahead. You can become stronger" she spoke.

Sunako looked at his sensei, then nodded and proceeded to walk towards Zensuke and Rei.

He knelt down and spoke to Rei, "C'mon, let's take him to the hospital"

Rei nodded and they lifted up Zensuke. Their jounin sensei smiled at the show of camaraderie.

"Keira-sensei… Which village was he from?" Rei asked.

The jounin sensei now identified as Keira spoke, "It has to be Konoha. That jutsu he used, the Rasengan, was one that the Fourth Hokage created. Only a ninja from Konoha would know that jutsu"

Rei and Sunako both nodded at the information.

"Now if that's it, we better get Zensuke to a hospital" she spoke and both her students nodded. They hurried out of the training grounds and headed towards the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya ducked under a slice from Rin, then blurred behind her. He elbowed her in the back of the head, and she promptly turned into smoke.

'Shadow Clone!' Jiraiya thought as he repositioned his guard.

"Jiraiya" the voice came from behind him.

Jiraiya turned around to see Rin standing and staring at him. She was merely there… Nothing more…

"Rin… What is going on" Jiraiya asked.

"Destiny" Rin replied, "You being here means you are also part of my destiny"

Jiraiya had enough, "Enough of this… Why are you here"

"You being here puts a hinge in my masters plan… I have been given the sole job of… Eliminating you so you do not interfere." She answered.

"Interfere! What are you talking about Rin" Jiraiya asked yet again.

"Enough of this talk, sensei, one of us will die here. If it is you, then I've done my job, but if it is me that dies by your hand… It would mean I was a useless tool" as Rin spoke, she blurred out of sight.

**Earth Style: Earth Wall**

A wall of Earth rose infront of Jiraiya as Rin appeared in front of him. Rin slashed her blade at the wall, and it promptly broke into pieces.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he jumped backwards. While he was in mid-air, he started running through more seals. Rin blurred out of sight at this time.

Jiraiya finished his seals.

**Ninja Art: Frog Mouth Trap**

The ground and walls and ceiling began to become engrossed in a strange substance… It was a horrid redish shade… it seemed the colour and texture of a tounge…

As Jiraiya finished his jutsu, Rin appeared behind him, swinging her blade.

As she swung, Jiraiya had already finished another set of handseals.

**Ninja Art: Porcupine Barrier**

As he spoke this, his hair seemed to expand at an incredible pace. It then seemed to widen and sharpen.

As Rin finished her swing, she could only widen her eyes as the speed of her slash was substantially diminished once she made contact with Jiraiya hair. His hair was as hard as steel…

Rin then used her momentum to launch away from Jiraiya. While in mid-air she turned to Jiraiya and swung her blade horizontally towards him.

**Kenjutsu: Hell's Crescent**

She then swung and a blood red crescent of chakra escaped her blade and travelled towards Jiraiya at and incredibly high speed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he recognized the type of move that Rin had launched at him.

He escaped his stupor and turned his right palm up. A blue sphere of chakra began to gather in Jiraiya's hand.

He only had enough time to create a Rasengan that was the size of a soccerball, but that was more than enough.

As the blade of red chakra came close, he pushed his Rasengan forward, right into Rin's jutsu.

**RASENGAN**

An explosion occurred and Jiraiya and Rin were out of sight. Dust and debris filled the battlefield as the two warriors were nowhere to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was rushing to where he felt a fluctuation in chakra. It was at a very high level, one that only just exceeded Jiraiya's. If a fight had happened, then Jiraiya would be in trouble.

So currently, Naruto was rushing towards the scene but he had to be stopped…

Shuriken flew at Naruto from every direction. There was absolutely no way Naruto could dodge them…

**Disappear**

Naruto spoke it softly, then he disappeared from sight…. He literally just ceased to exist. The shuriken hit eachother with a CLANG and landed harmlessly to on the ground. Naruto was now kneeling on a nearby roof. He was panting and sweating.

'Damn… This is the second time I've used that jutsu this day… I will only be able to do it twice more, and that's pushing it…' were his thoughts, but then he got back to the task at hand.

"Come out" he spoke. His voice emitted confidence that would not normally be found in an 12 year old child.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the voice was behind him. Naruto turned to see a hooded figure.

"Who are you" Naruto asked, his hand was already reaching for his sword's hilt.

"I am experiment number 6, but you can call me Zack" the hooded figure now identified as Zack spoke.

"I'd like to see you face" Naruto spoke.

Zack looked at Naruto, then began to remove his hood.

Black spikey hair became visible. On his left cheek was a bandage, and right below his right eye going down to his right cheek was a very visible scar. His face was incredibly handsome and he had a sharp jaw. A huge sword was fashioned on his back. It was eerily similar to the one of Zabuza's, except the hilt had bandages all around. His eyes were an unnatural black as they bore into Naruto.

Naruto met Zack's gaze with a gaze of his own. His own eyes were like Zack's; the only difference being that Zack's eyes were devoid of all humanity, while a hint of humanity was still visible in Naruto's eyes. Though in both Zack and Naruto's eyes', there was an unnatural coldness to them…

"Why have you attacked me" Naruto asked, hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Simple, I can't let you interfere with master's plans." Zack responded.

"Master? Who is this master" Naruto asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Zack smirked, then blurred out of sight.

Naruto quickly positioned his blade in front of him, horizontally.

CLASH

A crater formed under Naruto from the pressure of the strike. The huge sword was pressed up against Naruto blade and the two swordsmen were in a stalemate.

"You will not interfere, Uzumaki" Zack spoke and as he said this, his blade started to glow blood red.

Naruto's eyes widened as he sensed the attack that was coming.

BOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was amidst the dust and debris, currently looking for the presence of the Toad Sannin.

He concealed himself well, using the dust cloud to break the line of sight, but also something more. Jiraiya was manipulating the excess chakra that was lingering in the air to hide his chakra signature, all the while concealing the very action. Normally, the action should have given Rin an easier time of finding Jiraiya, but there was a reason he was called a Sannin.

Rin gripped her sword tight, looking for the Sannin, but as her instinct kicked in, she ducked.

Jiraiya sailed over her head, a large Rasengan spiralling in his hand. Rin's eyes widened, then she came back to her senses and realized that at this point, Jiraiya was right on top of her, and he was incredibly open…

Rin thrusted her sword upward into the mid-air Jiraiya. The sword penetrated his stomach and came out of his back.

Jiraiya coughed up blood as the sword went through him. Jiraiya straight form hunched as the life in him began to drain away.

Rin flung Jiraiya off her blade and he landed a few meters away in a heap.

Rin had killed Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. As Rin stared at the motionless Sanin, there was no change in her facial features. There was no happiness, no confidence, no sadness, there was absolutely no emotion as she stared at the downed opponent. But what Rin hadn't noticed… Was that her feet were now stuck… Jiraiya's jutsu had yet to wear off…

Then she spoke, "It had to be done, Jiraiya-sensei.", as she said this she began to take out a scroll in which she would seal her sword, but she didn't get the chance.

**RASENGAN**

The voice came from underneath her. She looked down and her eyes widened as a hand erupted from the Earth, followed by a head with a lot of silver hair.

Rin tried to dodge but she was caught off guard, she was stuck, and the attack was just too fast.

"ARGH!" Rin yell was muffled by the pain she felt in her abdomen as the Rasengan tore into her.

Jiraiya, now fully emerged from the ground, pushed upward, forcing Rin off the ground. He then released the Rasengan and watched as Rin flew backwards, the spinning ball of chakra still embedded in her gut.

Rin spiralled upward and she hit the ceiling hard. She was forcefully pushed against the ceiling. Cracks became visible where she was positioned, and just as it seemed the ceiling would cave under the pressure, the Rasengan began to fade away.

As the Rasengan completely disappeared, Rin plummeted back towards ground, and impacted hard. Crunching sounds were heard on impact, signalling the many broken bones she most likely now sported.

Jiraiya stood with his hand still outward, panting. It had taken some patience, but it seemed he had come out the victor. That was until, Jiraiya's eyes went wide yet again at an unbelievable sight.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The attack was at point blank range. The only way to dodge it was to use _disappear _ once again. Needless to say, Naruto was now exhausted. A total of 3 times he had already used that jutsu. It was incredibly mentally and physically draining. The most he was able to do in one day, without using any chakra for other activities, was 5 times. But after the 5th, he immediately passed out. He had one more good go at the jutsu before he would have to retreat. Using an evasive jutsu and then passing out wouldn't be a good strategy in the long run.

Naruto kneeled on the roof, looking for Zack. He had disappeared after the explosion, and Naruto couldn't find him. Something truly unnerved Naruto, and it was part of the reason why he couldn't use his Sage senses to detect Zack.

On his way from battling Zensuke, Naruto had noticed the change in the sky's colour. It was becoming an unearthly red shade… It was just a little bit redder, to the point that you wouldn't notice unless you were looking out for it. Also, dark clouds had begun to roll in…

And lastly, there was way to much latent chakra in the air. It wasn't so much that it was suffocating, but it was noticeably larger. He truly didn't like it. That was why he couldn't use Sage mode.

Sage Mode relied on gathering chakra from Nature and from Elements around you. If you can achieve a perfect balance of Natural Chakra in your system, then you can enter Sage Mode.

Though the key word is Natural. The extra chakra that was laced in the air was anything but natural. And Naruto had a feeling that the type of chakra it was, he would be the only one to truly recognize.

Naruto grit his teeth and fed his blade with chakra. A blue outline coated the blade, making it infinitely sharper.

"Come out" Naruto spoke in a conversational tone, though he was sure that Zack had heard him.

"**BEHIND YOU!"** Naruto heard the Kyuubi's voice echo in his head, and he had just enough time to put swing his blade behind him to parry the incoming strike.

As Zack's attack was parried, he thrust again, this time with more force than before.

The attack came onto Naruto's blade, and a crater formed under Naruto as he blocked the strike. Naruto then blurred out of sight, appearing behind Zack. Naruto swung his blade at Zack's chest. Zack swung outward to parry Naruto's strike, then Zack jumped up and over Naruto.

Naruto charged up chakra in his blade.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto swung his blade and a blue crescent of chakra was emitted.

Zack landed and charged up his own attack.

**Kenjutsu: Hell's Crescent**, as he said this, he swung his own blade. It emitted a blood red blade of chakra, much like his previous attack.

The attack collided in mid-air and Naruto's attack was quickly overpowered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Zack's attack continue on it's path. Naruto grit his teeth and with his free hand, formed his sensei's favourite jutsu.

**RASENGAN**

As he yelled this, the blue spiralling ball of chakra that he had created smashed into the blade of red chakra.

The attack collided, with Naruto's Rasengan overpowering Zack's own jutsu.

Then, Naruto swung his blade again.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

This time though, Naruto added over twice the amount of chakra, amounting to a much larger and stronger attack.

Zack smirked, then blurred out of sight.

Naruto spun to his left to avoid a downward strike from Zack. His sword hit the ground with a THUD and Naruto used this opportunity to speed forward.

**RASENGAN**

As he yelled this, he thrust the Rasengan into Zack's gut. The attack connected, and the Rasengan tore into Zack's body.

"AHHGHAAA" Zack's yelled were muffled by pain as he was sent spiralling backwards, his sword still embedded into the ground as he flew away from it.

"Not done yet" Naruto whispered quietly as red lightning began to course in his left hand and down to his wrist.

**Raging Lightning Blade Dragon**, Naruto spoke this, though his voice had seemed to have changed. It sounded a lot more… Demonic…

Naruto's eyes changed colour in a flash. No more were they a brilliant shade of Azure… Now they were dark red, with a black slit. Also, the whisker marks on his cheeks began to thicken, and darken…

Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared right in front of Zack who was still flying backwards from the force of the Rasengan. He propelled his lightning infused hand forward into Zack's chest. Zack's eyes went wider and more blood escaped his mouth as the new pain came to light… But Naruto wasn't done yet.

Using his lightning emitting hand, Naruto lifted Zack into the air, all the while still going forward at full speed. He then began to go vertically up, a trail of lightning followed.

Naruto and Zack flew upward, with Naruto's hand of lightning still in Zack's chest. They kept going skyward…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The villagers of Iwa were having a great day… That was until the weather began to act up. The sky had started becoming darker, and at this point, it wasn't very hard to notice that it was becoming red… Also, dark clouds had began to roll in and the first droplets of rain could be felt… Iwa was becoming very dark, and many civilians began to head back to their homes as the phenomenon which was the weather began to get worse as winds picked up. Though barely anyone noticed a small red light in the sky which continued upward…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they reached a summit of the clouds, Naruto blurred out of sight for a split second, then appeared on top of Zack.

"**THIS IS THE END" **Naruto yelled in a voice that truly did not belong to him… It was much to dark… Much to sinister…

Naruto's then spread out his palm and in a flurry of lights, the lightning in Naruto's hand expanded to a great size…. And it also took the form of a dragon….

"**ITS OVER!"** Naruto yelled as the gigantic dragon which now coursed down his entire left arm and past him, opened it's mighty jaws.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that was seen from the ground was a great many lights above the clouds. The lights were red, and many people knew that it wasn't right. The Tsuchikage was in his office.

"Tsuchikage-sama! There are sightings of red lights in the sky" a messanger yelled as he stormed into the Tsuchikage's office.

"WHAT! Who reported this sighting" the Tsuchikage aksed in a voice that seemed old, but agitated.

"Numerous villagers, SIR! I believe you should look for yourself" the messanger yelled.

The Tsuchikage grumbled something but that wasn't heard. He got out of his chair and walked toward the window behind him. What he saw… Was amazing.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red lightning lingered on Rin's abdomen as it healed itself. It was chakra, and it was deadly.

"HOW! How is that possible!" Jiraiya yelled. He was sure that his Rasengan had made contact and he was sure that Rin wouldn't survive the attack, but here was Rin, a mysterious chakra healing her at such a rapid pace that it was scary.

"My master has given me this… Gift… He gave it to me… So I could kill you" Rin spoke in a tone which held no emotion at whatsoever.

"WHAT KIND OF GIFT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"A gift… A special gift… Only special tools are awarded special gifts.. And I am a special tool to my master…" Rin spoke.

"Cut the crap Rin" Jiraiya had calmed down a reasonable amount, "How are you healing so fast. You're healing at even a pace that Naruto would find amaz-" then it hit Jiraiya.

"Demonic chakra…" Jiraiya spoke in a deep voice to himself, but Rin still heard him.

Rin smiled a smile that did not belong to her, it was a devilish smile.

"Are you calling me a demon, Jiraiya-sensei! A MONSTER FROM A CHILD'S DREAMS!" Rin yelled the last part.

Jiraiya grit his teeth, "You're not the Rin I used to know, and since you won't kindly let me leave, I'll have to… Beat the old Rin out of you!" At this, Jiraiya got into stance and began running through handseals but he was cut off as the ground began to tremble.

Then in a great burst, Jiraiya's mind was knocked out and the last thing he saw was white light…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's jutsu faded away before he could give the final thrust.

His eyes widened as he saw his jutsu disappear. It was impossible. How could his own jutsu just disappear as it did.

But Naruto's questions were answered as he was knocked away from Zack by some invisible force. The air left Naruto's lungs as he coughed up blood. He skyrocketed towards the ground. As he looked up, he was able to see a GIGANTIC wave of red chakra fly outward in waves. It came once, then again, and again, and it kept coming. Each waves sent Naruto's head into a panic, and he continued to skyrocket towards the ground.

His mind began to go blank, and the last thing he remembered… Was white light…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the Tsuchikage beholded was a wave of red chakra coming right towards him. The Tsuchikage's eyes widened even more as he began to run through handseals.

**Earth Style: Mighty Earth Wall**

As he said this, a wall of Earth rose in front of the Tsuchikage tower. The Tsuchikage smirked at his job well done, that was until the wall crumbled.

His eyes widened as the wave of chakra continued on it's course, and as it hit, the ground shook. Lights went off in the building and he could feel an incredible mass of killing intent. His head also began to hurt really badly.

As the Tsuchikage fell, he could hear the screams of people around him. But he had no more thought of it as he saw a bright light, then his mind went blank…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was madness. It was dark all around… It seemed as if the world had gone to Armageddon. His mind ached and he felt like puking. All around him, the world was spinning. The sky was a dark shade of red and the clouds were an unkindly dark shade of grey.

As Naruto struggled to stand up, he found that he was incredibly weak. It felt like all of his chakra had been drained.

Then, Naruto began to try and survey his surroundings.

All around him, houses had been destroyed. Only some remained… But he noticed that he couldn't see too far out. It seemed as if the land went skyward.

Naruto's eyes widened as he frantically looked downward and forward. The ground descended, he noted. He figured it out, he was inside a giant crater.

He looked around for anyone. He saw countless bodies around the crater. He crawled towards one of them.

It was a man. He wore a black bandana and a headband on his neck. He didn't seem like much. Naruto looked in apathy as he put his hand on the man's neck and found no pulse.

Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked around him. He could tell that not all the bodies lying here were of the dead…. A lot of them were alive, but barely.

Naruto looked back at the man that he had felt no pulse from. He managed to see a glimpse of himself in the man's eyes. His own eyes were a feral red with a black slit.

His eyes widened as he recognized the sign of the Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his system. As he noted this, he tried to stand again. It was till tough but he was finally able to stand on two feet.

Naruto looked around the crater to look for someone who was conscious, then his eyes travelled to the centre of the crater where there was a hooded figure.

Naruto's heart actually skipped a beat as he saw the figure's head turn towards him, a veil of shadows covered his face from all who seeked to know his identity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGH!" Jiraiya grumbled as he shook the large debris off him. The building had collapsed and he was trapped under. He had a few broken bones, but other than that, he was pretty lucky.

Jiraiya couldn't detect Rin's presence anymore. But he could sense the insane amount of latent chakra in the air. It was suffocating, and the very essence of the chakra caused Jiraiya to almost puke.

The chakra in the air also gave Jiraiya slight memories of a certain incident 11 years ago in Konoha, an incident he would never forget… The incident that resulted in the death of his.. Student…

Jiraiya stood amidst the rubble as he surveyed his surroundings. To his left, the buildings and houses were barely scathed, though the atmosphere around still appeared as if it was hell. To his right, everything was gone. And strangely, it seemed like everything just disappeared at a certain distance. That was the direction Jiraiya decided to go.

He began to walk and walk until he reached the area where he found his sight disappeared. What he found shocked him… And he finally realized that the whole time, he had been on the edge of a crater…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hooded figure began to walk towards Naruto, his foot steps graceful in a melodic fashion, but also in a way that was powerful beyond recognition, and also evil…

If Naruto didn't know better, he would have thought he was looking at the devil re-incarnate… Then he realized, that he himself was the only devil around.

At this thought, he smirked, but his smirk soon faded as he realized that his sword was not with him. He frowned, and quickly pulled out a scroll. His arm pained him as he attempted to release the contents of the scroll, in fact his whole body ached. The figure continued walking towards Naruto, never quickening it's pace.

Naruto nipped his finger and grazed it across the scroll. A poof of smoke was created and out popped a blade much like Naruto's old one, but the craftsmanship was of a much lower quality, but still it was above average.

Naruto returned the scroll to his pocket and gripped the sword. The figure didn't seem unnerved in the slightest, and continued without a flinch… Then, the figure disappeared…

The next thing Naruto knew, he was lifted off the ground, a large gauntlet clasped around his neck.

"ARGHGH!" Naruto sounds were muffled before they could escape his throat as the figure's grip on Naruto's neck tightened.

"WHO.. Argghgh.. Are… -" Naruto couldn't complete his sentence as he felt the figure's grip grow tighter still.

"You… Are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, am I correct" the voice was deep, and altered…

"Wha.. What if.. Am?" Naruto managed to let the words escape his mouth.

"I hadn't planned for you being here, using you would have made this a lot easier" the voice spoke, then threw Naruto away from him.

Naruto flew at an incredible speed away from the figure and hit the ground hard, more snaps could be heard as more bones broke.

"I will not kill you now, Kyuubi no Kitsune, but do not interfere with my plans… For I am quite willing to inflict damage upon you. All I need is the Kyuubi's chakra, I don't mind if you lost your legs or arms… They are useless to me." The hooded figure spoke, then turned away from Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto lay in his mindscape, the water in the sewer like chamber was up to thigh level, and Naruto was floating on it. His head looked straight up to the sky.

"**Use it now, boy… The Demonic Gate must be opened…"**

Naruto turned his head to look at the Kyuubi. His own eyes, much likes the eyes of the Kyuubi, were now red with a black slit.

"I'm guessing you're the only reason I survived that?" Naruto asked.

"**The chakra coursing through your system, even now is not your own… But my chakra in your system for extended periods of time can result in… Unpleasant side effects."** The Kyuubi spoke.

"I know… Your chakra is like poison, and it can affect my internal organs to a level, am I correct?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi did not reply, instead the demon spoke of something else.

"**You must kill this man.. He is strong, and the power you will gain from the Demonic Gate will be the only power strong enough to defeat him"** the Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto laughed, "It sounds like you know him"

"**He was there…" **was all that the Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed, then spoke, "How do I open the Demonic Gate"

Even behind the bars of the seal, one could tell that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was grinning mightily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jiraiya descended further into the crater, the ground began to rumble once more. The clouds again began to move, but they instead moved in a circular path around a location. They seemed to be revolving around the centre of the crater.

Jiraiya stumbled over a body as the ground shook. As he stood up, he looked at what he tripped over and saw a child. She was young, probably only around 8 years old… And Jiraiya could tell that she was dead.

A teardrop escaped Jiraiya's eye, but then his face was filled with anger. He turned back toward the centre of the crater and realized that waves red chakra were being emitted from the centre. This chakra was on a level that rivalled the previous wave of red chakra that disorientated him from before.

But Jiraiya could tell that this wasn't just Demonic Chakra, it was the exact same chakra he felt the night of October 10th, the night the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves.

And as Jiraiya looked to the centre, he saw a pillar of red chakra travel towards the sky. The clouds revolved around the pillar of chakra, and it just stayed there. For a moment all seemed still, that was until all the chakra in the pillar came rushing outward in one mighty burst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright light. That was the last thing that Naruto remembered. He saw the sinister grin of the Kyuubi, then next came a door. The door had two large skulls for handles and it was made of wood. The gate appeared at the base of the cage which contained the Kyuubi.

As Naruto walked forward he reached out to the handle, and pulled…

The next thing Naruto saw was a flash of red, and a bright light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. New Faces

**Chapter 13:**

**New Faces**

"Anyone home?" a voice resounded through Killer Bee's home.

"Come In!" Yugito yelled, she already knew who it was.

Soon, a woman walked in. She looked to be around 15 years old. She had straight bowl cut blonde hair, and she was very… Well developed…

"Samui, what brings you here" Yugito asked.

"I just came to ask sensei whether he wanted to visit Omoi in the hospital. And you know how he is in the hospital" Samui spoke.

Yugito nodded. He knew of Omoi's habit to overanalyze things, to the point where his opinions bordered on Ludacris. Him in the hospital would have him begin to speculate about his chances of somebody forgetting to bring him his medicine, and then they might forget about him, and then he would die, and then the Raikage would cry about his death, and then the Raikage's mighty tears would flood Kumogakure, and then everyone would drown just because of his mistake on a mission…. Needless to say, the situation needed to be resolved…

Samui then took in her surroundings. She was in Bee's living room. It was quite amazing. The floor was covered with many high quality rugs with inricate designs. The walls were also covered with rugs also. There was a fire place in the corner of the room, and a mirror hung above it. There was a couch on one side of the room and a table in the centre. It was an unorthodox setup, but it worked out very well in the end.

Samui noted Bee, and then for the first time, saw the person who was laying in meditative stance next to Bee, who was also in meditative stance.

"Who's that" Samui asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Yugito replied.

Samui's eyes widened. That was the infamous Naruto that had seduced Yugito. The reason she knew this is because Yugito and her were like sisters. They talked about everything that girls needed to talk about.

Samui took in the young boy. Her eyes widened as he recognized him, "I met him in the market"

Yugito looked surprised but then nodded, "He and his team are here on a diplomatic mission… The Hokage chose him as his personal guard"

Samui's eyes widened, "Personal guard! He could hardly be a Genin, how could he be the Hokage's personal guard"

"Don't judge on appearances Samui, I thought that was something Bee taught you. I saw him fight Bee, and I realized then, that I would have a slim chance of beating him" she spoke the last part while sighing as if in defeat.

Samui's eyes widened even more if possible, "So are you saying he's jounin level, that kid!"

Yugito responded with a nod and was about to speak again until someone cut her off.

"TEBAYO! WE ARE DONE, YO! HE AIN'T SCREAMING AIN'T NO MORE DREAMING!" Bee rapped as if he was conscious the whole time.

Samui watched as Naruto's eyes began to awaken. What she saw surprised her. His eyes were an evil shade of red with a slit in them.

As Naruto woke up, he surveyed his surroundings. He was still in Bee's living room with Bee and Yugito, though one more had arrived.

"I've met you before" Naruto spoke and he attempted to stand, but took a few steps to balance himself as his world was spinning.

Samui watched Naruto as he steadied himself and looked her in the eye.

Samui nodded, "Yes, my name is Samui"

Naruto nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure Yugito has told you about me"

Yugito growled at Naruto while he smirked, and Samui nodded, "Yes, I've heard about you, Uzumaki-san"

Naruto nodded, then spoke to Bee, "Thank you for your assistance, but I must be leaving" his voice was business like, "I'm sure it's late.."

"LATE! IT'S ONLY 10:50! TEBAYO!" Bee rapped. His rapping was starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

"10:30 eh? I was supposed to be back by 7:30, well better get going" Naruto spoke, then closed his eyes.

Yugito was confused as to what Naruto was doing. Samui was thinking along the same lines as Yugito.

Bee watched Naruto intently, then in a flash of movement, his eyes flew open. Then, he disappeared. There was no blur, no sign of movement, he just disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto appeared in front of the Inn, he was met by Kakashi who was standing and awaiting his return.

"I see you decided to drop in, Naruto" he spoke, all the while still reading his Icha Icha book.

Naruto frowned, then spoke, "I was… Gathering information"

Kakashi's raised his eyebrow, "Do share"

Naruto smirked, "The incident in Iwa two years ago…"

Kakashi's eyes widened, then he spoke, "I see, so what did you learn"

Naruto spoke, "I learned nothing, I merely remembered everything I forgot…"

Kakashi nodded, "I see, you released repressed memories eh… Well, that'll be our little secret. The Hokage was worried about you. He thought you might've gotten into some trouble…"

"I'll explain everything. For now, let's get inside" Naruto spoke.

"Agreed" Kakashi spoke and crescented one of his patented eye smiles. Then the two turned and walked into the Inn…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently, Naruto was sitting in the Raikage's office with the Hokage. The topic was boring, yet Naruto was still listening to every bit of information, remembering anything that could put Konoha in a bad position. That was when a messanger rolled in…

"Raikage-sama… The Kazekage has arrived" the messanger spoke.

It was the Hokage who responded, "Kazekage, I was not informed of this"

"I meant to tell you, Hokage-dono. My sincerest apologies.. I invited the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage to this meeting as well. They both accepted to come, but it seems they are both late. I also invited the Mizukage but he was busy with internal matters" the Raikage spoke.

"Internal matters meaning the civil war that threatens to destroy the balance which holds the village together" the Hokage spoke.

The Raikage smirked, "Not one to be behind the bush with your words, are you Hokage-dono"

The Hokage managed a stifled laugh, "Not at all, Raikage-dono. I believe you inviting the other Kage's was a good choice. Perhaps it may be the beginning of a cross-village alliance."

"Perhaps Hokage-dono… Wouldn't that be something" the Raikage replied. The Hokage nodded in response.

"Well, let us go and wait on the Kazekage" the Raikage spoke.

"Very well" the Hokage replied and moved to stand up, but he was stopped as another messanger came in.

"Raikage-dono! The Tsuchikage has also arrived!" the messanger yelled.

The Raikage suppressed a look of surprise. Both Kage's arrived within the hour of eachother? Not even an hour, within minutes…

"I see…. Well it looks as if we'll be welcoming both Kage's then." The Raikage spoke.

"Indeed, it would seem so" the Hokage replied and both Kages, followed by their escorts/guards, walked out of the room and towards the lobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of 2 of the most powerful people of the Shinobi world. On the left dressed in white Hokage garbs with accents of the colour blue was the Kazekage. His face was slightly hidden by the shadows but from what Naruto could see, he was middle age. He was at that point where he was beginning to show signs of his age…

On the left was the Tsuchikage. He was a short man with a rather large nose which was a slight shade of red. His hat covered his head but there was no sign of any type of hair. He stood with his back slightly crooked and he was about a little shorter than Naruto…

But what intrigued Naruto the most were the bodyguards with each Kage. Each one had 5 bodyguards, much like the his team did, but he noticed that in each group, there were many young people.

The bodyguards of the Kazekage included two jounin, one with a face mask covering his face and right eye. He also had a bandana on, so a tiny space was only visible where his right eye was. The other guard wore goggles which were tinted so his eyes weren't visible. He had a sword on his back. He wore normal shinobi trousers and a black long sleeve shirt under a jounin vest.

It was the other guards with the Kazekage that got Naruto thinking. They were kids… There were 3 of them. One dressed up in what looked like a black cat-like jump suit and he wore purple face mask. The female wore a one piece outfit that was a shirt and a short skirt. She also had a red sash around her waist in which a giant battle fan was held.

The last of the guards for the Kazekage was a boy with red hair. He had green eyes but strangely no eyebrows. He had a black lining around his eyes, signs of an insomniac. He also had the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead… Naruto sensed that there was also something different about him…

Naruto looked over to the Tsuchikage's guards and noted them all. He recognized them all…

They were the ones from the memory of the incident in Iwa. There was Zensuke, Rei, Sunako, Keira and the last one was Kyo, the one that had confronted him when he entered Iwa.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed them. He soon met the gaze of the one he remembered by Zensuke.

They stared at eachother for the moment, none letting the other tear them down, then they broke their gaze.

"Welcome, Tsuchikage-dono, Kazekage-dono. I am glad you could join Hokage-dono and I" the Raikage spoke.

It was the Kazekage that spoke, "Yes, well it would seem that the situation calls for it, would it not" as he spoke this, he turned to the Tsuchikage, "I mean after the incident…"

The Tsuchikage looked right back at the Kazekage, "The incident… Funny thing is that our village is still stronger than yours, even after the incident… The only reason you're here is to secure a deal with the other villages because you know that your village will be crushed if war were to break out"

The two Kage's met eachother's gaze and Naruto observed the whole scene. He calculated in his mind. The Tsuchikage had a point. Ever since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, the Wind Daimyo had preferred to offer contracts to ninja of Konoha, meaning Konoha stole some of the income which Suna would have received. And with that lack of money, exports and imports of goods was severely deterred to the point that some parts of Suna are on the edge of starvation.

Naruto watched as the girl with the fan tensed and moved her hand towards her fan. Zensuke began to do the same, fashioning a sword that Naruto remembered he did not have the last time…

"There will be no need for mindless bickering, Kazekage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono. The reason we are here is to discuss of a possible union, we should not be against eachother before we talk of coming together, would you not agree, Kazekage-dono"

The Kazekage broke his gaze and turned to the Raikage, "I would agree that under the circumstances, you are correct… It would be best for all of us at this time to… Get along, and what do you say, Tsuchikage-dono"

"I would also agree… So then, what of this treaty, are we going to begin" the Tsuchikage asked.

"Well now" the Raikage spoke, "I'm holding a banquet dinner at 8:00 tonight. I had planned it for tomorrow as I had not anticipated the arrival of the Kazekage this early. But it still works out"

The Tsuchikage grunted, then spoke, "Well then, I guess I'll be off to my Inn"

"As will I, Raikage-dono" the Kazekage spoke.

"Indeed… You might as well leave also and be ready for tonight, Hokage-dono. I'm sure our dinner will break any tension between we Kages" the Raikage spoke with a smile that seemed more like a taunting smirk than an actual smile.

"Alright, then I will bid you goodbye until later, Raikage-dono" the Hokage spoke, then gestured to Naruto, and they both left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sensei, did you see him…" Zensuke spoke.

"Yes… There was something about that boy with the Hokage" Keira responded. Rei and Sunako just stared at their teammate and sensei, not realizing what they were talking about.

The Tsuchikage cut into their conversation, "During meetings like this, we Kage's are usually allowed one or two guards into the meeting with us. Since the Raikage only had one, the woman that was next to him, then I suppose that the boy was tasked to guard the Hokage personally…"

Rei's eyes widened, "THAT KID! He's barely our age! How could a Kage trust his personal safety to-"

"Kage's are smart" the Tsuchikage spoke cutting off Rei, "If that boy was chosen to be the Hokage's personal guard, you can bet there was a reason behind it."

Rei nodded, then calmed down. She was just surprised that the Hokage would trust his life to someone so… Young…

"I recognize him from somewhere" the new voice made itself known.

Zensuke turned to Sunako who was the one that spoke, "You know him?"

"I'm not sure… He just felt, familiar, as if I'd met him from somewhere" Sunako spoke.

"I felt the same… I don't know from where, but I know I have met him before" Zensuke spoke.

"Perhaps you are just confusing him with someone who looks like the Yondaime" Kyo spoke.

At the sound of the name of the Fourth Hokage, the group went silent…

"He did look like him…" Kyo spoke. By this time the group had stopped walking.

"We don't speak of _him_ so freely, you above any should know this" the Tsuchikage spoke in a quiet tone with underlying anger.

"Hai! Sorry Tsuchikage-sama!" Kyo responded.

"But I do agree with you. That boy needs to be watched. Zensuke, I believe you are up to the task…" the Tsuchikage spoke.

"If you believe so, Tsuchikage-sama, then I will complete this task you have set out for me" Zensuke responded in a business like tone.

"Good. Then your mission is to locate the boy and figure out anything and everything about it… But try to in a way that doesn't attract too much, unwanted attention" the Tsuchikage spoke.

"HAI!" and with that Zensuke sunshined away.

Rei looked at the spot where Zensuke disappeared and then sighed. Then, she turned back and continued walking with the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara's getting anxious" a blond girl with four pigtails instead of the normal two whispered quietly.

"I think it was that guy… There was something about him, something like Gaara… I could sense it" the boy who wore the black cat-like suit spoke.

"Brother… Do you think that IT will come out" the female spoke.

"If it does, Temari…. I will protect you from it" the boy spoke.

"Idiot… Worry about yourself before me…" the female now identified as Temari spoke.

"I guess it's an older brother thing, eh" the boy spoke and Temari managed to bring out a smile.

"Kankuro… That kid though… He's intriguing…" Temari spoke.

"I don't trust him… If he's anything like Gaara, then I don't think I would like him" Kankuro paused, then brought his voice back down to a whisper, "I mean… Did you see his eyes"

Temari nodded. In fact, she had seen his eyes. Cold cerulean blue eyes with were devoid of all emotion. It was like he was a lifeless puppet… But even a puppet with no emotion couldn't have eyes so cold…

"I'll meet up with you guys at the Inn. I'm gonna go find him" Temari spoke.

"No Temari… He'll be at the banquet tonight. I'm curious about him also" Kankuro spoke.

"As am I" the Kazekage cut in, "It would seem he was chosen personally to guard the Hokage… He must be more than he seems"

Temari nodded as the group continued walking. None of them seemed to notice as Gaara began to grin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening, around 6:00. Naruto wandered through the streets of Kumo, though he had a target destination. He was heading towards the hospital. He had remembered the blond woman he had met, her name was Samui, and about her team in the hospital. For some reason, Naruto thought he might be able to get some information from them…

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to get in through the front doors. They wouldn't let a rogue ninja from another village just walk in to a village's hospital and see their shinobi that are in intensive care, so Naruto went for the old fashioned approach, in thrugh the 3rd story window.

As Naruto climbed into the window, he noted that there was nobody in the room. Strange… He had sensed someone in the room, but from the calmness of the chakra he could tell they were probably sleeping, so where were they?

Naruto quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword, as he did this the bandages burst in a display of wind.

He then pivoted and turned his blade horizontally and out to block the incoming strike.

Naruto took in his attacker. He was dressed in a hospital garb. He was brown skinned and he had white hair. Naruto and him were now clashed sword against sword.

The attacker also had his left arm in a sling and there were bandages covering his face. Bandages were also visible going down his left and right leg.

"Who are you" Naruto asked calmly, still clashed with his attacker.

"I should be asking you" the man spoke.

Naruto smirked, "Uzumaki Naruto" he spoke, then blurred out of sight. The man's eyes widened as he ducked to avoid a slash which just flew over his head. It cut a few of his hairs off.

The man then jumped away and took a stance with his sword, "Why are you here" he asked.

"I meant you no harm… I am merely here to ask you a question" Naruto responded.

"And what might it be" the man spoke.

"Are you and your team close to the Raikage? His assistant specifically reported to the Raikage when your group returned injured from your mission" Naruto spoke.

The man's eyes widened, "How did you know that I returned from a miss-" but the man was cut off.

"I was tasked with guarding the Hokage during his meeting with the Raikage. Now, answer my question, are your team and the Raikage closely aquainted?" Naruto asked.

The man calmed down somewhat then spoke, "He knows the leader of our team well…"

"You mean Samui" Naruto asked. The man's eyes went wide again.

"How do you know Samui!" he asked.

"I met her while talking to your sensei… Killer Bee" Naruto spoke.

If the man could have been more surprised, he would have. First of all, this man had met the Raikage. He also knew Samui and his sensei, Bee, what else could he know.

"I ask you this" Naruto paused, then spoke, "This treaty meeting, is it just a way to get the Byakugan?"

The man's eyes widened and he spoe quickly, "What're you talking about! We resolved this issue years a-"

"This issue was never resolved. We merely sent you a suitable replacement… One which was expendable…" Naruto spoke, "With the Hokage and some of his most trusted and strongest jounin in your village, getting the Byakugan would become a much easier feat… Wouldn't you agree."

The man grit his teeth at this, then spoke, "I don't know what Lord Raikage-sama is planning, but I believe it does have to do with the Byakugan…"

"So this whole treaty is a load of bull eh?" Naruto tightened his grip on his sword, then he was gone.

**Disappear**

A whisper of the word _disappear_ was heard as Naruto vanished…

A crashing sound was heard as the man was now pinned up against the wall, Naruto holding him against the wall by his throat with his gauntlet.

'HOW DID HE DO THAT' the man thought as he was being held by Naruto.

"What is your name" Naruto asked.

"Omoi" Omoi responded.

"I see… Do not cross my path in the future... Because if I know it is you, I will not spare you…" Naruto spoke this and let loose his grip of Omoi's throat. He fell to the ground as Naruto released the grip.

Naruto began to turn away back to the window and once he reached it he spoke, "The Raikage's plans will fail" and with that he jumped out of the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in the clearing. It was around 7:00 and evening was nearing. Naruto was told by the Hokage to be back at the Inn by 7:30 so he could escort the Hokage to the banquet. Naruto knew he would be back on time.

The information that Naruto had discovered though was intriguing to say the least, but he did not confine it within the Hokage, nor any of the other members of his squad. He decided to handle it on his own.

He didn't know how strong the force the Raikage would send would be, but he decided that Kain would be more than up to it. In any sort of battle, Kain would have the advantage. A large disperse of chakra, such as the chakra of the 5 tailed beast, would attract Konoha shinobi…

"Summoning Jutsu" Naruto spoke then slammed his hands on the ground. The summoning markings appeared on the grounds, then a puff of smoke erupted. After this, a small toad appeared.

"Gamakitchi…" Naruto spoke.

"Hey boss… Got Treats" he spoke in a high pitch voice.

"It will depend on if the task I'm going to give you is completed to my standards" Naruto spoke back.

"Uh-huh… Always like this boss, it's a turnoff. So what do you want?" Gamakitchi responded.

"I need a message delivered. I believe you have met Kain" Naruto spoke.

Gamakitchi nodded, "Yeah.. I met the guy"

"Good. See that it reached him by sundown. I know not when the enemy will strike, so get this message to him as soon as possible" Naruto spoke as he handed a small scroll to Gamakitchi.

"Sure thing boss" and as Gamakitchi said this, he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto stood up after seeing Gamakitchi return to the summons realm, then he turned around and spoke.

"You may show yourself, Zensuke" Naruto spoke.

And sure enough a person jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully on the ground. He stood up and faced Naruto, "How do you know my name" he asked with a slight snarl.

"Calm down… We have met before" Naruto spoke.

"I don't recall meeting you" Zensuke returned with a snarl.

"Perhaps a fight will make it clear" Naruto spoke.

Zensuke smirked, "Are you sure about that… You seem real confident…. Just because you were chosen as your Kage's personal guard doesn't make you all high and mighty"

"I am merely speaking fact, Zensuke. I was stronger than you then and I am still stronger than you now" and as Naruto spoke this, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, the bandaged wrapped around exploded in an outburst of wind.

"I will defeat you here… I would like to know your name, since it seems you know mine" Zensuke spoke.

Naruto smirked, "Uzumaki Naruto… "

At the name being mentioned, Zensuke clutched his head with his free hand. After a few seconds, he let go.

"It would seem though as if you are in no condition to-" but Naruto was cut off.

"Sorry about that, guess I'm just… Excited…"

And with that, Zensuke blurred out of sight and appeared right behind Naruto, his blade in a downward swing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari had disobeyed her orders. She just needed to find the blonde guy she had seen with the Hokage. There was something about him, something dangerous, yet something that Temari couldn't stay away from.

From what Temari could tell, the boy was just like Gaara, but different… If that was the case, then perhaps he could help Gaara…

Temari walked with a brisk pace through the market district of the village, trying everything to find the boy. She decided against finding another one of the Konoha delegates and asking for Naruto, that would only spell trouble in the end.

But it would seem that Temari lucked out as she heard distant sound of blades clashing. If she remembered correctly, the blonde boy had a sword on his back, so it was possible that it was him.

So Temari rushed to the scene hoping to find the blonde guy and with him perhaps the answer to Gaara's problem...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went into a one handed handstand with his left hand, then flipped over Zensuke. He landed on the other side of him then Naruto swung his blade at Zensuke's mid section.

Zensuke put his blade in front of him, blocking the strike. He then pushed outward, sending Naruto's arm and blade outward, therefor leaving him exposed and open.

Zensuke then swung at Naruto in a downward motion. Naruto saw the attack and blurred out of sight, reappearing behind Zensuke. Naruto brought his blade down on Zensuke just as Zensuke turned. Zensuke though was able to place his blade horizontally over his head to block the downward strike. He then pushed upward, flailing Naruto's blade away. Through that motion, he kneed Naruto in the gut.

Naruto coughed and grit his teeth as the impact of the hit sunk in. Then, he blurred out of sight, reappearing a few meters above Zensuke. His sword was high in the air.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

He swung and a blade of blue chakra flew out and headed towards Zensuke.

**Kenjutsu: Infinite Pulse**

Zensuke swung and a yellow crescent of chakra was emitted from his blade. Both attacks clashed with each disappearing in the end.

As Naruto was landing, Zensuke appeared under him and jumped upward, sword in hand. He swung just as he reached Naruto.

Naruto, who was parallel to the ground with his back to the sky, saw the attack and guarded by putting his blade in front of his chest.

Zensuke and Naruto's swords clashed in mid air. Zensuke with unimaginable force was pushing Naruto upward into the sky while locked with their blades.

Naruto's eyes widened, then his eyes flashed red.

**Kenjutsu: Demonic Lunar Fang**

As he spoke this, his blade began to glow an eerie black colour with a red outline. Zensuke's eyes widened as he felt the condensed chakra in the attack.

An explosion occurred as the black chakra expanded in a great outburst, eclipsing both Naruto and Zensuke.

….

'Argh' Zensuke thought as he was falling towards the ground. From that height, a direct impact may break a few bones, and Zensuke couldn't allow that.

Zensuke threw his sword towards the ground and he watched as the blade stuck into the ground. He righted himself in mid-air and landed on the hilt of the blade.

He watched as the figure of Naruto descended and landed gracefully on the ground. Naruto had no scar on him. Zensuke's eyes widened at this. Naruto's attack seemed an area effect, meaning it did damage to a whole area. From what Zensuke saw, Naruto's attack engulfed even Naruto, so how was it that Naruto had yet a scratch, while he…

His shirt at the front was literally nothing more, only burnt and charred remains. He had a large burn running down his chest diagonally from the attack.

Then he noticed something, his whole chest wasn't severely burned. The red burn mark seemed to go diagonally across his chest, almost like a sword slash.

His eyes widened more. The attack wasn't an area effect, it was just so strong that that was it's radius. It was an attack like his own Infinite Pulse, but much stronger…

"Still think you can win, Zensuke" Naruto spoke. Zensuke looked at the figure of Naruto. He took him in.

He wore a black shirt with a red design, and a cloak over it. The cloak which had features of a vest at the front was black also and had a hood. The accents of the robe were red, such as the inside of the hood. At the back of the robe was the spiral of Konoha. He also had a gauntlet in his left hand.

Right now Naruto's face was covered by the hood, shrouding his face in a veil of shadows, but Zensuke had seen what he looked like at the Raikage Tower, blonde hair and blue eyes… Features extremely reminiscent of the Fourth Hokage…

"I'm not done yet" Zensuke spoke, then disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto brought his blade to his right and held the hilt high with the blade going downward. He blocked the strike from Zensuke, then Naruto spun. With the force that Zensuke was using to push down on Naruto blade, Zensuke was put off balance and he stepped forward. Naruto completed a full 360 and was now beside Zensuke, his sword in hand. His face was very close to Zensuke's at this point.

He whispered, "It's over, Zensuke"

**Kenjutsu: Wind Scythe**

Wind began to pick up around Naruto blade. In a flurry of wind, blood spurted out of Zensuke's chest in a straight line going vertically. It looked as if a sword had slashed down his chest.

His eyes widened as he saw the cut. It went very deep and it was a perfect and clean cut. It was almost as if it was done my a Medic Ninja.

"You see Zensuke, Wind is my primary element… It's very useful in situations such as this" Naruto whispered, his face was still right beside Zensuke's.

"Oh yeah… I'm not out yet…" Zensuke spoke, then blurred.

Naruto smirked then turned around. A few meters away from him was Zensuke. He was on one knee, panting. He held his sword in his right hand as he panted. His head was to the ground.

"You really should face your enemy." Naruto spoke in a taunting voice.

Zensuke's heavy breathing stopped, and if one could look closely, they would see a smirk foming on his face.

"My Eye of Intent" he whispered, but Naruto heard this.

And the force that followed was one that Naruto remembered very well. It was the one he had felt in his vision, the one that knocked his head backwards. It was even stronger now, and more concentrated. It was truly overwhelming, and it was still just Killer Intent….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari's eyes widened at the sight. She could feel the pressure of the Killing Intent that radiated off of Zensuke, and frankly, it scared her. It was… Stronger than the Killnig Intent that Gaara released when IT took over…

But what scared her most was that the blonde boy seemed barely fazed by the Killing Intent, yet he was right in front of Zensuke. Heck, Temari felt like throwing up and she was far off in the trees watching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You impress me, Naruto… You can still stand while this close when my doujutsu is active" Zensuke spoke.

He watched as Naruto looked at him, and he began to grin… Soon, Naruto's grin became maniacal.

"You think THIS can faze ME!" Naruto yelled all the while laughing, then he spoke, "Let me show you, the true power of Killing Intent"

Zensuke's eyes widened as Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red. They also had a slit in them. After they changed, something followed….

Zensuke doubled over as he felt the Killing Intent Naruto radiated. His eyes dilated and then went wide. His pupil was spinning in his eye and he started bleeding from his eye.

Then, Zensuke fell to his knees. He couldn't handle the Killing Intent. He looked at his blade, and he was truly contemplating plunging it into his heart.

But even through this, Zensuke stood up, his eye a bright purple. He closed his purple eye for a moment, then he opened it in a flash.

Zensuke released a Killing Intent which countered Naruto's own. It wasn't as strong as Naruto's but at least now he could stand.

"Impressive" Naruto spoke, "But lets see if you can still keep up with me…"

Then Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared in front of Zensuke. He sliced at his mid-section. Zensuke parried the strike then returned with one of his own.

Naruto put his blade in front of him to block the strike, then he pushed outward, taking Zensuke's blade with him. Naruto then went for a strike at Zensuke's head.

Zensuke ducked then jabbed at Naruto's gut. Naruto moved to the right to dodge, then swung downward again at Zensuke.

Zensuke spun to the left all the while dodging Naruto's attack. He then finished the rotation with a slice at Naruto's chest. Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared behind Zensuke, continuing his assault.

Zensuke decided to take the offensive. He ran at Naruto and swung his blade. Naruto parried the strike but Zensuke kept coming. Zensuke swung again and again, Naruto either dodged or parried the strike. Naruto though had had enough.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto spoke this as he parried one of Zensuke's strikes. A chakra blade was emitted as Zensuke's strike was parried, and it's force carried Zensuke away.

He grit his teeth at the attack, then swung outward, sending the attack flying away. He then blurred in front of Naruto.

He swung downward on Naruto's head. His doujutsu flared for a moment, but he disregarded it and continued the strike. He charged up chakra in the blade as it descended downward.

**Kenjutsu: Infinite Pulse**

Zensuke missed the impassive look on Naruto's face as his sword glowed yellow, a trademark of his attack.

BOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was panting in the tree she was sitting in. When Naruto had released his own Killing Intent, Temari had promptly released the contents of her stomach. She couldn't handle it. In fact, she saw the vision of her own death while under the influence of Naruto's own Killing Intent.

But even through this, she continued to watch the battle. She had thought that Naruto had a huge edge over Zensuke, but Naruto had not dodged the last attack, and it looked powerful. Dust had been picked up and a cloud of debris blocked the view of the battle. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she guessed that Zensuke had somehow came out ontop…

Oh how wrong she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

….

The dust took it's time to settle, but it soon did, and the sight was incredible…

Clashed in the centre of the field was Naruto and Zensuke. In Naruto's left hand, his gauntlet to be exact, was Zensuke's blade. Naruto's own blade was at his side and he just held Zensuke's. But Naruto himself was different.

His whisker marks were a lot thicker and he had an outline of red chakra around him, but what was strange was that the chakra seemed sinister… And evil…

Naruto spoke, "Zensuke… It would seem you have a long way to go before you can challenge me"

Zensuke's eyes were wide at this scene, but he composed himself and spoke in slight anger, "I'm not done yet… I will defeat you-"

After he spoke this Naruto sighed, but he did not miss Zensuke's smirk.

SLICE

Naruto looked down at his gut and saw a sword blade protruding from it. It was a glowing yellow. Naruto noted though that the sword was made completely of chakra.

His eyes widened as he took in the blade. Then in a flash, more blades came. They went through right shoulder and left leg.

"Argh…." Naruto spoke, then coughed blood. It fell onto Zensuke's foot.

"Don't underestimate me" Zensuke spoke. Naruto releasead his grip on Zensuke's blade as he fell to his knees, the chakra swords of Zensuke were still in various places around his body.

"Argh…" Naruto spoke a mumbled sound as he struggled to stand, but Zensuke noticed something. Though his face showed he was in pain, it quickly turned into a smirk.

Zensuke's eyes widened as his doujutsu flared, then he spun to the right, just as Naruto popped out of the ground behind him, the end of his blade where Zensuke had just been.

Naruto came out of the ground and landed. He wasted no time going after Zensuke. He blurred out of sight and at the same time, the Naruto that Zensuke's chakra blades were in promptly burst into smoke.

'A shadow clone…' Zensuke thought as his doujutsu flared up yet again, warning him about an attack from… All Directions?

Zensuke's eyes widened as he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then, he noticed that around him in a pentagon were 5 Narutos.

Each Naruto had his sword held up into the air, with one of the Narutos with his sword stuck into the ground. Suddenly, a path of lightning erupted in the ground under Naruto sword. One path travelled towards Zensuke, while two others travelled on the edge of the Pentagon around either side.

Soon, a pentagon was formed from Electricity, and Zensuke was standing in a smaller pentagon in the middle of the large pentagon.

Zensuke also found that he couldn't move.

His eyes widened more as he struggled to get his feet to move but to no avail. It was almost as if they were paralyzed.

**Lightning Style: Electric Sealing**

From each point of the pentagon a surge of lightning travel upward in the direction of the centre. All five met in the middle of the pentagon, right on top of Zensuke's head.

Then, it came. A single lightning bolt was fired from above and made it's way down with break neck pace.

BOOM

"ARG!AAAAH!" Zensuke yelled as he was electrocuted. It was an excruciating pain, and he just couldn't handle it.

The Naruto that had his sword in the ground stood up and looked straight at Zensuke, his face held no emotion. No happiness, no accomplishment, no anger, nothing…

But what Zensuke did notice was that Naruto's eyes were still red. There was just an evilness to Naruto's eyes that Zensuke couldn't describe. He knew he had to do something, but what could he do. He was paralyzed and being electrocuted.

Then he noted Naruto. He was gathering lightning chakra in his left hand, but Zensuke noted that the chakra was not blue, nor was it yellow. Those were the two traditional colours of Lightning based chakra, but for some reason, Naruto's own was a violent red.

"**This will herald your end"** Naruto spoke in a demonic voice. He bent his leg slightly, preparing to speed towards Zensuke, until a voice came through.

"STOP IT! You'll KILL HIM!" a voice yelled.

This voice stopped Naruto in his tracks. All was still for a moment. Naruto turned towards the direction of a voice to see a female with blonde hair and 4 ponytails.

Her expression backed the power which came with her voice, but Naruto could sense that she was suppressing an emotion while she was facing him. Naruto could also tell that that emotion… Was fear…

Soon, Naruto's pentagon sealing died away and Zensuke fell to his knees. He was panting hard as smoke rose from his body from all the burns he had just received. Naruto turned his gaze back to Temari and he addressed her.

"You were with the Kazekage" Naruto spoke normally. His eyes were still red and his left hand was still infused with red lightning.

Temari nodded hastily to Naruto's statement. Naruto then spoke again, "And just why are you here…"

"I was… You see well…" she tried to form an answer but one didn't come to her.

Naruto sighed, then turned back to Zensuke. He reached into his pocket and threw something at him. Zensuke caught it and looked at it.

"It's a soldier pill. Your chakra should be more or less gone, my seal is to blame for that. I'm surprised you're still conscious actually" Naruto spoke with a genuine voice.

Zensuke looked at Naruto, then at the pill. He was right. At the moment, Zensuke was teetering on the edge of consciousness. Any moment he knew he might collapse.

He grit his teeth, then stood up, "We will finish this another time, Uzumaki Naruto"

He began to walk away from the training ground but he walked slowly and with a limp. It was obvious that he was injured and exhausted.

Temari decided to intervene, "Do you need help getting back"

Zensuke turned to the source of the voice. He looked at Temari, his eyes held slight confusion. Then, he spoke.

"I am of a different village of you are, yet you offer assistance so readily." Zensuke spoke.

Temari spoke quickly, "This meeting is about Unity between our villages. I guess it's an act of good will"

Zensuke looked at Temari, then smiled genuinely. He then spoke, "I thank you for the offer, but I decline. I will be fine on my own"

Temari nodded and Zensuke continued on his way. He was soon out of the training field.

After he left, Temari turned to Naruto.

"What are you" she asked.

Naruto furrowed his brow, then responded, "What do you mean by that"

"I mean… Just what are you. You weren't phased in the slightest by the massive killing intent that that guy produced, and then you countered with one that was almost twice as strong. You caught his blade, and used some bizarre sealing jutsu I have never seen before. And your eyes-"

Naruto's furrowed his brow more, then cut Temari off.

"My eyes eh… Were they evil? Did you feel as if you were looking into Hell?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly raised.

"No" Temari answered calmly which surprised Naruto. She then continued, "They are similar, to the eyes that torment my brother"

Naruto's eyes widened at this, then he spoke, "So it's true then. That guy with the red hair and the gourd."

Temari looked at Naruto, then spoke, "He is different... He…"

Naruto cut him off, "He's a host… "

Temari's eyes widened, "How did you-" but she was cut off once again.

"Simple. I'm one too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are… Wait, you mean to say that-" Temari spoke but was once cut off again from her own rambles.

"I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Naruto spoke.

"Wait… The Nine Tailed Fox? Gaara's demon only has one tail…" Temari answered.

"I see. So you've seen him in a full released form then, wait, one tail… So he holds Shukaku, the Sand Spirit?" Naruto asked.

Temari nodded. Naruto then put his hand under his chin. He was in thought. He stayed like that for a moment, then he spoke, "So then you're here for some help."

Temari nodded, "I need one question answered."

Naruto nodded, "Ask your question…"

"Why is it that you seem to remain… Sane… When you have a demon in your gut" Temari asked.

Naruto was confused by the question, "My sanity has always been intact, ever since the moment of my sealing."

It was now Temari's eyes who took on a confused tone, "But my brother is…"

Naruto nodded in recognition, then spoke, "The only reason I can think of is his seal. Last I heard, Suna wasn't too renowned for sealers…"

Temari nodded, "It was the Kazekage's assistant who sealed Gaara."

Naruto nodded, then he began to walk away from the training field.

"I see… Well then if that is your only question-" but Naruto was cut off.

"WAIT! Your not gonna help him!" Temari spoke with slight anger.

Naruto continued to walk away from the training field. He walked past Temari without saying a word. Once he was past her, he turned and looked at her.

"There is nothing I can do for him. He has already been sealed. Reconstructing the seal without the Key would be disastrous and would most likely result in the Shukaku being released. Adding to the seal could have worse effects, because it seems that the seal that was already put on him was pretty bad in the first place… " Naruto spoke.

If one looked closely, they would see slight sadness hidden in his eyes, but that was overshadowed by a cold glare.

Temari's eyes began to water ever so slightly as she spoke, "So there's no… No hope for him then"

"I never said that… Do not fret… We will meet again, and perhaps I may be able to help you then…" Naruto spoke.

Temari had a new brightness in her eyes as she spoke softly, "Thank You… I didn't get your name" in truth she had but she wanted to hear him say it.

"I believe you did… But I don't know yours" Naruto spoke.

Temari's eyes held surprise, but she nonetheless spoke, "Temari…"

Naruto nodded, then continued to walk out of the training field. As he left though, he blurred out of sight.

Temari stared at the spot where Naruto had disappeared.

'He's… Interesting…' Temari thought as she began to leave the training ground, 'Interesting Indeed'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God damn it… Where is that kid" it was Asuma's voice that spoke. It was 7:40 and Naruto had not yet returned.

"It seems he's running late… As usual" Kakashi spoke.

Right now, the group was in front of the Inn with the Hokage, awaiting the arrival of Naruto. Then, Kakashi spoke once again, "Well, speak of the devil"

Naruto appeared in front of the group. He looked at them all, then spoke, "Sorry I'm late… I was lost on the road of life…"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's use of his own excuse.

The Hokage noted the scratches on Naruto's shirt, "Naruto, did you get into a fight"

Naruto frowned, "It wasn't much of a fight, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded, "Will it compromise the mission"

"No, Hokage-sama. I don't believe it will" Naruto spoke.

"Very well then… We should be off" the Hokage spoke.

Naruto nodded as the a Kumo shinobi who was tasked to escorting the Konoha group led them away to the direction of the Banquet Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Night of Fate

**Chapter 14:**

**Night of Fate**

Kain was being extra careful. He was outside the Hyuuga compound. He had received word earlier from Naruto that an attempt to capture the Byakugan would soon take place. Naruto had not said the exact time, but he had tasked Kain with the job of looking after Hiashi Hyuuga's two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi.

It was around 7:50 and Kain was going to start his patrol at 8:00. He had no idea the layout of the Hyuuga compound, but he was sure he would still be able to succeed…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, Hokage-dono. It would seem you are the first to arrive" the Raikage spoke.

Naruto took in the banquet hall. It was huge with porcelain floors, walls, and ceiling. Gigantic chandeliers hung from the ceiling and it seemed as if the space itself glowed. There were 2 tables. One was in the shape of a a perfect square and on each side was a large chair. Each chair had the insignia of a village. There was Iwa, Kumo, Konoha, and Suna.

The other table was a long rectangular one. It had 20 chairs exactly. Naruto calculated in his mind and figured out that each chair was for one of the guards of each Kage.

"It would seem so, Raikage-dono." The Hokage replied.

Then the Raikage spoke again, "Please, you may take your seat and your escorts may make their way to that table"

The Hokage nodded and motioned for his escorts to go towards the table. Genma nodded and motioned for the others to follow as they went to sit down.

The Raikage and the Hokage sat in their respective chairs and began to talk.

….

"So… Where's the food" Asuma asked, a sly grin on his face.

Genma just shook his head, "Remember guys, we're still on a mission to guard the Hokage. Don't let your guard down"

Naruto nodded at this, then spoke, "Genma is correct, potential threats usually have a strange way of popping up, wouldn't you agree , Kakashi-san"

Kakashi nodded to Naruto's answer, but did not venture to why he called him Kakashi-san instead of Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto then spoke again, "It would seem that the Kazekage has arrived"

Gai looked toward the door and sure enough, the Kazekage along with his 5 guards walked in.

Naruto saw Temari and Temari looked at Naruto. They met eachother's gaze for a moment before she turned her attention back to the now standing Raikage. The Raikage moved to address the Kazekage.

Naruto looked back at his team, then smirked, "It would seem this night will be… Interesting…"

Kakashi and Asuma both nodded at that. Genma looked at Naruto curiously but then nodded. That was when guy stood up and spoke.

"YOSH! IF THIS NIGHT IS NOT YOUTHFULL, I WILL DO 50 000 LAPS AROUND KUMO!" Gai exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head at Gai's antics, then looked behind him to see the Suna escorts coming his way.

He turned his head back at his team, then spoke, "Look alive…" he said with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the streets of Konoha. As he walked by civilians, he could hear their whispers of admiration. He used to take pride in the words of the civilians, but ever since his battle with Kain, he had changed.

They knew nothing. They thought that as an Uchiha he was their saviour, the light that would cast away all darkness. But Sasuke knew better…

If anyone was the light of Konoha, it would be Naruto. But Naruto's own light was not one that cast a ray of hope, it only lead onlookers to despair and destruction.

Kain though had a light that people saw hope in. Even while he faced Kain he realized how good a leader he may become. Those were Sasuke's thoughts at the moment.

He grit his teeth at his own weakness, but strengthened his resolve to become stronger. Just as he was exiting his own thoughts, a voice helped him get out of them.

"Sasuke!" a voice yelled.

Sasuke turned around to see none other than Sakura.

"Sakura… What are you doing here" Sasuke asked.

"Um… Actually I was looking for you, Sasuke" Sakura spoke.

Sasuke was a little surprised at this, but then he spoke, "I see… So did you need something"

"Actually, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to… Um… Go get something to eat" Sakura managed to blurt out.

"Actually, I kinda already ate… " Sasuke spoke but then noticed Sakura's face begin to deflate. He then spoke again, "But if you're gonna go eat, I'll come too"

Sakura's eyes widened, then utter happiness came across her face.

"COOL" Sakura blurted out, then covered her mouth, a blush on her face.

Sasuke just sighed. Oh, why had he said Yes…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat at the table and listened to the start of the conversation between all of the Shinobi at the table. The topic was how each village was in general.

"Well, Konoha is pretty green. I've been to Suna a few times and it's a lot greener than there" Asuma spoke.

"You got that right" Kankuro spoke.

Naruto though wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"So, why're green genin on this mission" Kyo asked.

"We're the Kazekage's three children…" Temari answered.

Naruto frowned at this, then Temari spoke again, "But it's not like we're the only Genin here"

All eyes turned to Naruto at the moment. It would seem that everyone had the same thought.

Naruto stared back at them, "To answer your question, I am a Genin"

"So what are you doing on this mission" one of the Kazekage's guards inquired.

Naruto frowned, "I'm here simply because the Hokage chose me to guard him"

Kyo was the one that spoke to, "You must be pretty strong then"

At this point, Zensuke decided to speak, "This boy is strong. I fought him first hand"

It then clicked in Kakashi's head. Naruto's scratches from before and the fact that this Zensuke kid looked pretty roughed up too.

Naruto nodded, "You're pretty decent yourself"

Sunako was beginning to get angry. He then spoke, "Fight Me, and perhaps a different result may occur…"

At this point, everyone's heads' turned to Sunako. It was Zensuke who spoke, shaking his head while he spoke.

"Trust me, Sunako. You cannot defeat this boy-" but Zensuke was cut off.

"You don't know my true power, Zensuke" Sunako spoke.

Rei cut in, "Calm down Sunako. If Zensuke couldn't even beat him, then why do you think that-"

"Rei… I need to prove to all of you that I'm not second best" Sunako spoke.

Naruto decided to intervene, "I have a solution" at this point, all heads turned to Naruto, "I'm guessing you guys are still Genin, am I right?"

Rei nodded, "We've taken the Chunnin exams twice, but were never promoted. Certain… Events prevented even Zensuke to become Chunnin"

Naruto nodded, then spoke, "The Chunnin exams are being held in Konoha, if I am correct."

Naruto looked to Asuma and Genma for approval. They nodded, proving Naruto's statement correct.

"Just enter this year too… I'm sure me and my team will be there" Naruto ended by looking at Kakashi, who just smiled and spoke back.

"Oh, I was planning on registering you… That is if your other teammates are up for it" Kakashi spoke.

Naruto nodded, and strangely it was the Red haired Suna Genin who spoke next.

"What is your name" the way he spoke was in a strange and dark tone…

"Uzumaki Naruto… And you are Gaara, am I correct"

Gaara nodded, "So then… Who are your teammates" he asked.

Naruto looked to Kakashi for approval as he wasn't sure whether to reveal such information. Kakashi looked as if he thought of it, then he nodded.

Naruto looked back at Gaara, then spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

At the mention of Uchiha, the others at the table began to listen more intently.

"I thought the Uchiha clan was wiped out" it was Keira, the female Iwa jounin who spoke this.

Narutos shook his head, "He is one of the survivors"

"One… So there are others" it was Yugito who spoke. She had been abnormally quiet for the majority of the evening, but now she spoke.

"That is information that I cannot reveal" Naruto spoke.

Yugito frowned, but nodded.

"So, I assume that The Copy Cat Ninja here is your jounin sensei, judging by the way you looked at him for approval to talk about your team" it was the Sand Jounin, Baki, who spoke. He was the one that wore a veil covering one eye and a bandana.

"Yes, I am" Kakashi spoke, "And I assume you're the Jounin sensei of the 3 sand Genin here"

Baki nodded, "So why's he the only one from your team here"

"The Hokage requesting his services personally" it was Asuma who spoke.

"YOSH! HIS MIGHTY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVEN HIS OWN COMRADES!" it was Gai who yelled this.

At this point, everyone at the table sweatdropped.

Naruto got over it and looked at a large clock on one wall of the banquet hall. It was past 10:00. Naruto smirked…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain saw a cloaked figure leaving the compound. He wore all black and was carrying a black sack. Kain smirked, then followed the figure. If the man had a friend, then he would figure out who he was and kill him also.

He followed him to the outskirts of Konoha, then the figure stopped moving.

He spoke, "I know you've been tailing me for the past 20 minutes, so come out"

Kain's eyes widened, but he jumped out of his tree and revealed himself.

The figure dropped the sack on the ground and came face to face with Kain. The figure took in Kain, then smirked.

"So.. Konoha sends a child after me… Do you know what I am, kid… I'm a jounin… You're outmatched…"

"Outmatched you say" Kain paused, then spoke again, "We'll see what happens, cuz' I know you're gonna have to kill me now that I've seen you"

"Your quick to catch on" and as he said this, he drew a kunai.

"I'd like to know your name, since you say I will die here..." Kain spoke.

The man nodded, "Ritsuko…"

Kain smirked, "Kain… Let's go WILD!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sasuke… Why did you decide to come with me" Sakura asked,

Sasuke widened his eyes. He was caught off guard by that type of question.

"I mean… You never would've gone out with me before… So, what changed…"

Sasuke turned to Sakura. He decided to tell her the truth, "That guy, Kain, has been on my mind lately. And not just him, Naruto too"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto eh… He seems to be the cause of everyone's troubles of late"

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto… Is strong… I still remember what Kakashi told me in Wave the week we were training"

"_In this world, there are people younger than you, yet stronger than me"_ Sasuke quoted Kakashi words.

Sakura nodded, "Was he referring to Naruto"

Sasuke shook his head, "He wasn't referring directly too Naruto, but I'm sure Naruto came to his mind"

Sakura nodded, "How did Naruto get so strong though, I mean he wasn't in the academy, and if he was, then I don't remember him"

Sasuke nodded, "I know… The only thing I can think of is that he was trained by someone else…"

"But who could've trained Naruto that well" Sakura asked.

"I've been thinking on that… It has to be the Hokage… Nobody else could have made him… So strong…" Sasuke answered.

Sakura nodded, but then she voiced her own opinion, "But his knowledge of seals is so extensive. Could the Hokage have really taught him that"

Sasuke shrugged, "He probably got other people to help"

"Like who" Sakura asked. Sasuke pondered on it for a moment, then he spoke.

"Maybe one of the Sannin" Sasuke spoke.

Sakura nodded, "If he was trained by the Hokage and the Sannin, its no wonder he's so strong" Sakura spoke.

Sasuke nodded, "Sakura… It's getting pretty late. The only reason this restaurant is open is because I'm here"

Sakura noticed slight sadness in Sasuke's voice, "Why is that a bad thing, Sasuke"

Sasuke answered, "Nobody understands…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain dodged a punch from Ritsuko, then he sliced at his head. Ritsuko ducked then tried to leg sweep Kain.

Kain jumped over the leg sweep and kicked out at Ritsuko's head. Ritsuko caught Kain's foot and flipped him over his head.

Kain flew over Ritsuko and before he could land Ritsuko was on him.

Ritsuko appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. His speed was too fast for Kain to dodge.

Kain plummeted towards the ground and landed hard.

"Argh…." Kain yelled as he hit the ground.

"Foolish boy… Do you now realize the different between you and I" Ritsuko spoke.

Kain stood back up and spoke, "I'm just getting started" and as Kain said this, he closed his eyes for a moment… At this moment, he activated his Kekkei Genkai…

**Ice Style: Needle Barrage**

He lifted his free hand up and swung it downward. Ice needles flew down on Ritsuko.

Ritsuko's eyes widened as he jumped to the left to dodge the attack. He then started with his own handseals.

**Lightning Style: Burst**

He held his right arm forward with his palm facing Kain. Lightning gathered in his palm and was released in a bullet which travelled at an incredible speed to Kain.

Kain held his sword in front of him and deflected the bullet with some struggle.

He then jumped back, handseals already in motion.

**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu**

A wind dragon quickly formed and sped towards Ritsuko.

Ritsuko countered.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu**

A dragon infused with lightning chakra formed behind Ritsuko and sped towards Kain. Both dragons met in between both fighters, with Kain's dragon overpowering the lightning dragon.

Ritsuko's eyes widened as he saw the Wind Dragon speeding towards him. He ran through more seals.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Barrier**

He held up both his palms and a circular wall of electricity formed. The wind dragin impacted the shield with mighty force. Ritsuko started to skid backwards from the force.

"Arrrrr" Ritsuko grit his teeth, then in one final push, he overloaded his own jutsu, but was able to deflect the Wind Dragon off it's path.

Ritsuko panted, but then saw Kain running towards him, sword in hand.

Kain then blurred out of sight reappearing right in front of Ritsuko. Kain attempted to slice him in his mid-section.

He moved left to dodge, then Ritsuko tried to punch Kain.

Kain ducked under the punch, an ice needle forming in his free hand. This however was unnoticed by Ritsuko.

In a burst of speed, Kain stabbed Ritsuko in the gut with his ice needle.

"Arghhh!" Ritsuko yelled as Kain stabbed him.

Kain allowed a smirk to cross his features, but then he noticed something…

He tried to get away but it was too late. Ritsuko promptly exploded in a show of sparks and lightning.

BOOM

…..

'Damn… A lightning clone… Looks like I've got to bring HIM out…' those were Kain's thoughts as the dust cloud died down.

"Looking for me" Kain turned to the source of the sound.

Ritsuko stood looking apathetic. He stared Kain down.

Kain smirked, "You're not have bad"

"Neither are you… For a green genin that is… " Ritsuko responded.

Kain smirked, "But I'm sure you realized… That I haven't even gone all out yet…"

Ritsuko frowned at this, then spoke, "Is that right… Well then lets test your theory... Because it would seem that we've both not been giving this our all"

Kain frowned, "So… You've been holding back too"

Ritsuko smirked, "There's a reason why I was given this job… I have a unique ability… Just as you do"

"What might it be…" Kain asked.

"Let me tell you a story… During the Third Shinobi War, our village fought many battles" Ritsuko spoke.

Kain nodded and Ritsuko continued.

"We were able to capture someone with a unique Occular Jutsu" Ritsuko spoke.

Kain's eyes widened, "Do you mean that the Sharingan…"

"No, not the Sharingan. Apparently it's called the Eye of Intent…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zensuke" Naruto spoke. His voice was muffled by other conversations around the table, but none the less, Zensuke heard him.

Zensuke looked towards Naruto.

"Your left eye is golden… But the colour isn't exactly natural… I've heard that sometimes when an eye is transplanted…"

As Naruto spoke that last word, Zensuke's face took on a new emotion…

"That hereditary genes may try to convert it's colour… I'm guessing your's didn't exactly go as planned" Naruto ended.

Zensuke let out a small laugh, "You're right. My original eye colour was purple, as my right eye would suggest…"

Naruto caught on, "So then… What happened to your left eye…"

Zensuke's emotions took on sadness, "It was… Taken…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Eye of Intent…" Kain spoke.

"Indeed. This eye belonged to a resident of Iwa… It was transplanted into me…"

At this point Ritsuko removed his hood and one black eye and one purple eye with a slit was visible.

"My left eye… As you can see, this eye is the one that was transplanted…" Ritsuko spoke.

"And just who did you take the eye from…" Kain asked.

"I truly don't know. My Kage merely gave me the opportunity and I accepted, no questions asked. He walked me through a trail after the operation on how to use the eye… Let me demonstrate the power… Of Killing Intent" Ritsuko's left eye closed for a moment, then reopened on a flash…

What followed was a force that Kain couldn't describe. It was an incredibly huge pressure weighing down on him and he had an urge to vomit.

He went to his knees and clutched his head.

"DAMN! ARggh!" Kain yelled as Ritsuko continued to torture him.

'**BRING ME OUT!'** a voice inside Kain's head yelled. At this point, that was the only thing he could do.

Kain closed his eyes…. When they reopened, they were pure white with no pupil.

Ritsuko's brow furrowed when he saw Kain's change… "So you have an ocular jutsu also then"

Kain shook his head, "No…" at this point, red chakra began to seep out of Kain, "But what I do have, is a demon…"

"What…" Ritsuko spoke frantically, "What do you mean, a demon…"

"I mean exactly what I say" was Kain response as the red chakra began to take the shape of a horse dog. The creature at this point had one tail… 

"**Today… You die…" **the voice Kain used was demonic, and one that didn't belong to him.

Kain then disappeared and reappeared in front of Ritsuko, his demonic chakra engulfed hand reached out and grabbed Ritsuko's head. He pulled back and thew Ritsuko away.

Ritsuko flew threw trees upon trees and impacted the ground with a THUD.

Ritsuko struggled to stand up, and was greeted to the sight of Kain on all fours stalking towards him.

Ritsuko's eyes were filled with terror, but then he calmed down. He closed his left eye, then re-opened it, and summoned Killing Intent…

The Killing Intent filled the area, but Kain was not affected. He continued to stalk towards Ritsuko, much to his horror.

'SHIT!' Ritsuko thought, 'I didn't sign up for this…'

Kain then blurred out of sight, appearing behind Ritsuko.

Ritsuko jumped into the air and began to run through hand seals.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Javelin**

Ritsuko formed a spear of lightning in his right hand with an arrowhead at the top. He threw it at Kain who had jumped in pursuit…

The javelin dissolved on contact with Kain's demonic chakra cloak.

To Ritsuko's horror, Kain continued to speed towards him, not deterred in the slightest from his jutsu.

Kain barrelled into Ritsuko and sent him flying further into the air. He then reached out his arm, sending a gigantic tendril arm of chakra towards the ascending Ritsuko.

Ritsuko could only watch as he was grabbed by the hand of demonic chakra. The chakra burned on his skin.

"ARGH!" he yelled out in pain, but nobody could hear him.

Then in a mighty end, the huge chakra arm slammed Ritsuko into the ground.

BOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taken… When…" Naruto asked.

"Long ago… Before even I could defend myself…" Zensuke responded. Naruto nodded.

"So you were taken captive. How did you escape…" Naruto asked.

"I do not remember… My memory was wiped of the incident… Things are still hazy" Zensuke responded.

"I see…" and as Naruto spoke this, the Raikage began to walk towards them, the other Kage's followed suit.

When all 4 Kages were infront of the table, the Raikage spoke, "I thank you all for your coming. Tomorrow will be the final day of this meeting. Please, I would like all of you back here at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon. We will sign the treaty, and you will all be witness"

The various guards of each Kage nodded.

"Good. Then I bid you all goodnight, and I will see you all tomorrow" the Raikage spoke, then motioned to Yugito to be ready to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the dust cleared, a crater could be seen stretching about 20 meters in length. Ritsuko lay in the centre of it, the clothes on his back burned by the scorching demonic chakra.

Kain knelt at the edge of the crater looking at the fallen Ritsuko.

He walked towards Ritsuko until he stood over him.

He looked at Ritsuko, mainly at his right eye. Kain wondered…

Haku had transplanted an eye into Zabuza a while back, and Kain had witnessed the whole process… Kain was almost completely sure he could replicate it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lay in his bed. The banquet was over and he was assigned the last watch of the Hokage's room. At the moment, all he wanted to do was catch up on some sleep.

He remembered what Zensuke had told him about his eye…

He had a theory as to who it was that took his eye… It was the only person who seemed to be looking for Doujutsu all around…

And if it truly was the Raikage, then it was possible that whom ever they sent would be talented…

Perhaps it was not right to trust in Kain's abilities… But he was just overthinking it.

Chances were that the Raikage sent a jounin to capture Hyuuga Hinata or Hyuuga Hanabi. And he was sure that with the demonic chakra at Kain's disposal that he could take a jounin that had no knowledge of seals.

And worst case scenario, Kain would just have to fire a jutsu to alert others in Konoha of the kidnapper's presence…

Yeah… Naruto had a lot to think of. The last thing he thought before venturing into the realm of sleep was of the upcoming Chunnin Exams…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, ANBU arrived on the scene to see Kain sitting at the edge of the crater. Hyuuga Hinata sat next to him.

"You… What happened here" an ANBU spoke in a tone as if speaking an order.

"Someone attempted to steal the Byakugan…" Kain said.

"Who are you…" another ANBU asked.

"Right now… I'm a citizen of Konoha under the protection of the Hokage and Uzumaki Naruto. I'm soon to be a ninja of Konoha…" Kain answered.

The ANBU looked at Kain, "And you dispatched this jounin all on your own"

Kain nodded. Then another ANBU spoke, "What kind of jutsu made this crater"

Kain answered without skipping a beat, "Area effect… It was Fire Style though, which is why the ground is scorched…"

The ANBU nodded. Kain's little lie had worked out.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Are you alright" one of the ANBU spoke.

"Hai" she said.

It was then that another ANBU noticed something, "Hey kid… Your right eye… What's up with it"

Kain smirked, "The guy I defeated had a Doujutsu. I transplanted his eyes into mine…"

At this if you could see all the ANBU's faces, you would see eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean that…-" but the ANBU was cut off.

"Look at that guy. He's missing his right eye"

The ANBU looked at the corpse of Ritsuko and sure enough, his right eye was gone.

"Your right eye is purple with a slit… Is that how it looked on this man" the ANBU was actually concerned. There were so many things that could've gone wrong.

"Hai… I'm not as unskilled as I look" Kain spoke, then stood up.

He began to walk away from the scene, "I'll be heading back into Konoha now… I'm sure the Hokage will call for me pretty soon… "

And at this, he blurred away into the night.

Hyuuga Hinata had watched the boy leave, and there was only one thought on her mind. This new boy was an Enigma. He was strong enough to defeat who ever tried to capture her, and he obviously was some kind of medic ninja at some time.

But Hinata had never gotten his name… That was her new goal, to find out who exactly her black haired saviour was…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It would seem the attempt of the Byakugan had failed…" a voice spoke.

Another hooded figure nodded, "It was foolish of the Raikage to try a stunt like that…"

"But still… A kid defeating that jounin…" the first voice spoke.

The first voice had some sort of plant like object around his hood. His face was still covered by shadows.

"Zetsu… Have you been keeping an eye on the boy…" the taller of the figures asked.

The plant figure now identified as Zetsu replied, "He's in Kumo at the moment of course. The Kage conference that the Raikage called is still in to effect. It will end tomorrow."

The other hooded figure nodded. As he began to life off his hood, an orange mask with a spiral pattern became visible. It had one eye whole.

"Good. Watch and report back to me the outcome of tomorrow's activities. It would seem we have a visitor, Zetsu" the hooded figure spoke.

The masked figure turned to look behind him. Zetsu looked around the masked figure to find another hooded figure.

"I'm sorry to intrude… But it would seem fate is moving faster than I would have expected" the new arrival said.

The masked figure nodded, "Yes… Our enemies move quicker and grow stronger…"

The new hooded figure nodded, "Yes… But I come bearing news… Orochimaru is planning an attack on the Hidden Leaf"

If you could see under the masked man's face, you would have seen a sinister smile come across it.

"This works in our favour…" the masked man said.

"There is one more thing I need to discuss with you…" the new hooded figure spoke.

"Speak…" the masked man said.

"It's about…. Uzumaki Naruto…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Emergency Backup

**Chapter 15:**

**Emergency Backup**

Morning came quickly and abruptly for Naruto. He woke up to the sound of Genma yelling at him for sleeping past the designated waking up time.

At the moment, the group was in a large diner for breakfast.

"So… How is the treaty going, Hokage-sama…" Asuma asked.

"Very well in fact. Today should be the day to seal the treaty…" the Hokage responded.

Gai nodded, "YOSH! THIS MEETING OF THE KAGE'S IS SO YOUTHFUL!"

Everyone in the restaurant sweat dropped at Gai's antics. But something unexpected happened next…

A frog jumped onto the table.

It was so random. The frog was just sitting there. Everyone stared at the frog and it just stared back. But Naruto thought the frog looked familiar…

"Gamatatsu… What brings you here…" Naruto spoke.

Everyone looked at Naruto, then the Hokage smiled, "I see…" he said, "One of Jiraiya's summons…"

Everyone else at the table nodded in recognition.

"Naruto… Jiraiya was in Konoha this morning. It seems that there was an attempt to steal the Byakugan…" Gamatatsu said.

At this, everyone at the table went wide eyed.

"Wait… An attempt on the Byakugan?" the Hokage asked.

"Yep… Oh, they don't know who did it yet. Jiraiya said that there was some sort of road block on the guy so they couldn't find out" Gamatatsu said.

"A roadblock on the guy?" it was Kakashi who spoke, confused.

"I see… A memory seal… Whoever sent him had his memory sealed. They prepared for the worst case scenario of him dying and his memories being searched through…" Naruto spoke.

Everyone at the table nodded, "But who would've tried to steal the Byakugan…"

But before anyone else could say anything, Gamatatsu spoke, "Oh and Jiraiya said I should give you this…" and Gamatatsu reached for the tiny scroll on his back. He handed it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and read it through, then closed it. He held it in his palm and as his eyes flashed red for just a moment, the scroll spontaniouslly burst into flames.

Naruto stood up, then spoke to his teammates, "It would seem my time as your guardian has come to an end, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was curious, "What do you mean… Naruto…"

Naruto answered, "Team 8 has run into minor… Obstacles on their mission. I must go and assist."

"Wait… Aren't they all the way in fire country?" Genma asked.

Naruto nodded, "Jiraiya mapped out a timeframe. It is nearing 8:30 and he has set up a reverse summoning for 8:35. Gamatatsu will take me to Mount Myoboku and Jiraiya will summon me to Konoha from there…"

Asuma's eyes were wide, "You can do that?"

"Time space ninjutsu is a marvellous thing…" Naruto responded then got up. Before he could leave though, he was stopped by the Hokage's voice.

"Be careful, Naruto…" the Hokage spoke.

Naruto looked at the Hokage as if he was slightly surprised by the words, "You show concern where it is not needed, Hokage-sama"

And with that, Naruto walked out, leaving a confused group to ponder on Naruto's cold response…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who do you think they'll send" asked a frantic Kiba.

"I don't believe who would exactly matter. As long as he is of sufficient rank as to be able to guide us through this mission…" Shino responded.

The third and most quiet member of the squad nodded to Shino's words.

Currently, Team 8 were in an Inn run by friends of the people who hired them. After what happened, they needed a place to stay that was off the radar.

Kiba spoke again, this time less confidence in his voice, "Do you think she's OK…"

"Kurenai-sensei is going to be fine. There is a reason she is a jounin…" Shino responded.

Kiba didn't look reassured by Shino's words. He turned to Hinata.

"What do you think, Hinata" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked surprised that Kiba would ask him, "Um… Well, you see… Well…. Kurenai-sensei is…. I think she'll be alright…" she spoke all the while stuttering in her usual way.

Kiba nodded. This would be a long mission…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I welcome you, Hokage-dono. It would seem that today you are the last to arrive" the Raikage said.

The Hokage looked around the Raikage at the table. It was larger than the table that was present last night. Two of each Kage's guards stood behind each Kage.

The Hokage took in the sight, then spoke, "Well now that I'm here I suppose we can get this underway…"

The Raikage nodded, then spoke, "As you can see… You may have only 2 guards with you at this time…"

The Hokage understood, "Kakashi, Gai…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" each said in Unison.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is that young blonde one that accompanied you earlier?" the Raikage asked.

"It would seem something came up that required him to overseer…" the Hokage spoke.

"I see… Well then, you may take your seat Hokage-sama. Today is the day we finalize the treaty…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was unpleasant…." Naruto spoke as he stood up. He was in Konoha. Jiraiya had just performed the reverse summoning. Currently, they were just outside the hotsprings.

"Sorry about that… But there is no time to waste…" Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto looked at his teacher, then spoke, "Why did you seal me… Jiraiya…."

The question made Jiraiya's eyes widened, "What…"

"The question is simple… Tell me why you sealed me…" Naruto said, slight anger building up in his voice.

"But how did you… Damn… I knew I felt something different about you…" Jiraiya cursed.

Naruto smirked, "Did you think you could truly seal away the real me…"

"Honestly… That was what I was hoping for. A knew it wasn't truly possible without your cooperation, but I had to try… The person you were… That wasn't you… Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"Wrong… When you sealed me, that was when I became someone else entirely. I was very much me…" Naruto countered.

"No… You weren't. That deal you made with the Kyuubi messed you up. You were unstable…" Jiraiya said.

"Unstable…" Naruto pondered on Jiraiya's words. If when he was himself he was unstable, then it meant that he couldn't be his true self at the moment. He could tell that he was very much stable.

"Jiraiya… Answer me honestly… Am I how I was before…" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya was caught off guard, "What do you mean…"

"Am I… Unstable as you said…" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya's eyes took on recognition, "YOU MEAN YOU BROKE THE SEAL!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look confused, "Of course. Why else would I be asking you this?"

"Well… Your eyes aren't even red…" Jiraiya spoke, "Meaning the Kyuubi's influence is severely limited… I thought that was because the seal was still in effect…"

"Wait… My eyes were… Red…." Naruto asked.

"Yes… An unholy red that spelled only destruction…" Jiraiya answered.

"I see… It would seem I was wrong then… Jiraiya, mission report…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded as he noticed Naruto go into business mode, "Team 8 which consists of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka and Jounin Sensei Kurenai Yuuhi has run into trouble on their mission to rid a group of pirates which docks at the shore of their town…"

Naruto nodded, "What sort of complications have they run into"

Jiraiya spoke again, "Their Jounin sensei has been taken hostage by the pirates…"

Naruto eyes widened, "Wait…. She was taken captive?"

"I was surprised too… But it would seem that the pirates have at least 3 jounin level ninja in their crew. It would seem just one was strong enough to take down Kurenai…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded, "What is my mission…"

"To aid Team 8 in completion of the mission, and to rescue the captive Kurenai Yuuhi…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded, "Their location…"

"A small town in South-Eastern Wave country." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a scroll. As he ran blood over it. As he did it, a small map popped out.

"I've marked down the location… Any questions…" Jiraiya asked.

"Just one…" Naruto responded, a savage grin bestowed on his face, "Do you want them dead or alive…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain stood in the training field. He observed the carnage he had brough forth. He was currently working on learning how to use the eye of intent. He couldn't utilise shadow clones to nearly as well as Naruto could, but he could still use them.

It came like a Sixth Sense. That's how Kain described it. Once you got it, it felt natural. Kain had already been able to conjure up Killing Intent, now he was just working on making it infinitely stronger…

He would also try a Kenjutsu spar with a clone later. He noticed slightly better reaction time when he faced off against Ritsuko, and it just made him wonder the extent of the eye's abilities…

Taking the Eye of Intent was a good choice indeed…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Next Morning)

It was eerily quiet in the Inn. Even though they were under the protection of the Inn and owner, they still did nightly watch shifts. Shino had taken first watch, then Hinata, then lastly Kiba. But that was when he heard something.

He rushed to the door and opened it quicky to see Kiba slouched in the Hallway, snoring.

Shino could just shake his head at Kibas' antics. He moved to go and wake him up until he heard another sound from down the hall.

"They're not in this room either" a masculine voice spoke.

Shino's eyes widened as he rushed and hit Kiba on the head to wake him up.

Just as Kiba was going to protest, Shino covered his mouth with his hand, then whispered.

"They're here… Kiba…." Shino whispered.

Kiba's eyes widened as he got up quickly but silently. They both walked in and shut the door frantically but quietly. They needed to wake HInata.

"HInata… Wake up…" Shino spoke.

Hinata stirred in her sleep, "Naruto-kun…"

Kiba sweatdropped, "Really" he said sarcastically, but then his face went serious again. He walked over to her and shook her awake.

Hinata's eyes jolted open in surprise, "Kiba-kun! What-"

"Nevermind that Hinata. The guys who took Kurenai-sensei are here. We need to get out of here!" Kiba spoke.

Hinata's eyes widened, then she nodded in understanding.

Then it was Shino's turn to speak, "Pack your stuff… Quickly… We'll go out through the window…"

Kiba and Hinata nodded as they rushed to begin packing their stuff. Shino did the same. In Kiba's mind though he was wondering where the backup Konoha sent for them was. Maybe the message never got through and they weren't sending any backup.

The worst case scenario popped into Kiba's head, and he tried to rid himself of the image but he found he could not.

Kiba quickened his pace as he heard the shouts coming closer.

"Not here either…" the voice spoke.

They were even closer now.

"No luck… They must be farther down…"

"Damn…" Kiba spoke, as he kept packing his belongings.

"Calm down Kiba. We'll be OK…" Shino spoke.

"Damnit. Not here either!" a voice yelled. It was even closer.

"Not in this room. Last room left!"

….

The door swung open to reveal an empty room. It was obvious that someone had slept in here as the bed was ruffled, but there was no sign of anyone. What the person did not notice was that the window was open…

"Damn. Where the hell are those kids!" a voice yelled.

"Calm down, Kichiro…"

"Hai, Riku-taicho…" the man responded.

"Those kids exited through the window. They couldn't have gotten to far… I will continue pursuit on my own…" Riku spoke.

"Hai. What should we do…" Kichiro asked.

"Head back to the ship. Give the captain a status report. I will return once the kids are dead…" Riku spoke.

"I will get right on it…" and as he said that, Kichiro walked out.

Riku watched Kichiro leave, then he looked at the open window, "Ninja… Haven't dealt with them in a while… Should be…. Interesting…"

Riku blurred out of sight and reappeared on the window sill. Then he blurred again, in pursuit of Team 8.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran through the paths of Wave country. He was just about to the Fishing Village that Team 8 was located in. He had a bad feeling in his gut though… A feeling that he just couldn't get rid of.

He sighed, then continued running. He had run all the way from Fire Country to Wave Country, and he was beginning to tire. But the feeling in his gut didn't let him stop. He would hope that he had enough energy to defeat any opposition he came into contact with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 walked through the market district of the small Fishing Town. They had decided on Stealth instead of speed. Mission orders were clear from Kurenai for any mission… Await backup. If situation proves life threatening or success rate decreases to minuscule level, then abort the mission and return to Fire Country and the Hidden Leaf Village.

That was what they were doing now. They had waited for backup which did not arrive, and now they had bandits and possibly ninja on their tails.

Shino suddenly stopped walking.

"Shino. What's wrong." It was Kiba who asked.

"We're being followed…" Shino spoke

Hinata put her hands to her mouth and blocked her gasp, she then spoke, "Oh no…"

"Damnit… Shino, we've gotta sacrifice Stealth for Speed now… If we don't get out of Wave country, we're screwed…"

Shino nodded, "You're right, Kiba… Let's go…"

Kiba nodded, Akamaru barked on his head.

"Where do you think you're going, Ninja…"

Team 8's eyes widened as they heard the voice.

Kiba gasped, and spoke in hurried breathes, "What… But how did her catch up…"

"You think me for an amateur… Pathetic… You ninja are not even worth killing… But unfortunately, it must be done…" and with that, Riku reached for a Katana that was strapped to his waist on the left side.

Hinata took in the man standing before her. He wore black shinobi pants and metal toed sandals. He wore a tight white T-shirt and an overcoat. The overcoat had a high collar which framed his neck. The man had a senbon in his mouth. His hair was low and spikey. His eyes were a soft brown. He had a sword strapped to his waist on his left side and one on his right side.

People in the streets began to disperse, running away from the scene. Stores closed on either side of the road. Soon, only the Team 8 and Riku stood.

Riku then spoke, a Katana in his right hand, "You ninja are all the same… It's time for you to perish…"

And with that, Riku blurred out of sight.

He appeared in front of Shino and cut him in half.

Hinata let out a small gasp, then formed a single handseal, "BYAKUGAN!" she yelled as her eyes flared to life.

"A Hyuuga eh…" Riku spoke, but then his eyes widened.

"What!" he yelled as bugs began to crawl over him. He then looked to the boy he had sliced in half. He had turned into a bug cloud.

'I see… Aburame eh…" Riku thought.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Expulsion Jutsu**

As he said this, he began to glow light yellow. Suddenly, a burst of lightning exploded from him outward in a wave, him being the epicentre.

This wave of electricity electrocuted all the bugs that were on Riku.

"Much better…" Riku muttered, but noted that he had to quickly dodge an attack.

**Ninja Art: Double Piercing Fang**

Two tornadoes whirled towards Riku at high speed.

'And an Inuzuka… ' Riku thought as he saw the incoming attack.

"Your power is impressive… But you lack technique…" Riku spoke as he blurred out of sight.

SLASH

…

Riku reappeared behind Kiba and Akamaru, both his swords were drawn and facing outward. His face was downward, causing shadows to cover his face. Akamaru and Kiba were still in their attack forms of mini tornadoes in mid-air. The sun reflected off his twin Katanas for a moment…

In that moment, a slash appeared across Kiba and Akamaru's tornadoes. Red blood spurted out. They both lost their speed and fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

"Argh…" Kiba cursed…

Akamaru whimpered as he hit the ground.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and fought through his own pain to rush to his fallen companion.

Riku stood, a sword in each hand, looking at the two companions.

"An attack from behind eh… You must learn not to telegraph your attack, Aburame…" Riku spoke.

Riku tensed for a moment, then blurred right infront of Shino's bug cloud that was stalking behind Riku.

The bug cloud surrounded Riku quickly and attempted to close in. But in a flurry of slashes from both blades, Riku cut every single bug which attempted to latch onto him.

Shino's eyes widened.

Riku stood amongst the bugs that fell to the ground, dead.

"Now it's my turn…" Riku said and tensed, but then he noted an attack coming from behind.

He flipped backwards and over Hinata who had attempted a Palm strike at Riku.

Riku landed behind Hinata, who's eyes were wide at the speed at which he evaded her attack.

"It's too late, Hyuuga…" Riku said, then blurred out of sight.

Shino's eyes widened as he watched the scene. He had seen what happened to Kiba, and he knew what was about to happen to Hinata, but there was nothing he could do. He just wasn't strong enough.

SLASH

…..

Shino's eyes widened at the scene. Hinata had not been sliced by Riku. Instead, Riku stood with his two blades clashed against one.

The one blade belonged to a blonde boy with blue eyes… Shino recognized the boy as someone he had seen before…

Naruto grit his teeth at the pressure he was under from the man with two blades. He pushed upward in one mighty push.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

As he yelled this, a blue blade of chakra escaped Naruto's blade and carried Riku backwards.

Riku grit his teeth, but then swung both his swords outward, cutting the Chakra blade in two and letting the ends sail past him and hit the ground harmlessly.

Riku took in the new arrival, then spoke, "It would seem backup has arrived…"

Naruto grit his teeth, "Two swords eh? You look rather confident…"

Riku looked at the boy with blonde hair, 'The look in his eyes… There is no shread of doubt in them… He is convinced he has already won this battle…'

"It is not the number of swords that will allow me to defeat you…" Riku spoke, "It is merely skill which I will defeat you with…"

Naruto shook his head, a smirk on his face, "You're either very skilled, or very stupid for challenging me with two blades…"

Riku smirked also, "I am aware of the openings that a dual wielded opponent may create… But you will find none when facing me…"

Naruto's smile became maniacal, his eyes turned red, "Lets DANCE!"

And with that, Naruto began to run forward.

"You're slow…" Riku spoke as he moved his head left to dodge a thrust at his head from Naruto.

Riku countered by swinging one sword at Naruto's midsection. Naruto blocked the blade with his sword. Then, the other blade came down on his head.

Naruto smirked… It was not that Riku would not leave any openings, it was that Riku would try and read Naruto's skill level and adjust his offensiveness thus. He would never go past the point where he could not defend Naruto's counters.

But Riku was wrong about Naruto's skill… Wrong about his speed to be exact…

Naruto smirked and with his free hand, quickly made a one handed Ram Seal.

"Kai…" he whispered and a burst of chakra was visibly noticeable.

Riku noted this as his blade came down on Naruto. But just before it could make contact, Naruto blurred out of sight.

Riku's eyes widened as Naruto appeared right inside his guard.

Naruto slashed at Riku's midsection.

Riku attempted to jump backwards away from Naruto, but the attack had connected.

"Argh…" Riku mumbled as he jumped back, a deep cut going across his stomach.

**Disappear**

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled as he promptly disappeared.

Riku's eyes widened as he totally lost track of Naruto.

Naruto appeared in front of him, a spiralling blue ball of chakra quickly gathered in his hand.

**RASENGAN**

Naruto yelled and slammed the blue ball of chakra into Riku's gut.

The attack connected and the Rasengan began to tear into Riku. Naruto released the Rasengan and watched as Riku flew backward, spiralling in the process. Soon, he hit the window of a store and fell through, glass tearing into his skin.

Naruto exhaled as he saw Riku fly through the window. He then turned to look at the team he had rescued.

Kiba lay on the ground as Hinata attempted to rub some kind of medical lotion on his cut. Shino kneeled beside them.

Shino turned his head to look at Naruto, who stood looking at them.

"I am your backup…" Naruto spoke, "But I'm sure you've already figured that out…"

Shino's eyes widened as he noted Naruto. Naruto was… the same age as all of them…

Shino let the surprise leave him, then spoke, "Thank You…"

"I am merely following orders…" Naruto spoke, "But it would seem that your attacker isn't dead yet…"

As Naruto said this, he turned to look at the window in which Riku had flown through.

"I thought that the Rasengan would be enough…" Naruto said this, tightening his grip on his blade.

Riku stepped over the broken window sill and walked out onto the street, both swords in his hand.

"I underestimated you…" Riku spoke.

Naruto nodded, "What is your name…"

Riku spoke, "Riku Saburo…"

Naruto nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Shino's eyes widened as he heard the name. He remembered Kurenai had mentioned it once during a training session.

Riku nodded, "Such scary speed, along with devestating skill for one of your age…"

Naruto nodded, "You're no pushover yourself, Riku…"

Riku smiled, "That jutsu… You called it the Rasengan…"

Naruto nodded, his body was tensed for an attack at any moments notice.

"It would seem the damage caused from it has been… Extensive… I will take my retreat for now…" Riku spoke.

Naruto face took on a look of slight anger, "I cannot let you leave here alive…"

"I see… Then I will fight you to the death…" Riku spoke, getting into fighting stance. His stance was off though. It was obvious he was feeling pain from the Rasengan.

'I'm not in any state to complete a full dance… In this state, keeping up with his speed in the first place will be difficult…' Riku thought.

Riku let loose of all doubts in his mind and rushed Naruto.

Naruto stood as Riku came in with a horizontal slice with his right sword.

Naruto ducked under the slash, and brought his blade outward to the left to deflect an attempted slice from Riku's left blade.

Naruto then pivoted and made a full rotation, using his momentum he attempted to slice at Riku's head.

Riku brought his right blade up to block the attack. He then threw his left blade straight up into the air.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Riku discard his blade. But he had to quickly move his head as a punch with Riku's left hand came in.

Naruto pushed forward on his blade, forcing Riku's arm away. He then thrust his sword at Riku's head.

Riku ducked from the thrust, then with his left arm, attempted an attack at Naruto.

Naruto was prepared for the punch from the left, but he had made a critical error.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was sliced from the blade in Riku's left hand.

But RIku was not done yet. He sliced Naruto with his right blade, spun and sliced with his left, then performed a full 360, and ended with swinging both blades at Naruto's midsection.

'SHIT' Naruto thought as he jumped backward, all of Riku's attacks had connected.

Riku looked at Naruto, both Katana's in his hands, "It would seem you are still Green… Genin, despite your skill…"

Naruto grit his teeth. He had forgotten to pay attention to the blade that Riku had thrown into the air.

Riku had thrown his left blade in the air, while continuing his assault with his right blade. He even through in a punch with his left to convince Naruto that punches were what was expected to be always coming. Naruto had then adjusted his defence to be able to block the range that a punch would travel from the left side, while still blocking the sword's range on the right. Then, the sword came back down and landed in Riku's left hand, just as Riku was going for a slice with his left hand. As a sword increases the range of one's attacks, Naruto wasn't prepared for the increased range that a sword would give. If not for quick reflexes, Naruto could have been critically injured.

Riku grit his teeth, "I must admit though… You have quick reflexes though… That combination would've been the death of others…"

"But now… I will finish-" but Riku couldn't finish his sentence as he went on his knees, clutching his gut.

"ARrrrrr…." Riku grumbled holding his stomach. The pain of the Rasengan had come back.

Naruto saw the opening that Riku had just created, then whispered.

**Disappear**

As he said this, he disappeared from existence.

Riku's eyes widened as he lost track of Naruto yet again, 'That move again. The one he used to hit me with his Rasengan.'

Riku tensed, preparing for an attack from all directions.

Suddenly, the ground began to deform as if something was attempting to break through.

'AN ATTACK FROM BELOW!' Riku thought as he jumped into the air. That was his mistake.

Naruto appeared above Riku, sword ready to be swung.

Riku noticed movement above him and looked upward, but it was too late.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

A crescent blue blade of chakra was emitted from Naruto's blade. Riku's eyes widened as the attack connected from point blank range.

The attack hit him along his body vertically, and sent him flying downward at a high speed.

BOOM

But Naruto wasn't done yet. He quickly formed another Rasengan in his free left hand and let gravity take him towards Riku.

**RASENGAN**

As Naruto drew close to Riku, he thrust his free hand forward, the Rasengan was aimed for his gut.

**Earth Style: Earth Wall**

Naruto's eyes widened as a dome surrounded the prone Riku. It was too late to cancel the attack. Naruto thrust his Rasengan into the dome.

The Rasengan tore into the Earth dome and it broke through. But just as that happened, the Rasengan had also reached it's limits and disappeared.

**Earth Style: Earth Spikes**

Naruto looked to his left to see the source of the Earth jutsu. It was a tall, but extremely muscular man with a bandana. His teeth were yellow and he wore black shades which covered his eyes. He wore an overcoat with a collar similar to Riku's, but he had no T-shirt under. His pants were shinobi pants and he wore no shoes.

Naruto returned his attention back to the dome of Earth which sprouted spikes which flew at Naruto with break neck speed.

Naruto adjusted himself in midair to dodge one of the spikes. He dodged another then planted his feet on the spike. He used it as a platform to jump out of the way. The spikes followed Naruto as he jumped away.

Naruto saw the spikes following him. He grit his teeth as the spikes came closer. He stood with his eyes closed until the spikes were right at him.

His eyes flew open, but they were different. He had orange eyeshadow and his pupil was yellow with a black rectangular iris.

**SAGE MODE**

The spikes impacted Naruto, and dust was produced… A dust cloud covered the scene…

…

Shino's eyes were widened. Had the spikes killed Naruto?

As the dust cloud settled, Naruto could be visible. There were tears in his clothing where the spikes entered, but there was no tear in Naruto's skin. There was not even a scratch.

Shino's eyes widened. The person who had conjured the jutsu also had his eyes wide.

"Impossible!" he yelled.

The spikes lay in pieces on the ground. They had had no effect on Naruto whatsoever.

Naruto tightened his grip on his sword, then looked towards his new attacker.

Naruto growled, "You interfered…"

The man spoke, "Really… I'm sorry I just couldn't allow Riku here to die by a child's hands…"

Naruto growled yet again becoming angrier, "Then you will DIE ALSO!"

Naruto prepared to blur out of sight but a voice stopped him.

"Naruto…" the voice was calm and collected.

Naruto looked behind him to see Shino standing before him, "Naruto… We have injured… It might be best for us to let them retreat…"

Naruto grit his teeth and watched as a pillar of Earth carried Riku towards the new arrival.

Naruto regained composure, then spoke, "I will allow you to retreat…"

The new arrival smirked, "Do not fret… We will finish this… Just not right now…"

He lifted Riku over his shoulder, then spoke once more, "I will see you around…"

And with that the man sunshined away.

Naruto watched the spot where the man had disappeared. He calmed himself down then looked at Shino who was standing behind him, "Report…"

"Sir… Our jounin-sensei was kidnapped while on this mission. We stayed in an Inn for a day afterwards. But this morning, they came to the Inn looking for us. We escaped but were followed by the man you fought…" Shino spoke in a business like tone.

Naruto nodded, "I see…Then my top priority is to rescue Kurenai. I hate to say this, but you all will just get in my way…"

Shino nodded, "Then…"

"I will escort you to the border of Fire Country tonight. From there, you will make your way to Konoha. I will send them a message of your return. If you have not reached Konoha in 2 days time they will send ninja to look for you. I will return to this village after escorting you to Fire Country and rescue your Jounin-sensei."

Shino nodded, "Thank You… Naruto-san…"

Naruto nodded, "Get your stuff. We're off…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Infiltration

**Chapter 16:**

**Infiltration**

It was just after nightfall in the Fishing Village. Naruto had returned after taking Team 8 to Fire Country.

Naruto walked into the Inn. He had taken Team 8 to Fire Country and had let them go the rest of the way. They were an intriguing team to say the least…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

"So Naruto-san…." Kiba asked.

Naruto looked towards Kiba, "Kiba…"

"So… Are you a Genin then…" Kiba asked.

Everyone else in the group grew quieter. It would seem that they wanted to know the answer also.

Naruto looked at them and nodded, "I'm on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

Kiba looked surprised, "You're on Sasuke's team eh…"

Naruto nodded, then looked to Shino who had remained quiet, "You have a question to ask, ask it…" 

"Naruto-san… Why are you a Genin…" Shino asked.

Naruto's face changed, then he spoke, "To gain teamwork experience… You could say that I'm pretty used to working alone…"

Shino nodded. Then surprisingly Hinata spoke.

"Um… Naruto-san… Well…" Hinata stuttered.

"Speak your mind, Hyuuga…" Naruto spoke.

Hinata continued, "I've um… Never seen you in the… Um… Academy… How is it that you… Well… How are you so.. Strong…"

Hinata looked like it took all of her strength just to get that question out.

Naruto stared at her, then spoke, "I was trained outside of Konoha… That is all you need to know…"

Hinata looked solemn, "Sorry… I didn't mean to…-" but she was cut off

"It is best we quicken our pace. I want to be at the border by sundown." Naruto spoke.

Team 8 nodded and quickened their pace as they travelled towards Konoha…

(Flashback End)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is the owner… " Naruto asked the person at the front desk.

"Huh…" the man responded.

"I asked you… Where is the owner of this Inn…" Naruto asked.

"Oh… Um… You just missed him…." The man responded.

"I see… Where does he live…" Naruto asked.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that" the man spoke.

Naruto grit his teeth, "Either you tell me now… Or I forcefully get the information"

The man's eyes widened, "Who are you to be-"

But he was cut off as he felt the cold sharp tip of Naruto's blade on his throat.

"Tell me…" Naruto said, his eyes were a shade of red.

The man nodded, "Edge of town… A small house… Number 12"

Naruto nodded, then made a handsign. The bandages re-wrapped around his sword and he placed the sword on his back.

Naruto then turned and left the Inn without another word, leaving a stunned clerk to ponder on the events which had just occurred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku lay on a flat bed. It wasn't very comfortable though… He lay shirtless and bandages covered virtually every part of his torso. The bed rocked back and forth in tune with the shape as it rocked from the steady waves.

The door soon swung open to reveal the man that had rescued Riku. He looked at Riku, then walked closer to the bed.

He stood over Riku and looked him over. Then, the man spoke.

"Riku… Your injuries were pretty serious. Most of the cuts were deep and that attack on your abdomen isn't healing quickly at all…" the man spoke.

Riku nodded, "The Rasengan… Ninja and their tricks…"

The man nodded, "But a kid nonetheless… He will no doubt be coming for the prisoner…"

Riku nodded, "Do you have a plan?"

The man grinned savagely…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuto sat in his study. He was reading some… Icha Icha Paradise… It was quite a good book indeed…

He was trying to get his mind off of the situation at hand. He had hired ninjas to get rid of the pirate bandits who docked at their ship port. Whenever the pirates came, the town would be in fear. They could easily control the town with that fear…

Yuuto took initiative that others were too afraid to and called in ninjas, but it would look like Konoha gave them the short end of the stick.

The ninja had one of their group members get caught and taken prisoner by the bandits, and then they left. He was truly a fool for trusting ninja, whom he had heard lived in the shadows, awaiting for the moment to slit your throat or stab you in the back.

He sighed as he flipped to the next page.

CRASH

The sound of glass breaking filled the silence of the room. In a blurry of motion, Yuuto turned towards the Window in his study and saw someone landing inside.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed it was a bandit, and the bandit rushed forward. Soon, another bandit fell through the window.

"YOU'RE MINE!" the bandit yelled as he rushed towards Yuuto, schimitar drawn.

Yuuto knew there was nothing he could do. But he did not want to see the man's face as he died. So he closed his eyes, but he could hear the heavy footsteps as the bandit rushed at him, eager to end his life…

He could sense that the bandit was drawing closer, the footsteps becoming louder…

…..

SLASH

The sword was plunged through Yuuto's chest, and blood spurt out of his mouth.

"Argh…" he screamed but his sound was muffled by his own blood.

As Yuuto fell through the air towards the ground, he heard the bandit speak, "You shouldn't have called ninjas…"

…..

Yuuto hit the ground hard as more blood spurted out. He could feel life leaving him as he opened his eyes one last time…

But he did not see what he had expected to. Instead of seeing a bandit staring back at him, he only saw a hooded figure. His sight was blurred and there was a blotch of blood in his eyes… He couldn't see the figures face but he could tell he wasn't too tall…

He moved his pupil downwards as he noticed the bandits weren't in his sight. As he looked down, he saw the blurred forms of the bandits, blood on their shirts and on the ground, dead…

It would seem that the new figure had taken care of the bandits for him…

Yuuto turned his eyes one last time to look at the figure. He couldn't see the figures features, but the figure was staring right back at him. He was able to see Cerulean eyes though…

That was the last thing Yuuto saw before his eyes travelled to the back of his head and he lost the last bit of life left in him…

Naruto stood and looked at the dead form of Yuuto. He grit his teeth.

"Dammnit…" Naruto growled, "Too late…"

But Naruto knew that he had no time to mourn over this man's death. But the man held information which Naruto needed. He knew no such jutsu to uncover memories from a dead corpse, that was a Yamanaka clan specialty.

He looked at the dead man, then turned and looked at the bookcase behind him. It would seem this was hit study.

He then looked towards a desk in the corner of the room. He walked towards it until he was right over it.

He saw an open Icha Icha book which made him think back on Jiraiya for just a moment. Then he began to open drawers until he found exactly what he needed…

An exerpt from the details of the pirate's whereabouts. Naruto needed to find the ship quickly lest they kill Kurenai.

He knew his time was limited. Ever since he made his presence known, he knew that the pirates would figure out he would try and come for Kurenai.

So the pirates would probably kill or transfer Kurenai very soon for fear of him coming, and that was ever more likely because of him dispatching one of their high level bandits.

He thought of Riku for a moment, and also of the man who had saved him. Judging by the garbs and the way he held himself in high regard, Naruto could tell that this man was probably the captain of the bandit pirate ship.

Naruto sighed… He walked towards the window. He looked once more at the dead body of Yuuto, but then a thought crossed his mind. He walked towards a bookshelf and looked for a certain book…

He found a book with a silver dollar sign on the spine. He pulled the book out, but it was secured to the bookshelf, so it only tilted outward. As it tilted, a trap door swung open from the ceiling, and a ladder fell down swiftly.

He climbed up and into the attic to find exactly what he was looking for…

A safe….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain made his way to the Hyuuga compound. 20 minutes ago, some ANBU had appeared at his apartment, and said that the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, had sent for him. He willingly oblidged, knowing Hiashi's status as a Clan Head in Konoha, and also one of the most powerful members of the council.

Kain wore a tight black T-shirt with a red outlined pattern of a dragon on the back. But it was covered by the short sleaved black vest he wore. The vest had a fur collar and a red outline of a shark on the back, much like his outfit when he was with Zabuza.

His sword was strapped onto his back over his vest at the back. His hair was as spikey as ever, and he wore a headband with no plate or insignia designating his village.

The headband was positioned as to cover his right eye, where the Eye of Intent was transplanted.

He walked with the lights of the lamps on either side of the street illuminating his path. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect of Hiashi, but he was sure it would be an interesting encounter to say the least…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on the dock as he stared at the mighty pirate ship. It was of a decent size but there seemed to be no activity going on on deck. He presumed that all activity was going on below.

He surveyed the ship from his hiding spot near the docks, then looked back towards the direction from where he came. He saw the rising smoke…

He sighed. It had to be done… He wanted to get rid of all evidence of his murder, in hopes that the people of the town thought it was just some freak accident when his house burned to the ground with him in it.

He looked back at the pirate ship, then he blurred out of sight.

He reappeared on the water right beside the large ship. He tapped the frame, looking for a sound of something hollow, marking a possible entrance.

Once he found one, he drew his blade, infusing it with wind chakra. He then plunged it into the ship, intent on creating an opening.

He sliced through the ship creating a circular entrance. He then used chakra to stick the piece of the ship he cut off to his hand so he was able to pull it outward.

As he pulled it out, he let it drop onto the ground, then he stepped into the ship.

He dropped into a dark cellar with barrels on every side of the room. He was apparently in a wine cellar from the looks of it.

He found the staircase leading upwards into the ship, and made his way up. He opened the door quietly and found an empty hallway. The hall was wooden planked on every side, with lamps on each side of the hall every so many feet.

It illuminated the hall nicely, but it was to Naruto's disadvantage. Of course, putting them out at this point would also alert suspicion to his presence.

But Naruto was in luck as it seemed that there was truly nobody in the hall.

Naruto stood for a moment, then extended his senses….

He found only 4 chakra signatures and wondered if the pirates had truly just packed up and left…

But then why was the ship still here? Did they truly just leave it behind?

Also, he was sure that he detected the signature of Kurenai Yuuhi. He could detect a strong female Genjutsu type and he could tell that was probably Kurenai.

So even if the pirates had left, Kurenai was still on this ship, and therefor needed to be rescued.

Naruto opened his eyes and continued down the hall. He was able to pinpoint the location of each signature. 2 of them were on the floor just above him and 2 of them were on the floor right below the top deck.

One of the signatures he detected on the floor right below the top deck was Kurenai. And he could detect that the other one was Riku…

Naruto continued walking down the Hallway until he came across a winding staircase. It went straight up… He made his way to the next floor.

As he walked on the next floor, he began to hear voices. He stood still for a moment, closing in on the conversation…

He heard faint voices but he could understand their conversation.

"So then, boss left us in charge of the ship" a voice spoke.

"Nah. Vice-Captain Riku is still here with the captive…" another voice responded.

"But still… He included us in the people that he left in charge of the ship while he was gone…" the first voice spoke again.

Naruto began to itch closer to the room…

"Hey… Do you know when captain is coming back anyways." The second voice asked.

"He said he'd be back tonight…" the first voice said.

Naruto extended his sage senses to pinpoint the exact location of each of the bandits. One was closer to the door than the other, meaning that that one would be the one he would take out second…

If he took out the one closer to the door first, then that would give the second bandit too much time to react, and even though he knew bandits weren't too much of a threat judging by skill alone, he well knew than anyone could easily be a threat if given the proper opportunity…

"Damn… The prisoner was hot… But captain didn't let us do anything with her" the first voice spoke again.

"Hmph… Captain probably just wanted her all for himself, she was a fine catch" the second voice said.

"I wish I could've just-"

THUD

The man was interrupted as the door of the room went flying through the air. The man's eyes were wide as he watched the door fly through the air. But that was all the distraction that was needed.

A kunai flew right in front of his face past him. He held his breathe, it had missed him by just a hair.

But then he looked in the direction that the kunai was going and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The other bandit was falling backwards, kunai embedded in his skull as blood oozed out.

His eyes widened as he saw his fellow bandit fall to the ground dead, then he quickly turned to the door, but all these distractions had added up time…

He was only able to see it for a moment, a blur appearing infront of him. The figure's arm reached towards the bandit's head.

The bandit freaked as he saw a kunai slide into the figure's hand from his sleeve.

"NO!" he yelled but it was too late…

PLUNGE

The kunai was plunged into the man's skull and he fell backward as Naruto pushed him back.

He fell towards the ground, life leaving him… The last thing he saw was the hooded figure who's face was hidden in a viel of shadows… His eyes were a cold blue…

"Damn…" his last words were quiet but Naruto heard nonetheless.

The bandit fell to the ground with a thud.

Naruto looked at the scene. He would've kept one alive if he had thought that they held sufficient information, but just from that tiny conversation, Naruto could tell they held little to none.

But then that would mean that they were not high in rank at all… Why would the captain of the ship leave them of all people with Riku, who was probably the strongest person on the ship.

He cleared his head of this thoughts and walked out of the room. He looked down the hall. This hall had no lanterns on any side, so it was pitch dark. Naruto sighed as he detected Riku and Kurenai two floors above him. If they were the only ones left in the ship, then Naruto had little to worry about. He began to make his way to Riku and Kurenai…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiashi-sama… There is a boy here who says that you sent for him, Kain…" a man spoke.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes.. Let him in…"

The man nodded, "Hai, Hiashi-sama"

As he said this, he opened the door and Kain walked in. Kain surveyed the room. It was a small study. There was a desk on one side of the room that left only enough space between it and the wall for a chair. On either side of the chair against the wall, bookcases enframed the room. Behind the chair in a space was a portrait of Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi sat behind the desk and watched Kain as he sat in the chiar on the other side.

"Kain…" Hiashi spoke.

"Hyuuga Hiashi" Kain responded.

Hiashi's brow furrowed at his lack of respect, "I am your elder boy… Show some respect…"

Kain smirked, "Respect is something earned, and you have yet to earn it…"

Hiashi scowled, but then smirked, "Very well then… I merely called you here to thank you…"

Kain smirked, "There is no need for such action. The night was actually helpful…"

"Hmm" Hiashi hummed, "How so?"

"I guess you could say that that night sealed my status as a soon to be Konoha shinobi…" Kain responded.

Hiashi was intrigued, "And what makes you say that…"

"Simple… Konoha has grown weak in this time of peace, as Naruto has pointed out many times before…" Kain paused…

"Naruto? You know Uzumaki Naruto then?" Hiashi asked.

"Indeed. Konoha has grown weak, they would not pass up on an opportunity for a new Doujutsu or Kekkei Genkai…" Kain finished.

"Doujutsu?" Hiashi asked, "There is no doujutsu superior to the Byakugan…"

"That is wrong…" Kain spoke, "The legend speaks of a Sage who had eyes of ripple… The Rinnegan…"

"That is merely fiction…" Hiashi responded.

"Maybe…" Kain spoke, "But I hold the Eye of Intent…"

Hiashi spoke, "I have heard of that somewhere"

Kain nodded, "It was taken from Iwa during the last Shinobi World War"

"I see… And how is it that you have acquired it…" Hiashi asked.

Kain smirked, "Everyone has their secrets, Hyuuga Hiashi, but I'm sure you'll find out how soon enough…"

Hiashi frowned and furrowed his brow, "I see… Well then, I thank you for coming here today…"

Kain stood up as he recognized that as the gesture to leave, "I will see you, Hiashi-sama…"

Hiashi noticed the ending to his name, then smirked, "I did not get your last name…"

Kain turned and walked away, and he spoke as he left, "That is because I didn't give it to you"

And with that, Kain left the room…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the hallway on the same level as where he detected Riku and Kurenai. When Naruto pinpointed their location he realized that they were in the same room.

But Naruto couldn't help but have thoughts cloud his mind. First, he did not like the captain of the ship's random disappearance. Why would he just leave?

Also, from the reports Naruto had stolen from Yuuto's study, the pirates were numbering in at around 70. Did the captain truly take all of his shipmates with him and leave only the 3 that he left behind?

And why leave such incompetent bandits and then a high level one like Riku? It did not make any sense.

Those were Naruto's thoughts as he approached the room where he could feel the radiating chakra signature of Riku and Kurenai.

He stood in front of the door. Something just didn't feel right. He heard absolutely no sound coming from the room, not even a faint heartbeat. He could not feel the presence of either of them, which he should have been able to at this range, and yet he could detect their charka signatures.

It wasn't possible that they were suppressing their signatures? Why would Kurenai want to keep herself from being found?

But then it hit Naruto. Suppression seals could easily mask one's presence. But it would seem as if whoever made the seal did not know how to maks one's chakra signature also. But then again, masking one's chakra signature is a Master Level Sealing technique, one which Naruto had only vaguely mastered.

He pinpointed the location of each of them. They were quite close to one another, right beside eachother actually…

'Right beside eachother…' Naruto thought, 'That'll make this slightly more difficult'

Then in a flurry of movement, Naruto kicked the door inward, sending it flying into the room.

He blurred out of sight and reappeared in the centre of the room.

'What!' Naruto thought as he surveyed the room. Seals lined every corner of the room except for the far wall.

On the far wall were 2 seals alone. They read 'Chakra Signature' on them.

"Those are…" Naruto spoke, 'Wait… That means that…' but his thoughts were cut off as he noted the other seals in the room.

'Those are…' Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the seals on the wall.

They were all 'Sensory' seals with the ability to detect any object or person which entered their set zone or radius.

But then a faint sizzling sound was heard. Naruto looked down below him and his eyes widened even more.

The seal right under Naruto read 'Explosion'.

"SHIT!"

BOOOOOOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain walked through a small clearing in the Hyuuga compound. His meeting with Hiashi had been interesting but now he needed to get home and rest… But it would seem he would not be able to.

"Hyuuga Neji... What brings you here…" Kain asked.

Neji made his presence known as he walked into the lighting of the courtyard, "You are friends with Naruto, are you not?"

Kain responded, "Listening in I see…"

Neji frowned, "Not really… But I can read lips…"

Kain nodded, "An impressive ability and useful for one with the Byakugan…"

Neji nodded, "The Eye of Intent… I would like to see it…"

Kain frowned, "Everyone has their secrets…"

Neji nodded, "Then… I will show you my Byakugan if you show me your eye…"

Kain thought of Neji's proposal, then nodded, "If you insist…" and as he said this, he reached for his headband.

He slowly lifted the headband off of his right eye, revealing a purple eye with a slit.

Neji also activated his doujutsu, "Byakugan…" he whispered and his eyes flared to life.

"So then… What does it do?" Neji asked.

"I'll show you…" Kain responded, then shut his right eye. Then, he opened it in a flash.

What followed was a sensation that made Neji want to hurl out his insides… It was Killing Intent…

Neji stumbled backwards from the force of the Killing Intent, then he fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony.

"Argh…" Neji yelled.

As he yelled this, Kain stopped radiating Killing Intent.

He turned and began to walk away as Neji struggled to stand up, "And that is only the beginning"

Neji watched as Kain left, jealousy and amazement filled his eyes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto floated on the water's surface. Debris and wood planks floated around him. He sighed. That was too close to for comfort. He had managed to escape the blast by using _disappear_ but to clear the radius of the blast he had to _disappear_ again and travel a good 100 meters away. And the blast was fast, really fast. Naruto had escaped, but he had burns on his left leg and on both arms.

Naruto knew that the factors that affected how much chakra _disappear_ would take were how far you were attempting to travel, how tired you were, and if you've attempted it recently. The first _disappear_ took mabybe 1/5 of his chakra. But then he did another one in rapid sucession and at a far distance. That would've made it take perhaps 3/5 of his chakra, leaving him nearly drained with only 1/5 of his normal reserve…

Now Naruto knew that even 1/5 for him was a high chunnin level chakra reserve, but he still felt drained as he had not been drained to 1/5 of his chakra in some time and he was not used to the sensation to say the least.

Naruto grit his teeth and stood on the water's surface. He looked where the ship used to be. Only various planks of wood were left. Any piece of the original structure that had stayed intact had descended to the sea's bottom.

Naruto stood up and began to walk towards the docks. He had fallen for the trap…

The 2 seals that were alone on the wall were 'Signature Seals' or seals which could replicate chakra signatures. It would seem they had used these seals to replicate the chakra signature of Kurenai and Riku. Now the seals which covered the walls were 'Sensory Seals' which could sense anything which entered their radius. And lastly, the 'Explosive' seal.

Now whoever laid out the seals had connected the Sensory and the Explosive seals. And not just that, but they had connected the explosive seal in the room with many other explosive seals all around the ship. Naruto had not noticed these, but they were probably hidden just under the wood of the ship.

So when he entered the room and triggered the sensory seal, that in turn triggered the explosive seal under him which triggered various explosive seals located all around the ship.

And not just that, but at the beginning, to not arouse Naruto's suspicions and to get him off of the idea of a 'Chakra Signature' seal, the captain had left 2 incompetent guards for Naruto to dispatch….

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. He had been tricked, and he had fallen for the trap…

Naruto reached the dock and set foot on land. He could already feel eyes on him. The townspeople had obviously heard and or seen the explosion of the ship and were curious as to what happened.

Naruto moved the metallic fingers of his gauntlet in his left hand. Naruto needed rest to recover his chakra and heal. With the Kyuubi's chakra, the burns would heal in no time, but still he needed rest.

He would seek the Inn that he had gotten the information of Yuuto's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir… Reports from bandit squad 3 say that the ship blew up" a bandit reported.

"I see… Any reports of a figure exiting the ship?" the captain asked.

"Not yet sir, but we'll keep an eye-…" the bandit started but was cut off as the captain reached for a slip of paper on the table beside him. The kanji on it read, 'Sensory' and it was glowing…

The captain grit his teeth, "Fortify all defenses… The man I sought to kill is still alive"

"Hai captain-sama!" the bandit responded.

"And also…. If he has survived he is most likely injured and weak… Find and kill him immediately…"

"Hai!" the bandit responded then left the room.

The captain watched the bandit leave, then thought of his new adversary.

This 'Uzumaki Naruto' had dispatched his strongest bandit and had infiltrated his ship. He had triggered the trap and the explosion, yet escaped alive…

"Uzumaki Naruto…" the captain said to himself, "You are proving to be quite an annoyance…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Difference in Strength

**Chapter 17:**

**Difference in Strength**

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up but not naturally. He stirred in his sleep for a moment before he sat upright on his bed. He rolled his head, a popping sound came from Naruto's neck. Naruto then cracked his knuckles, many popping sounds were heard to Naruto's satisfaction.

No dreams haunted Naruto's sleep as he was awoken by a sound coming from down the hall. He could easily recognize the loud voices. It would seem that someone had sent an executioner…

Naruto smirked as he got out of bed. The sounds were getting closer.

"So which room is he in" one asked.

"3rd last on the left…" the second voice spoke. Naruto recognized that voice as the voice of the man he had threteaned to get the information on Yuuto's home.

Naruto stood and looked at the door as he heard the footsteps draw even closer. If one looked to his face, you would see a smirk.

The door swung open to reveal 2 bandits.

"Where is he?" one asked. The other bandit shrugged, then he spoke to the Inn keeper.

"What kind of trick is this. We weren't joking about killing you you know" he spoke.

"No no, I checked him into this room, I remember" but he was cut off…

A figure dropped down from above and took down one of the bandits.

The second bandit's eyes widened as he saw his fellow bandit get taken down. A kunai was lunged into the other bandit's skull. The figure now kneeled on top of the downed bandit between the Inn Keeper and the other bandit who was inside the room.

The two remaining people's eyes widened as they saw the figure, but it was just for a moment.

In a swift movement, the figure got up, turned, and slammed the door close. The bandit finally escaped his stupor and drew his sword. In the moment when the figure closed the door, the bandit went for a slice at his head.

Naruto swiftly continued the rotation, ducking under the slice and sweeping the bandit's legs. The bandit began to fall backwards as his legs were taken from under him, but Naruto did not give him that chance. Naruto using his momentum continued to spin and then ended with a kick to the bandit's chest, sending him flying into the wall.

The bandit hit the wall with a thud, then landed on the ground. Before he could even stand up, Naruto was upon him with a sword to the throat.

"Where have you come from" Naruto growled.

The bandit began to sweat, "Nowhere"

Naruto grew angry, and his next words came out fiercer than before, "If you do not tell me.." at this point Naruto pushed his blade slightly forward, drawing a trickle of blood on the bandit, "Then I will kill you"

"I don't know anything!" the bandit said, scared for his life.

Naruto smirked, "Then I will make you tell me…"

At this point, 3 shadow clones poofed into existence behind Naruto. Each had their blade drawn.

Naruto grabbed the bandit with his gauntlet by the neck, and held him up against the wall. The three other Narutos came forward.

One thrust his blade into the bandit's shoulder. Another in his leg, and one more in his upper arm.

"AAAH!" the bandit screamed out in pain.

Naruto grin became maniacal, "Continue to scream. I have this room sound proofed, nobody will hear you…"

The bandit's eyes grew wide, then he spoke, "OK I'LL TELL YOU JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

The bandits words were quick and between his hurried breaths. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain.

"Where is your captain?" Naruto asked.

"The mountains to the East. He has a hideout there, a fort…" the bandit responded.

Naruto nodded, "That is all I needed to know. Your usefulness has been spent"

The bandit's eyes widened, "Wait! But you said-" but the bandit was cut off as Naruto thrust his blade through his neck.

"argghgh…" the bandit gurgled as he coughed up blood, then life left him.

Naruto dispelled his clones, then looked out of the window. He looked towards the East and the high mountains which were there. Those were the only mountains anywhere near Wave. It would make a fitting hideout…

As he heard the sounds of other bandits down the hall responding to the commotion he had made with the door, Naruto decided it was time to make his escape. He jumped out of the window, intent on heading Eastward towards the bandit's hideout…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THUD

Kain fell to the ground yet again, sword falling out of his hand. His breathes were hurried but he attempted to slow his breathing as to get in some oxygen.

He was absolutely exhausted. This training session with Hayate was nothing to joke about. Hayate was trying to help him develop his own sword style, because he thought it would be easier than learning his own.

"Stand up, COUGH" Hayate spoke.

Kain got up to his feet, gripping the hilt of his blade with both hands.

Hayate had given his strict orders. No using chakra to enhance any muscle movement.

It was harder than he thought because of Hayate's sheer skill. It seemed a simple task for Hayate to counter, and evade anything that Kain tried to throw at him.

Kain rushed at Hayate, sword in one hand. He jumped into the air and swung downward at Hayate.

Hayate pivoted, completing one rotation, then as he finished he swung and parried Kain's blade.

Kain flew backwards from the force, landed in a one handed hand stand, then flipped back onto his feeth. He rushed forward yet again.

Kain attempted to thrust at Hayate. Hayate brought his sword vertically and deflected the strike, while moving left. Kain attempted to slice at Hayate from his sword's current position. Hayate brought his sword to his left and blocked the strike. Kain then spun counter clockwise, ending the rotation with a strike.

Hayate also attempted to strike Kain. Both attacks connected, and parried eachother. But it was Hayate who was first to react.

Hayate used the backward momentum of the parry to quickly complete a spin, then at the end he swung at Kain's neck.

Kain bent backward as the sword swung just over his face. Kain then put his free hand on the ground, and kicked at Hayate's hand, trying to disarm him.

Hayate saw this and jumped over Kain, landing on the other side of a still horizontal Kain.

Kain saw this and propelled off his free hand at Hayate.

Hayate saw the unorthodox attack and ducked, allowing Kain to sail over his head. Kain landed on the other side of Hayate, but then saw something that made him very annoyed.

Hayate had begun to use THAT move again. He was moving very quickly, leaving after images everywhere. Kain looked all around him as dust picked up everywhere.

Kain grit his teeth, as he felt a cut appear on his body. He then ducked as another slice went just over his head.

He then attempted to leg sweep Hayate but his leg went through only an after image.

Then Hayate appeared above Kain, his sword over his head.

He swung downward at Kain while he descended. Kain was able to see the attack in time to sidestep.

Hayate hit the ground, then blurred out of sight.

Kain's eyes widened as he tried to locate Hayate.

"Don't panic, else you will surely lose…" the voice of Hayate came from everywhere.

"TOO LATE!" a voice exclaimed.

Kain's eyes widened as he turned just in time to see Hayate right behind him, sword coming downward upon him.

BOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto peeked his head above the bush. He was on a ridge overlooking the entrance into the bandit hideout. The mountain stretched high above him and because of how close he was to it, he could not hope to see the top.

His location just looked over the entrance a few feet away. There was a downward path to his left that went straight into the opening.

Two bandits guarded the opening, but Naruto knew that they would be the least of his problems.

"Kyuubi…. You realize I am not in a good mood…" Naruto spoke quietly.

The Kyuubi grinned in Naruto's mind, **"Allow me to assist you in this pety task…"**

Naruto grinned, "With pleasure…"

As Nauto said this, he closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened them in a flash, revealing red eyes with a black slit as a pupil.

"**Today you will die…"** the Demonic voice of Naruto spoke quietly, then he blurred out of sight.

"Oi… Why are we guarding this place" one bandit spoke.

"No idea… Boss thinks someone is coming I think…" the other bandit responded.

"Who could ever find this place though" the first one asked.

"I really don't-" he could not finish…

Naruto appeared behind the bandits, sword already drawn. Before they could even react, Naruto cleanly sliced both of their heads off.

Blood spurted from the opening in their necks as each bandits' lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Their heads also fell and rolled on the floor, the expression of utter surprise still etched onto their dead faces.

Naruto grinned maniacally, **"Today…."**

He turned to face the opening of the cave, **"You die by my hands…"**

Then Naruto walked into the darkness of the cave….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dust cloud surrounded Kain, blocking his vision. The dust was getting into his eyes, so he closed them… But he knew that wouldn't go too well.

He couldn't find Hayate. After the attack that Kain had just BARELY dodged, Hayate had once again disappeared. His presence could not be found.

But Kain soon calmed down… 'OK…. I need to find Hayate… Concentrate…' Kain thought.

Kain kept his eyes closed, trying to locate Hayate… That was when Hayate struck…

SLASH

Kain held the hilt of his sword over his head with the blade facing downward behind his back. He blocked the strike from Hayate.

Hayate's eyes widened at the ease at which Kain blocked the strike.

Kain then pushed off Hayate and he jumped back. But Kain decided to continue the assault. Kain ran towards Hayate.

Hayate got into stance and waited for Kain to arrive. When Kain went in for a strike, Hayate prepared to counter, but then Kain blurred out of sight.

Kain reappeared behind Hayate in mid-attack.

Hayate ducked as the sword went over his head. Then, he tried to leg sweep Kain.

Kain jumped over the leg sweep and swung his blade down on Hayate's head.

Hayate moved to the right to dodge the attack from Kain. Then he swung at Kain.

Kain jumped over the swing, turning his body horizontal in the process. In mid-air,Kain spun and swung at Hayate.

Hayate held his sword in front of him to block the strike, then pushed Kain off of him. He then rushed forward.

He struck at Kain, but Kain parried the attack, reeling Hayate's hand backward.

Hayate used the momentum to swing, switching his grip on his sword to a reverse grip while he spun. Then, he thrust his blade at Kain.

Kain moved his head to the left to dodge the thrust, then he moved forward quickly, penetrating Hayate's guard.

He swung upwards at Hayate. Hayate bent backwards to dodge the attack, then flipped into a handstand.

Then, he lifted off the handstand and propelled himself into the air, rapidly descending on Kain.

Kain's eyes widened as he saw Hayate going through one handed seals as he descended.

'SHIT! He said I couldn't use ninjutsu… Crud… He didn't say he couldn't…' Kain thought frantically.

**Solar Flare**

Hayate exclaimed, and before Kain knew it, he was blinded by a bright light.

"Ahhhh! Kain yelled, covering his eyes in the process. He began blinking rapidly trying to ease the pain in his eyes.

"You know… Blinking like that will only, COUGH, make it last longer…" Hayate spoke.

Kain quickly stopped blinking. Closing his eyes shut, he blocked off his own sight.

"But with your eyes closed…" Hayate spoke…

The sound of close footsteps sounded and Hayate blurred right beside Kain, sword in mid-swing.

"Can you see, COUGH, me?" Hayate exclaimed, his sword itching closer to Kain.

Kain reacted quickly, ducking under the blade. Hayate's eyes widened in surprise, but Kain wasn't done yet.

Kain jabbed Hayate in the stomach, then with his free hand, grabbed Hayate's own sword hand.

He then brought his knee up and kneed Hayate's elbow the wrong way.

"AAAAAHHHRRRGG" Hayate screamed in pain.

Kain then grasped the hilt of Hayate's sword, pulling it free of Hayate's grasp. Hayate was now disarmed.

Kain finished by kicking Hayate in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. A crunch was heard as the foot made contact and Hayate hit the ground with a THUD.

But just as quickly as he had fallen, Hayate gracefully flipped back onto his feet. But Kain wasn't going to let him draw another sword.

Kain rushed forward, slightly surprising Hayate.

Kain blurred out of sight, appearing right infront of Hayate, a sword in each hand.

Hayate's eyes were still wide as he ducked under a slice from one sword, but then quickly had to move backwards to dodge the second one… But there was no rest for him as he jumped over the next slice, and then he attempted to kick out at Kain.

Kain ducked under the kick with ease, coming upwards with both swords at Hayate.

Hayate moved to the left to dodge the strike. Kain spun, then attacked with his left blade.

Hayate bent backwards to avoid the upwards slice.

Then Kain pivoted again, a downward strike now with his right blade.

Hayate moved to the right to dodge the attack, then he sprung at Kain.

Kain reacted quickly, moving his feet farther apart and crouching, his hands outward with the swords pointing outward also.

As Hayate moved forward, Kain blurred out of sight, appearing a few feet behind Hayate.

Hayate's movement had ceased. He stood still in the position of attacking Kain.

Kain was in the same stance with his head down. Shadows covered his face as he slowly stood up. As he stood fully, he let his arms down to run along his sides. The swords pointed forward at the end of his arm.

"Argh…" Hayate coughed up blood as he fell to one knee.

"Good spar…" Kain spoke.

Hayate struggled to get up, "I would, COUGH, agree… It seems you are improving, Kain…"

Kain turned to look at Hayate. This was when Hayate noticed something strange…

"Kain... You can open your eyes now…" Hayate spoke.

"What?" Kain thought, "Oh, yeah…" as he said this, Kain opened his eyes and the world around him was once more clear.

"So, when is the next spar…" Kain asked.

"Soon, COUGH, I believe though I might have found out your problem…" Hayate spoke.

Kain raised an eyebrow, "You mean my stance?"

"Indeed, COUGH, when you demonstrated dual wielding in that spar, I was quite impressed at the ease at which you streamed your attacks. I could not pinpoint your flow, therefor making you reasonably unpredictable. Your speed with your strikes was impressive and in rapid succession. You wielded two and once very efficiently for your first time." Hayate ended.

"Two?" Kain asked…. "Oh right, I did feel a second blade in my hand…"

It was Hayate's turn to be astonished, "You don't remember?"

Kain thought carefully, "I just remember… Attacking you…"

Hayate's brow furrowed in confusion, but then a thought came into his head.

"Were your eyes open or closed?" Hayate asked.

Kain looked dumbfounded, "No idea…"

"Your explosion in aggression came after my attack, _Solar Flare_… Right after you were blinded and were forced to cast away, COUGH, your sense of sight…" Hayate spoke.

Kain shrugged, "Does it really matter that much…"

Hayate looked at Kain, "I have a theory… But I will have to ask the Hokage to confirm it when he returns… For now though… You are dismissed…"

Kain nodded, "Hai, Hayate-sensei…"

And with that, Kain began to make his way out of the Training Grounds.

"One more thing" Hayate spoke and caught Kain's attention.

Kain turned around to face Hayate, awaiting anything he had to say…

Hayate pulled out a scroll from his back pocket, then tossed it at Kain. He caught it, and examined it.

"My twin blades, Fire and Ice, COUGH, that I used during the Third Great Shinobi World War. I figure, COUGH, you could benefit from them…" Hayate spoke.

Kain nodded, "Thank You…" and turned to leave the clearing. As he left, he was excited to unseal the Twin Blades which Hayate had just bestowed upon him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiraku opened the door into his private quarters.

"My sweatheart…" he spoke as he moved towards the corner.

In the corner lay Kurenai Yuuhi. Her ankles were bound by chains to a wall, and her hands were cuffed together. Her clothes were ripped in various places revealing parts of her chest and hips and behind.

He went onto one knee to match Kurenai's height while she was on the floor.

He leened closer, lifting her chin.

Kurenai's eyes seemed as if they had lost the hope she had before. Her eyes were empty, shells of the bright red they used to be.

Hiraku kissed Kurenai, forcing his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments, he released her.

"You were a very good capture indeed. Tonight, I plan on having more than the usual fun if you know what I mean…" Hiraku spoke.

Kurenai's eyes held no emotion at the word. No sadness, no hatred, nothing... They were truly empty.

"Tonight will be very fun, don't you agree… I still haven't gotten your name by the way…" Hiraku spoke.

He waited for an answer but none came, he then smirked…

"No name needed then… I will simply call you what I want to tonight…" he spoke.

Just when he was going to say something else, a BOOM resounded.

Hiraku's eyes widened as he rushed to the window.

The fort was constructed with various towers. There were 4 in total. The towers were amoung small buildings attached to eachother in clumps. Paths ran through and around the small structures.

This area was in a cave with a very high ceiling… In front of the buildings in the front row was an open space…

Torches lined the wall, and there were many, making the whole area shine brightly.

Various bandits rushed out of their homes and into the large clearing at the front, no doubt also wondering about the commotion.

"HELP! A DEMON!" a bandit yelled rushing in from the entrance of the cave.

"A demon! What do you mean!" another bandit yelled.

But it was too late. The bandit who had rushed in dropped to the floor, blood gushing out of his head. A kunai also was embedded in his skull.

"WHAT!" another bandit yelled.

"What's going ON!" another exclaimed.

BOOM

The sound resided again and the darkened opening of the cave flashed in a bright red light.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" another bandit yelled.

But the sound soon died down, as did the light. A shadow became visible on the wall of the entrance…

"Somebody's Coming!" another bandit yelled as he drew his blade. Other bandits quickly followed his example, drawing their own schimitars.

A single figure became visible in the entrance, walking in calm and graceful strides. He was hooded, his face hidden in a veil of shadows.

"DIE DEMON!" a bandit yelled as he rushed forward.

The figure looked toward the coming bandit and as he came within range and swung, the figure moved in a swift fashion.

The figure ducked under the swing and in a quicky movement, reached for the bandit's neck.

The gauntlet of the figure gripped the bandit's neck, chocking him. Then in a quick twitch of the finger, the figure crushed the bandit's windpipe. Then, he threw the bandit aside.

The other bandits looked on in terror at the figure.

Red eyes flashed for a moment under the veil of shadows.

The figure extended his free hand with the gauntlet for a moment. Then, Red Lightning coursed in and around the figure's hand.

A deep monotone voice spoke next… But it sounded more demonic than it should have…

"**Raging Lightning Blade…" **the figure spoke.

As the Lightning grew stronger in the figure's hand, the figure reached with his left hand to the hilt of his sword.

As he touched the hilt, the bandages which were still on it, even though it was already drawn in his right hand, exploded outward in a burst of red lightning. What was revealed under was that Red Lightning now coursed down the blade.

The figure held the blade outward with his right hand, Red Lightning now running down the blade.

"We can take him! We have numbers!" one bandit yelled while thrusting his sword into the air.

His spark of confidence ignited other bandits to follow, and as one, all of the bandits in the clearing rushed forward.

If one could see through the veil of shadows, they would have seen a maniacal grin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiraku watched through his window as the carnage before him unfolded. He grit his teeth.

The figure was effortlessly disposing of all of his bandits. He had not a speck of blood on him, nor a scratch…

Hiraku could only get angrier as yet another bandit went to attack the figure. The figure spun around the slice, then finished the rotation with an attack. He cleanly sliced off the bandit's head.

Out of the 60 bandits that were in the compound, only 15 were left.

The figure turned to stare at the rest of the bandits who had stayed back while the others had attacked.. And died…

The ground was littered with bodies with blood spilling out of many.

"He's a DEMON!" one said and began to run the other way.

But just as he took another step, the figure blurred in front of him, scaring the death of out him.

"WHAT!" but it was too late.

The hooded figure cleanly sliced through the bandit, going through his heart in the process.

The bandit fell to the ground with a huge cut…

Lightning continued to course down the figure's blade as he stared at the rest of the bandits.

The bandits looked at the figure with a fear not usually found. They truly feared for their lives…

The figure then rushed forward, a single bandit was his target.

The bandit saw he was targeted and as the figure drew close, the bandit swung at the figure in any attempt to stop his own death.

But it was to no avail as the figure brought his sword upwards and it cut through the bandit's blade.

Then the figure ended it by slicing through the bandit, granting him an early death.

The other bandits ran forward at the figure, intent on catching him off guard right after an attack… Oh how wrong they were…

The figure ducked under a swing, then jabbed a now Red Lightning infused hand into the bandit's chest. He then stood up, spun and kicked that bandit away. Right after the figure jumped over another attack, then came down on the bandit's head with an overhead slice.

The figure cut straight through the bandit's skull to the neck. Then he brought his blade out in time as yet another strike came.

His blade went through this bandit's sword yet again. The bandit's eyes were wide as his sword was cut clean through… And then off went his head…

….

Hiraku grit his teeth as he watched as the last remaining bandits fell. From 60 to 0… This intruder really was something…

"Captain…" a voice behind Hiraku spoke.

Hiraku did not need to turn to know who it was, "Deal with the intruder…"

"Hai, Hiraku-taicho…" the voice spoke.

Then, the figure behind Hiraku blurred out of sight, leaving only Hiraku and Kurenai in the room once again.

Hiraku sighed, "It seems Konoha has sent good help… Looks like we will have to postpone our 'fun'… "

And with that, Hiraku returned his eyes to the battlefield.

…..

As the figure sliced through the last bandit, he instinctively acted on impulse.

**Kyuubi Sage Mode**

A sword was swung at the figure, but as it made contact, it promptly shattered into amny pieces.

Riku's eyes widened as he jumped away, only a hilt and a shattered blade left on his sword.

Riku landed, observing his now broken blade. He looked towards the figure… He looked at the one person who was able to storm his way into a fortress, kill every bandit, and who had come face to face with a high ranking captain with absolutely no fear in his eyes… This boy was interesting indeed.

"It would seem fate had us meet again, Naruto…" Riku spoke.

Naruto looked to Riku, "It would seem so… But unfortunately the terms at which we meet under are, shall I say**, unpleasant**…"

The last word that Naruto uttered came out in a deep and rumbling voice, one which did not belong to Naruto.

Riku was a bit surprised by the change in voice, "I see… I knew there was something different about you…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow under his hood, "Then… Call me as what I am…"

Riku seemed to think about it for a moment, then he spoke, "I believe you to be Uzumaki Naruto… Am I incorrect?"

Naruto's brow furrowed as he took in the answer to the question… It was not the answer that Naruto had expected.

"No matter… **You will die here…**" Naruto spoke.

"If that is what you believe" Riku spoke, "But I would like you to know… Do not think things will end the same as last time…"

As Riku said this, he reached into his pocket, bringing out what looked like a black piece of cloth.

Naruto looked confused. Riku sheathed his blade then tied the band around his eyes, blocking both of them.

Naruto's brow furrowed, "Why do you blind yourself?"

A smirk crossed Riku's face at this point… "Blind you say… I'll let you know… Sometimes… Sight is a hinderance… Sometimes you can see more with you mind, than with your eyes…"

Naruto looked at Riku, then spoke, "There holds truth in your words… Unfortunately, when facing me… It holds no value…"

Riku continued to smirk, "We will see…"

And in a flash of movement, Riku reached into his back pocket and threw a scroll into the air. Naruto watched Riku as the scroll unravelled in mid air and Riku nicked his finger and ran it through the scroll.

Naruto watched as a pair of blades popped out. Riku discarded the blade he had currently in his right hand and also the broken one in his left. He grabbed both new blades in his now free hands.

Riku took on a stance.

"Two blades yet again?" Naruto asked.

Riku nodded, "I severely underestimated you before.. It will not happen a second time…"

Naruto nodded, "If you say so… Prepare, Riku… Here I come…" and with that, Naruto blurred out of sight.

"You underestimate me… Uzumaki Naruto…" Riku spoke quietly… Right after he spoke this he ducked under a slice from behind from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide, but he quickly escaped his stupor and spun, attempting to gain momentum for another strike.

As Naruto finished his turn, he swung at Riku. Riku deflected the strike with his right blade, then went in to strike Naruto with his left.

Naruto dodged left to avoid the attack but Riku swung at him with his right blade.

Naruto blocked the strike by putting his own sword vertically in front of him. But Riku wasn't done. Riku pivoted, hitting Naruto with his left blade. Naruto blocked the strike. Then, another pivot and a strike with his right blade again. Naruto moved right, deflecting the blade to his left side.

Then Riku jumped into the air over Naruto. He came down quickly, both swords and arms held outward.

As he got closer, he spun clockwise, ending with an attack with his left blade, a new momentum had come…

Naruto ducked under the strike, then blurred behind Riku.

Riku landed and turned, striking Naruto with his right blade. Naruto deflected the blade to his right, but Riku pivoted yet again, attacking with his other blade.

Naruto ducked under the swing, and lashed out with his own blade.

Riku expertly jumped over the strike, then kicked out at Naruto.

The kick impacted Naruto's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Riku landed and wasted no time, rushing Naruto.

**Wind Style: Rising Tornado**

Naruto raised his blade, the wind began to sweep up around him.

Riku stopped in his tracks, his eyes still securely covered. In a matter of moments, him and Naruto were totally enclosed in the winds of the tornado.

Naruto's eyes flashed red once more… Then he vanished from sight…

**Disappear**

CLASH

…

The winds still roared violently as the scene inside was an incredible one… Naruto's own blade was stopped just a few inches from Riku's neck. It was stopped by both Riku's blades on either side of Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes were wide, 'He reacted to counter my Disappear… IMPOSSIBLE'

Naruto grit his teeth, uttering the words for his next jutsu.. He did not need handseals…

**Wind Style: Rotation**

Naruto forced his blade away from Riku, spinning in the process.

He spun once, a dome of Wind forming around him and spinning rapidly.

Naruto was perfectly still inside the dome as it spun.

**Ninja Art: Chakra Implosion**

The dome stilled for a moment… Then it exploded outwards in a powerful burst. It sent Riku flying backwards and it also destroyed the tornado.

Riku flipped in the air and landed on his feet. As the winds died down, he stood and faced Naruto.

Naruto looked back at Riku, his own eyes still a beastly red.

'**Naruto… This battle is going nowhere…' **a voice in Naruto's head spoke.

Naruto spoke aloud, "What do you suggest then?"

'**Draw on my power… All of which you can handle… I cannot allow my host to die by the hands of such a worthless and pitiful human…'**

Naruto nodded, then closed his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Do you now see the difference?" Riku asked.

But Naruto did not listen… If one didn't know what to feel for, they would not notice the pressure which now lay in the air…

But Riku could feel it… 'What is that… Is it…' were his thoughts.

Then, Naruto opened his eyes in a flash, revealing his bright red demonic pupils. Red chakra began to seep out of Naruto, covering his whole body.

Riku's eyes took on even more amazement as the chakra that seeped out of Naruto began to take a form on Naruto… Yes… It almost looked like a… Fox…

Riku's eyes widened is realization, "I see… You have given into the fox…"

Naruto tossed away his sword. It landed in a corner of the courtyard. He then went onto all fours.

"I see… You let your anamalistic instincts take control" Riku spoke.

The demon fox's cloak was a red cloak of chakra which surrounded Naruto. It had the ears, feet, and hands of a fox. In Naruto's current form, the fox's cloak had 2 tails.

**RAAARRR**

Naruto growled loudly, letting his inner animal take control for just a moment. Then, he blurred out of sight, a definite increase in his speed.

Naruto appeared in mid attack beside Riku. He lashed out with a large claw at Riku.

Riku merely cut through the chakra of Naruto's demonic hand, then he jumped into the air.

Naruto reached upwards, sending a large hand of red chakra to follow him.

Riku saw this and reacted. He adjusted his body and descended straight towards the burning chakra.

**Crescent Moon Strike**

He flipped in the air, then gathering momentum he ended his rotation with a slice at Naruto. A blue crescent of chakra descended from Riku's blade, cutting through Naruto's large hand of chakra and heading straight to Naruto.

Naruto with a burst of speed blurred out of sight, reappearing above Riku.

Riku spun and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying away.

Naruto landed, then sent two huge chakra arms at Riku.

Riku jumped out of the way as one slammed down onto the location he was just in. The other went to slam him also. Riku slashed through that chakra hand, then he blurred out of sight.

Riku appeared behind Naruto, and slashed Naruto across his back with both blades.

Naruto took the hit, but then a force came…

**CHAKRA IMPLOSION**

Naruto let out a howl, then an explosion of chakra occurred, sending Riku flying back and into the wall of the cavern.

The ground and ceiling shook from the force of the attack. Naruto went back onto all fours.

Riku propelled off the wall and sped at high speed towards Naruto.

Naruto flipped sideways out of the way as Riku impacted the ground, a crater becoming visible.

Naruto landed, then sped towards Riku. When he was close, he went for a claw swipe.

Riku ducked under it, and sliced Naruto with both blades up his stomach.

Naruto roared loudly, the ground and ceiling shook once again. Then, Riku plunged both his blades into Naruto.

Naruto roared even louder, releasing a mighty wave of chakra.

Riku was blown back by the chakra, his swords still in his hands.

Riku flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully, facing Naruto.

Naruto raised his left claw, chakra began gathering in his palm.

The chakra took on the shape of a sphere, and the chakra was blood red. The size of the sphere of chakra was larger than Naruto.

Riku's eyes widened at what Naruto did next. The ball of chakra began to shrink as Naruto condensed the chakra. The ground under Naruto gave way as the attack became heavier.

As this was happening, 2 more tails began to form on Naruto's cloak, and as the ball of chakra became the size of a baseball, there were 4 tails on Naruto.

Then Riku was truly surprised as Naruto's own skin began to peel of, burning away.

At this point, Naruto opened his mouth, a crack was heard as his jaw extended unnaturally.

Then, he swallowed the ball of chakra.

Naruto then began to expand like a balloon.

Riku looked surprised, "What do you plan to do when you can't move, Naruto"

There was no response as the ground under Naruto caved in once more.

This was when Riku's eyes widened as Naruto opened his mouth.

**Demonic Burst**

A huge beam of chakra was shot from Naruto's mouth, and it headed straight for Riku.

BOOOOOOOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceiling fell apart as large rocks fell into the cavern. The walls themselves began to cave in.

Hiraku looked at Kurenai, then walked towards her. He bent down to one knee then spoke to her.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave…" Hiraku spoke.

"Is that what you think" a voice spoke.

Hiraku's eyes widened as he turned around. The ground shook once again as Hiraku looked at the figure in his room.

The figure was hooded but he could see black spikey locks of hair under. Also, the figure carried a gigantic sword, one which was much like Zabuza's.

"Show your face" Hiraku spoke.

"And if I choose not to?" the figure spoke again.

"Then at least I would like your name…" Hiraku spoke.

The figure smirked, "Name's Zack…"

"I have never heard of you… Nonetheless, my name is Hiraku…" as he said this, he began his handseals.. "And you will die HERE!"

**Earth Style: Earth Prison**

Hiraku slammed his hand into the ground, the Earth around Zack caved upwards trying to form a dome around him.

Zack did not move as the dome enclosed around him.

Hiraku smirked, "Now to finish you…"

**Earth Style: Impaling Spike**

Spikes shot up from around the dome, and they all went through the dome, impaling it.

Hiraku stood, and smirked, admiring his own work.

"I would have thought you would last longer… I guess my estimations were too high" Hiraku spoke.

**Kenjutsu: Hell's Crescent**

A crescent of blood red chakra flew out of the dome and headed towards Hiraku.

Hiraku's eyes widened as he ducked under it, but it was too late for him, as Zack made his move.

Zack blurred behind Hiraku and cleaved him in half.

Hiraku's eyes widened as his torso was split from his lower body. His upper body flew in a different direction as his lower body fell to the ground.

Both halves of Hiraku fell to the ground, spewing out blood from the cut opening.

Zack hmphed, "I guess my own hopes were too high also.." he spoke to himself. He then turned to Kurenai.

Kurenai looked at Zack with both gratefulness, and fear.

"Kurenai Yuuhi…" Zack spoke as he walked closer to Kurenai. Zack could see the fear in her eyes, but he still walked closer.

"We must get you out of here… Your skill in Genjutsu is too high for my master to lose… You will come to be important in due time…" Zack spoke.

The ceiling began to crumble as the whole tower threatened to fall apart.

"Quickly.." he spoke as he bent down, scooping up Kurenai bridal style.

Then, Zack sunshined away….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku kneeled as he rested his weight on his leg. He panted and breathed heavily. He had only just blocked Naruto's attack, but that had taken a burst of speed that Riku had not used in time.

He looked over at Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra receding into him.

There were many burn marks on Naruto's face, and parts of his skin were completely burned off also. The burns were severe, and under the skin you could see that even the blood inside him burned.

Riku stood, "Uzumaki… Let us end this…"

Naruto looked at Riku and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were red with a horizontal rectangular black iris and another black slit going through it, making it almost like a diamond shape. Naruto also had red eyeshadow around his eyes.

"**Kyuubi Sage Mode" **the demonic voice of Naruto spoke.

"I see… The Kyuubi is still in control…" Riku spoke again.

"**No…** I am Naruto…" Naruto spoke, "And I agree… Let us end this useless charade…."

Riku nodded and extended both his arms outward.

He closed his eyes, then opened them…

**Checkmate**

He expelled a large amount of chakra, and blue chakra gathered around him. It rose upwards like a storm, surrounding Riku.

Then, blue lightning extended down both Riku's arms and down his blades.

As the lightning hit the blade, the blade was infused with it. Suddenly, the chakra that surrounded the blades grew to a huge size. Both the blades now looked like huge clubs, but were still flattened and sharp.

Naruto looked upwards to the ceiling as more and more rocks fell. The towers were falling also.

Naruto looked at Riku's attack, then he raised up his hand.

**Raging Lightning Dragon Blade**

Lightning coursed up Naruto hand until it reached his palm. The lightning was concentrated in his hand but it coursed down his whole arm.

As Naruto reeled his arm behind him, a dragon of lightning grew from Naruto's shoulder and down his arm. It's large head and jaw rested upon Naruto's open palm.

"This is the End" Naruto spoke.

Riku rushed forward at Naruto, both his blades held on the left side of him.

Naruto rushed forward also, his right arm clutched his left shoulder as his attack was on his left hand.

As they drew closer to eachother, Naruto thrust his Lightning Dragon at Riku. Riku swung his blade to meet Naruto's hand.

The attacks clashed in an epic display of lights as each attack struggled to overpower the other.

**BOOM**

….

All was still as the cloud of debris which surrounded both fighters began to drift away. The cavern was near its brink as light shown through spots in the upper walls.

The last attack had caused even more damage to the mountain as more and more rocks fell.

As the dust cloud cleared, it was the image of Riku standing, his arm bloodied, over a downed Naruto. Naruto bled as he was prone on the floor.

Riku looked down at Naruto, then around the cavern which was falling apart.

Riku looked at the destruction, "To have caused this much damage…"

Riku then looked back at Naruto, his thoughts were wild.

'This boy… At his young age he holds much potential… But even I can see the demon has corrupted his mind… Would it do well to kill this boy now?' were Riku's thoughts. Then, Riku noticed something.

He spoke outloud, "It would seem Hiraku-taicho's chakra signature has diminished… But I did not detect him leaving… He is dead…"

Riku walked away from Naruto towards the entrance of the cavern, "Perhaps we will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto…"

As Riku said this, he took off the bandana which was around his eyes, letting his natural vision return to him. Then, he sped out of the cavern, leaving Naruto for dead.

….

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto floated in the sewer in front of the Kyuubi's seal. Though it was not water that Naruto was floating on, it was blood.

"**Foolish mortal… Even with my power you allowed yourself to be beaten…"**

Naruto had no reply as he continued to float on the blood pool.

"**You are a true fool…"**

No response…

"**Instead of accessing more of my power… You let my chakra recede and used the Natural Chakra of the Sage…"**

No response….

"**But I cannot let you die here… For your death means the erasing of my existence…"**

No response….

"**You are quite lucky you have me… It is only my being that you are not dead… At this point, your mind should have been at a breaking point… But as you can see, this pitiful sewer is still intact…"**

No response….

"**Do you have nothing to say? Your ignorance today has nearly cost both our lives…."**

"Kyuubi…" Naruto spoke to the Kyuubi's surprise.

"I have suffered defeat after defeat… Why is that?"

"**You are a fool to challenge those who are above your stature…"**

"Am I?" Naruto asked.

"**You are probably the strongest of your age… You may let it be so… Do not get into battles you cannot win… For it will be costly for both of us…"**

Naruto nodded, "So… What's the plan?"

"**You are in no condition to move at all… I will heal you… The mountain itself will cave in upon you, but you will live… Your bones may be crushed… But I will repair them… The process may take time, but it will come to fruition…"**

Naruto nodded, "How much time…"

"**It shall take no more than 2 weeks…"**

The Kyuubi grinned savagely as red chakra began to travel along the pool of blood towards Naruto. As it reached Naruto, it enshrounded him, and when he opened his eyes once again, they were red…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain widened his eyes as he let out a gasp.

'**Did you sense it…'**

"Hai… It looks like Naruto is in trouble…" Kain spoke.

'**Do you plan on assisting'**

Kain nodded then stood. He grabbed his twin sword, putting the sheaths on his back crossing in the shape of an X.

"Let us go…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Introductions

**Chapter 18:**

**Introductions**

Escaping the ANBU that were tasked to guard Kain was a simple feat. All it took was a Shadow Clone, a simple Genjutsu, and sheer speed.

Kain jumped from tree to tree. He was outside of the village, heading towards where he had sense Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra. He was troubled by how it seemed to spike, then disappear suddenly.

The moon was full that night but the night itself was a shivering cold. Kain jumped to the next tree branch, then stood still.

"You sense him…" Kain spoke quietly.

'**Hai… He is not fully human… I sense demonic chakra mixed with human chakra…'**

Kain nodded, "Is he alone…"

'**I sense another diminished chakra signature… Who though I know not…'**

Kain nodded again, then spoke, "It would do well for us to be cautious when moving…"

Kain's demon agreed with him as Kain took off again, straight on a collision course with an unknown target…

…..

Kain stopped yet again after a few more jumps. He stood still, then spoke.

"Show yourself…" Kain spoke into the night.

"Behind you…" a voice spoke.

Kain turned around frantically, both hands reaching to his twin swords while he turned.

"Calm down…" the voice spoke.

Kain did not listen as he drew his blades, and faced the hooded figure now infront of him.

Kain observed the figure. He wore a black cloak and his face was hidden within the shadows of his hood.

Kain then noticed that the figure had someone hoisted on his shoulders. He recognized her…

"Kurenai…" Kain spoke, and he grit his teeth in anger, and began to take stance…

But before Kain could do anything, the figure tossed Kurenai at him.

Kain's eyes widened as he reacted quickly, catching Kurenai.

"Take her back to Konoha… I have other things to do… But trust me… Naruto will be alright… He's got the Kyuubi… 'Kurenai' as you say, is priority number one here… Am I correct…" the figure spoke.

Kain grit his teeth, then spoke, "Who are you…"

"Name's Zack…" the hooded figure spoke, then he began to turn away from Kain.

"Wait!" Kain yelled. Zack turned around once again to face Kain.

"What happened to Naruto.." Kain asked.

Zack spoke, "Naruto will be fine… Just got into a little more than he could handle is all…"

"Now if you don't mind" Zack spoke, "I will take my leave"

"Wait!" Kain tried to yell but Zack quickly sunshined out of the area.

As Kain felt Zack's presence disappear, he sighed. He then looked at the unconscious Kurenai in his arms. She was mighty fine.

And though some perverse thoughts may have crossed his mind in that moment, he instantly sheathed his blades and began the run back to Konoha…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama… We should reach Konoha by 7:00 in the morning if we leave at around 6:00 am" Genma spoke.

"I understand…" the Hokage spoke.

There was underlying tension in the room as everyone could feel something was off. The chakra that they had felt only a few hours ago was one that reminded many of the day of disaster in Konoha… The day of the Kyuubi attack…

"Hokage-sama.." it was Asuma who spoke, "I understand the situation… But I trust our ANBU and jounin level can handle any situation in Konoha… I hardly think that the Kyuubi itself could just-"

But Asuma was cut off.

"We must hope for the best, but prepare for the worst… There are many things we still don't know about The Fourth's Reaper Death Sealing Jutsu…" the Hokage spoke.

The room was silent for a moment. It was surprisingly Kakashi who spoke next.

"I have faith in Naruto's ability to keep the Kyuubi at bay… He has a will like no other" and he ended his statement with his classic eye smile.

"I would agree with that… He is strong, that Naruto… I still recall the events on the way to the Kumo…" Genma spoke.

The Hokage nodded, "I do believe Naruto is unique… But the Kyuubi is powerful as we have all witnessed…"

The room grew silent once again as everybody began to recall the events of October 14th…

"YOSH! I BELIEVE IN NARUTO'S YOUTH! HE WILL OVERCOME!" it was Gai who exclaimed this, causing everybody in the room to sweatdrop, but the tension was at least now gone.

"Indeed…" were the Hokage's words…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Using precise chakra, Kain propelled himself over the Gates of Konoha, landing just in front of them. In a matter of seconds, ANBU surrounded Kain.

"Where have you been.." One asked.

Kain grit his teeth, anger building inside of him, "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HURT!"

The ANBU were surprised by Kain's sudden anger, but then they all took in Kurenai.

One ANBU looked in disbelief, "What have you been doing… Boy…"

Kain grit his teeth, "Does that truly matter at this point…"

"Hand her over.." another one spoke.

Kain nodded as an ANBU walked forward and took Kurenai from Kain's arms.

An ANBU spoke to his comrade, "Take her to the Hospital…"

"Hai Taicho…" the ANBU responded, then jumped away in the direction of the hospital.

The rest of the ANBU then turned to Kain, "And you're coming with us"

Kain frowned at this, and his eyes furrowed.

"What have I done…" Kain asked.

"You're a suspicious character… You are not a ninja of Konoha, yet you carry weapons with you. You recently were involved in events surrounding the Hyuuga and now you come back with the supposed KIA jounin of Team 8…" the ANBU commander spoke.

Kain smirked, "Very well… The Hokage can sort this matter when he returns…"

The ANBU nodded, "Hand over your weapons…"

At this point, Kain frowned.

"I was given these swords by Gecko Hayate… You will not lay a finger on them…"

The ANBU commander changed his posture, "That was an order…"

Kain grit his teeth, "I will first seal them…"

The ANBU commander looked as if to contest, but then he nodded.

Reaching into his back pocket, Kain brought out a small sealing scroll.

He then began the process of sealing his scrolls, much to the ANBU's fascination. After all, a child with knowledge of seals was quite rare.

When Kain was satisfied with his sealing, he handed the scroll to the ANBU commander.

"Now, we will escort you to Headquaters… You must be blindfolded though…" the ANBU spoke.

"Hai…"

"Very well…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(7am Next Morning)

Kain sat crosslegged, his eyes were closed. He was sitting in an ANBU prison cell, his hands were cuffed to the wall, as was his right foot.

Kain though was not on the physical plain. His own presence was somewhere else… Somewhere deep in his mind….

(Kain's Mindscape)

"**It is morning…"** a demonic voice in Kain's mindscape spoke.

"Hai…" Kain responded. The silence was quite strange…

"Hey Gobi… How many hosts have you had…" Kain asked.

"**Seven…"** the beast responded.

"I see… And where would you rank me among them?" Kain asked.

The 5 tailed beast responded quickly, **"Five… Though you are now weak, I judge you also on potential… You have potential…"**

Kain nodded, then looked around, taking in his mindscape.

His mindscape was a large hedge maze. At the centre of the maze was a large open field in which the gigantic Gobi lay. The only thing containing the Gobi were frail looking chains, testament to the weakness of the seal that was placed on Kain.

"Hey I've never truly asked your opinion on this…" Kain began. The Gobi paid attention.

"What do you think of Naruto…" Kain asked.

The Gobi looked at Kain after the question, seeming to try to figure out an answer. Then, it came out.

"**Uzumaki Naruto is the Jinchuriki of Nine Tails… From what I have seen, he is strong for his age, unbelievably so.. And with the Kyuubi his power only increases further… But with that kind of power…"**

"Hai… He could be corrupted…" Kain ended.

The Gobi nodded, **"You will do well to keep him on your side though… He is not someone you will want as your enemy"**

Kain agreed to that last notion.

"It would seem it is time to release me…" Kain spoke.

"**Yes… I sense a presence approaching…" **the Gobi spoke.

Kain nodded and from top to bottom, his presence began to fade away from his mindscape as he re-entered the mortal plain.

…..

Kain opened his eyes just as the cell door opened. A man in a falcon ANBU mask walked in.

He spoke in a deep voice, "Hokage has just arrived in Konoha… We will take you to him now…"

Kain nodded, "Then get me out of these chains…"

The ANBU looked annoyed, "Look kid…. Don't be acting all tough just cuz' you think the Hokage's got your back or something… Here at ANBU, its commander who rules…"

Kain smirked, "I'd like to meet your commander… What would happen if I decided to kill him…."

The ANBU looked astonished, "What? Is that a threat Boy!"

"Merely a challenge…. Take me to the Hokage…" Kain spoke.

The ANBU looked as if he was going to burst out in anger, but he hid it inside and began to unshackle Kain. Once he was done, he held out a blindfold.

"Once again you must wear this… This location is classified you know…" the ANBU spoke.

"Hai…" Kain spoke with a smirk.

And with that, Kain's sense of sight vanished…. But that did not mean he could not still see…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back Hokage-sama…" was the voice of Kotetsu.

"How was the meeting?" asked Izumo.

"Hectic… But there seems to be more important matters in Konoha…" the Hokage was serious.

In that moment, several ANBU dropped in front of the Hokage, kneeling.

"Hokage-sama… We are happy to see you have returned safely…" the ANBU captain spoke.

"Thank you.… I heard information that an attempt to steal a prized Doujutsu of the Hidden Leaf took place only a few days ago…" the Hokage responded.

"Hai Hokage-sama… I would like to brief you personally in your office…" the ANBU captain spoke.

"Very well Kaito…" the Hokage spoke the the ANBU captain. Then he turned to face his escorts.

"You will be paid for an A Rank mission and I give you my humblest thanks for your services for the past days…." The Hokage spoke.

It was Genma who spoke, "No thanks is necessary Hokage-sama…"

The Hokage nodded, "Now if you will excuse me…" and as he said this, he turned and began to walk in the direction of the Hokage-tower, Kaito following the Hokage's lead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Hokage entered his office, he noted that a certain Hyuuga was also present.

"Hiashi… What bring you here?" the Hokage asked. It was Kaito though who answered.

"The incident was concerning the Byakugan. I felt it was only right to bring in Hiashi-sama…." the ANBU captain spoke.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes… This, shall we call it an incident, has had an effect on the Hyuuga clan… And our safety protocols have changed also…"

The Hokage nodded, "So please" he spoke this as he took a seat, "Explain what exactly happened…"

Kaito nodded, "It began like this Hokage-sama..."

But before Kaito could begin, a knock on the door was heard.

"You may enter…" the Hokage spoke.

The door opened slowly as the figure of an ANBU with a young boy came into scene. The young boy had dark hair, and a bandage on his left cheek. His hair was incredibly spikey.

"Hokage-sama welcome back…" the falcon ANBU spoke.

"Thank you…" the Hokage spoke but he was trying to indentify the boy. Then, it came to him.

"Kain…" the Hokage spoke.

Kain smirked, "I see you remember me, Hokage-sama…"

The Hokage sighed, "What kind of trouble have you gotten into…"

It was Kaito who spoke, "Actually it fits that the boy is here… He actually played a crucial role in the attempted theft…"

The Hokage looked puzzled, "I see… Well then, please tell me of what transpired…"

"Hai…"

…

"3 nights ago was when it happened… Near 11 at night, me and my team came across the scene of a large crater, along with Kain with Hyuuga-sama's daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Also, the dead enemy lay with them… His right eye extracted from his socket supposedly by Kain…"

The Hokage's eyes widened, "What?"

But Kain interjected, "Please Hokage-sama. Let me tell you what truly-"

"Know your place boy… You are talking to the Hokage now… You have no right to-" but the ANBU was stopped as the Hokage held his hand up.

"ANBU…. Please, let Kain speak if he wishes to…" the Hokage spoke.

The ANBU looked a little angry, but he nonetheless let Kain speak.

"Thank you Hokage-sama… Now, I receive a message from Naruto 4 days ago in the afternoon. He spoke of how he had discovered an attempt to steal the Byakugan. He told me that I should start patrolling the Hyuuga compound starting the next day…"

"Impossible…" Hiashi spoke, "Our own patrols never reported you… And members in patrols do possess the Byakugan…"

Kain shook his head, "You underestimate me, Hiashi-sama… I know how to be stealthy… I am a ninja after all…"

Hiashi's brow furrowed in annoyance at the young boy countering his thoughts.

"Anyways, on the night of 3 days ago, I spotted a figure leaving the Hyuuga compound with a sack… I followed the figure and engaged him. I defeated him and saved Miss Hyuuga Hinata…" Kain spoke.

The Hokage asked a question, "Who was the assailant, and from what village…"

"A jounin level ninja by the name of Ritsuko. From what village I cannot be sure, but from facts presented I believe he was from the Hidden Lightning…" Kain spoke.

At this point, everyone in the room's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" was the falcon masked ANBU's response.

Kaito spoke quickly, "That cannot be right… The Hokage has just returned from a treaty meeting in lightning…"

Kain countered, "When I fought him, he used a Lightning Style Jutsu that I believe he called 'Lightning Javelin'… Also, Naruto gave me the tip while he was on the mission to protect the Hokage in Kumo, meaning that he got the information from somewhere in Kumo…"

The Hokage's eyes dawned understanding, "I see…. Then the treaty was truly just…"

Kain nodded, "A distraction…"

Kaito understood the situation, as did Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama if I may… What did the treaty that you signed entail…" Hiashi asked.

"It was a treaty of neutrality, and also of free domesticated trade between our two nations through both land and sea…. But now I realize the reason for why he tagged on something additional…" the Hokage ended.

Kaito asked, "What exactly did he tag on?"

"He asked specifically for his Genin to be allowed in our Chunnin exams in a month…."

…

A pause was all that was heard as nobody spoke… The ideas were whirling around in everybody's head, and it seemed that they all came to the same conclusion.

"Do you believe they plan to attack during the exams?" Kaito asked.

The Hokage nodded, "If they coordinated the attack precisely, it could be disastrous. We would have the inside threat of the Raikage and one or two high jounin level cloud ninja… Then, we would most likely also have an outside threat…"

"Well if that is all…" Kaito spoke, "Our Black Ops could probably put together a counter strategy to-"

"No… The Raikage is a lot smarter than that… There is definitely more to this plan that meets the eye… He is unpredictable and guessing wrong could be disastrous…" the Hokage spoke.

The Hyuuga clan head nodded, "I suggest we wait alert the jounin immediately and begin plans in secret. We will plan to counter a general attack, and not to cover a specific type or place, but just to defend Konoha… That way, we will be prepared for just about anything the Raikage may have planned…"

The Hokage nodded, "I believe that is a great plan.."

It was Kain who interjected quickly, "I believe Naruto will be crucial in the coming invasion…"

Everyone's heads turned to Kain as he spoke this.

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked, "Why so?"

"The Hidden Cloud possess two Jinchuriki. The Nibi, and the Hachibi. At the moment, only I am present…" Kain spoke…

"What?" the Hokage asked, "What do you mean…"

Kaito was the one that answered, "It was Jiraiya's idea to send Naruto out to rescue the captive Kurenai Yuuhi on a mission that Team 8 shall we say, encountered slight altercations… 2 days ago Team 8 returned, just slightly injured. Then late last night, Kain appeared in Konoha with the unconscious form of Kurenai Yuuhi…"

"What? Kain is this true…" the Hokage asked.

"Hai… Like I told the ANBU when the interrogated me… A man with a large sword had Kurenai and handed her over to me…"

"A man with a large sword? Who was he?" the Hokage asked.

"I do not know…"

The falcon masked ANBU interjected, "Surely you can't believe his story on how a man handed him Kurenai? It makes no logical sense!"

"ANBU… You should also know your place… I am intrigued by this man you speak of Kain…" the Hokage spoke.

Kain nodded, "The man also said that he had other things to do which was why he could not bring Kurenai all the way to Konoha… And also, Naruto has yet to return."

The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise yet again, "Naruto has not returned?"

"No Hokage-sama… He has not checked back into Konoha" it was Kaito that spoke.

"I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra before… I'm sure you must have also, Hokage-sama…" Kain asked.

"Hai… But I would have never thought the situation to be this dire…" the Hokage responded.

Kain spoke yet again, "I suggest a team to go and search for Naruto, and I request to be a part of it…"

The Hokage nodded, "I will see to it that by noon this team is made… Naruto as a young Jinchuriki and powerful ninja will play a crucial part in the coming storm…"

"I see… Well I thank you all for telling me this and you may leave…" the Hokage spoke.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the falcon masked ANBU and the ANBU captain spoke at the same time. Hiashi merely nodded as they begin to leave.

"Kain… I would like you to stay for a moment…" the Hokage spoke.

Kain, like the others, looked very confused, but nonetheless as the others left Kain stayed.

When the doors closed, the Hokage spoke.

"Kain… I saw your body language when Kaito spoke of the Cloud Ninja's right eye. I believe it may have something to do with the fact that your own right eye is covered…"

Kain smirked, "Hai, Hokage-sama… The ninja that I defeated possessed the Eye of Intent… A doujutsu which originated in Iwa but was taken by Lightning during the Third Great Shinobi War. I transplanted the eye into my own…"

"I see…. Very well… Though do not reveal your eye to many unless necessary. It could cause international problems with Iwa, seeing as our relationship with them right now is already pretty terrible." The Hokage spoke.

"Hai…" Kain responded.

The Hokage nodded, "You are excused to leave…"

Kain nodded as he turned and left the Hokage's office, leaving the Hokage alone to ponder on everything that had gone down while he was away…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Noon)

The group assembled in the Hokage's office. The group consisted of Kain, Kakashi, and a masked ANBU.

The Hokage sat behind his desk as the others stood in front, facing him. They were still, awaiting the Hokage's orders.

Then, the Hokage spoke.

"I have a mission for you three…. Though you have not worked together before, I believe you will be sufficient to completing this mission quickly and effectively…" the Hokage spoke.

"Hai" was the unanimous response of all 3 ninja. Then the Hokage spoke again.

"Kakashi, Kain…. You will both adourn ANBU masks for this mission. Kakashi, you should be quite familiar with them… And Kain, though this goes against protocol, this mission entails the security of this village, and thus falls under jounin and ANBU. As you are of neither rank, you will wear and ANBU mask for this mission is that clear"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kain spoke. The Hokage reached into his drawer, pulling out a small scroll. He unrolled it on his des, applied chakra, and watched as two ANBU masks popped out. One looked clean and new while the other one looked worn.

"Kakashi… I'm sure you will be happy to see your mask is still in good condition. And Kain, I had a feeling you might like a horse mask…" the Hokage spoke.

Kain and Kakashi walked to the Hokage's desk, both picking up their respective masks. They then went back to stand beside the already masked ANBU, looking at the Hokage once again.

"Your mission is to find the supposed MIA (missing in action) ninja, Uzumaki Naruto… He was last seen in a fishing town called Yatsuro Town, located in Wave country. Our intel says that a mountain began to crumble and deform around afternoon a few days ago just outside that town. Naruto's mission was to rescue jounin Kurenai Yuuhi who had been taken captive. Kurenai is safe in Konoha but Naruto has yet to return. Head there, find his trail, and return him to Konoha. That is your mission, any questions…"

Nobody spoke. Aparently, everybody perfectly understood exactly what the mission entailed.

"Good… You are to leave by 3:00 pm…" the Hokage tossed Kakashi a map, "The location is marked on the map… You are dismissed…"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the three spoke, then left the Hokage's room.

As the door shut, the Hokage pondered on the chances of the mission being a success… Considering the events that were set to happen in the coming month, Naruto was truly a vital piece… One that could not be lost…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain knew exactly what his mission was, but that did not mean he was not in the slightest intimidated. Beside him ran two of the strongest ninja in the village, Kakashi Hatake, and an ANBU who had been identified by Kakashi as Tenzo.

Running through the countryside was an interesting experience. Though the team had crescented ANBU masked, meaning they were accepting to do their mission in stealth fashion, the team decided only to taek to trees and roofs when they were closer to Naruto's supposed location.

And the time was fast approaching. The fishing town was a mere 10 minutes away so the team took to the rooftops.

They continued like that for a few more minutes, until Kakashi called the team to a halt.

As Tenzo and Kain stood to look at Kakashi, Kakashi turned and spoke.

"We don't know the specific location of Naruto. But we do know his supposed location. We will firstly check the mountain site for Naruto. If he is not found, we will look for a trail. And if a trail isn't found, we will then begin searching the town. Do you understand?"

"Hai" was the unanimous response by Tenzo and Kain.

"Oh, and if you happen to engage hostiles while away from the group, signal with a Katon jutsu into the air…. Kain, do you know a Katon jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know any Katon jutsu, but I am able to produce a fire large and strong enough to signal that I have engaged any hostiles…" Kain responed.

Kakashi nodded, "Good… Now then, let us complete this mission and return Naruto."

The team nodded as they jumped from their treebranch in the direction of the fishing village, in hopes of finding Naruto…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You? A sword?" a man asked.

"Hai" the other voice responded.

The man looked as if he was not taking this seriously. He did not believe that this person of all people would want a sword.

"Are you sure?" the man asked again.

Now this is what Sasuke did not like. His status as the last Uchiha apparently prohibited him from getting a sword in the eyes of others. Sasuke had no idea why though. Maybe it was just strange for an Uchiha to have a sword.

"Yes, I'm sure…." Sasuke responded.

The man laughed deeply, then spoke, "Very well…"

Sasuke was just a little bit annoyed with this man. He was not imposing whatsoever, yet he felt as if he could mock the Uchiha? That did not sit right with Sasuke.

"Now then… What kind of sword do you want…"

Sasuke looked stumped at this. What KIND of sword? All he wanted was a sword damnit!

"Oh, you don't know…. Well then I think-"

"Actually" a voice interrupted, "I believe I may be able to help in that matter…"

Sasuke looked behind him and the store owner looked over Sasuke at the new arrival.

"Hayate-san… What brings you here" the man spoke.

Hayate? Sasuke had heard that name before. He had heard something about Hayate and Kain from Sakura, but he hadn't paid it too much mind. Now, Sasuke was intrigued to say the least.

"Sasuke… You are looking for a sword am I correct?" Hayate spoke.

"Hai…" Sasuke responded.

"Well then, all we have to do is try a few and see which one feels right" Hayate spoke.

Hayate gestured for Sasuke to follow him as he walked towards the section of the store in the far left.

Lined up on the wall and on tilted shelves were a bunch of swords. They all looked well crafted and all of them seemed pretty similar. There were also a few in glass cases. Those ones looked special for some reason. Those ones had flair. They had unique designs on the hilt and also unique sheaths. But Sasuke had a feeling those were expensive too.

"Sasuke, catch." A voice spoke. Sasuke looked towards the sound and caught a sword just as Hayate threw it at him.

Sasuke looked at the blade. It was a small sword, about half the length of Naruto. Sasuke held the sword in a reverse grip, feeling for its weight. He was not satisfied.

Though Hayate noticed something that Sasuke didn't… And when Sasuke told Hayate he did not like the blade, Hayate nodded.

"Try this one…" Hayate spoke, then tossed a long sword at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the sword, and examined it. The sword was long and very thin. Sasuke noted that the sword was just slightly longer than Naruto's own. It was double edged.

Sasuke held the sword in a reverse grip, and swung it around a few times, getting a feel for it. After that, he looked troubled at something. He held the blade up and looked at the hilt, more so how his hand felt on the hilt. He did not like it….

Hayate smiled at this. He knew exactly what fitted Sasuke now…..

"Um… Hayate-san… I don't really think this one is the right one either….. It just doesn't feel right…" Sasuke spoke.

Hayate nodded and walked down to the end of the aisle. He picked up a sword which was hung on a wall.

As Sasuke put the sword he had in his hand down on a shelf, Hayate tossed him another sword.

"Try this one…" he spoke.

Sasuke firstly notted something different about the sword. There was no cross brace on the hilt. The hilt was just bandaged, and slightly thicker than the rest of the sword. The sword itself was about the same length as the previous one, just slightly longer than Naruto's again.

Sasuke held the sword in his right hand, holding the sword in a reverse grip.

Sasuke swung the sword around a few times, notting how it felt. He liked how it balanced, and his hand did not feel ackward on the hilt. Sasuke was intrigued by this sword.

"I believe we have found your sword, Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded at Hayate as he tossed him the sheath.

Sasuke was quite pleased with the outcome of his visit. He had gotten a new sword, one that felt perfect for him… But now there was just one problem…

"Excuse me Hayate-san…. But, well…."

"I know" Hayate responded, "You cannot wield that blade… That is why I will teach you. Sunday evenings you will report to me in Training Ground 13. Do you understand."

"Hai…" Sasuke responded.

"And also in your spare time you may want to get Naruto to teach you a few tricks. He's no amateur with swords you know…"

Naruto. It was always Naruto. Ask Naruto for something. If you wanted to get stronger, ask Naruto. Was Naruto truly the answer to everything?

"Hai, I will do so…" Sasuke responded.

Hayate nodded, then walked towards the counter. "Has my order arrived?"

"Hai…" the man at the counter spoke and reached below him.

He pulled out a long katana with a classic hilt. It was pretty ordinary looking.

"Sharpenned and ready for use…" the man spoke.

Hayate nodded, "I thank you…"

"No problem…"

Hayate then began to turn, but the man spoke once more.

"Oh, and my daughter is looking forward to sparring Naruto… She says she needs a good fight, and if Naruto is as skilled as you say, I'm sure she'll have a blast…"

"Oh, why yes… Naruto is truly a genius when it comes to swords…. Your daughter will lean a lot from him…" and as he said this, Hayate left the store.

Sasuke watched as Hayate left the store. Then, he walked up to the counter. He placed the saber type sword on the counter.

"So you would like this sword eh?" the man asked.

"Hai…."

"Very well….."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. Where the mountain was supposedly crushed, there was no debris. The mountain was perfectly intact… No damage on the outside. The bandit stronghold on the inside was also perfectly intact…. It did not make sense.

Neither Kakashi nor Tenzo could make any sense of it. Reports had come in about the mountain itself crumbling into pieces, and here was the mountain, perfectly intact.

Could the intel have been mixed up? Could there have been no destruction at all? But then that would not explain where Naruto was.

Naruto was nowhere to be found. The demonic chakra that Kain had felt even from Konoha last night was gone… There was not a trace of it left…

"I've completed a sweep of the area" Tenzo spoke, "No bandits…"

Kakashi nodded, "Even with my Sharingan, I detect no laces of chakra in the air anywhere…"

Kain looked around the cavern, still in total confusion.

It seemed as if the whole team had the exact same thoughts. None of them could conjure up a reason for the bizarre events pertaining to the mission. It was as if Naruto's mission had never occurred….

But Kurenai and Team 8 had returned…

Team 8 had returned on their own accord, and had told of how Naruto had rescued their team.

And Kurenai also returned. He had heard from Tenzo that she had no memories of the event at all, but the state she was in when she returned proved that she definitely had to have been captured.

But the question was…. Where in the world was Naruto….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

Danger…. That is what Naruto sensed all around him… Though it was not an immediate danger, more so a disguised one… One which had to be taken care of immediately…

Naruto opened his eyes in a flash to see that he was laying down on a leather sofa….

Wait, a leather sofa?

Naruto looked around to see a large empty room. It had 4 walls, and the room was very large. The walls were wooden and on each one were large windows going from the top to a little past halfway to the bottom.

The floor was carpeted in some areas and there was a fireplace in the corner. Other shelves and tables were also around the room. Naruto could tell that from the height and size of the room, this was definitely a mansion.

Naruto stood quickly, first things first looking for a weapon. Prefereable his sword, but he had a feeling finding that would be near impossible.

Naruto knew his time was limited as he heard footsteps sounding from down the hall.

Naruto laced his left hand, or rather his gauntlet, in chakra. He then touch a wooden table.

He cut out a splint of wood about the size of a large dagger. It would have to be his makeshift weapon.

He held the stake in his right hand, the hand that he would usully hold his sword in.

He laced the stake in chakra, amplifying its sharpness infinitely.

He then quickly moved to stand just on the right of the door. Whoever came in, Naruto would kill them swiftly and quietly.

The footsteps became louder and closer. Naruto held his breath… The time was soon to come….

'NOW!' Naruto thought as he swung forward as the person passed through the frame of the door.

The stake was going straight for the person's head, but in a lightning fast movement, the person ducked under the stake, and went to tackle Naruto from the stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped upwards and just over the person. As he was above him, Naruto put his free hand on the person's back, propelling himself farther up as he pushed off of the figure.

Naruto righted himself in the air, seeing an opportunity with the figure's back turned. Naruto threw the stake at the figure's head with pinpoint accuracy.

Naruto thought that he had just won this little encounter, but how wrong he was.

The figure reached out with his left hand, catching the stake right before it penetrated his skull…. The figure's back was also still towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the figure smash the stake in his hand.

As Naruto landed, the figure blurred out of sight.

Naruto saw the attack just in time, but the figure was just too fast. He couldn't dodge by speed alone…

**Disappear**

The figure grabbed onto Naruto throat, and smashed him into the wall….

….

Naruto coughed blood at the impact. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was being pinned in the air against the wall by the figure.

Now Naruto for the first time examined who exactly this person was. He found that he easily recognized him.

"Your…" Naruto managed to mumble out, his throat still being held.

"Zack… Or did you forget my name?"

Naruto grit his teeth at the predicament he was in.

"You know, its not nice to attack people in their own home…"

In that moment, Zack threw Naruto away. Naruto flew through the air, landing on the couch.

Naruto hurried to catch his breath as he looked back at Zack who just stood, returning the gaze.

Naruto was about to make another move, when another voice spoke, this time behind him.

"So, you are Naruto… I see…. I've been dying to meet you…"

Naruto turned around to see a woman. She had dark brown hair and a purple rectangle on each cheek.

Naruto put his attention on her, then looked back at Zack.

It was then that Zack spoke.

"Hai, this is him… Bit of a troublemaker actually…"

"Now now, lets not scare the poor kid…" a new voice interrupted.

Naruto turned once more to see a man sitting on a leather chair in front of a window. He had a vertical scar just below his left eye. He had purplish red spikey hair, and his eyes were a very dark brown, almost black.

Now this was a very bad situation. He did not know the layout of the mansion, he was outnumbered, and he had no weapon.

"Yuzuki… Zack…. Rin…. Please show our visitor some respect… He is a humbled guest after all…" a new voice spoke.

Naruto looked towards the door at the source of the voice… And there HE stood…

Naruto did not recognize his face, but he did recognize his presence… It was one that Naruto could absolutely not mistake…

"You're-" Naruto exclaimed.

"Interesting… I was under the impression that your memory was wiped…" the man spoke.

"Don't underestimate me" Naruto spoke.

The man smirked, "The name is Itsero…."

Though the situation may have called otherwise, Naruto smirked…

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Oh, this was gonna be interesting….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. A Chance To Become

**Chapter 19:**

**A Chance to Become**

Fear. Anger. Excitement…. All these emotions welled up inside Naruto at the moment. Why, the answer was simple. Though his situation proved quite precarious, Naruto was not one to turn down a good challenge…. And a good challenge was exactly what this was….

"Naruto…. I am merely here to speak with you…" Itsero spoke.

"Then you may speak… I will listen…." Naruto responded.

"Very well, but you are a guest here… Please take a seat…"

A seat? What kind of game was this man playing. Naruto looked at the man strangely, before taking a few steps and sitting on the leather couch.

He looked at Itsero as he began to speak once again.

"Naruto…. You are probably wondering why I have brought you here…"

Naruto did not speak. He waited for Itsero to answer his own question.

"Quite simple actually. I needed to make a deal with you. And I brought you to a place where I know we could talk without… Outward influence…"

Naruto took this time to ask a question, "Where exactly are we then?"

"We are in my mansion, but I'm sure you surmised that on my own…. We are still in Fire Country…"

Naruto nodded, "How many days has it been since-"

"It has been a week" Itsero answered quickly.

"A week? How is it that I am awake then?" Naruto asked.

Itsero smirked, "Shall I say, I accelerated your healing process…"

Naruto looked confused, "Accelerated?"

"Hai…. Let me tell you something Naruto…. You are not the only person who knows of Space Time Ninjutsu…"

Naruto smirked at this, "I see… So what exactly does yours do…"

"I call it Space-Time Distortion… I merely am able to control space and time in any designated area…"

Naruto nodded, "So how is it that you were able to accelerate my healing process…"

"Simple…" Itsero paused, then spoke again, "I used my jutsu on you…. I merely focused on returning your body to a previous form…"

Naruto caught onto something, "Wait, previous form you say?"

Itsero smiled, "I see you've figured out where this is going…"

"Can you restore me to…. My previous form…. When I was…"

"You need not say more…. I have observed you for a while, Uzumaki Naruto… I have seen that form and the power you posess with it. I will help you return to that form, but you see, I need your help with something too…"

Naruto nodded, "Tell me and I will assist…"

Naruto though wasn't exactly sure what he was getting into. He barely knew this person but from previous meetings, Naruto knew he was not one to play with…. He was a lot stronger than Naruto, which was a fact that unsettled Naruto…

"With the upcoming Chunnin Exams will come a joint attack on Konoha…" Itsero spoke.

Naruto nodded, "I am guessing Cloud and Iwa….. Iwa's hatred of Konoha coupled with the Raikage's sudden hostility towards Konoha would make it obvious…"

"No Naruto…. Its a lot worse than that…"

"What?" Naruto asked, "How…"

"You are going to be attacked by not two but three hidden villages…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What three?"

"The Hidden Cloud, The Hidden Sand, and the Hidden Sound…"

"The Hidden Sound?" Naruto asked, "Never heard of them…"

"That was what I was getting to Naruto…. The leader of that village is none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin…"

Naruto took in this information, "And he plans to attack his home?"

"Yes…. Those villages will send their Genin in, and once they make it to the finals their leader will be allowed to come and watch… That is when they will strike…"

Naruto nodded, "And you need my help for what reason?"

Itsero spoke, "Orochimaru…. Though he wants the downfall of Konoha, he has a different goal…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto finished.

Itsero looked surprised, "Yes…. He plans to-"

"Use Sasuke as his next body?" Naruto asked.

A look of surprise crossed Itsero's face once again, "Hai… He will most likely attack your team during the second stage of the Chunnin Exams… Inside the forest of death…"

"And you want me to protect Sasuke?"

"No…" Itsero answered simply, "I have a much more difficult job for you…"

"Then please speak…"

"Very well… You see, Orochimaru has been a pain… We need him to be…. Eliminated…"

"You want me to kill Orochimaru? Can't you do that on your own?"

"No and Yes but no…. I have measured your strength, and even though I am sure you have grown since our last meeting, you are no match for Orochimaru. You may be able to hold him off, even hurt him… But he will defeat you. Secondly, the reason I have not taken such action as killing him is because of the Akatsuki….

"Akatsuki?"

"I would explain more but for now, all you need to know is that there are other members… Getting close to him is near impossible…. My spies say that he may be out of the Akatsuki, but I'm not really in the mood to take a risk like that…"

Naruto nodded, "I see…. So what exactly do you require of me…"

Itsero smirked, "I know you are good with seals…. I have constructed one… I merely require you to seal Orochimaru when he attacks you…"

Naruto understood, "I see… What exactly does your seal do?"

"I guess you could say…. It will weaken him to the point where I can kill him without a fight… I do not want my skills revealed to any onlookers of the fight.…"

"I see… Is that all?"

"Yes… If you successfully complete that task, I will find you in the Forest of Death, and I will revert you to your… Shall I say, Berserker form…"

"Hai…"

"But for now Naruto… Go back to Konoha… "

Naruto took this time to ask a question, "And what do I say when they ask where I was…"

"You say that you rescued Kurenai Yuuhi, and gave her to someone you trusted…"

"That would be me!" Zack interrupted, a smile on his face.

Naruto nodded, "Is that it?"

"Hai… Naruto, we will meet again, and sooner than you may think… Do you see my little group here? I am holding a spot for you…"

Naruto took a little surprise because of this, "Really?"

"Hai…"

Naruto nodded.

"Here is your sword" Itsero spoke, and he put his hand together, as if praying.

Naruto could tell that he was sending Chakra to the palm of his hand. Then in a quick movement, he thrust the palm of his left hand into the ground. He then slowly raised it, Naruto's sword coming up from the Earth.

Naruto's eyes widened as Itsero tossed Naruto his sword…

"Now be on your way Naruto… I will send you back to the fishing town… I'm sure a team of ANBU has arrived on the scene by now. If you're lucky you may meet up with them"

Naruto nodded, "Wait? You'll send me?"

"Hai" Itsero responded while finishing his handseals. He then pointed both hands at Naruto, palms facing him.

A purple cube formed around Naruto in a flash.

**Spacial Distortion**

And with that, the cube compressed to a microscopic size, Naruto disappearing along with it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No luck whatsoever. The whole town had been searched thoroughly, with no sign of Naruto.

As Kakashi landed joining the group, Tenzo spoke.

"No sign…"

"Same here" Kain spoke.

Kakashi nodded, "No sign of him either… It would seem this mission has come to a dead end…"

Kain nodded, "So then… Whats the plan?"

Tenzo was the one who spoke, "We follow protocol. Return to Konoha and suppose that Naruto is KIA…."

Kain nodded. Though it was harsh to accept, Naruto was truly nowhere to be found. Perhaps he truly was dead….

"OK… Lets head out…" Kakashi spoke, and jumped away. The other members of the team following suit…."

If Naruto was truly dead, it spelled badly not just for Naruto, but for Konoha…With the upcoming invasion, Naruto as a Jinchuriki was crucial, considering the fact that Kumo had 2.

Naruto…. He had to die at this time didn't he….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feeling was uncomfortable to say the least. Like you were being squeezed tighter than you could bare. It was a feeling Naruto didn't recognize, and a feeling he would've rather avoided…

Naruto landed, his knees buckling under him at the sudden movement. Luckily, he landed on a nice soft patch of grass within a green meadow. Naruto took this time to survey his surroundings.

He looked to his right, noticing wood fences used to keep in farm animals.

Naruto stood up, sword on his back. He cracked his knuckles, then rolled his head, satisfied at the many cracks he heard as he tilted his head from side to side.

'Well then… To Konoha..' were Naruto's thoughts as he lept out of the field, running towards the direction of the Hidden Leaf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team jumped from tree to tree, travelling ever closer to Konoha. They were disappointed at the mission's failure, though none of them showed it. They had truly hoped to find Naruto…

But with Naruto gone preparations for the coming storm still had to be made… With or without Naruto, Konoha would not fall…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, his current path was in the direction of Konoha. Using his Sage abilities, he was able to detect the Konoha squad that consisted of Kakashi, and Kain. The last member Naruto did not recognize but he could detect some sort of speciality with him…

So Naruto continued on his path, soon to meet the Konoha group…

…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was silent as they jumped through the forest back towards Konoha.

Their mission could have gone a lot better… For one, they could have at least found a trace of where Naruto could have been… But no, nothing at all…

And scary of all, the mountain that intel had said had collapsed was absolutely fine. Even the supposed bandit hideout that caved in was unscathed. Not even any signs of battle were inside…

It just didn't add up. Where was Naruto, and why was all this bizarre stuff happening…

It seemed that paranormal events always had something to do with Naruto… Of course the biggest and worst of all was directly related to Naruto, but that was something that Konoha would never forget…

"Kakashi…" Kain's voice halted the team.

Kain was sure that he couldn't have been the only one that had…

"Hai… Tenzo…"

Tenzo nodded, "How do we proceed…"

"We continue on… Change into a defensive formation… We don't know the intentions of this person, nor do we know his strength.. It is better to be cautious…" Kakashi spoke.

Kain and Tenzo nodded in approval, ready to carry out the plan. The team jumped and in air got into a triangular formation, with Kakashi at the lead, Tenzo and Kain flanking.

…

'He's getting closer' Kain thought.

'**Be ready…'**

'Hai..'

A sudden movement in front of the group halted their progress, each person landing on a tree branch and getting into position. Kain reaching for his swords, and Kakashi reaching for his Kunai pouch.

"I am not a hostile…"

Kain recognized that voice… In fact, he couldn't miss it..

"Naruto!"

A smirk was on Naruto face as he removed his hood, showing his face to the world…

"Hai… It is I…" Naruto spoke.

Nobody spoke. A mixture of confusion and utter surprise rested upon the members of the team. Nobody seemed to be able to convey exactly what they were thinking into words…. It was Kakashi who spoke…

"Naruto… What happened to you…"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and thought about his answer.

'Telling him the whole story will not be beneficial to me… It will only mean answering harder questions later…'

"I will tell the Hokage of the events of my mission once we reach Konoha.."

Kakashi nodded, his mind still not truly able to comprehend Naruto appearing before them…

Kain smirked, "Well then… Lets be on our way…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was already hard for Hiruzen Sarutobi… Word had spread of Naruto's disappearance and of course, a council meeting was called into affect immediately. Everything was discussed… Words were thrown around, and it was just not a fun experience…

But the only thing the Hokage could do now was sigh as he looked at Naruto standing in front of him…

Naruto… The same Naruto who had been reported missing… The same Naruto who was the cause of the jounin Kurenai Yuuhi's bizarre return… The same Naruto who had caused the whole village to turn into gossip city… The same Naruto that caused the council to almost fully question Sarutobi's own integrity…

Naruto was truly a pain in the side at times… But Naruto was actually crucial to have at this time… The coming storm would prove difficult without Naruto, so though Sarutobi had many thoughts about Naruto at this time, he managed to come out and say something positive…

"Oh Naruto… What have you been up to this time…"

Naruto could only sigh as he sat in the chair across from the Hokage. They met gazes for a moment, before Naruto looked upward, seeming to be pondering upon something…

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me… I've seen a lot of things at my age Naruto…"

Naruto nodded, "I don't believe I can reveal to much though… I'm going to have to ask you to trust me on this Hokage-sama…. I have crucial information regarding the coming Chunnin Exams… But in return, I need you to trust me when I say that the whole story will be revealed at a later time…"

The Hokage pondered upon Naruto's answer, "Naruto… As the Hokage I am tasked to the very survival of this village… Though any information at this time is valueable, any information you hold out on me may also come at Konoha's detriment… Do you understand this…"

Naruto nodded, "Well Hokage-sama… I do understand… The very proof of this is the fact that I did not freak out on you so to speak, when the Nine-Tailed Fox in me took its reveal…."

Sarutobi sighed… That was always a sour topic… Keeping the Nine Tails a secret from Naruto was always a top priority… Even at this age, he hadn't thought Naruto would've known yet… But of course, nothing with Naruto usually went as planned…

"Very well Naruto… So what is this about the coming Chunnin Exams…"

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure from events you have already surmised that Lightning plans to infiltrate and attack…"

The Hokage nodded, "I'm impressed you figured out that much too…"

Naruto shook his head, "No that's not all… What you don't know is that not only Lightning will attack… But also the Hidden Sand, and the Hidden Sound villages…

The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise, "What? But we and the Hidden Sand are allies! The treaty of-"

"I'm sure you know this better than I do, Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke in all seriousness, "But paper and pen mean nothing in the world of Shinobi…"

Sarutobi grit his teeth. He knew it was the cold hard truth, he just didn't want to accept it. It was then that the true reality of the situation dawned on him…

"Wait… With our only allies being the Hidden Sand and them attacking…. We will have no support when facing the brute force of three combined hidden villages…"

Naruto nodded, "I figured this out… Also, Orochimaru has a part to play also… He is the leader of the hidden sound…"

If the Hokage's eyes could have widened more, they would've…

"Orochimaru! So, he is behind this also…"

"Hai…" Naruto spoke, "Now I believe we should talk strategy..."

The Hokage nodded, "I trust you Naruto… What do you suggest…"

"Well firstly… Anything I say I want you to pass onto Shikaku. With his IQ, any flaws that may present themselves in my plan should be patched…"

"Very well…"

Naruto nodded, "Well, from what I found out, they are going to attack during the final stage of the Chunnin Exams… The tournament…"

"During? I had thought they would've done it right after, or right before…"

"No… During the third and final stage, the attack will commence… I know not of the specifics of the attack, but I believe that overconfidence will be our advantage, and their downfall…"

The Hokage nodded, "How so…"

Naruto continued, "With the very thought of three hidden villages going up against one, confidence will swell in our enemies… Now overconfidence often leaves openings…"

The Hokage nodded, "I see…. So they will be more vulnerable to a possible counterattack during the invasion. They will not expect us to procede which such actions when the odds are so greatly in their favour…"

"Hai…" Naruto responded, then spoke, "Also… I believe they are largely basing their percentage of victory on the fact that they have 3 Jinchuriki on their side…"

It was the Hokage's turn to be surprised once again, "Three!"

"Hai… Gaara of the Dessert, who holds Shukakku the Sand Spirit…. Then there is Yugito Nii, I believe you met her… She was with the Raikage during the meetings… She holds the Nibi, the Two Tailed Cat… And finally and most scary of all, is Killer Bee… He holds the Eight Tailed Octopus…"

"God… How are we suppose to cope…"

"Well, we have two Jinchuriki on our side also… Myself and Kain… Now Kain and I will have no problem with Gaara and Yugito… But Killer Bee will prove to be a large problem…"

"Killer Bee…. I have heard of him…"

"Hai… I had the opportunity to fight him… I must say, I am truly no match for him…"

The Hokage sighed, "He holds the title of 'Perfect Jinchuriki' for a reason. He has had years to practice with his inner beast, and learn to fight with it… You I'm sure have barely scratched the surface…"

Naruto nodded, "But there is one thing… I will not tell you what.. But something will happen in the Forest of Death… I will regain my lost power…"

The Hokage looked confused, "Lost power?"

"Oh I'm sure you know that I was sealed…"

The room went coldly silent at this point. The Hokage's face couldn't hide the surprise, nor the recognition of exactly what Naruto was talking about. Caught….

"Naruto…"

"No.. There is no longer a need to apologize… I should be the one to apologize actually… It would seem that the affects of the seal were only temporary, though I'm sure you would have wished otherwise…"

"Naruto the reason for the seal was…-"

Naruto cut the Hokage off, "The reason was my unstability… But I believe I can cope with it.."

"Naruto… Your bloodlust was immense… Even we in Konoha could feel it at the time Jiraiya said you fought that Iwa bomber ninja.…"

"Diedara… A fun fight indeed… He almost killed me though" Naruto said while smirking, perhaps having a little bit too much fun recounting the memory…

"Naruto… I implore you to see reason…"

"No… This has been decided Hokage-sama… I'm sure you know more than anyone the possibilities of that form…"

"Yes I do know… But the risks are-"

"The risks, Hokage-sama… Are well worth the reward… This is the only way I'll be able to stand up against Killer Bee… I'm sure you more than anyone realize that…"

The Hokage stopped in his tracks… Naruto could see that the message had finally sunken in… Naruto knew the Hokage cared about him… Naruto knew that the Hokage would do anything to make sure Naruto was alright… But… Naruto also knew that the Hokage would put the village over just him… If there was a choice between saving just Naruto and saving the village, the village would come first…

Naruto knew this, but it did not sadden him in the slightest. In fact, he quite enjoyed living on the wild side… Of course, the Hokage limited that, but finally he would get back to living once again…

"You would put the village over just me… You know that it's the only way… Unless you can find someone to match him… I hate to say it, but I don't believe even Kakashi can match him…"

"You forget Jiraiya…" the Hokage interjected…

"The fight would be very close, but I'm not sure if Jiraiya could come out ontop. The beast inside of Killer Bee gives him a huge advantage.. And from my own experiences with wielding the sheer power the Kyuubi possesses, it will be difficult to stop Killer Bee without a beast of your own…"

The Hokage nodded, "Very well… Do what you must…"

Naruto nodded, "Now getting back to battle plans… My plan… Is to firstly evacuate the citizens in the arena… That will be priority number one… I have information that says that Orochimaru himself will be after Sasuke…"

"What! We'll have to put ANBU Black Ops on him then…"

"No… Sasuke will be fine… I will look after him personally… When the attack begins, I will personally take care of Killer Bee… I will task Kain to Yugito, while Gaara can be dealt with by Kakashi or Jiraiya… I suggest by Jiraiya.. As a seals master it shouldn't take him much energy to deal with such an untrained host…"

The Hokage nodded, "But what about the Raikage… I know of his strength first hand… He is not one to be trampled with…"

"You are the only one suitable to take him on… Though I suggest you and one other gang up on him… Possibly Kakashi…"

"But then Orochimaru…-"

"Do not worry of Orochimaru… I ask you to trust me on this… He will be dealt with…"

The Hokage wasn't sure what to say about this… Orochimaru presented a huge problem if he was on the battlefield, but here was Naruto, who seemed to not care about his very presence…

"But if Orochimaru is…"

"He will not BE… End. Of. Discussion."

The Hokage's brow furrowed, but he accepted Naruto's answer, "Very well…"

Naruto nodded, "Well… I believe that the plan should be passed on and revised.. But I believe it will serve as a base… The most important thing in this invasion is to isolate and defeat the Jinchuriki… Just releasing their inner demons can be enough to destroy Konoha, so they will have to be defeated before that can happen…"

The Hokage nodded, "Well, I have a suggestion…"

"Please, speak your mind…"

"Is it possible for this… Gaara of the Desert… To be eliminated beforehand… Perhaps during the Forest of Death…

Naruto grit his teeth as his head began to hurt for a moment. Words flashed in his head.

_So there's no… No hope for him then_

_I never said that… Do not fret… We will meet again, and perhaps I may be able to help you then…_

"No… Killing Gaara was not a part of my plan… With his seal, the Shukakku could be released. Re-constructing it on the battlefield would be a dangerous operation, with most likely disastrous effects… I did not plan to kill Gaara…"

The Hokage nodded, "Very well… So, is this all you know…"

Naruto nodded.

The Hokage nodded in response, "Very well…. Then you are dismissed…"

"Hai" Naruto spoke, and sunshined out of sight…

And all the Hokage could do was sigh… Truly, the coming month would be action packed… It would be a crazy ride indeed… But hopefully, with Naruto at the helm, Konoha could brave this… And come out strong…

Unfortunately… Sarutobi found that he did not even believe his own words….

**Hellfox here!**

**Status report. I thought this would be a great time to talk to my lovely readers :)**

**You are probably thinking that I've been dragging this story out. Do not fret, I put that extra mission for a reason. As you've read, I used it to introduce the main protagonist, and also Naruto's main enemies who he will have to overcome…**

**Now, I know you've probably been waiting for it… But next chapter will be the pre-chunnin exam chapter… The ninja from all over will enter Konoha, and of course drama may begin…**

**But with Naruto at the helm, it will always be exciting… The Forest of Death will truly be interesting..**

**Now lastly, I want to say that after the Chunnin Exams, the story will seem to change completely… Do not fret… Events of the cannon will happen, only they will fit into MY story…**

**So there you have it… Read, Review if you wish.. I like reviews…**

**-Hellfox**


	21. Before the Exams

**Chapter 20:**

**Before the exams**

Naruto's morning was greeted by a shiver from the frosting cold as he stood up from bed. Today was the day…

Shinobi from other villages were set to arrive today… Though nobody else in his age group knew, Naruto had asked Kakashi and Kakashi had politely told him.

He had a plan in mind. First things first, he needed to find Gaara when he showed up. There was just something drawing him to Gaara, that Naruto just did not know… The feeling of a need to try and help him somehow…

But Naruto buried those feelings and cleansed his thoughts as he entered the cold shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kain sat atop the Hokage's monument. As the sun rose, he knew what today entailed. The participants of the Chunnin Exams would all arrive today.. And their arrival would set off a chain of events which could possibly break Konoha to its very core…

Today was the day… It was not tomorrow, nor was it yesterday… There was no getting around the fact… And even as he knew the participants would arrive in the evening, he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious…

Kain grit his teeth, looking upwards at the darkened but quickly brightening sky. The day would soon come… That decided Konoha's fate….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The market was bustling with activity this early morning as Naruto walked through. Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast wasn't exactly the most nutritious option, but nonetheless, Naruto walked…

Nothing changes. As the stares from the villagers continued as Naruto walked, he found himself thinking about all of it.

The Kyuubi attack, the sealing…

But what confused Naruto was one annoying and troublesome question…. One which he could not formulate an answer for…

Why had the Yondaime chosen him…

Of all people to seal the beast in, why him… Why was he the only baby that had been born on that day… All others died in a fire from Jiraiya's recount.

Why choose Naruto… A normal, blond-haired boy… A boy who had his whole life in front of him… But now that was all gone…

Now, Naruto's only knowledge was to kill… To kill that which threatened his existence… Perhaps that was why the Yondaime had chosen him… To entrust that Naruto had the ability to become the sole jailor to the Kyuubi, and all the troubles that came with it…

But it still bugged him… The only child who had survived… The one to be sealed… WHY…

**Disappear**

And with that, Naruto dropped out of existence….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha… The name brought pride to Konoha… But to Sasuke… It was dreadful…

Known as the 'Last Uchiha', he was expected to be the saviour of the clan… That one shining hope to bring back the once glorious clan of Uchiha back to Konoha…

At first, Sasuke loved the name… It meant popularity… It meant he was someone important… Now as Sasuke thought of his name, he saw it as no more than a burden…

Everyone had their views of him… And he was expected to live up to them…. At first he liked the attention, but that was before Naruto…

When Naruto showed up, it became evident that he truly was not who he thought he was…. He wasn't the strongest there could be…. In fact, compared to Naruto, Sasuke was pathetically weak…

Sasuke grit his teeth, staring at his ramen…

He knew not why he had chosen this ramen stand to come to… He felt like he needed to talk to Naruto, and he thought Naruto might be here….

The beating Naruto had given him during the tournament… It showed him that there truly was a difference between having potential, and being strong…

Strength… Where did Naruto's strength come from? He seemed as if all he was was a killing machine… Like he was built for the job of shinobi… Was that possible?

Then why was Sasuke not like that? If it was the key to becoming strong, why weren't more shinobi just like Naruto…

'Because if that were so, the whole of Konoha would have to be an asylum…'

Sasuke didn't really like that answer…. But he figured…. If there was any way to become strong, it would be by following Naruto….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A bit far from Ichiraku's don't you think…"

Naruto knew that voice.

"Hai… But I figured I would take the scenic route…"

Naruto's voice was calm and sarcastic. Kain's response however, was totally serious…

"Or perhaps…. It is an escape…"

Naruto's brow furrowed, "And just what would I want to be escaping…"

Naruto knew the answer, and he had a feeling Kain knew it too…

"You haven't gotten over the villagers yet, have you…"

….

…..

"The villagers can burn for all I care…"

"But you will protect this village…"

Naruto turned to actually look at Kain. He was surprised when he saw the outfit.

He wore a red T-Shirt with the black accents on the edges. He wore black jeans also, and a leather belt with metal accents. He wore a red overcoat also, with the spiral of Konoha on the back… There was also a hood on it... It kind of reminded Naruto of what he dressed like when he had first showed up in Konoha…

What surprised Naruto even more were the twin blades which rested in an X upon Kain's back.

"And what are those…"

"Blades… A gift from Hayate…" 

Naruto nodded, "He always had a kindrid spirit…. "

"Oh, Sasuke has a sword too now… I saw it on his back when he was walking…"

Naruto looked surprised at this turn of events also… He did not expect Sasuke to have a sword…

"Interesting…"

"So… heading to Ichiraku" Kain asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm coming… And you're paying…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, then turned around, walking out of the alley. Kain followed closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke…"

Surprised by his name being called, Sasuke looked to his right. Who sat in the stool was none other than Sakura…

"Sakura…."

For some reason, she looked different. She didn't have that crazed adoring look that she usually had when she saw Sasuke…

And though it was a relief to Sasuke, it was also something suspicious… What had changed Sakura…

'Same person that changes everyone' Sasuke found himself thinking…

Sakura looked like she was trying to find what to say. Usually it was just like 'DATE ME SASUKE' or 'GO OUT WITH ME'… This definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Sasuke…. Its about…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke finished for her…

Sakura looked surprised, then she spoke, "Yeah…"

"So… What about Naruto…"

"I found out stuff from Kain about him…"

At the name, Sasuke grit his teeth. He and Kain weren't on the BEST of terms… The last time they met, they fought with Sasuke's anger getting the better of him… And even so, that time Sasuke was absolutely demolished…

"Stuff…. What _stuff…"_

"Sasuke… Naruto… He hates this village…"

This came as a surprise as Sasuke face lit up, paying full attention now…

"What do you mean he hates the village?"

"Exactly that…"

"If he hated the village… He wouldn't be here…."

Sakura nodded. She had done a lot of thinking about Naruto after she had talked with Kain. For some reason, he was just… Interesting…

Naruto that is… He was still more or less an enigma… All Sakura knew was that he harboured a hatred for the village, but still fought for it… He is incredibly powerful and ever growing stronger… He has the potential to surpass Kage….

"I know… I was confused too…."

"But then I thought about it and figured it out…."

Sasuke waited for Sakura's answer, fully interested…

"Naruto-"

"Sakura…"

Sakura was fully surprised as she turned around, seeing not only the source of the sound but his companion.

Sasuke also followed Sakura's stare. And there they were, imposing as ever.

Kain stood right outside the ramen stand, looking at Sakura… And behind him… Was the hooded figure of Naruto… His face hidden within a veil of shadows…

"Oh… Um… Hi Kain…"

Sasuke grit his teeth, but hid his anger… Kain angered Sasuke, and he did not know why… He held a grudge towards Kain… He felt as if Kain was the person he needed to defeat…

"I didn't expect to find you guys here… Sasuke… Sakura…"

Sakura smiled, "I just was in the mood for some ramen"

Sasuke still had not spoken…

"Well, mind if we take our seats…"

"Not at all…"

And with that, Kain and Naruto sat in 2 seats…

The four of them sat, Naruto and Kain ordered their ramen….

"So…. You guys in the Chunnin Exams…"

Naruto smirk was missed…

This question was a surprise to both Sasuke and Sakura… Yes, they both knew what the Chunnin Exams were, but they had had no notifications….

"Sasuke…" it was Naruto dark voice who spoke…

Sasuke put his attention to Naruto… 

"I'm sure you won't miss a good challenge…"

Sasuke smirked at this. If he was allowed to take the Chunnin Exams, you better bet that he would be in them.

"I believe that Kakashi will give us our permission slips when he meets us later today…"

Sasuke nodded at this, while Sakura had been more quite than usual.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's quietness and addressed it, "How bout' you, Sakura…"

What a question… The choice was this… Dissappoint Sasuke and tell him the truth, that she was nervous about the exams… Or… Agree to the exams but be a burden during them….

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was a burden to the team… Sasuke could more or less handle himself with almost any kind of adversary, and Naruto could… For lack of a better term… Obliterate any competition he came across… But what could Sakura do…

"Sakura…."

Sakura was taken out of her stupor by the sound of Naruto's voice… For once, it sounded gentle…

"Sasuke and I will be at your side… Do not fret…"

It seemed as if everyone at the stand seemed surprised by Naruto's response… It was… Normal… Not even that… It sounded actually… Caring…

Sakura nodded, "Yeah… I know… I guess I will take the exams…"

Naruto nodded, "Good… Well then, I must be off…"

"What? You just got here" Sakura spoke.

That was when everyone looked to Naruto's ramen bowl and saw that it was empty. Surprise dawned on everyone's face as the same thought crossed their mind.

'I didn't even see him go for his food…'

And with that, Naruto stood up and blurred out of sight…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready when you are… Tenten…"

Tenten nodded as he held her Katana in her right hand. She took up a pretty standard stance, and loosened her grip on the blade ever so slightly as to not be too stiff.

Tenten rushed forward, sword in hand. She swung at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked under the blade, and attempted to leg sweep Tenten.

Tenten jumped up and over Naruto, and when she landed, she rushed forward once again.

Naruto parried her strike, then dodged the next. He then blocked the next.

As Tenten made her next swing, Naruto met her blade and with his own, pushed her's outward, leaving her open.

Then, Naruto punched Tenten in the gut, sending her to the ground. Then, he jumped back.

"Is that all you've got… Because if it is… Then that was quite pathetic…"

Tenten grit her teeth, getting up in anger.

"Good… Use that anger… Just don't let it control-"

Too late….

Tenten rushed forward once again and wildy swung at Naruto's midsection. Naruto blocked the strike, then slid his blade back, putting Tenten off balance as she began to fall forward.

Naruto spun horizontally in mid-air, then descended on Tenten.

Tenten jumped forward, rolling as he impacted the ground, just as he heard the resounding sound of Naruto hitting the ground with his attack.

As Naruto landed, he blurred out of sight.

'CRAP'

Naruto appeared behind Tenten and swung at her head. Tenten ducked, then attempted to elbow Naruto…

Another bad idea…

Naruto caught her elbow, then using it as a lever, he jumped and scissors kicked Tenten.

Tenten went flying backwards from the attack, and landed in a heap. Though, she quickly got up, staring straight at Naruto.

Naruto had on a maniacal grin. Tenten couldn't help but have the feeling that he might have been enjoying this a little too much.

Naruto began running forward, but then blurred. He appeared less than a foot in front of Tenten.

Tenten had just enough time to put up a guard to block the strike as Naruto came in, but the force of Naruto's blade sent Tenten's blade and arm to her left.

Using his momentum, Naruto spun clockwise in a blur of movement, and finished by slicing Tenten across the chest.

"Argh…."

Tenten jumped backwards after the hit, and as she landed she knelt. She observed the damage. It wasn't very deep… But she couldn't help but feel slightly exposed as her shirt was cut… Across the CHEST…

"We are not done… STAND!"

Tenten obeyed and stood quickly. She then decided to rush Naruto again…

Another bad idea…

…

"_Jiraiya…"_

"_Naruto... I hope that isn't all you've got…"_

_Naruto grit his teeth, "I might need a break…"_

"_No…. You don't get a break…"_

_Naruto looked astonished at this._

"_Naruto… Sometimes the best way for somebody to learn…" as he said this, he blurred out of sight._

"… _Is to beat the shit out of you…" the voice came from behind Naruto, and he barely had any time to put up a guard._

…

Tenten struck at Naruto. Naruto ducked under the strike, then blurred out of sight.

**Shadow Leaf Dance**

Tenten's eyes widened as Naruto reappeared under Tenten, and kicked the underside of Tenten's jaw, sending her flying into the air.

Naruto then threw his sword upwards at Tenten, spinning like a boomerang.

The sword flew by Tenten, slicing her multiple times in the process while still going upwards.

As Tenten saw the sword continue its path upwards, her vision was cut of as Naruto appeared over her.

Naruto then delivered a brutal axe kick to Tenten, sending her propelling back down to earth.

THUD

….

Pain. That was what she felt. Broken bones, at least 5… Her morale was down simply because it seemed as if Naruto wasn't even trying at all. As she lay on the ground, she felt beaten… But at least it was over.

Tenten sought to close her eyes and take some rest, but a sight unnerved her. Naruto's sword coming down from high. It was falling straight towards her, and at its current trajectory, it would impale her in the stomach.

But she was too sore to move, this was a real dilemma.

As the sword was about to go through her, a hand reached out over her, grabbing the sword by the hilt. The end of the blade was just barely at her stomach…

…

As Naruto held his blade and moved it from over Tenten, he took a step back. He then addressed her.

"Stand…"

She was very tired, but she managed to mumble out words.

"Can I have… a rest…"

"No…"

Tenten was surprised at this.

"What do you mean no?"

"What I mean Tenten… Is that on the battlefield… Your opponent will not give you the opportunity to rest… If you can't find the will now, how will you on the battlefield?"

Tenten grit her teeth, but nodded as she struggled to stand.

Though it may have taken her longer than she had hoped, she managed to stand…

"Now then… Come at me again!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke held his sword in a reverse grip, striking at Hayate who seemed to just continuously parry his strikes. It was the most frustrating feeling ever.

Sasuke spun horizontally in the air, and struck down on Hayate, who parried the strike yet again. Then, Sasuke attempted to strike at Hayate's feet. He jumped over the blade, and kicked out at Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked the kick with his free hand, then brought up his blade.

Hayate saw this, then using Sasuke's hand as a fulcrum, he propelled away as Sasuke's blade sliced through where he just was.

As Hayate landed, he couldn't help but be slightly impressed by what he had seen. Sasuke was not bad at all. The fact that he was able to remain calm and collected though Hayate had just been continuously parrying his blows was impressive enough, but the fact that Sasuke held some technique. It seemed as if the saber grip type Katana with Sasuke's own reverse style grip was a great combination.

"Sasuke… That's enough for today… I am told you have to meet your Jounin COUGH sensei at this time…"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised. He hadn't expected time to have gone by so fast…

"Oh…"

"Better get going…"

Sasuke nodded, "Than you… Hayate-sensei…"

Hayate nodded, "I will get your next lesson time to you through Kakashi…"

Sasuke nodded as he sheathed his blade, and began to exit. As he was out of sight, Hayate smiled. Konoha had some fine young swordsmen.. Perhaps Kenjutsu was not dead….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team had assembled. And for once, Kakashi was there waiting for them… That couldn't spell good news…

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all here…"

Naruto couldn't hide his smirk, and this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Well, I'm sure you've all heard at least some talk about the upcoming Chunnin Exams…"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, already getting an idea of where this was going…

"So…" Kakashi reached into a pocket, and pulled out three slips of paper.

"Here are your permission slips…"

And so it began…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

"I, Kakashi Hayate, Jounin-sensei of Team 7 which consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto hereby elect my students to take the Chunnin Exams…"

And the crowd went into gasps and mumbled conversations… Nobody could hide their surprise…

"Kakashi! You've got to be joking! The Chunnin Exam is a serious deal. I've taught all of these kids and I can tell you that-"

"What can you say, Iruka… That my team is not ready? I assure you quite the opposite…"

"OK… Maybe Naruto might be ready for the exams, but Sasuke is a hothead and lets his emotions get in the way. Sakura is feisty but I believe she lacks the necessary skills needed. If you put your team into the exams… They could die!"

"Iruka… You may not have noticed this, but they aren't your students anymore… They're mine…"

"Kakashi!" Kurenai interrupted, "That's enough…"

"No Kurenai… He has to hear this… Iruka… You don't see what I see in this team, and you are not their sensei… It is my decision to make…"

"But…"

"Sasuke has the necessary skills to become Chunnin level. Though he may let his temperament get the better of him, he still manages to compose himself" Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura is extremely smart. Though her skills may be lacking, she can think about ways to get through a situation, and formulate plans…"

"And finally Naruto… I saw Naruto fight in the Genin Examinations just as you did… Let me tell you, he possessed Chunnin level strength then, but he was holding back… A lot…"

And silence followed….

"As a team… I am confident that they will be able to get through these exams…."

Iruka could do nothing but grit his teeth.

"I agree with Kakashi, Iruka… They are no longer your students, and if Kakashi thinks Team 7 is able, I trust him…" the Hokage spoke.

And that was the end of that conversation…

(Flashback End)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As evening dawned, the contestants began to arrive. As Naruto and Kain stood atop the Hokage monument watching as Shinobi from other villages began to roll in, various thoughts crossed their minds…

"Its time…"

"Yeah…" Kain spoke…

"You ready for this?"

Kain smirked, "I was born ready…"

**Sup. Hellfox here…**

**Well, by this time the story hasn't been published yet, so I don't know how feedback is going to be. Either you'll like it, or you won't like it.. Hopefully the former…**

**Anyways, so after the next chapter I plan to start the Chunnin exams. The next chapter itself is just gonna be like Naruto getting ready and stuff. The exam will begin, but not necessarily the first exam. That will be next chapter. During the exams, the last important OC will be introduced, and no more original characters will surface for a while. Take into account, all of the OCs I have already made (and have not yet died) such as Kain, Riku, Zensuke, etc. will play an important role in my story…**

**Well then, on with the show..**


	22. New Rivals

**Chapter 21:**

**New Rivals**

The dawn before the fateful day soon came. The contestants to Naruto's knowledge had all arrived, and the next morning, the Chunnin Exams were to begin. A meeting with their jounin sensei was scheduled this morning at 8:00, but naturally, that meant around 10:30 if not later.

Naruto looked at himself once over in the mirror. He had decided to change his outfit once more. Kind of, give it a test run before the actual exam.

He wore a long sleeve red shirt. Over it, he had another long sleeve cloak type shirt with a hood. The shirt itself was black but the accents of it were red. He tied the cloak around himself so it fit him around like a normal shirt. He also wore black cargo pants with a red fox going down the side.

(THINK OF EZIO FROM Assassin's Creed 2, BUT ALL BLACK OUTFIT)

As the first rays of sun came through Naruto's window, he couldn't hide his excitement. The day of reckoning would soon be upon Konoha. The day that decided its fate… And Naruto couldn't be more excited.

As he reached to his shelf and grabbed a fox ANBU mask, he found his mind was racing. Everything would soon come into play. All the jounin had been informed about the situation, but had been told to keep details on a 'need to know basis', meaning that non-shinobi did not need to know. Also, they could not tell their Genin teams if they had any. Unless of course, their life was truly in danger.

As he crescented on the fox anbu mask, just trying it on. When he was satisfied, he took it off, sealing it in a small scroll and pocketing it. Then, he lifted his hood over his head. Now, only his mouth was visible, the rest of his face hidden under a veil of shadows.

Naruto made a few one handed seals, then touched the floor beside his bed. As it should have, a floor panel came loose. Naruto gripped the panel with his gauntlet hand, and lifted it up. Hidden there, his sword…

Naruto picked up the blade, examined it, then fastened it to his back. Then, he closed the floorboard.

Next, he reached into his closet, pulling out a pouch. He fastened the pouch on his back, right under his sword.

Then, he went back into the closet, pulling out some sort of device. It was some kind of arm brace.

Naruto pulled off his gauntlet, revealing the skin of his left hand…

Burns and scars. His left hand was littered with these… As Naruto looked at the hand briefly, he slid on the arm brace.

It fit on his forearm just below the elbow. Then, Naruto put his gauntlet back on. As the gauntlet slid in and reached the brace, a click was heard as they reached.

Naruto was satisfied as the two fastened together. Now, Naruto needed to test it.

Naruto tensed his hand. In a heartbeat, a kunai on a metal rod shot down from the brace and it stopped when the kunai rested upon Naruto's hand.

Naruto then gripped the kunai as the metal rod retracted quickly. He then turned, throwing it at the wall.

PLUNK

Bullseye…

Now it was time for the last part of his new outfit. As a ninja of Konoha participating in the exams, he would have to finally wear his headband.

Though ANBU could have the Konoha leaf insignia tattooed on their arm, as Naruto did not plan to stay in Konoha for that long, there was no need for such action.

So, Naruto fastened the band to his forehead, though it was hidden in the shadows along with the rest of his upper face. Still, it would have to suffice.

And that was that…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto entered the training field, he noticed something was definitely off.

Something…

"Hey Naruto…"

Sakura… It would seem she had gotten some guts..

"Sakura… Quiet…"

Sakura looked upset but before she could say anything else, Naruto spoke again.

"You don't sense it, do you… Something's off…"

Sasuke quickly nodded, "I kinda had a feeling in my gut…"

Naruto nodded at this. It was good that Sasuke could at least sense some danger. Else, their team might have a serious dilemma. But then again, Sakura couldn't sense it…

SSPPPHHH

The sound could not be mistaken. That right there was the sound of a shuriken whizzing through the air.

Naruto caught sight of 3 shuriken going towards them. He reached for the hilt of his sword. As he grabbed onto it, the bandages around the blade exploded in a flurrying outburst of wind.

Just as this happen, Naruto heard the sound of moving Earth, and looked down to see a hand pop out of the ground and grab his ankle. The movement was too quick to dodge.

Naruto's eyes widened as the shuriken kept coming. He quickly looked to Sakura, who had not yet even heard the shuriken, but was for some reason looking at Sasuke's legs.

Naruto then looked towards Sasuke to see that another hand had come out of the Earth, trapping Sasuke also.

So that was the plan. Counter the effective people in the group, then attack all three at once. A simple but effective plan…. But not good enough…

**Disappear**

And Naruto was gone. But only for a moment.

He returned in mid-air as the shuriken came, his leg now free.

As the shuriken came, Naruto deflected each one quickly, then blurred out of sight.

…..

"Give up…"

The voice surprised the masked man. He attempted to turn his head behind him to see his assailant…

"No… You move… I kill you…."

The man obeyed, but strangely, he began to laugh…

Naruto was confused, but realization dawned on him as he held up his left hand and made a one handed ram seal.

"KAI"

The Genjutsu quickly faded away as the man in front of Naruto was nothing more than an illusion.

'SHIT!' Naruto thought. Naruto was now worried about the level of these attackers. He decided to release his own gravity seals.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled….

Nothing.

Naruto looked stunned at the fact that nothing in the slightest happened. He tried yet again.

"Kai!"

Nothing.

"**I guess I should have told you mortal…"**

"Nani!"

"**Your gravity seals are gone. I detected their destruction around the time you were captured by… That man…"**

Naruto nodded, "I had felt lighter the past days… So this is why…"

"**I suggest you keep like this… It is sometimes a hinderance… And also, you are already at a high enough speed. Also, with Space Time Ninjutsu, speed is not a real issue…"**

Naruto nodded and took the Kyuubi's advice.

"**Now make haste. They are most likely attacking the rest of your team"**

Naruto nodded yet again, "But before that… I should see if I recognize them…"

And as he said this, he expanded his sage senses. It was a surprise once Naruto found their identity…

"WHAT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke blocked the kick, then grabbed the person's leg. He then flipped him over, and started his handseals.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

A fireball flew out of Sasuke's mouth and sped towards the mid-air ninja. He started his own seals.

**Water Style: Water Wall**

Still in mid-air, a wall of water formed around him, and as the fireball hit, steam formed..

Sasuke grit his teeth. This man was no joke.

Sasuke quickly looked over to Sakura. She ducked under a punch from the figure, then got kicked in the side. She was thrown and landed hard.

"SAKURA!"

But Sasuke's own senses of danger went off, and he turned to see the figure right on him.

"TIME TO DIE!"

It was over. The attack was too fast for Sasuke to react to… He would die….

CRACKLE

A hand came out from the figure's stomach. On that hand was red lightning.

"Naruto…"

"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP! THIS IS A CLONE!"

And sure enough, the figure Naruto just dispatched disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The lightning in Naruto's left hand still cracked with electricity as Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

No seals necessary. A clone appeared next to Naruto, and that clone rushed to help Sakura.

"So… What's the plan…" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked, "Simple… Regroup… Then, attack…"

Sasuke nodded, "And how do you suppose we get about the regrouping…"

"Simple… Hold on to me…"

Sasuke did as told and held onto Naruto.

**Disappear**

Naruto disappeared from sight, but quickly reappeared beside of Sakura. He grabbed her.

"WOAH"

**Disappear**

And all 3 genin were out of sight…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on one knee as he panted. He had just used his Space Time Ninjutsu 3 times in a short period of time. So naturally, he was starting to grow exhausted…

"Naruto… You OK?"

Naruto nodded, "That jutsu is not easy to accomplish…"

"What was that jutsu? It got us here so fast…" Sakura asked.

"An original jutsu… That's all you need to know… Now anyways, I believe you should know the identity of our attackers…"

Sasuke nodded, "I figured it out too…"

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"There are 3. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Iruka…"

Sakura gasped, "Why would they attack us?"

"It's a test… Iruka does not believe we are capable to take the Chunnin Exams. I imagine this is Kakashi's way of proving him wrong…"

Sasuke nodded…

"So… How do we beat 3 jounin…"

"Simple…. You leave it to me…"

"You're not serious Naruto.." Sasuke responded quickly, total and outright surprise in his voice.

"Oh, but I am… Stay here and allow me to take them on… I have been anxious for a good challenge…"

"But.." Sakura began.

"No discussion."

And with that, Naruto blurred out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto blurred into the centre of the clearing. He knew exactly what he had to do. In no time at all, 3 figures blurred into sight around him.

Naruto looked to his left, to his right, then behind him. All three were there. They were all ordaining black robes with hoods which entirely shrouded their faces.

Naruto smirked at the act, but decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Kurenai… Kakashi… Iruka… What would your reason for attacking us be…."

Well, two out of the three looked surprised that Naruto was able to identify them. The third had no movement.

"Kurenai.. Iruka…. Why should you be surprised? I'm sure Kakashi has told much about me….."

But Naruto knew that this little talking game would not last much longer.

"Oh… And don't even think about trying to find the others. I laced the area with 'suppression' seals that will conceal not only their presence, but their chakra signatures…."

All 3 remained stagnant, but Naruto could imagine they were very surprised under the shadows of their hoods.

"So then… Who will come at me first?"

And so it began….

Kurenai rushed towards Naruto, kunai in hand.

Naruto ducked under the kunai, and attempted to slice at Kurenai with his sword.

His blade went THROUGH her…

'SHIT! Genjutsu'

"Kai!"

And with that, the genjutsu expelled itself quickly.

And with just enough time, Naruto ducked under a punch aimed for his head, then punch Iruka in the gut. As he fell to his knees, Naruto kneed him under the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"AHHHRRH"

"Give up… Naruto…"

Naruto heard this as he felt the cold hard edge of the kunai on the front of his throat, though the man was holding it from behind him.

"Kakashi…. You know me… Am I truly one to give up so easily?"

"Well, I will slice you…."

"Very well then…"

**Disappear**

And Naruto vanished in thin air, to the surprise of Kakashi.

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi in mid-swing.

"KAKASHI! BEHIND YOU!"

Kakashi turned and was just able to bend backwards to dodge the swing aimed at his head. He then kicked out at Naruto, hitting his head and sending him flying back.

He flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, and examined as Kurenai, Kakashi, and Iruka stood together once again.

"Ready for round two?" Naurto spoke with a smirk.

The figures tensed for a moment, then sprung into action.

Iruka came in with a punch to Naruto's gut, but Naruto did not attempt to move.

"IRUKA! PULL OUT!"

And just in time, Iruka jumped backwards before hitting Naruto.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked.

"He didn't move…. He's in Sage Mode…. If you would have punched him then, with no chakra laced in your hand… Your hand would probably be broken right now…"

Iruka nodded, examining his hand that could've just broken, then examining Naruto.

Naruto had orange eyeshadow around his eyes. The pupil of his eye was now a horizontal yellow rectangle.

**Sage Mode**

Naruto rushed forward, causing the 3 attackers to put on their guard.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Two shadow clones popped into existence and ran alongside Naruto.

This surprised 2 jounin, but nonetheless they kept their guards up.

The Naruto on the right threw a kunai at Iruka.

Iruka moved his head to the left, dodging the kunai.

But the unmissable sound of a substitution jutsu was what came. In fact, he immediately recognized the action, but that didn't mean he had enough time to counter it.

As the Naruto who had just replaced with the kunai was about to hit him with his sword, Kakashi blurred behind Iruka, blocking Naruto's strike with his own kunai.

"IRUKA! TWO ARE GOING FOR KURENAI!"

Iruka looked towards Kurenai and sure enough, the other two Naruto were rushing towards her. Iruka ran in her direction, eager to help.

One of the Naruto's rushing to Kurenai held his arm outward, and red electricity crackled into existence, and soon, it engulfed Naruto's whole hand. And in a burst of speed, he rushed to Kurenai.

The other Naruto broke off that path, and blurred out of sight, appearing infront of Iruka.

In that moment, Iruka couldn't react fast enough as in a last attempt, he tried to punch the Naruto that had appeared in front of him.

Naruto ducked under the punch, then grabbed Iruka around the throat, lifted him into the air, then slammed him into the ground.

Iruka coughed up blood at the impact, then Naruto let go of him. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Here you go… This seal will make sure you don't get up anytime soon…."

And as Naruto let the seal go, it flew towards Iruka, and attached itself to him.

One down….

….

The clone just reached Kurenai, Raging Lightning present in its hand. Kurenai ducked under the jutsu, then attempted a leg sweep.

Naruto jumped over it, then flew donward onto Kurenai, his jutsu in front of him.

The jutsu connected with Kurenai, but Naruto found it incredibly odd that he was going through her.

'GENJUTSU!'

"Kai!"

But just as he released it, he felt a kunai stab him in his upper back.

"Shit…"

And with that, the clone poofed out of existence.

Kurenai was panting. It had taken almost perfect timing to get that maneuver to work. If she had done it too early, she may have been figured out. Too late, and well… The consequences would be obvious.

One clone down…

….

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged blows with kunai and sword, the latter obviously more effective than the former.

Then, Kakashi jumped back, running through hand seals.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

A fireball flew at Naruto with great speed.

**Wind Style: Wind Rotation**

A sphere of rotating wind surrounded Naruto. The fire combined with the wind, a raging inferno now spun around Naruto.

**Ninja Art: Chakra Implosion**

And with the expulsion of chakra from Naruto's body, the inferno flew outwards, no longer enclosing Naruto. The blaze died away…

It would seem that this battle had just turned into one of ninjutsu….

**Water Style: Water Shark Bullet**

A water style with no source? Impressive indeed if he could actually pull it off, which Naruto knew he could.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Naruto swung his blade and a blue crescent of chakra flew out. It sliced through Kakashi's jutsu and headed straight for him.

Kakashi jumped to his left to avoid the jutsu, then rushed at Naruto once more.

In a burst of speed, Kakashi reached Naruto. Naruto was stunned by this sudden speed, and was too slow to counter as Kakashi sliced his face with a kunai.

POOF

Two clones down…

That left the real Naruto...

…

Both jounin rushed towards the Naruto that had downed Iruka. That had to be the real one.

Kurenai arrived first. Naruto ducked under her kunai, then sliced her through the stomach. Once again, his blade went through her.

"KAI!"

The genjutsu was released just in time for Naruto to duck under Kakashi kick, then leg sweep his one leg.

Kakashi fell to the ground and Naruto attempted to finish him by stabbing him in the stomach.

But Kakashi wasn't done yet. Hand seals as fast as lightning…

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

BOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke felt terrible. All he was was a sitting duck. He did nothing to help at all. He was angry at Naruto, but he still judged the situation.

In some ways, Naruto was correct. Facing Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai, him and Sakura would probably get in Naruto's way… That was why he wanted to fight alone, in a crazy way… To try and protect them…

That intrigued Sasuke a little, but he couldn't help but think of the other fact.

Against 3 skilled Konoha ninja, Naruto held no chance….

Or did he….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke covered the area where the impact had happened. Though both jounin found it impossible that Naruto could not have been downed by that point blank attack.

And as the smoke cleared, a sight was visible that they did not want to see.

Naruto stood, his back slightly hunched, the red chakra cloak of the Kyuubi surrounding him. One tail was forming…

'SHIT' Kakashi thought.

And Naruto disappeared from sight.

He appeared in front of Kurenai, grabbing her with a chakra hand, then throwing her into the forest. As she flew, she knocked down several trees.

Then, Naruto turned to Kakashi.

They were less than 10 feet away from eachother, Kakashi looking into the slitted red eyes of a Kyuubi induced Naruto.

Naruto attacked Kakashi, but flew through him.

He roared, and released a huge wave of chakra, one that should dispel any genjutsu in the area.

Then, he noted Kakashi behind him, rushing at him.

Naruto turned and met Kakashi with a chakra armed slice.

But his arm went through him once again.

Naruto was beginning to grow frustrated as he roared once again, louder and more powerful than before…

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound was heard for miles. The whole of Konoha probably heard it. And definitely, Sasuke and Sakura heard it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He truly had no idea.

"It came from where we were attacked…."

Sasuke nodded, "Did you feel it though…"

Sakura was confused, "Feel what?"

"A slight wave of chakra that washed over this area. It was very minor, but I still felt it… The chakra was… Evil…"

"Evil? What do you mean evil?"

"It was impure…. It just wasn't right…"

"But who was impure chakra like that?"

"I've heard stories" Sasuke responded, "Of a beast…. With foul and demonic chakra…."

"You mean like the Kyuubi…"

Sasuke nodded, "Hai… And I've heard things about Naruto also…"

"What about Naruto…" Sakura asked…

"All I know from what I've heard… Is that Naruto and the Kyuubi are linked somehow…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto clutched his head as the Kyuubi's chakra quickly receded back into him. He had let his emotions get the better of him for just a moment, but he was back now.

Naruto found his sword and rushed to it, grabbing it and testing it's weight. It seemed relatively undamaged.

He rolled his head, satisfied when he heard various cracks. But time was not on his side. He had to find Kakashi and finish it.

SHREEWW

CRACKLE

As Naruto looked down at his chest, a lightning infused hand just came out of it.

"What…"

"Always pay attention in battle Naruto…"

As Kakashi pulled out his hand, his Raikiri died down, and Naruto coughed blood.

Naruto fell to his knees, then he fell to the ground. Though the Kyuubi's chakra was already working to heal the hole in his chest, it would take a few hours in the least, and the battle was definitely over…

"Nice try Naruto…. But I'm just a bit out of your league…."

Naruto smirked, "But I will get stronger… Just wait…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura waited, not knowing what was going on or if the battle was still going on. Heck, they didn't even know how far away they were from the battle.

"Its over…" a voice from above spoke.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Naruto up high in a tree. He had red eyeshadow and his pupil was a yellow rectangle with a red slit going vertically through it.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a clone… The real Naruto is downed and about to lose consciousness…"

"What? Naruto got defeated?" Sakura asked, as if the very thought was impossible.

The Naruto clone nodded, "I have a few seconds at the most before I dispel… Head in that direction" the clone pointed behind him, "For a few minutes, and you should reach the training field…."

And with that, the Naruto clone dispelled.

…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's powerful…."

"Indeed…."

A mask figure loomed in the shadows of the trees.

"He sensed us…."

"Impossible…"

"I saw him look over in this direction for a moment….. Remember after he downed that scar faced man…"

"Nah! Impossible! We were hiding our chakra signatures…"

"Nonetheless… He will be at Chunnin Exams, so we must make haste… I believe I shall pay him a visit…"

"Don't stay out too long…"

"Of course not…."

As one of the three figures disappeared into the shadows, the other ones stayed for a moment…

"That was Hatake Kakashi… Son of Konoha's White Fang…"

"Powerful…"

"Yes… But we can say the same about the kid…. The Raikage is quite interested in him…"

"He called him Naruto…. And he said if there is anyone to avoid during the attack… Its him…"

"I can see why…"

And with that, the two figures disappeared into the shadows also…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God Kakashi… What the hell was that…." Said Kurenai as she walked out of the trees, bruised and battered, with splinters over her body. I guess knocking down a few trees does that to a person.

"I warned you to not underestimate him didn't I…."

"Well…. You can't really blame me for not expecting THAT!"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah… Guess he kinda went overboard at the end…"

"Um…. Help here" the voice came from behind them.

Kakashi did not turn around, he knew who it was, "That seal was designed by Naruto… Getting it off won't be easy…. I'm no seals master…."

"Its just a seal… It shouldn't be-"

"Well Naruto isn't JUST a genin is he…. You've seen exactly what he is capable of… I hope you now see that the team will have no trouble at all passing the exam…"

Iruka nodded, then struggled to his feet, all his strength drained by the seal.

"Now… Kurenai… Can you take Iruka to the Hokage? He will know how to get the seal off, or in the very least direct you to a person who does… I'll take Naruto to the hospital…"

Kurenai nodded, and picked up Iruka, piggyback style.

"Don't get too comfortable" Kakashi taunted, then blurred out of sight, carrying Naruto with him.

As Kakashi disappeared, Kurenai spoke.

"Well, we better get going too…"

Iruka nodded, and then they were about to leave, but then….

"Iruka-sensei!"

Before Kurenai sprinted off, she turned around, seeing two genin run out of the expanse of the trees.

"Hey! Those are Sasuke and Sakura!"

Kurenai nodded in understanding as the two genin approached the veteran ninja.

"Hey…" Iruka spoke, "Are you kids alright?"

Sakura nodded, "A bit surprised though…. Why did you attack us?"

Iruka shook his head, "It wasn't one of my brightest ideas I guess…."

Then it clicked in Sasuke's head.

"Naruto did that to you" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

The silence confirmed Sasuke's inquiry. Naruto had disabled Iruka, all the while fighting off two high level jounin.

"Wait… How did Naruto-"

"Long story… Don't worry about it…. You kids better get home…"

"Where's Kakashi…." Sasuke asked.

Kurenai answered, "He took Naruto to the hospital…"

"What?" Sakura asked, "What happened to Naruto?"

Silence…. But soon enough, Iruka answered.

"Chakra exhaustion…"

"Impossible" Sasuke countered, "The amount of chakra that Naruto possesses is to immense to imagine… Even in that chakra wave… It wasn't even half of the amount of chakra Naruto has…."

Both jounin's eyes widened, "Ah… so you felt that…" Iruka spoke.

Sakura asked the question that had been bugging her, "So that chakra… Was it Naruto?"

Silence.

"You should ask him yourself…" Kurenai responded, "Its not our place to answer that question…."

And with that, both jounin blurred out of sight with no warning, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the field.

…..

"Well, I guess we should get going Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded, but not before observing the battlefield. One place inparticular caught his attention. There were several downed trees on one side of the clearing. Sakura noticed Sasuke observing that location and brought it up.

"Who do you think knocked down those trees?"

Sasuke answered in all seriousness as he turned away and began to walk, "Same person who downed Iruka…"

Sasuke continued to walk…

"Same person who can take on two jounin at once with no trouble…"

Sakura followed step.

"Same person with a near infinite amount of chakra…"

They walked away from the centre of the clearing…

"Same person with power the level of a jounin…."

As they left the clearing, Sasuke spoke once more…

"The same person who can kill without remorse… Uzumaki Naruto…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto floated in the ever growing pool of water which was his mindscape. Like usual, the seal was in front of him, the Kyuubi's mighty figure shadowed behind it.

"**That was pitiful…"**

"Well, I would say it was your fault… You had to take control…"

"**You were… Shall I say… Ineffective…"**

"And you were absolutely useless…."

"**Do not anger me…"**

"You're the one behind the bars… Not me…"

The Kyuubi growled and the ground shook…

"I do not fear you…."

"**You do not… But you should…."**

"You seem rather… Un-intimidating when you're in that cage…"

**GROOWL**

"**You would do well to remember… I am the one here who provides you with your power… I am the one who gives you my chakra… I am the one creating your Kekkei Genkai… I am a part of you… Your power…."**

"I have my own strength… You're just a bonus…"

"**Be gone…"**

"Only I can say when I leave… But I have grown bored of talking with you… So I shall leave… Until next time, Kyuubi…"

**GROOOWLLLL**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Real World)

Naruto was getting very accustomed to this sense. And what sense was that you ask?

Danger…

Even sitting in this hospital bed, Naruto sensed danger. Of all places to sense danger, even a hospital.

So when Naruto reached for his sword by his bedside, it wasn't by coincidence that a voice made itself known.

"Now… No need for violence… I just wanna talk…"

Naruto looked to the window, "And you are…"

"Call me Jacob…"

And they said the life of a ninja was a walk in the park….

"Jacob? And what village do you belong to Jacob…"

"Hidden Lightning… I won't hide the fact… I'm sure you know by now…"

"Ah… Your lack of loyalty astounds me…"

"Not really.. Though from what I've seen of you, you're anything but ordinary… I'm sure you've already figured it out…"

Naruto contemplated on hiding the fact, but then Jacob spoke again.

"Even if you did have knowledge… I would not notify the Raikage…. My goals are quite separate to his…."

Naruto responded, "And just what are your goals…"

"You don't need to know… I have another question… Which one do you contain…"

The question caught Naruto off guard, but he answered in stride, "Ninth"

"I see…. Well you see, I'm a special case…"

Naruto's brow furrowed, "I sense no demon inside of you" though that was true, Naruto could definitely sense SOMETHING inside of Jacob.

"You see… I'm the result of an experiment with the chakra of the Eight Tails. I hold over half of the Eight Tails chakra inside of me…."

Naruto looked interested at this, "Over half?"

Jacob nodded, "I am not a Jinchuriki, but I can fight like one…."

Naruto nodded, "And why are you telling me this?"

"It will do no harm… I care not if this invasion succeeds or not… All I care is to test my abilities… And I feel as if I've found a suitable counterpart…"

Naruto put two and two together, "So then… You're our little spy eh…."

Jacob smirked, "I knew you had sensed me… Though the others weren't as sure… But yes… I saw you fight… And I was intrigued to say the least…"

Naruto smirked, "So then… You're participating in the exams…"

Jacob nodded, "My team and I are gonna make it to the finals… I hope to fight you during the final exams…"

"And if it happens we face before then?" Naruto asked.

Jacob smirked, turning away from the window to face outside, "Then…. We will fight… And it will not be winners and losers. The better man WILL win… But the loser, will die…"

Naruto smirked, "Just the way I like it…"

Jacob nodded, "Well, I best be off… I know that jounin of yours sensed me also. He's probably after my team right now… So, I have to go throw him off his trail…"

Naruto nodded, "Good luck with that…"

"Oh.. And you better get out of here… As I came… I couldn't help but notice your genin team on a collision course with a few sand ninja… You better get over there…."

And with that, Jacob blurred out of sight.

Naruto stared at the spot where Jacob left, then he stood. He was still in his shinobi clothes. He fastened his sword to his back, then lept out the window, blurring out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konohamaru ran for his life. Calling Sakura an ugly pink banshee wasn't such a good idea, and so he ran for his life. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. Now, he found himself being held in the air by his throat.

"Lemme go!"

"Hey punk… Who do you think you are, bumping into me like that…"

Soon, Sakura and the rest of the Konohamaru corps rounded the corner.

"Sorry… It was really my fault… Can you please let him-"

"Nah…. Kids like these never learn… I think I should teach him a lesson…"

"Let the kid go…."

The voice came from behind Sakura as he turned around to see Kain.

Kain walked past her without a word, standing between her and the sand ninja.

The sand ninja wore some sort of cat suit with a bandaged object on his back.

"Oh yeah… What're you gonna do about it…"

Kain observed the other ninja who stood behind Kankuro. It was a girl with blonde hair with 4 pigtails.

"You… In the back… Are you Temari…"

Temari looked surprised, "Yes… But how do you know me…."

Kain responded, "Naruto told me about you once…"

This put both sand ninja on edge. The one holding Konohamaru spoke first and frantically.

"You know Naruto?"

Sakura through this had no idea of where this people knew Naruto from… Or why in fact they seemed intimidated by him…

'Well I guess anyone would be….' Sakura answered her own question.

"Yeah I know him… Now anyways, let Konohamaru go… Or I'll have to take him by force…" as he said this, he reached for his twin blades on his back.

"If it's a fight you want…" the sand ninja spoke, but just as he said this, something hit his hand.

"ahh…" he yelled as he mistakingly released dropped Konohamaru.

Konohamaru wasted no time running behind Kain as he was released.

Everyone present looked up to where that projectile, it was a rock, came from.

Kain smirked, "Took you long enough… Sasuke…"

The sand genin looked at Kain, then at the person in the tree… "Uchiha…"

And there he was. The leaves of the trees shadowed his face from the world, but the rest of his figure could be seen. He held a rock in his left hand, tossing it up and catching it repeatedly.

He then spoke, "What're you ninja doing so far from home… Get lost…"

The sand ninja grit his teeth and reached for his back.

"You're going to use IT for them?"

"Hey… They're asking for it…"

But before anything could happen, another voice broke through.

"Kankuro… You're a disgrace to our village…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked to his right. There was a ninja who stood upside down under the tree branch to his right. Sasuke was surprised. He didn't even hear him move.

"Gaara!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Gaara then disappeared in a whirl of sand, reappearing in between Kain and Kankuro. At this time, Sasuke dropped down also.

"I apologize…" Gaara spoke, "But I would like to know you're name…"

Kain smirked, "Kain…"

Gaara then turned to the person beside him, "And yours also…"

"I'm Sasuke… I would like to know your name too…"

"Gaara… Of the desert…."

Sasuke nodded as Gaara turned.

He walked past Kankuro and Temari, gesturing for them to follow.

"Gaara I… They started…"

"Shut up Kankuro… Just walk…" Gaara responded fiercely.

Kankuro nodded and walked alongside them.

And the sand trio walked away…

As Sasuke and Kain stood in the clearing as the sand team disappeared from view, they both had a smile on their face.

"Why are you guys so happy" Sakura asked.

Sasuke answered, "Simple… Someone new to kick the crap out of."

Kain smirked, "True… But he doesn't seem exactly weak does he…"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah… But he can't be stronger than Naruto can he…"

"I don't know… Why don't you ask Naruto himself about what he thinks…"

Sasuke looked confused, until he detected the new presence. He turned around.

"Naruto…"

And there he stood, his face forever shrouded in shadows. Everyone at the scene looked at the ominous figure of Naruto, and then he spoke.

"Gaara of the desert… Sasuke… You can't beat him as you are…. But you will be able to, I know that much…. Well, not if he goes all out of course… But under circumstances… You should be even with him…"

Sasuke nodded, "And why didn't you let yourself be known during that encounter…"

Naruto smirked, "Simple… It'll be more fun if they see me at the exams for the first time…"

Kain spoke next, "The exams are tomorrow. Are you all ready?"

Sakura nodded, "Definitely…"

Then Sasuke nodded also, "You know it"

"And Naruto… Do I even have to ask…"

Naruto smirked, "You know me too well…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then… What's the plan…." A figure spoke.

"Well…. If Naruto holds up his end…" another figure replied.

"Naruto will" Zack spoke, "He seems honourable…"

Itsero nodded, "I do believe he will uphold his end of the deal… Becoming what he once was is something he cannot resist…"

Zack nodded, "So then… What would you have me do…"

Itsero spoke, "You will accompany me to the Forest of Death to seal Naruto… Also, I want you to check after the fight to see if Orochimaru is sealed. And finally, during the operations I want you to make sure that…"

"I think I know…."

"Good…" and with that, Itsero blurred out of sight.

…..

Only a few seconds past, and another figure revealed themselves.

"Rin… Does something trouble you?" Zack asked.

"I feel as if I may be the only one who doesn't know… What is your role in the attack…."

Zack sighed, "Simple… I am to make sure that the Hokage dies…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting dark in Konoha, but that did not mean things were slowing down.

Various swirl marks were located on the tree. They were merely ridges and none were deep. As Kain stared down at his burnt hand, Naruto's loud voice broke through the silence.

"Again…"

Kain grit his teeth and fed chakra to his hand, rotating it as it formed.

He then rushed forward, intent on trying again.

"RASENGAN!"

As the attack connected, it burst and only a spiral marking was left on the tree…

"Kain… Its still incomplete… If you do not perfect this move… It will be of no use during a fight…."

Kain stood up once again, using one hand to form the rotating chakra, he tried once again, rushing and slamming the Rasengan into the tree.

And the same result.

Naruto sighed. This would be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sliced and sliced at the dummy infront of him. He aimed for the vitals.

Sasuke as growing fonder of the new found art of Kenjutsu. It felt all too natural to him. He enjoyed it very much. And most of all, he felt that much closer to reaching Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at this thought, and sliced at the dummy with new vigor, eager on perfecting his stance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the chunnin exams, and she was just a little bit scared.

She was scared because she knew that it wasn't playtime anymore. Just from the encounter with the sand ninja, she knew that the Chunnin Exams were serious.

The people in them weren't here to joke around. They were here to beat out the competition, even if it meant killing them.

Thing is, Sasuke and Naruto had nothing to worry about. With their strength, they could take on any opposition that came their way. But her, what did she have?

Yeah sure, she had her brains… But where would that get her in a battle… The answer was obvious… Without Naruto or Sasuke… Killed….

So though she formed her resolve to take the exams, she was nervous as hell. But hopefully when the exams came, they wouldn't be too frightening.

For some reason, Sakura highly doubted that…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama… It begins tomorrow…"

The Hokage nodded while looking out the window of the Hokage tower, "Indeed…."

"Do you think Konoha is ready for this?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…." The Hokage responded, "I truly don't know… The only thing I know is that we have to hope that Konoha stays strong in this time of danger… And comes together as our predecessors have in their time…"

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto and Kain will play a big part in this… I feel they will be the ones to decide Konoha's fate… As Jinchuriki, they will fight with the strongest of Lightning… And Lightning has strong ninja…."

The Hokage nodded, "Lightning is the village I would fear the most… More so now that the threat of an attack is imminent… But we can get through this…"

Kakashi nodded, hoping that there was at least some wisdom in the Hokage's words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto overlooked Kain trying the technique over and over again, he couldn't help but imagine the time when Jiraiya was teaching the technique to Naruto himself. He smiled at the memory, but then paid his attention back to Kain.

"AGAIN!"

And this continued throughout the night. The preparations were fierce, and everybody needed to be in peak condition when the exams came. Naruto knew this more than anyone else did. But just at the thought of the exams…

Naruto couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face…

The exams were coming… And Naruto was ready….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hellfox here…**

**I'm up to 100 000 words so this is the point where I am publishing it on Fanfiction. I am gonna wait for a response to the story before I continue on, so if you want more of the Fox Sage, comment on it. :)**

**And if you want the story to continue, the next chapter will be the Chunnin Exams. I figured this was a perfect place to leave on the story. Your feedback will decided whether it continues.. So ya…**

**Well anyways… Lets hope for more to come…**

**-Hellfox**


	23. The Chunnin Exam

**Chapter 22**

**The Chunnin Exam**

The title of Chunnin. What exactly did it mean? Did it mean you were ready to take on new challenges and adversity? No… Did it mean you were ready to lead a squad and make tough decisions on the field of battle….No…. Did it mean you were ready to grow in the ranks and become a more valuable piece in Konoha's arsenal? No… The title of Chunnin meant nothing… That was the philosophy of Uzumaki Naruto…

He more than anyone knew titles meant nothing. It was quite simple. He himself was not Genin level. Every Konoha jounin in the village more or less knew of that fact, either from word of mouth, the Hokage, or from seeing it themselves.

Yet after flaunting his skills, he was still Genin… And the simple explanation to that Ludacris fact, titles meant nothing…

A Genin could become Hokage without rising in the ranks if he was proven mature and strong enough. Now while that wasn't likely, it was still possible.

There was truly no point in taking the Chunnin exams. With enough argument to the Hokage and with some jounin backing him up, he could probably make Chunnin without any tests at all… Heck, with the support he could get, he could probably make ANBU…

But that didn't matter at the moment. The morning of the Chunnin exams was upon Konoha, and with the Chunnin exams brought Konoha's fate. Naruto knew now more than ever, he couldn't put down his guard.

But he was excited. He knew he would be facing many other ninja, and what truly excited him about this… Was that now was one of the only chances that he could kill ninja without any real consequences…

"_So there's no… No hope for him then"_

Naruto could not rid himself of the memory. Those words, they replayed in his mind over and over… They held meaning to him, those words… But Naruto knew not why…

Why should he care for her sorrow? Why should he even help her? Its not like he himself would benefit…

Looking into her tear filled eyes, Naruto knew that there was something about her… Something, but he couldn't quite place it… And it was… Annoying…

It was annoying to know that he did not know why he cared so much…

As Naruto finished getting dressed, he secured his fox ANBU mask, leaving his face completely hidden in a mask, whilst still hidden under the veil of shadows created by his hood.

It was time…

It was a habit of Kain to come to this spot as the sun rose… It was his favourite. The Hokage mountain.

As he sat upon the head of the Sandaime Hokage, he watched as the sun rose. His twin blades, fire and ice, were fashioned to his back, and he wore a mask which covered his nose and mouth. Also of course, the headband which covered one eye, the Eye of Intent.

No doubt he would have to make use of that eye. Naruto had already gone over what the plan was when it came to who was fighting who during the invasion. His target, the Nebi Jinchuriku, Yugito Nii…

He was nervous. He knew that if he did not come out the victor of that battle, it would be detrimental to Konoha. Just one extra Jinchuriki in the battle could severely alter the outcome, and depending on which side's Jinchuriki it was, that would be what decided the battle.

As he watched the sun rise, he looked over the village. This new village which he had decided to protect.

Why do people protect? Is it just something that happens when you make a bond, over time you just want to protect it….

Kain had figured out the answer. Thinking back to Zabuza and how he was dead, he now knew…

'Its because you don't want to lose it…'

This village, his new home… He did not want to lose it… He did not want it to crumble and be destroyed… And so, he would protect it… Until his last breathe…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready for this?"

"A useless question Jiraiya…"

"You never know… You COULD be nervous…"

"Emotions of humanity. You more than anyone should know I have lost that…"

The leaves around them fell as the wind picked up. The trees began to sway as the two stood in the centre of the small clearing.

"Listen" spoke Jiraiya… "Just came to wish you good luck… AND… I have a little something for you…"

Naruto's eyes furrowed slightly, "What is it."

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll, and unrolled it. Before releasing the contents, he addressed Naruto.

"Take off your gauntlet and dispenser."

Naruto looked confused, but nonetheless did it after a moments hesitation.

His hand revealed, burns littered all across. Burns… Burns from the very fire that Naruto was not immune to…

They were a memory, of a battle that he fought, and a man he wished to kill. The man which wielded the only fire that could harm him…

As Jiraiya rubbed his blood along the scroll, an object which looked like an arm brace popped out.

"I already own a dispenser…" Naruto spoke.

"Ahhh, but this is not a dispenser. Quite the opposite actually. I call it, a Hidden Blade…"

"A hidden blade?"

"Works like a dispenser, but instead of dispensing kunai, it brings forth a blade that is attached to the brace."

Naruto looked slightly confused, "I have a sword… How will this, 'Hidden Blade' assist me in battle?

Jiraiya smirked, "Its called a hidden blade for a reason. Think about it Naruto. If you go for a punch…"

Naruto nodded, now smirking with full understanding.

"I will have a blade and be able to kill my target more effectively."

"Exactly…"

"Very well… How does it work…"

"Same way as a dispenser. Tense your hand to get it to come out. Keep it tensed to keep it out. Relax your hand to retract."

Naruto nodded, "What of my gauntlet?"

"Its designed specially for you, to fit on your gauntlet just as the dispenser did."

Naruto nodded, as Jiraiya handed him the hidden blade. He strapped it on, then put on his gauntlet. As he tensed his hand, a blade of titanium was released. Its length was about 20 cm from the end of the brace. It went past the end of his fingers.

Naruto smirked, "This will be quite useful Jiraiya… "

Jiraiya nodded, "Get in some practice with it… Your enemies won't expect it… And those that see it, will die…"

Naruto smiled devilishly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha! How do you expect to be Chunnin when you're so weak!"

Annoyance.

"Yeah. We're doing you a favour here. If you can't even handle us, you'll get eaten alive in the exams."

Annoyance.

"People die in this exam. If you can't get past us, then just turn back now."

Annoyance.

"Drop the Genjutsu. This is 201, not 301."

Stupidity.

"Ahh, so you figured it out eh… But that's not enough to get you through the exams!"

Idiocy.

Sasuke rushed forward, just as he was about to lock kicks with the unknown boy, a green blur appeared between them.

"Please… I ask you not to fight here…"

Speed.

He wore a green spandex suit. He had a bowl haircut and the bushiest eyebrows ever seen.

Threat.

"Whatever. Good luck at the exams guys…"

And it begins…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sasuke and Sakura appeared in front of the door, they were met by Kakashi. Kakashi though had a look of utmost surprise.

"Naruto isn't here?"

Sasuke nodded, "Guess he decided not to show. I'm just as surprised as you are…"

Kakashi knew something must have been up.

Just then, a person walked down the hall towards them… He was wearing civilian clothing, with a sword strapped to his back.

Kakashi smirked.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to the new arrival. He made a handsign, and the henge dispelled, revealing none other than…

Uzumaki Naruto…

Sasuke smirked, "A little much don't you think?"

Naruto spoke, "Competition is fierce… That kid that just beat you…"

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Whatever… He won't beat me next time…"

Naruto smirked. He wasn't too sure of that…

"So, you're all here…" Kakashi spoke. "That's excellent. It means I can let you pass."

Sakura was confused, "What?"

Naruto filled her in, "The Chunnin Exams are taken in 3 man cells. If one of you were to not show up, none of us would have been allowed to take the exams…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Kakashi spoke quickly, "But that doesn't matter since you're all here now… Sakura, you brains and intellect will help you get through tough situations…"

"Sasuke… Your strength and cleverness on the battlefield will help you defeat any adversary you face…"

"And Naruto… Just go out there and destroy the competition"

And with that, the doors opened…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menacing.

That word was perfect to describe exactly what Naruto looked like right now.

Clathed in black and red, his outfit from the previous day wasn't what truly made him look menacing. The fact that his upper face was shrouded by shadows, and all you could see of his lower face, was the menacing smirk of a fox mask… Fox's are quite clever after all…

"You're the fresh genin right…"

Naruto turned to see a genin clathed in purple and whitish grey.

"You really shouldn't make such a scene. You're attracting a lot of… Attention…"

Naruto tensed his hand, his hidden blade sliding out. Unnoticed by all, before he relaxed it once again, letting it retract.

"And just who are you" asked Kiba.

"I'm merely worth mentioning, just a genin taking the exam once again… But, I think I can be of help to you…"

This one statement caught Naruto's attention. It also put his guard up.

"Over years of taking the Chunnin Exams, I've been able to gather information on just about ever participant here…"

"Meaning…"

Kabuto smirked, "I can give you all the information you need…"

Sasuke spoke up quickly, "Sabaku no Gaara. Rock Lee. And Uzumaki Naruto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that who I think it is…"

Temari nodded, she did not notice she held her breathe.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Kankuro.

"He took Killing Intent that I felt from the other side of the clearing, and more than tripled it with his own."

Kankuro gazed at Naruto, slight fear in his eyes. If what his sister way saying was all truth, then they really had somebody to worry about.

Gaara only smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting information on Gaara and Lee, it was time to learn about Naruto.

As the card revealed itself, it was interesting indeed.

30 D Ranks, 12 C Ranks, and 1 S Rank Mission, same as Sasuke. His skills include mastery of Kenjutsu, a vast number of Ninjutsu, and a jutsu used by the Fourth Hokage called the Rasengan…

He could feel the Killing Intent from the Iwa ninja. Enough was enough.

Naruto held his hand out in front of Kabuto's neck. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"Where did you get your information…"

"I already told you… I"

"Do not tempt me, Yakushi. At the faintest move of my hand, I can kill you…"

"We're both Konoha ninja. I'm just as harmless as those sound ninja…"

This put Naruto on edge, and ultimately, confirmed his suspicions.

He sensed movements. 3 people, 3 angles. Concentrated on one Kabuto Yakushi.

A part of him wanted to just let them have it with Kabuto. But he knew the saying.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer…" Naruto whispered under his breathe. Kabuto was the only one that caught it just as Naruto blurred out of sight. Just as he blured, the 3 sound ninja appeared, rushing at Kabuto.

A man wrapped in bandages appeared in front of Kabuto, arm in mid-swing.

But his breathe was taken from him as he felt the hard impact of a kick on his chest. He went flying, hitting the wall hard.

Naruto put down his leg, standing on two feet once again. Though you could not see it, he was smirking under his ANBU mask.

He rolled his neck, various cracks sounded as he began to speak.

"Now now… Lets all be nice here" as he said this, he reached for his blade ironically.

The other two stopped, hesitation in their eyes.

Before Naruto could move to un-sheath his blade, a huge burst of smoke appeared at the front of the hall.

"Alright maggots! Get ready for the first exam!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he heard the melodic scribbles of the pencils of the various participants, Naruto could only smirk. So many possibilities, but what to choose?

So many ways to cheat…

Naruto already knew the point of the first exam. Firstly, Jiraiya had hinted him about the true purpose once before, and also, it was quite simple when the proctor said, 'those that let themselves be caught by the sentinals, are not worthy of the title of chunnin'.

The proctor had set those that 'LET' themselves get caught, meaning if he wasn't caught….

But still back here, how to carry it out.

So many ways…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was a genius. That was all she could say. This test way PERFECT for her… A test of the mind, and of knowledge.

She was sure that with her amazing score, the team would have a much easier time of passing. She also knew Sasuke should've been able to do well no problem, but she had to admit, the questions stressed even more, to the point that the eraser on the back of her pencil was all but shaved off.

And Naruto. Hell knew the vastness of Naruto's knowledge. Sakura just hoped it would be enough to. In all this, she never noted a fly floating just behind her, and it was not an Aburame bug…

As a small pop was heard, Sakura turned behind her, to see the remnats of a really tiny smoke cloud.

'Just dust' Sakura thought to herself. Oh how wrong she was…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the memories of the clone that had just dispelled returned to Naruto, he now knew every answer on the test. All that was left, was for him to copy them…

Simple indeed…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing infront of what was called the Forest of Death, Naruto let the nostalgia set in. Jiraiya and him and come here once for some survival training, it was truly home.

The remaining candidates stood, all seeming just slightly intimidated by the giant trees which shadowed the forest. And of course, the fact that it was highly fenced off didn't exactly help either…

"Hey pay attention!"

The whizzing sound of a kunai was heard as Naruto turned to the source. A kunai was incoming. As he calculated its trajectory, he saw it was meant to nick him on the cheek.

Naruto's hand was a blur as it reached up, grabbing the kunai with one finger and twirling it around, before launching it back at Anko.

Anko blurred out of sight, appearing behind Naruto, kunai in her hand at the neck of Naruto.

Anko smirked seductively, "Smooth move you pulled there…" as she went closer, leaning on his back. He could feel her… Chest… on his back…

"But not enough…"

"I'm not so sure of that, Anko…" and just then, Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke.

'Shadow clone?'

"Never again, Materashi Anko…"

Anko's eyes widened as he felt the edge of a kunai on the back of her throat. As she turned her neck slowly, there he was…

He stood, his posture intimidating. The shadows of his face making him seem menacing, and the demonic smile of the fox ANBU mask added to the whole look.

"That mask…"

Naruto smirked, "An early present…"

Anko's eyes widened! An early present… An ANBU mask... Did this BOY already have a guaranteed spon in the Konoha ANBU Black Ops?

Naruto pulled the kunai back, and put it in his pouch, "You may continue proctor…"

Anko was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, but soon she came out of her daze, and spoke.

"Each team will be given one scroll. Half of you will be getting an Earth Scroll, while the other half, a Heaven Scroll. To continue in the exam, you must reach the tower with both scrolls and all your team members conscious, do you understand?"

Nods went through the crowd.

"Good… Then get your scrolls so we can get underway…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes in, Team 7 stood in a small clearing. The forest itself was HUGE, trees sprawled all over the forest, with roots as huge as houses themselves. The forest was intimidating to say the least.

Team 7 stood, and were ready to make a plan of action.

Sasuke spoke first.

"Our priority is acquiring a Heaven Scroll. But how to do so is the question… Any ideas?"

Sakura spoke, "I think we should go on the offensive… Go find another team and ambush them…"

Naruto though had something else on his mind.

"Naruto… What about you" Sasuke asked.

"Shhhhh… You sense him, do you not…"

Team 7 went quite, and sure enough, Sasuke noticed. They had a little spy.

"Whats the plan…" he spoke quietly.

"No need for one… He is dead already…" Naruto spoke, just as the rain ninja fell out of the tree and hit the floor, various cracks heard from impact. Where the rain ninja was in the trees, a Naruto clone stood for a few moments, before dispelling.

Sasuke smirked, "Impressive…"

Naruto walked over to the body and knelt, examining it.

"A rain ninja… He was alone… OK you two will listen to me and follow my instructions. All you need to do is simply head to the tower. I will meet up with you there with a Heaven scroll, so just make sure you don't lose the one you have…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What're you talking about Naruto! We're a team. We'll get the scrolls toget-"

"Sasuke listen to me… These Chunnin Exams shadow events that will affect all of Konoha, and you will play a prime roll actually. Listen to my words, lest you will end up dead. In this forest, there is somebody hunting you, but you have protection. He is in the shadows, even now… He will assist me in defeating your assassin. Do you understand Sasuke…"

Sakura's eyes were huge. It was so much to comprehend. She didn't know if she could take it all in.

Sasuke nodded, "Fine. I will do as you say…"

And with that, Sasuke and Sakura jumped off in the opposite direction, Naruto waiting until he could no longer feel their presence near.

…..

"You didn't have to tell him about the plan…"

"Itsero… I felt it best for him to know…" Naruto responded.

A hooded figure, clathed in all black emerged from the shadows behind Naruto.

"Orochimaru is a strong adversary and not even I know if you can defeat him…"

"Which leads me to ask" Naruto spoke, "What is the real reason for you to ask me to eliminate him…"

Itsero smirked, "It would seem you are not so easily fooled Uzumaki. Very well, I shall tell you. I know for a fact that Orochimaru has abandoned Akatsuki, and killing him will trigger no reaction from them… That is not the reason I asked you to seal him… In fact, it is the seal itself that is important…"

"You have yet to give me the seal…"

"Which is why I am here… The seal is one of extreme power, one that requires the chakra of a demon… The true chakra… What I have inside me is merely a replica, inspired by the original…"

Naruto nodded, "What does this seal do…"

"Orochimaru is a Kinjutsu specialist, and has experimented on himself many times… He has done what I have done with myself, except to less of a success. He implanted himself with the chakra of the 8 tails, but the process was not as…. Perfect… As my own…"

"You still have not told me what I have asked…"

"Very well. The seal is designed to extract the chakra of the 8 tails, and contain it in the seal. Orochimaru was able to extract at least half of the 8 tails chakra. I need that chakra, for it will make my plans go a lot smoother in the future…."

"And just what are your plans?" Naruto asked.

Itsero paused, then spoke, "You are not to worry. I do not plan on betraying you, and I expect likewise…"

Naruto nodded, then Itsero reached into his robe, taking out a slip of paper. Red lightning was infused with the paper, and the seal glowed an eerie red.

"Here is the seal… You must simple attach it to his chest, apply the proper seals, and overcharge it with the Kyuubi's chakra. After this action is done, you will let him go… I have plans for him…"

"And what of our deal" Naruto spoke…

"It will be carried out once Orochimaru is dead… I am not one to go against my word, Naruto…"

Naruto nodded, pocketing the seal. "Very well, I will be off."

"Good luck…"

Naruto nodded, jumping away as a white cube surrounded Itsero. As it instantly compressed, he disappeared from existence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke jumped onto the forest floor. The jump to the next tree proved a bit too far, so they would run up it from the floor. Who knew this was where it would begin…

"Sasuke… Do you really think it was smart to trust Naruto to this?"

Sasuke did not speak. His face held an impassive look. But after a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Naruto is stronger than Kakashi, Sakura… If he wanted, he could probably take Kakashi's spot as the jounin sensei of this team…. On strength alone, Naruto can defeat just about anyone… If we can't hope for him to win, then who can we truly hope for…"

Sakura nodded, pondering over Sasuke's words.

"But anyways, we gotta get going to the to-"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened as they both fell to their knees, seeing the vision of their own death, and with that, the hazed figure of a ninja approaching in the background.

"Kukukuku, my my what nice prey…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A killer was what he was… He was scared out of his mind… A killer… A killer… A KILLER!

Team 8 ran the opposite direction, scared for their lives. What scared them, was the massacre they had just watched… The cause of this, one Suna ninja named Gaara.

He had literally, brutally killed, his opponents. He left them no mercy, destroying their corpses with sand. Even as the last one begged for his life, Gaara was lifeless as he killed him, throwing his body at a tree, then grabbing it again and crushing it, a shower of blood accompanying the boy's death.

A killer was exactly what Gaara was… But all ninja are killers… Gaara was just slightly different though…

Difference was, most ninjas don't enjoy raining death upon their adversaries. Gaara though was quite the opposite, the blood fueling his insatiable lust… Gaara embodied the true meaning of killer…

Gaara of the Sand… He would be interesting to watch….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Grass nin stalked towards Sasuke, he truly was scared. For the first time in his life, he truly feared for his life.

The Killing Intent that the genin radiated, it was so much that he saw the vision of his own death…

But Sasuke was able to put it all together in no time… Naruto had warned him of someone who was going to try and attack him. Obviously, this had to be the guy.

"My precious Sasuke-kun…. I have a present to give to you…"

**Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu**

Orochimaru felt the slight spike in chakra from above him, and looked up as 6 compressed fireballs fell downwards, landing in a circle around him, with him at the centre.

"Oh, what's this?" he commented.

**Wind Style: Rising Tornado**

A tornado formed around Orochimaru, the flames of the fireballs joining with the powerful winds, creating a tornado of flames, with Orochimaru at the epicentre.

Then as Orochimaru looked up, he caught site of a rapidly descending figure inside of the raging inferno tornado. In his hand, a red spiral.

'That jutsu…' he thought…

**Kyuubi Rasengan**

As the figure came within distance, Orochimaru saw the boy's eyes for a split second, illuminated by the surrounding flames. A cold cerulean blue… He knew exactly who this boy was…

BOOOM

…

As the tornado of fire died away, Naruto stood in the centre, his figure one of a devil. The flames did not touch him, yet he stood perfectly still as they died. His face hidden, his posture menacing…

"Kukukuku, my my Naruto… It seems you have grown…"

Naruto turned his body to face behind him, where he saw Orochimaru standing a distance away.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin. State your business…"

"I merely came to give Sasuke a present…"

"I cannot allow that. You will die here, Orochimaru…"

"Is that so… You are still green genin. You have much to learn before you can take me on…"

Naruto smirked, "We'll see…"

At that, he blurred out of sight.

Orochimaru ducked as Naruto appeared behind him with a horizontal slice that would have taken off his head. He then tried to leg sweep Naruto.

Naruto jumped over the leg sweep and landed in a one handed hand stand. He then used his momentum to kick Orochimaru with his right leg.

Orochimaru caught Naruto's leg, and threw Naruto over behind him.

As Naruto flew, he made a shadow clone behind him. Using it as a platform, Naruto launched off the shadow clone back at Orochimaru as it dispelled.

Orochimaru ducked under the slice from Naruto, then punched him in the gut. The speed was what got Naruto.

Naruto hunched over slightly, but then his hand shot up, punching Orochimaru square in the face and sending him flying backwards.

Naruto wasted no time, blurring behind Orochimaru.

**Chakra Blade**

He released his blade of chakra and it hit Orochimaru in the back, just as Orochimaru turned into a log.

'Substitution' Naruto thought as he heard a kunai whizzing through the air.

Using wind chakra as an assistant, Naruto maneuvered in mid-air, just dodging the kunai that was aimed for his head. Then, Naruto flipped and landed.

Just as he landed, he felt a hand on his ankle and before he knew it, he was pulled into the earth…

….

The Naruto in the earth then promptly disappeared in a plume of smoke.

…..

Orochimaru waited in the shadows of the trees for Naruto to make his move and alert him to his presence. Though Orochimaru could not detect him, he knew Naruto would soon make the first move. Call it, Instinct.

…..

Orochimaru quickly jumped from his branch as a sword went through where he just was. At this time, the branch promptly burst in an explosion of wind, splinters flying everywhere.

Naruto grabbed a sharp steak of wood in mid-air, hurling it at Orochimaru. With no time to react, Orochimaru held up his arm as the steak dug deep into it. He grit his teeth as he fell, but Naruto wasted no time.

Making a shadow clone in the air, the clone grabbed Naruto by his ankles, spinning him once, then hurling him at Orochimaru.

Naruto flew through the air at high speed straight to Orochimaru, his sword ready to thrust open his skull.

As he reached Orochimaru, he thrust the sword as his head. Orochimaru rolled his head to the left to dodge, and Naruto smirked.

**Wind Scythe**

Tiny wind blades formed in an instant on Naruto's blades, then exploded in a small outburst. The thing was, the sword was right beside Orochimaru's neck.

And with that, Orochimaru's head fell right off…

And then he promptly turned into mud.

'Earth clone…' Naruto thought as he heard a large POOF sound behind him. He knew the sound too well.

He turned while descending to see a large snake coming out of the smoke, rushing straight at Naruto.

Naruto threw his sword at the snake, and was satisfied as it flew straight into its eye. The snake coiled in pain for a moment, before hissing and going back on course.

Making no seals, Naruto whispered a single word.

**Disappear**

Naruto apparated, removing himself from existence. But in a second, he appeared behind Orochimaru.

Swordless, Naruto used taijutsu. His punch aimed at Orochimaru's head was grabbed, then taken to the side, opening his guard as Orochimaru kneed him on the head.

Naruto stumbled backwards on the snake's scales before he repositioned himself. He then rushed Orochimaru once more.

Naruto jumped, spinning, then attempted an axe kick on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru put his hand over his head, blocking the strike. Then, he grabbed onto Naruto's ankle and using his other hand, he hit his knee. Hard…

"ARARAHGHHH!" Naruto screamed as his knee bent the wrong way…

Orochimaru smirked, pushing it more the other way… Just waiting for Naruto's breaking point…

Satisfied as the screams continued, Orochimaru threw Naruto off the snake. Then, he jumped after him.

In mid-air, Orochimaru opened his mouth, as the sword of Kasanagi flew out, the blade glinted with poison.

The blade drew closer, splicing at Naruto threw his chest. The sword protruded from the other side.

Naruto screamed in agony at the pain as they flew. Orochimaru used his momentum, pushing Naruto farther and as they fell, he pinned him to the tree with his sword, letting it come out of his mouth. He then stuck to the tree right under Naruto.

Naruto continued to scream as the poison began to spread, but he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra as it came to his aid, neutralizing the poison.

Soon, the snake summon came closer as Orochimaru jumped back onto its head. As he jumped, he yanked Naruto's sword out of its eye.

"Kukuku… What impressive craftsmanship…"

With that, he placed the sword down as the snake moved ever closer to Naruto.

When they were within a foot distance, Orochimaru held up his left hand…

"And just so the Kyuubi won't help you here…"

**Five Prong Seal**

And with that, Orochimaru slammed his fingers into Naruto's gut. Naruto coughed up blood at the impact, then Orochimaru reached for his sword, ready to pull it out.

That was when Naruto made his final move…

Naruto in a flash reached out with his gauntlet hand, grabbing Orochimaru's wrist, and holding him in place. This was a surprise to Orochimaru as his eyes widened momentarily.

Then, with a tense of his hand, Naruto's hidden blade released, plunging itself into Orochimaru's wrist.

Orochimaru's eyes widened more, and some pain was seen. But Naruto only used this as a slight distraction. With his right hand, he reached into his cloak, pulling out the seal. And in a flurry of movement, he attached it to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru screamed as the pain seered, smoke rising from his chest as the seal began to glow red. Naruto's hand was still on the seal, as he forcefully pulled on the Kyuubi's chakra, even though he was sealed. It took all his willpower, but he was able to draw on it. From the willpower he was using, he would've drawn at least 5 tails worth of power without the seal, but because of it, he was barely drawing upon the power of one…

As he overloaded the seal, an explosion of red chakra occurred, eclipsing the entire battle field…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura sat on a tree branch, still panting. That was, for the most part, the most terrifying experience of their lives… If Naruto had not shown up, then… Sasuke did not know what would have happened.

Sakura looked at the light that had just eclipsed the area. It was a demonic red…

'Naruto…' she thought, 'Will he be OK…'

Sasuke just watched as the red chakra expanding, forming a sphere and becoming a monstrous size. Then, a pillar of red shot up into the sky. It stayed for a few moments, before the red chakra died off…

Sakura released her breathe which she just noticed was held in…

Sasuke looked towards the battlefield, then stood.

"Sasuke! Where're you going!"

Sasuke stood, not looking at Sakura as he spoke, "To go help Naruto…"

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Sakura…"

This caught Sakura off guard as he said it so calmly. It was surprising… He had never heard Sasuke say her name like that…

"Naruto looks at enemies with no fear in his eyes. He faces those who are older and stronger than him, with nothing holding him back. No fear, no anxiety…. If I am not like him, then how will I ever be able to avenge my clan…"

"Sasuke…"

"Even if I do die… I will die knowing that atleast I did not die a coward…"

And with that, Sasuke jumped towards the battle location…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mindscape)

**Pitiful…**

Naruto could not stand. Not even in his own mind… It pained him too much. Though he was trained to withstand such pain, he had never had to withstand it without the Kyuubi's chakra.

**If you cannot stand… How do you expect to unseal the pitiful elemental seal he placed on you…**

Naruto had no answer.

**You are not stronger than him… You should have known you foolish boy…**

Naruto, though his face hidden, met the gaze of the Kyuubi. They locked eyes, neither side faltering.

**You are a fool….**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lay on the ground, a pool of blood around him. His vision was blurred, going darker and darker as the blood seemed to keep coming out.

He had a whole in his chest from Kusanagi, and his outfit was charred, leaving his whole chest and stomach exposed.

His mask had cracked in half, so half of his face was visible. His hood slightly burned but it still slightly veiled his face.

Naruto looked to his left, seeing the seal glowing bright red. He smirked. He had succeeded.

But at what price. Would he die here? Was this where it would all end…

A voice broke through Naruto's thoughts…

"It is time for you… To become…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. The Old Naruto

**Chapter 23:**

**The Old Naruto**

He couldn't describe the sensation… At best, he could say it felt… Familiar…

He was soon greeted with a flash or white light, and appearing in front of him, the cage of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Looking at the cage, he noted that the Five Prong seal that was previously on, was removed. Also, he could not feel the Kyuubi.

But then in a sudden burst, he felt the overwhelming aura that was the Kyuubi's chakra. But it was different. Before a raging ball of malice, was not a controlled storm of hatred…

As Naruto noted this, a figure came into view inside the cage…

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw him…

It was him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed, starting to feel exhausted. She had set up traps all around the perimeter, and now her team took refuge within the roots of a great tree. She looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke just sat there, impassive. He had not thoughts. No thoughts about the battle. No thoughts about the next course of action. No thoughts about Naruto…

Naruto… It was obvious he was changing. The first thing they noticed was that his whole outfit was in perfect condition. Also, he himself seemed to be getting more muscular, and he was growing slightly, all in a matter of 3 hours.

And if that wasn't enough, Naruto had just recently started radiating killer intent, that of a demonic essence…

Something was happening to Naruto… If only they knew….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if the seal never existed, this Naruto walked right out of the cage, stopping when he was but a meter away from the real Naruto.

"Who are you…"

The other Naruto grinned savagely, his eyes red with a slit…

"**Who do you believe me to be, mortal…"**

Naruto's eyes widened, "The Kyuubi…"

"**Indeed… But before I give you my power, you must prove your pitiful existence to be of worth..."**

Naruto scowled, "And what exactly does that mean…"

The Kyuubi, who looked like a clone of Naruto apart from the eyes, reached to his back. He drew his sword, though the bandages did not burst out in wind. They burst out in fire…

"**Prove to me…. YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!"**

And with that, the Kyuubi rushed forward, his feet so fast it was as if he was gliding.

Naruto reacted quickly, drawing his blade and holding it in front of him. Then, he was able to deflect the strike.

The Kyuubi slashed again, the swing of his sword a blur. Naruto bent backwards, dodging the slice before the Kyuubi rushed forward, kneeing Naruto in the gut.

Naruto doubled over but the Kyuubi wasted no time as he kneed Naruto again in the face, then he grabbed Naruto's throat, lifting him into the air, before throwing him hard, his back hitting the bars of the seal which used to contain him.

Naruto stood up, but he noted the Kyuubi was not where he once was. Sensing the attack, he ducked, the horizontal slice taking off a few of his hairs, then Naruto reached out, grabbing the Kyuubi's wrist. He then tensed his hand, his hidden blade flying out, and piercing Kyuubi's wrist.

Undeterred, the Kyuubi kicked Naruto at the side of his head, sending him flying.

Naruto eyes widened as he flew through the air, landing hard. He stood quickly, tightening the grip on his sword.

He couldn't believe that. He had literally pierced THROUGH the Kyuubi's wrist, but it was as if he did not feel it. The Kyuubi had continued his assault as if nothing happened.

The Kyuubi blurred once again, appearing infront of Naruto as he swung his blade, glowing with black chakra with a red outline.

Naruto blocked the strike, his own sword glowing blue, as the attacks pushed against eachother. Then, in a great burst, the Kyuubi pushed Naruto back as Naruto went flying.

Naruto flipped in the air, landing, before he a shadow clone formed to his left. Both Naruto's ran through seals in a flash, then yelled out.

**Hellfire Dragon**

A dragon of fire, and a dragon of wind, were created from each Naruto, combining to form a true monstrosity as the sheer heat of the attack caused the water at the bottom of the sewer to begin evaporating.

The Kyuubi stood as the dragon came, and took the hit as the flames consumed him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We want Sasuke…"

"Please! Take the scroll but don't harm us…"

"You seem to not get us… We don't want your scroll damnit. We. Want. Sasuke…"

Sakura grit her teeth. This didn't bode well for her.

Sasuke on the other hand, smirked. Running through hand seals, he ignored Sakura, prepared for this new challenge.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dispelled his clone. As the flames slowly died down, the Kyuubi stood in the centre, a mirror image of Naruto, except his eyes were red. The flames did not burn him as he stood. Naruto grit his teeth, forgetting that the Kyuubi was the sole reason that he himself was immune to almost all fire…

The Kyuubi disappeared as Naruto coughed, a fist in his gut.

The Kyuubi blurred yet again, appearing behind Naruto and slicing at his back.

Naruto put his sword flat on his back, blocking the strike. Then with force, he pushed off, sending the Kyuubi's hand upwards, and opening his guard.

**Interesting…**

Naruto grit his teeth, not wasting time as he tried to attack the Kyuubi yet again.

Time slowed as Naruto was about to deliver the final blow to the Kyuubi, but he was stopped…

The Kyuubi, using his gauntlet, reached out, stopping the sword with his hand.

Naruto eyes widened when in a split second, his blade shattered into pieces, as the Kyuubi's hand now formed a fist.

Then in a quick movement, red lightning ignited in the Kyuubi's hand. Then, he struck at Naruto.

The Kyuubi jabbed at Naruto's chest, his hand penetrated through.

"argh…COUGH"

Naruto coughed blood as the Kyuubi wildly yanked his hand out. Then, the Kyuubi prepared to slice his head off.

As Naruto's head lobbed off, he promptly turned into a log. Naruto had used a substitution with one of the shards that was left of his sword.

The Kyuubi looked behind him at a panting Naruto as a smirt adorned his expression.

**You could be the devil…**

With that, the Kyuubi lifted his hood over his head, the veil of shadows covering the top half of his face. The Kyuubi was right. He truly did look like the devil.

But Naruto had bigger problems. His sword, now broken, was quite a dilemma. Any backup sword he conjured would be no match for the Kyuubi's ancient blade, a replica of his own.

Still, Naruto reached into his robe, conjuring a scroll. As he released its content, a sword, pitch black hilt and blade, popped out.

The Kyuubi smirked as it rushed forward, so fast it looked again as if he was gliding.

Naruto held his blade horizontally infront of him as he felt the wrecking ball that was the Kyuubi barrell into him. Naruto was being pushed back by the Kyuubi, and soon, the Kyuubi's blade began to glow an eerie black. At this point, Naruto's own blade began to crack.

'SHIT!'

As the attack commenced, Naruto's blade shattered and a crescent black blade of chakra sliced at his shoulder down his side, sending him flying back.

As he landed, the blade disappeared, and blood ran freely from the wound, deep as it was.

The pain was immense as Naruto struggled to stand.

He was, for a lack of a better term, getting his ass handed to him. The Kyuubi was miles more powerful than he was. His speed a blur to Naruto. And every opening he saw in the Kyuubi's stance after a strike, was gone as he kept on his onslaught.

**Is that all you have…**

Naruto grit his teeth, his anger building.

**Disappear**

Naruto disappeared from existence, and as he reappeared infront of the Kyuubi, within an inch of him, he was sure he would be able to land a hit.

But as he moved to punch the Kyuubi, his hand went up in a flash, grabbing Naruto by his wrist. His grip hard and non-flinching, Naruto knew his hand was probably bruised by now.

Naruto struggled to tense his hand, the hidden blade springing out. But as it extending into the Kyuubi's gauntlet, it promptly shattered into pieces, much to the surprise of Naruto.

Then Kyuubi reared back his right hand, his sword hand. And jabbed at Naruto.

Stuck, Naruto could only watch as the blade penetrated the left side of his upper chest, just missing his heart.

Before the Kyuubi could pull out his blade, Naruto's hand flung outward, grabbing onto the Kyuubi's forearm.

The Kyuubi's brow furrowed at this, as Naruto held him tightly. Using brute force, he yanked out the blade, causing more damage as it came out, and forcefully leapt away from Naruto's grip.

As the Kyuubi landed, he looked at his prey. His eyes like a predator, dissecting any weakness in his prey, and looking at his very form, deciding on the best way to end it…

What he did not register… Was Naruto's smirk…

Kyuubi only faintly registered the slight burn on his right forearm. As he looked there, he saw a seal engraved in his skin. He recongnized it. In fact, he was the one that helped Naruto create it…

The Kyuubi growled, rushing Naruto once more. Naruto just stood as the Kyuubi was about to slice him once again.

…

Before the Kyuubi could slice Naruto, he found his sword hand being held by a chain. A metal, rusty, chain. It came from the ground, and its unbreakable bond was enough to deter the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi struggled against his shackle as more chains came, wrapping around his other arm, his waist, his legs, and his head.

Naruto smirked, as he stood fully and held his arm out, palm up. Blue chakra began gathering, spinning rapidly…

The Kyuubi growled, struggling but to no avail. Naruto walked forward using the last of his strength to complete the Rasengan. He then began to run towards the Kyuubi, ready to end the whole thing.

Then, it was the Kyuubi's turn to smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Kyuubi let out a mightly growl, the ground itself rumbling, parts of the ceiling beginning to fall. Then, he struggled for a moment against his restraints. It only took a few moments, then with a mighty end roar, the Kyuubi broke his arms from his shackles, then his feet.

Naruto eyes widened as the Kyuubi was freed. The Kyuubi wasted no time, as it blurred out of sight, appearing behind Naruto, sword in mid swing.

Naruto reached quickly, turning and thrusting the rasengan at the Kyuubi.

But as the Kyuubi's sword glowed black yet again, he sliced through the rasengan.

Naruto eyes widened as the blade kept coming, ready to cleave off his head once more…

He couldn't do it. He was too tired to make a substitution, and even so, he wouldn't be fast enough. Using disappear again wouldn't work because of the damage to his chakra network using it would be without the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto submitted to his fate, but he noted the slight distortion in the wind around his neck, as if motion came to an abrupt stop.

As he looked, he saw that the Kyuubi's blade was a mere centimeter from his neck, but it was stilled. As he looked into the shadowed veil that was the Kyuubi's face, he for the first time in a while, could feel fear creeping in at the back of his skull.

**I'm impressed. I will allow you to use my power…**

As the Kyuubi brought his blade back, Naruto's eyes went upwards into the back of his head, and he fell forwards.

….

The Kyuubi looked at him, before kneeling. His eyes flashing bright red, though always that colour. As he did this, his chakra began to flow into Naruto. In a few moments though, a spark, and a reaction as red chakra exploded outward, eclipsing the whole area…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke could have easily taken one. Not even one. He could have probably taken two on his own. But three… That was pushing it.

And that was the situation Sasuke faced right now. Sakura had been knocked out by the Sound kunoichi, and now he was all alone. Damnit… Of all the times for Naruto to be unconscious.

But the whole battle stopped as an explosion of chakra came from the very tree that Team 7 was resting in, the very tree that Naruto was in…

The tree literally was blown up in an explosion of chakra. But alas, this chakra was different. It was menacing. Demonic… Powerful…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the flash and debris died down, the occupants at the field hesitated to move. But as they looked to the tree trunk, expecting to see SOMETHING there, in reality, there was absolutely nothing.

Soon enough, Zaku smirked.

"So… Was that the best distraction you could come up with…"

Sasuke turned his attention as he detected the spike in chakra.

**Slicing Sound Wa-**

But his jutsu was cut off as he was lifted into the air, held by a tight grip on his throat.

His teammates eyes widened as they looked to see the ominious figure who had appeared.

He was clathed in all black with red accents, and he wore a hood. His back was to them, and so they could not see his face in the slightest.

Zaku's eyes widened and in a twitch of the figure's wrist, he snapped his neck.

The other two's eyes widened as they quickly accessed the situation. Before they knew it, the figure slowly turned to face them. The figure casually tossed away the now dead ninja, as he looked to them.

As they looked at the figure, they radiated their fear openly, though they were trying to hide it. It was obviously there.

Ridding himself of fear for the moment, Dosu rushed forward, intent on surprising the new arrival, and finishing him off.

The figure barely gave him a second glance, blurring out of sight.

A scream pierced the clearing as Dosu looked behind him to see Kin, a sword sticking out of her chest.

The figure then yanked the sword out, and sliced off her head.

Dosu's eyes widened as cold realization set in. He could not defeat this… This… Monster!

"Here! Take our scroll, just don't kill me!"

Naruto did not speak, instead he blurred out of sight, appearing behind Dosu.

He could not feel the slight distortions in the wind around him as he was cut to pieces, curtesy of Naruto's wind scythe.

Then in a slow motion, Naruto looked at the body. The carnage he had wrought. Then, he turned to the other person in the clearing.

Sasuke's eyes were wide the whole time as he watched the scene. It was one of fear, one of terror. He knew from the moment who he was once he stepped onto the battle field. But he did not expect such a slaughter. He had seen Naruto fight before, but never had he seen Naruto fight like that. So fast, so swift, so smooth, so effective… A real killer…

And when he spoke, Sasuke knew it was an order, and not a suggestion.

"Wake Sakura. Then we move out…"

As Sasuke watched Naruto turn and walk towards the body of Dosu to acquire their scroll, he noted something. Naruto's eyes were no longer their cerulean blue… They were red… A demonic blood red…

Naruto growled, "What did I ask of you, **Sasuke…**"

Sasuke was surprised by this voice, fear creeping up. He decided it best to just go with it. This new Naruto, was not a person he wanted on his bad side…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura could only widen their eyes as they watched the scene that had unfolded.

After waking up Sakura, the two had merely followed the request of Naruto when he spoke a single word, "follow"…

They did not know where they were going… But alas, they went along with it, trusting in whatever Naruto was planning, and sure enough, they came across another team…

The battle was fast, and it was over in a blur. They had the advantage of surprise as Naruto took out one with a kunai to the back of the skull. Then, he blurred, slicing off the head of the other. As the last ninja registered the form of Naruto, a clone popped into existence behind him, his gauntlet hand reaching to the ninja's head, and his heading blade springing out, killing him…

And just like that, Team 7 had their Heaven Scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With both a heaven and an earth scroll, Team 7 camped out for the night. Well, at least Sakura and Sasuke did. Naruto though was nowhere to be found.

(Flashback)

"I say we set up camp…" Sakura spoke…

Sasuke nodded, "We should rest up, then head to the tower bright and early, hopefully when other teams will be sleeping…"

"Do as you wish… Rest does not concern me…" Naruto spoke as he turned, jumping towards the thick trees, leaving Sakura and Sasuke confused…

(End)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the morning came, Team 7 was up and ready. Sakura and Sasuke geared up, ready to enter the forest. But only one problem… No Naruto…

Sasuke sensed someone behind him, and taking a kunai in a flash of movement, he threw it at the person.

The figure dodged the kunai as Sasuke turned, facing the new arrival.

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto landed, originally jumping to dodge the kunai, "Oh, its you guys… I was planning on sneaking up on you, and I only saw you guys from behind so I didn't know…"

Sasuke nodded, "So, you still need a scroll then?"

Kabuto shook his head, "Nope… We have a pair, and the scrolls are with my team right now… I'm supposed to go and meet up with them…"

Sakura, "We should travel together… Since our third team member is gone, it would make sense…"

Kabuto nodded, "Smart idea… So then, where exactly is Naruto?"

As nobody spoke it was quite obvious that nobody knew the answer to the question.

"I am right here…."

Kabuto straightened up, the voice surprising him as he turned around to see Naruto. He just stood there, his red eyes on Kabuto, never blinking, never keeping his eyes off of him.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto continued to stare at Kabuto, before he turned his gaze to Sakura, and spoke.

"Let us head to the tower… Kabuto, you say your team is there… Well, we should not keep them waiting…"

Kabuto nodded, "Very well… Lets get going…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You could feel the demonic aura he was radiating. It was, suffocating. Just standing close to him, scratch that, just being within his presence, it was tasking.

"Now, since we have too many Chunnin exam participants, we will hold a preliminary round, then those who win their match will be in the final…"

**(Author's Note)**

**If you are reading this Fanfiction, then you know how these battles go. Of course, since the three sound ninja that attacked Sasuke are dead, they wouldn't be fighting. These fights aren't that important, except Naruto's of course… You will just know who makes it to the final…**

**(End)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The board flashed with the names of the next two combatents.

Uzumaki Naruto VS Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba looked frightened, but he covered it up the best he could and marched down to the arena. He could feel the glares of pity from other combatents, knowing the likely fate which he would soon face.

But Kiba remembered. This guy couldn't be so bad. He was the one that rescued them during the mission in that fishing town off the coast of wave…

But Kiba realized as he momentarily saw the red eyes of this person, that this was not the same Naruto. The red eyes, which bore into your very soul, tearing you apart from the inside out.

"Begin!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the stands, there was only silence. The anticipation for the match was phenominal. Everybody was watching. More intently though, the teams from Lightning and Rock. Knowing this man first hand, they were quite curious to see exactly what he would do…

Though everyone had an underlying feeling… That this Genin, Kiba, was about to die…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Double Piercing Fang**

Akamaru and Kiba jumped, their forms spinning into large tornadoes as they hurled straight towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flashed from within the shadows of his face, before a shadow clone popped into existence.

The shadow clone held his arms foreward, two red spinning balls of chakra fading into existence.

**Dual Rasengan**

As Naruto jumped away, the other Naruto slammed each Rasengan into one of the incoming tornadoes, the force of the Rasengan and of Kiba and Akamaru's attacks clashing against one another.

The Naruto in the air held his arm out, red lightning crackling into existence…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

Gai's eyes widened as he saw the attack. He looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! That attack! You very well know that-"

"Gai… I didn't teach him it…"

Now, that shut him up…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto landed, the attack was complete, and he just waited for the right moment…

**Ninja Art: Chakra Implosion**

The Naruto that was clashed with Kiba and Akamaru promptly expelled a large amount of demonic chakra, the force blowing Kiba and Akamaru away as they could no longer sustain their rapid movement and speed to keep in their attack formation.

This was when Naruto struck.

The Naruto that had released the chakra dispelled in a puff of smoke as the real Naruto, lightning ignited in his hand, blurred out of sight.

As Kiba tried to regain his balance in the air, Naruto appeared in front of him.

Naruto thrust his hand forward, the lightning infused hand penetrating Kiba's chest and going out the other side.

Kiba coughed blood while in the air as both flew through the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The audience was speechless at this. Here was a ninja, who had just potentially killed his own fellow ninja… It was not entirely un-heard of, but to see it, was totally different.

Naruto, using Kiba as a platform, removed his hand from his chest and placed his feet there, catapaulting off and sending Kiba flying to the ground.

As he hit the ground hard and rolled as Akamaru barked and rushed to his side.

As Naruto landed, he drew his blade, the bandages exploding in a burst of wind. He stalked towards the downed Kiba, ready to end the fight…

In a blur, Hayate appeared infront of Naruto, calm and collected.

"You have won this fight, Naruto…."

Naruto took one more glance at Kiba as Kurenai sunshined beside him, kneeling as she looked at his injury.

It was pretty severe. From what she could tell, the whole went all the way through the chest, puncturing the lung. And what was worse, was that at the edges of the opening, his skin was charred and burnt, probably from the nature of the lightning chakra. He was also bleeding profusely.

Kurenai turned to look at the person who had hurt Kiba like this. Her face was filled with anger…

This. THIS was the person that had rescued her… And yet… He was nothing more than what the council knew him as… A demon…

Naruto turned away, the bandages wrapping around his sword as he secured it on his back and walked towards his sensei…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you can defeat him…"

Jacob nodded, "Raido… He'll be no problem…"

"Last match of the day… You'll be facing that Zensuke guy…"

Jacob smirked…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Final Match… Zensuke vs Jacob… BEGIN!"

Jacob and Zensuke stared eachother down, neither making the first move… They both knew that often, it was the first move that decided the battle… And more often than not, the first mistake…

At the same time, both combatents drew their blades. It was time..

**Kenjutsu: Infinite Pulse**

Jacob deflected the blade of chakra, and rushed towards Zensuke.

Zensuke ducked under the initial swing, then countered with his own. Deflected, Zensuke continued striking at Jacob, not giving him a mere moment to catch his breath..

Zensuke blurred, appearing behind Jacob midswing.

Jacob turned, kicking Zensuke's blade as his hand went upward with it, leaving him open.

Then, Jacob thrust his sword at Zensuke.

Zensuke swerved to the right, but the blade cut through his side, his shirt staining with fresh blood.

He paid it no mind though as he rushed Jacob, his sword glowing yellow.

Jacob was slightly surprised as the boy's energy, but he was prepared as he ran through seals in a flash, but nobody could've expected what came next…

Zensuke's attack went THROUGH Jacob as he stopped. His eyes wide…

Soon, the image of Jacob faded and it was obvious that he had just cut through an afterimage…

'How fast is this guy moving…'

His question was answered as he felt multiple cuts across his body, as afterimages started appearing all around him…

Wasting no time, Zensuke lifted the headband off his left eye, and the room quickly filled… With Killing Intent…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of the genin in the room had to go down onto their knees, doubling over at the sheer force of the killing intent. Those still standing were watching the fight with interest…

"Stand Sasuke… If you cannot stand this… You will lose to him…"

Sasuke grit his teeth and stood up, forcing himself to withstand the image of his death that popped right into his mind…

"You made it to the next round… One of them may very well be your next opponent… Be wary…"

Sasuke nodded as he turned his attention to the fight, struggling against the weight of the killing intent in the room…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the jounin in the room were actually impressed by the killing intent. It was an old art, the art of killing intent, and one that was looked over by most… But when used at its most deadly, it was truly a wonderful weapon to have in your arsenal.. And for one to use it so effectively, so young… It was incredible…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Impressive" the voice came from behind Zensuke. As he turned around though, he could tell that all that was left was only an afterimage.

"But mere killing intent like that… Isn't enough to faze me…"

Zensuke instantly ducked as the blade went over his head, a clearly surprised Jacob the source of the attack.

'How did he-'

His thoughts were cut off as he was elbowed in the gut. Zensuke wasted no time as he went for a jab with his sword.

Though he was slightly surprised as he went through Jacob again.

He swung his blade to the right, parrying a blow from Jacob and he struck at his head.

Jacob dodged and struck at Zensuke. They exchanged blows, parries, and blocks. Nobody giving ground to the other. Their speed was so much so that they were only a blur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke struggled to keep up, as did most of the genin in the room. But Naruto, his keen eyes saw everything… EVERYTHING… And he couldn't help but notice something was VERY off…

As Naruto whispered the words, "Kai", the true scene became known to him…

Both combatents still stood… In the exact same position as when the battle had started…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zensuke rushed at Jacob, jabbing and thrusting, though not losing his stance… No matter what, he couldn't hit the guy.. And it was getting VERY annoying..

He decided that he may have to reveal his true power…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto examined the battle field, and as he let the Kyuubi's conscious mend with his own, he began to process exactly what was going on…

'Genjutsu… A simple genjutsu… They are merely fighting in an illusion, and obviously, Jacob is the one controlling it.. Since Jacob is only releasing a minuscule amount of chakra, almost unnoticeable, while Zensuke is releasing killing intent like hell, and also expending chakra…'

'**A simple Genjutsu worked to a deadly effect… It must be extremely powerful, considering that the mortal has his bloodline limit…'**

Naruto agreed, his eyes never leaving the two combatents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had figured it out… What surprised him more, was that Naruto had figured it out before he did… An area affect Genjutsu, targeted at everyone but concentrated solely on his opponent.. Deadly indeed..

It seemed that most of the jounin had gotten it.. Looking across the room, he knew that Jacob's teammates had also dispelled the Genjutsu… And lastly, this one Suna kid… The one that had fought Lee… Gaara…

There was something about him that truly unnerved Kakashi, and taking words from Asuma's student, he was quite troublesome…

But even so… This kid Jacob… His Genjutsu… Was truly on a whole other level…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes flashed yellow for a split second before a blade of condensed chakra in the shape of a sword appeared, floating beside him. Then, another appeared. As the two blades of yellow chakra floated around him, he rushed Jacob…

The two yellow blades moved faster, slashing at him… He blocked both, but then Zensuke came in, swinging his blade with deadly precision.

3 blades at once… A challenge indeed… It was time to end it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto did not miss Zensuke's eyes flashing yellow. Then, two blades condensed out of nowhere, taking the shape of swords as they floated, circling around Zensuke.

Naruto's memory flashed back to the moment when a blade had pierced him in the stomach… It was the same as this…

So, this was the trick that Zensuke had up his sleeve… Interesting…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only reason that Jacob was able to keep it up… Was the power of the Eight Tails. Without it, he would not have been able to muster up the sheer amount of chakra it would take to keep up the Genjutsu…

Jacob swerved and weaved, dodging strike after strike. Finally, a chakra blade came down on his shoulder, digging into him…

His eyes widened as he quickly faded out of existence, appearing behind Zensuke… But that last attack had definitely hit…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's keen eye did not miss the slight spike in the chakra of the eight tails that came from Jacob. And he did not miss the slight contortions of pain in Jacob's face for just a split second… The Genjutsu had almost collapsed…

Though one thing confused Naruto… Itsero had spoken of over half of the Eight Tails chakra being infused in Orochimaru. Jacob had told him he also had over half… And that left Killer Bee, who held the soul and chakra of the true Eight Tails…

Meaning either Itsero or Jacob had exaggerated in their estimation… And judging by the display, and by what happened in the forest, he was guessing it was Jacob…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob attempted to slice Zensuke, who had his back turned… He did not expect a condensed blade of yellow chakra to materialize between him and his opponent…

He grit his teeth as his blade and the blade of chakra clashed, giving Zensuke enough time to turn around. He grabbed the hilt of the chakra blade, and the blade glowing even brighter yellow, he attacked.

**Kenjutsu: Infinite Pulse**

BOOM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The combatents still had not moved from their respective starting spots… This was starting to get ridiculous…

But truly, such a skill in Genjutsu… If he matured and grew, he would turn into quite a problem in the future…

Naruto could already see the implications he may hold in the coming invasion… Kakashi had probably thought about it to…

Though he wouldn't admit it, Konoha actually might fall…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the light and dust dimmed down, Zensuke scanned for Jacob, though he was nowhere in sight…

Just then, his eye alerted him to an attack, but it was too fast as a yellow sword went through his gut… Soon, more came, going through various parts of his body. He coughed blood as he looked down… And what he saw scared him…

They were his own blades…

The chakra in his eye spiked enormously, almost burning…

"KAI!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Genjutsu faded around Zensuke, his eye warned him of an attack and he ducked under the horizontal slash, much to the surprise of Jacob…

Then, Zensuke attempted to slice at the now exposed Jacob, but he stopped mid-swing, dropping his blade…

COUGH

He coughed up blood as he fell to his knees, pupils dialating and moving all over his eye. He looked down, seeing that the injuries that he had were still bleeding profusely… But it had been a Genjutsu hadn't it!

Zensuke collapsed with a THUD…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The combatents still hadn't moved an inch. For a second, Zensuke's chakra spiked enormously, and Naruto had thought he might've broken the Genjutsu… But as they still stood still, he knew the Genjutsu was still intact…

Either that, or the Genjutsu was multiple layered… If that was the case, then even if Zensuke had broken through the first layer, the second layer probably mimicked reality, even though it was still a Genjutsu…

This Jacob… He definitely had to be watched…

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily as Zensuke's legs gave way, and he fell to his knees. Then, to the ground, unconscious….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Winner… Jacob Itame…"

Jacob took a moment to look at his fallen enemy, then he began to walk back to the balcony… Most of the Genin in the room were confused at what they had just seen, as they saw what Zensuke saw. It was strange how the battle kind of just faded away as Zensuke's chakra spiked… To them, it was all real…

Fools….

As Jacob returned to the balcony, he looked over to Naruto… They locked gazes…

Naruto's cold gaze, his red eyes ever piercing. Jacob smirked, knowing that Naruto now knew his true power… Facing him would truly be something…

Something indeed…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so from the numbers you guys picked, here are the matches for tomorrow…"

Match 1 – Naruto vs Neji

Match 2 – Sasuke vs Gaara

Match 3 – Kankuro vs Shino

Match 4 – Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 5 – Jacob vs Sunako

Match 6 – Raido vs Nel

"Okay, since we have a 12 people COUGH, are brackets will go like this… The winners of matches 1 and 2 will face… The winners of matches 3 and 4 will face… The winners of matches COUGH 4 and 5 will also face… Now, two of the victors will face eachother, while the COUGH third will face the winner of the other one… It's the best we can do with our number of combatents… Do you COUGH understand…"

Various nods went throughout the room of Genin…

Hayate nodded, "Very well, COUGH… Then I officially declare the second stage of the Chunnin Exams complete… Finals are in one month… You may train in this time… But for now, you will be escorted out of the forest of death…"

It would soon be time….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hellfox here…**

**Kaay, so Imma try and update this story every Friday night. With school coming to a close and all, should be easier… **

**Last battle was pretty fun to write actually…. Very fun indeed…**

**But now, with the coming Chunnin exams comes Konoha's fate… Will they come out the victors, or will they burn in the flames…**


	25. Training Commences

**Chapter 24:**

**Training Commences**

"You wanted to talk, Sasuke…"

"Hai…"

"Is it about your training for the next month… I've already got that covered… Even down to Kenjutsu training…"

"No, its not about that… Its Naruto…"

Kakashi sighed… Well, it wasn't hard to miss… Naruto's eyes held bloodlust, and he was always leaking killer intent… Just from seeing him after the forest, he could tell something was off…

"So then… Tell me exactly what happened in the forest…"

"Hai…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swiping his blood across the stone tablet, he watched as the lake parted, revealing a circular passageway…

Naruto jumped in, Kain following suit as they descended down, the rushing waters closing the pathway behind them…

As they landed, they stood to face him… He knew they were coming..

"Naruto… Who is this you've brought with you…"

"Merely a friend who requires your assistance… I need you to alter his seal…"

Jin nodded, "And so, what beast does he hold…"

Kain spoke up, "I hold the 5 tailed beast…"

Jin nodded, "I could feel your chakra way back when you fought Naruto… Your seal needs to be fixed, there's no doubt about it… Even now, you are leaking its chakra… Everytime you use it, you are damaging your system exponentially… Though your lucky your demon repairs you…"

Kain nodded.

"Now then… Do you have the seal key?"

Naruto spoke, "You are a seals master… You will have to do without it…"

Jin's brow furrowed, "That complicates things… I can't guarantee it will be a success, but alas, I will try…"

Jin spoke to Naruto yet again, "And I know there's another reason you're here…"

"Yes" Naruto spoke, "I require the use of your Space-Time chamber…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her thoughts were on many things… But all of them seemed to revolve around just one thought… One person… Uzumaki Naruto…

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto had changed… But the question, what the hell happened…

The only thing Sakura remembered was fighting those 3 sound genin, and falling unconscious… Then she remembered being woken up by Sasuke…

But while she was asleep, she still remembered… She dreamt of her own death…

And even when she woke up, she had a feeling why…

Just like that jutsu that Orochimaru used in the forest, Naruto's killing intent must have gotten to her…

But it was strange… The killing intent was infinitely stronger, it was… Different…

Naruto was different…

Well, that was an obvious statement… But Sakura knew, the secret of Naruto, was one that the whole of Konoha kept…

And she was now determined to figure it out…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Next Day)

Sasuke panted as he climbed over the edge… The sun was just rising, and as he got up, laying his back on the flat top of the mountain…

A shadow loomed over him…

"Kakashi?"

"COUGH Hayate… Kakashi will be COUGH joining us soon… We start Kenjutsu spars NOW…"

Yeah… This was looking to be a fun day…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The library in the Hokage's tower was the largest in the whole village… And this is where Sakura found herself at the moment…

Going through files, she felt the need to look for the secret…

And so, she went to the "K" section…

'Kyuubi, kyuubi…'

There was an abnormal lack of books on the Kyuubi… In fact, there was not even one…

Slightly disappointed, Sakura tried something else…

"U"

In the "U" section, she could not find what she was looking for… Naruto's last name was Uzumaki, so if she could've found SOMETHING…

Sakura sighed, before turning around… On the other side of the room shuffling through books on the shelf, Sakura recognized this girl… The four ponytails on the back of her hair a definite trademark…

Sakura walked over, hoping to at least converse… But she had a feeling it wouldn't end well…

"Hey…"

Slightly surprised by someone addressing her, the kunoichi turned around… Who she saw surprised her…

"Hey… Its, um…"

"Sakura" she intervened, "I'm on Naruto's team…"

Temari nodded… She should've known…

"So… Watcha lookin' for?" Sakura asked, genuine curiosity on her face…

For a second, the Suna kunoichi looked hesitant to answer, but then she spoke…

"I'm looking for a book in the "J" section…"

"Need help? I've been to the library a few times, I could probably help you find it faster…"

The suna kunoichi nodded, "Yeah.. I'm looking for 'Jinchuriki'"

Sakura's eyes widened … She had definitely heard that word before….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dodging and weaving, he took out his enemies with brutal efficiency…

A swing over his head, Naruto jabbed at the man's elbow with his gauntlet. As it twisted the wrong way, he stuck his sword through the enemy's arm, then removed it, only to slice off his head.

The next one came, Naruto ducked, grabbing his hand. He yanked, forcing the opponent to come stumbling towards Naruto. Off balanced, he could put up no defence as Naruto plunged his blade into his heart.

Taking out the blade in a quick movement, he pivoted, blocking a strike from behind. Using his own blade, he pushed his enemy's blade to the right, exposing him… He reached with his gauntlet, grabbing his enemy by the neck… Then, he let lose his hidden blade…

He forced the corpse downward, spinning on its back and rolling off before ducking under another slice… He then grabbed the enemy's sword, sending wind chakra up the blade. As it made contact with the wielder, he promptly burst, cut to shreds by the violent nature of wind…

Two attacked from each side, double teaming him as they ran in…

The first one arrived slightly early. As he swung, Naruto using scary speed, grabbed onto his forearm, and with brute strength, flipped the enemy over himself, and over the attacker from behind…

In this split second, the second enemy attacked… As he came in with a punch, Naruto caught it, and forced his hand downward. Then, Naruto rolled over the guy, and stood up on his back, using it as a catapault…

He launched to the first attacker, whom was still in mid-air, and grabbed him by the ankle. With great strength, Naruto flung him back the second attacker.

As the two hostiles collided, they both dispelled in a puff of smoke…

Naruto's form was top notch. His eyes, one of demons… His blade, the devils weapon… His skill, the judge of death…

"Come at me…"

And with that, more Naruto clones charged…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jinchuriki?" asked Sakura, "I've heard that somewhere before…"

Temari nodded, "Do you know what they are?"

Sakura shook her head… Truthfully, she had no idea in the slightest…

"Do you?" Sakura asked back…

In truth, Sakura hoped Temari knew… Her curiosity was truly beginning to get the better of her…

Temari slowly nodded, and proceeded to fill in Sakura…

"From what I know… Jinchuriki are, 'containers' of demons… They house them, the demons live within them… They can draw on the demon's chakra too…"

A demon?

"You mean, like the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Temari nodded… And realization his Sakura like a brick…

"Naruto…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Next Day)

His eyes blurred, his gut burned… It felt as if someone had lit his stomach on fire from the inside…

Kain struggled to sit up, realizing he was in a bed… Still, he tried to, but the pain…

"You need not stand…"

Kain looked over, slightly surprised at the figure in the doorway…

"Jin" Kain spoke, acknowledging his presence…

Jin nodded, walking towards Kain… He stood over his bed, then spoke…

"The sealing went as planned… I re-constructed your seal to be similar to Naruto's though of course, nobody could hope to have matched the quality of Naruto's seal…"

Kain nodded, "What exactly does that mean for me?"

Jin continued, "The bijuu will only release chakra under your command, and it will not leak as it used to… Also, its demonic influence will be severely limited… But there is one problem…"

Kain's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Changing the seal has had one consequence… Your bloodline limit… The one which allowed you to control chakra in any form, whether it be wood manipulation or ice…"

Kain's eyes widened… That was his trump card…

"But, the good news… Is that it may not be entirely gone…"

"Go on" Kain spoke.

"The Eye of Intent… It has changed, even I can tell… And I have a feeling that it may have something to do with your bloodline… Head to the Space-Time chamber and train with Naruto… You will find out soon enough…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, its possible that all of this is mere folklore, yes?"

Temari looked at Sakura, "Do you think it is… After seeing… Him…"

Good question…

"If I hadn't known better, I would've just said he was the devil incarnate…"

Maybe that was a bit much…

"But he's not a bad guy…"

"No… I mean how he fights, and the way he portrays himself… Tell me your not intimidated to the point that you would go out of your way to avoid him…"

Sakura got her there…

"Though that may be true, I'm sure even you have yet to see his true colours…"

"How can you be so sure" asked Sakura…

_So there's no… No hope for him then_

_I never said that… Do not fret… We will meet again, and perhaps I may be able to help you then…_

"Just… A feeling I guess…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clones all dispelled in synchronization as Kain walked in… The evidence of Naruto's training was his blood stained clothes, ripped and tattered… And the scratches along his skin…

"You seek answers Kain, answers I do not have, but answers that I can help you with… Sit…"

And with that, Naruto sat down crosslegged. Kain followed suit…

As they sat, Naruto closed his eyes…

…

Patiently waiting, Kain watched Naruto as his eyes flung open, revealing a red iris slit with a horizontal rectangle going through it… Also, he had red eyeshadow around his eyes…

"Can you activate it?"

Kain guessed what he was talking about, and responded…

"I have not tried…"

"Well try then…"

Feeding chakra to his eyes, he attempted to bring forth his doujutsu, but no luck…

Naruto nodded at this, "Very well… We shall peer into your mind… Demons have been around many a more years than us… They will likely know…"

And with that, Naruto's eyes pierced into Kain, and Kain was not able to look away… It was not as if he was trapped, he just could not take his gaze off of Naruto's eyes. There was something holding him there… And as he looked into the black slit of Naruto's eye, he soon found himself in the dark corridors of his own seal chamber….

**Welcome boy….**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, exhaustion and the drainage of his entire supply of chakra to blame… He had been working like hell, perfecting his kenjutsu stance, upping his chakra control and speed, and learning the manipulation for the Chidori…

The Chidori…

(Flashback)

"As to give you something to look forward to, this is the jutsu I will be teaching you…"

Kakashi performed 3 handseals, before he grabbed the underside of his right hand with his left hand. The palm of his right hand was up, his fingers slightly cupped.

Chakra began to gather, then, it ignited in a display of electricity.

But Sasuke's only thought was that it looked too familiar… Who had he seen use that jutsu…

Yes yes, he had seen it at the Preliminaries… And it was used by… By…

Sasuke frowned…

"Naruto…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All together, there were 4 presences in the large seal chamber…

Himself being one, two Kain recognized, but the last one felt only vaguely familiar…

As he turned, he saw Naruto. Behind Naruto, another hooded figures. His eyes flashed red under his hood.

He looked behind him, seeing his seal… It looked refurbished, the bars of the cage a lovely diamond…

Kain smirked, then looked back at Naruto, "We're in my sub-concious…"

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure you are wondering the identity of the presence behind me…"

Kain nodded…

"You know him… As the Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

This was a surprise…

"The Kyuubi? Isn't the Kyuubi a fox?"

"Alterations in my seal caused the Kyuubi's chakra to fuse with mine, and his own soul to also fuse… We are not perfectly together, as we are still two separate entities… But it grants me power beyond the limits of man…"

Kain nodded, slightly amazed at the prospect… Powers beyond the limits of man… An amazing feat to brag about…

"Now… To talk of your doujutsu… I believe that the 5 tails should know best…"

Kain turned to his demon, expectant… And sure enough he began…

**I analyzed Kain's blood, and I did find… The Eye of Intent in its entirety is gone…**

"What!"

**But… Its DNA still runs through Kain's blood, but as part of a completely new doujutsu…**

This caught Kain's, as well as Naruto's attention….

**It will reveal itself like any other doujutsu, and when it comes, be ready… I know not what it does, but with demonic power infused, the power of an already complete doujutsu, and the power of your previous Kekkei Genkai, I can only imagine…**

Imagine indeed….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on the door surprised Jin. Before he stood though, he soon felt the chakra signature that his seals had detected….

As he opened the door, he was not surprised to see no-one else, but the Toad Sannin…

"Jiraiya…"

Garbed in his usual outfit, Jiraiya smirked…

"Ah, I had a feeling they were here… Let me guess, the Space-Time Chamber?"

Jin nodded, and he knew exactly what was coming next…

"And yet you still don't teach me how to build one of those…"

Jin shook his head, "A space time chamber… A room which has a separate time and space to ours, and one that moves faster. If you spend an day out here, then in the chamber a month would've passed…"

"And do you know how useful that would be to Konoha?"

"Yes, but do you know the devastating side effects of its overuse?"

In fact, Jiraiya did know… If one spent too long in the chamber, their mind would grow too accustomed to the change in Space and Time… And when they returned, nerves in the brain would be cut, and the brain could all together shut down…

"What are they doing in there…"

"Naruto was training… I had to alter Kain's seal as to make it easier for him to make use of the 5 tails… Also, it seems he may have developed his own doujutsu, at the price of his Kekkei Genkai…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "A new doujutsu… That will have major implications on Konoha… If it is found that he can pass it on through blood, then…"

Jin nodded. Kain would be getting a very nice seat of power soon…

"How long have they been in there?"

"Well, Naruto has been in for the past 2 days…"

"So then… 2 months…"

"Indeed… Kain just entered a few hours ago if I presume correctly…"

"So, how strong will Naruto be once he comes out?"

Jin shook his head, "Not strength Jiraiya… Today, he merely trains for absolute control… The strength will come with it…"

Jiraiya looked at Jin, before turning, and walking to the kitchen…

"Get open the sake cabinet… I need to talk with Naruto when he finishes…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Just a feeling I guess_

Just a feeling…

Just a feeling….

"What do you think of Naruto, Temari-san…"

Temari was surprised at the question… It was a question she never thought she would need to answer… A question that she didn't have an immediate answer for….

"Naruto… I mean.. He's, well…. Naruto is Naruto…"

Naruto is Naruto?

"He's a unique guy, and from the Chunnin Exams, he's not one I want as my enemy…"

'Though it seems that will soon be the case' Temari thought, sighing…

"Naruto is-"

"Temari!"

The voice caused Temari to turn as he saw her brother walking towards her…

"Kankuro.. What are you doing here?"

"Baki wants us back to discuss something…" but that was when he noticed Sakura… His eyes furrowed.

"C'mon sis, lets go…"

Temari nodded, "Guess I have to go Sakura…."

And with that, the two siblings left…

Sakura watched as they left, looking towards the lone book that Temari had pulled out. It was titled, 'The Secret of Jinchuriki…'

And as she opened the book, she began to scan through, looking for something she could directly link to Naruto…

She found it….

'Hosts often take on an aspect of the demon they hold… Whether it be the nature of their own chakra, a physical aspect, or something mental…'

She distinctly remembered from the Chunnin exams…

Naruto's eyes were blood red…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(2 weeks later)

Jiraiya and Jin at in the kitchen as they conversed…

About ideas for the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise…. -.-

That was until Jin stopped…

"Kain has returned…."

And with that, they both stood, heading downwards to the entrance of the Space-Time chamber…

As they went down, they saw a figure collapsed on the floor… Eyes widening, they ran to him, kneeling and checking for a pulse…

After a few moments, they came to a conclusion that it was mere chakra exhaustion…

"Kain kain… You push yourself too hard…"

Jiraiya responded, "Probably the only reason I cuz' he's trying to keep up with Naruto, who, as you can see, is still inside…"

Still inside eh… 14 days had passed, meaning 14 months… Kain had altogether trained for 14 months, and yet Naruto was still inside… How long would Naruto train for…

Jin only hoped Naruto knew his own limits….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks of training had gotten Sasuke pretty far…

He was, actually, impressed with his own work…

His stance, almost flawless, but of course, picked apart easily by Hayate…

His speed, now at the level at which it could challenge Lee's…

And finally, the lightning manipulation and chakra control for the Chidori practiced enough that he could form the attack and hold it for a few moments…

But there was one more week left…

A week in which he could prefect his stance…

A week in which he could up his speed, becoming outright faster than Lee…

A week in which he could perfect his Chidori…

And a week, in which he could get closer to challenging Naruto…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did training go?"

A good question, one which Kain did not exactly know the answer too…

It went well indeed, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, considering the nature of his training…

"Well… I had ample time to perfect my Kenjutsu stance with my dual blades… Also, I was able to master the Rasengan… And I have began to understand how my demon works, and drawing on its power has become simpler…"

"And what of your new doujutsu?"

Kain sighed, "It has revealed itself… But the damage to my eye it causes…"

"What?"

"If I use it too much, I will go blind…"

"How is this so?" asked Jiraiya….

"Naruto gave me a synopsis… My doujutsu has stages. As of right now, it is merely demonic chakra merging with cells of my previous Kekkei Genkai, and also with the dna of the Eye of Intent, creating a different mixture of chakra. Now, it is raw and unkept, making drawing on its power painful… But Naruto has said that if I am able to control it, then I may be able to unlock a second stage, which would be a more refined version of my eye…"

"And just how exactly are you to go about that?" Jin asked…

Kain sighed again, "Naruto has a theory… It was his only one, but its also a longshot… He believes that the only way for me to unlock the second stage, is to use my eye to the point where I go blind… Thus, triggering the activation of the second stage…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "That means that if he was wrong though…"

Kain nodded, "Then I would be blind…"

It was a longshot… Very long indeed… One that he could very easily miss…

"So what will you do?" asked Jin…

A pause…

…..

"I'm gonna take that shot…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A week later)

The finals of the Chunnin exams, only 2 days away… The resounding sound of the door to the chamber came, and naturally, Jin, Jiraiya, and Kain rushed downwards… Eager to get a glimpse of the completed Naruto…

As they reached the basement, their eyes never leaving the hooded figure in the centre of the room…

They could see blond locks from his hood, signalling that his hair was pretty big. His outfit was no different, but his eyes seemed an even more demonic shade of red… Impossible as it sounds…

As he moved, it seemed as if he glided across the floor. He stopped as he came infront of the three… He then spoke…

"Kain… It is time we returned… We should be able to make it back just in time for my match…"

"Wait Naruto…. Before you leave we must discuss…"

Naruto nodded… "Let us discuss upstairs…"

….

"Sarutobi gave me the breakdown of your analysis on our situation… Though I'm impressed with your strategic knowledge… You forgot about one person, the Kazekage…"

"Ah right… I had not told Sarutobi this… I plan on assassinating the Kazekage in his booth before the battle even begins… His sense of battle dulled, it will be a simple task…"

"And what of the Raikage"

"He will not be assassinated easily, so I had planned for Saruto to face him in combat… But knowing the Raikage's strength, I'm not sure Sarutobi would come out on top…"

"So, do you have a backup plan, in case Sarutobi-sensei fails?"

"Hai… I will defeat the Raikage myself if push comes to shove…"

"WHAT!"

"You overreact… Wait and here my train of thought…"

"You'll be exhausted from fighting Killer Bee! And you expect me to believe you can take on the Raikage directly afterwards!"

"I have a jutsu… That will seal his power… If I can merely activate it, then the Raikage will become a simple target… Though one minor setback… After facing Killer Bee, you are right with the notion that I will most likely be exhausted… Performing that seal directly after may kill me… But most likely it will only render me unconscious… I would require an aid to get to a safe location…"

Jiraiya nodded, "I can get a jounin to look after you… Genma perhaps… He's always been very reliable…"

Naruto nodded, "And there is one more thing we must take into account…"

Jiraiya looked on, waiting for Naruto to speak…

"The three genin from Kumo and from Iwa…"

Jin looked strangely at Naruto, "Surely genin would pose little threat when compared to the other threats.."

Naruto nodded, "This is true… But that does not mean they are not a threat… I am a Genin, and I am on even footing with high level jounin, possibly even Kage level, since I consider Killer Bee to be of that stature…"

Kain, "And I?"

"You are strong, but brash… You will need refinement… But more training, and you will become the threat that even Kage's will fear…"

"Is that all?" asked Jiraiya… A nod was the response from Naruto…

"Very well… We must be off then…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking over Konoha from the top of the Hokage mountain, his thoughts were apathetic… He held no thoughts, except for one…

The single thought… That-..

"Itsero…"

He did not turn even as he addressed his newcomer…

"Zack… What brings you here?"

"Disturbing news… Naruto had spoken of his plan to assassinate the Kazekage… But I've just found out, Orochimaru had impersonated the Kazekage…"

Itsero nodded, "That does change things… Get a message to Naruto, tell him of the change of events… And tell him that he need not worry of the Kazekage now, and also tell him we will give our assistance to any Konoha ninja's facing high ranking foes… But only if it can be done so from the shadows…"

Zack nodded, as his form blurred out of sight….

Itsero continued to look over the vast village of Konoha… His thoughts…

'Konoha… You will soon be mine…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfox here… Another update…<strong>

**Sooo, this chapter is slightly shorter, with barely a fight… In most of my chapters there is a fight, but to balance a story out, you need chapters where you can expand on the personality of characters, and the direction of the plot…**

**So anyways, next chapter is the finals… And of course, Konoha's fate when it comes to the invasion…**

**I already know exactly how this is gonna go down…**

**And perhaps a pairing may be revealed in the coming chapters…**

**But for now, Hellfox out…**

**-Hellfox**


	26. The Finals: Battle Ignition

**Chapter 25**

**The Finals: Battle Ignition**

The sun began to overlook the horizon, the warmth of its rays a comfort… The calm before the storm…

The lake shimmered in the sunlight, its golden reflection upon the lake's surface… Times like this, times of peace… Were times Naruto loved, but also hated…

But he knew that today would brin him many people to kill, many to dismember… And in the end, it would all be for a greater 'peace'….

But Naruto was bothered by one thing… One person to be exact…

Itsero…

Naruto knew that if anyone shouldn't be trusted, it was him… And yet he put his trust in him, and the results proved, to Naruto's liking… But there was just something about him… Something Naruto found off…

Was it the fact that he kept his face hidden? Naruto himself did that, so that couldn't be it… Perhaps, its that he felt threatened…

At their first meeting, Naruto was powerless… In fact, the way the encounter went, Itsero did not even have to lift a finger… He merely left Naruto to an underling, and Naruto still couldn't lay a finger on him… On Alex…

If Alex was any testament to how strong Itsero could be…

Then he was in serious trouble…

"My beautiful home eh…" Jin commented…

Naruto looked at the man, then back at the lake… It was beautiful…

"Today is a momentous day… The day that will decide the fate of Konoha… The day that will decide our futures…"

Naruto looked at each of them. First, he looked at Jiraiya. A Sannin of Konoha, Toad Sage… And an extremely powerful ninja, Kage level…

Then to Kain… Another extremely powerful ninja for his age, his skill top notch, if not only a bit unrefined. Nothing that experience would not fix… The host of the 5 tailed beast, powerful beyond belief… At least jounin level, if not more when he taps into his beast…

He looked at Jin, a seals master extraordinare. His knowledge of seals rivalled only by the Fourth Hokage, and by Dai-Su of the Hidden Lightning, Jin's brother… In battle, his seals were amazingly helpful, and did a variety of things, all to kill an opponent… At least jounin level, if not a low Kage…

Then he turned his back to them, walking to the shore… They wondered what he was doing, when he stopped where the water met shore…

He peered into the water… And what he saw, was his own reflection…

And lastely, him, Uzumaki Naruto… Knowledge of seals that trumps Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Kyuubi by my side… My mastery of Kenjutsu, and ninjutsu… A high jounin level ninja… With a bit more time an experience, will definitely become a Kage level ninja…

Looking at his face one last time, he reached up, grabbing his hood and pulling it over his head… Soon, his face was shrouded by the shadows… Then, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his Fox ANBU mask, and placing it…

He was no longer the man from the reflection…

He turned to face the rest of the group, his new identity dawned… He spoke…

"We will return to Konoha at once… We will make haste. We will talk of detail on the way…"

And with that, Naruto jumped into the trees, Jiraiya, Kain, and Jin following…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nobles were beginning to arrive as Konoha began to spring into life, and the sun made its way into the sky… The finals would begin promptly at 10:00…

Sakura walked, Ino beside her… It was 9:20, as they made their way to the stadium… She knew it would be packed, and she wanted good seats to see the fights…

More than anything, she wanted to see Sasuke's fight and Naruto's fight… Not just because they were her teammates… Part of it was because she knew that if she was going to get entertainment out of any matches, it would probably be one of theirs…

"Hey Sakura… Have you seen Sasuke this whole month?"

Sakura was slightly surprised by the sudden question, but responded hastily.

"No… He went somewhere with Kakashi to train for this whole month…"

Ino's eyes widened, "He's been training exclusively with your sensei! How strong is he gonna be when he arrives!"

Sakura knew the truth, and she spoke it…

"He'll still be weak compared to Naruto… Heck, even compared to Kain… They also went abroad to train… Imagine how strong they would've become…"

That stopped Ino in her tracks as she recalled her memory of Naruto…

Naruto.. The same Naruto who had almost killed Kiba… The same Naruto that radiated his killing intent like it was sport… The same Naruto that she knew could slice open her throat if he was given reason to… Perhaps, he would still even if he had no reason other than boredome…

Ino shivered. The very thought of him chilled her to the bone… He was an enigma, and a nightmarish one at that… He was someone that she would rather keep a distance from…

"Sakura… How-… I mean, that Naruto guy… How is he… I mean…"

Ino was nervous, but she had no clue why… Sakura was able to catch on though…

"You're wondering what Naruto is like, and how I could ever be on a team with him right… I guess you wouldn't believe it if I said he wasn't as bad as everyone thinks…"

Ino shook her head, "You need a better one than that, Sakura…"

"Why don't you talk to him?" asked Sakura, "Its not like he's gonna kill you for doing that…"

"You never know" Ino responded, "Better safe than sorry, isn't that right…"

Sakura shook her head, "There's nothing scary about him if you get to know him…"

Sakura herself though questioned the statement she had just made…

"Says you… He's a killer…"

"Aren't we all, Ino… Yes, Naruto is a killer… But that's exactly what he's supposed to be… He embodies Shinobi…"

Ino held no response to that remark… She had to admit though, Sakura did have a point…

"Anyways… Lets just try to enjoy today Ino… Today'll be fun…. We get to cheer on our friends as we watch them fight."

Ino nodded. Yes, today would be a good day…

If only they knew…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood at the edge of the cliff, the expansion of green before him… He could see Konoha from this point… Places like this were few and far between…

The reason for that is because it offered enemies a perfect viewpoint to sufficiently plan an attack on Konoha… But still, Sasuke had to admit, the view was quite nice…

"Enjoying the view, Sasuke?"

Turning around, Sasuke came face to face with none other than Hatake Kakashi, his jounin sensei. He looked at Kakashi, then turned again, looking over the expanse…

"Kakashi… Will we make it back in time?"

He eye smiled, "I've got everything planned Sasuke…"

Just then, Hayate finished packing up the tent. He sealed it in a scroll, then joined Kakashi and Sasuke…

As he came, Kakashi spoke.

"I've got to thank you again for helping Sasuke with his kenjutsu this past month…"

Hayate nodded, "No problem… I don't COUGH mind teaching anyone with COUGH talent…"

Kakashi eye smiked, "Then we best be off…"

Hayate nodded, "Shall we take the fast way down?"

Sasuke smirked, "You know it…"

Hayate smiled, and took a step…

BEAT

Hayate's heart pounded as he took the step. He froze mid-step…

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened as he froze… Then in a flash, Hayate's left hand reached for his chest as he clutched it… Then, he began to fall backwards…

Kakashi moved swiftly, catching Hayate before he hit the ground. He placed him on the ground softly, then listened for a heartbeat…

It was slowing…

Kakashi's eyes widened as he thought of what to do… He wouldn't be able to make it to Konoha fast enough to get sufficient help… He had to do something… NOW…

Thinking quickly, Kakashi lifted up Hayate's shirt, placed his hand on Hayate's chest, then pumped lightning chakra… Similar to how a spark can re-start a heart…

The lightning sparked as Hayate's chest went skyward, then he started to convulse…

"Kakashi! Do something!"

Kakashi was under pressure as he contemplated pumping another round of chakra into Hayate…

But then, the convulsions suddenly stopped… And all was still…

Kakashi looked at Hayate, then put his ear to his chest, trying to find a heartbeat…

There was none…

Hayate was dead…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

_The Chunnin Exams are held each year for ninja to showcase their skills, to show their superiors who to watch for in the future, and who deserves to move up in the ranks, and take the title of Chunnin. Genin in the Chunnin exams are notified of the high chance of serious injury or death during the Chunnin Exams, and by agreeing to that, they are allowed to participate…_

_The Chunnin Exams are held in a different Shinobi village every 6 months… It is chosen randomly, and after the last Chunnin exam of the year, the next two hosting villages are instantly notified… This is how we decide where the Chunnin exams will be…_

_Each village does something different. While some will make each exam obvious, an obvious first, second, and third… Some will do it in secret… Many years ago, Konoha made it so that the location to sign up for the Chunnin exam was hidden, and the participants only had so much time to find it…. That was secretly the first exam…_

_Now, the Chunnin exams must consist of 3 exams… One must test their intelligence, and information gathering skills… Another must test their skills in survival and mission protocol… Lastly, the third test is always a test of combat… Whether it be in teams, or alone… Usually it is an individual contest as to test individual skills, but sometimes villages allow teams to fight other teams, therefor also assessing their ability to work well together in a team…_

_The winner of the 3__rd__ exam will be a prime person to become Chunnin, though its not always possible they will. In some cases, the person who won the exam was proved to be unworthy of the title of Chunnin._

_You can be banned from taking the Chunnin exams ever again, but that can only be deemed by your village leader… It cannot be stopped by any outward villages. The only plausible way to stop a genin from another village from taking the Chunnin exam is issuing a 'kill on sight' order, which will thereby discourage the genin's participation. This has not happened though since a blond boy with blue eyes from Suna tried to enter the Chunnin exams which were held in Iwa… He was assassinated the night he arrived…_

_The Chunnin exams is meant to represent war in times of peace… It is to show which village has the most powerful future, and what village is to be feared… Of course, all villages are to be feared, but of course if you had a Kage level Genin show himself in the Chunnin exams, attack on the village would be recalled…_

_The daimyo of the land and nobles are all invited to attend the Chunnin exams… Normal civilians and ninja are the ones who mostly fill the stands on that day. They are all there for the same reason… To watch for the future of said village that the Chunnin exams are taking part in…_

_For any Chunnin participant reading this, good luck to you as you partake in the Chunnin Exams… It will be tough, and there is a chance you will die… But know that the most important characteristic as a Chunnin is not strength…_

_But confidence…_

_- Minato Namikaze_

_Age: 17_

_Rank: Jounin_

The crowd was wild and loud, cheering for the participants to come onto the stage which was the battlefield… Genma stood in the centre of the large arena, as he called the names of the first two combatents…

"Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto"

Even as Neji began to make his way to the battlefield, he was slightly anxious. He saw the sheer power and skill Naruto possessed, and he was… Intimidated…

But perhaps fate truly was on his side today… It would seem as if Naruto had decided not to show… Arrogance…

Neji smirked as he walked towards Genma, ready to claim his soon to be win by forfeit…

But then suddenly, the sky began to go dark…

Genma looked up, the weather a strange phenomenon…

Neji also looked up, curious to see the cause… Nothing… The sky was just beginning to go dark… Very strange indeed…

But then, the sky lit up with red lightning, then a single bolt came down, striking the ground with a might force… Genma had to shield his eyes, as did most in the audience at just how bright the flash was…

Then as the light died down, a figure stood in the centre of it all…

He was garbed in all black as usual, with a hood that hid his face, his identity…

His back was turned to Neji, as he slowly turned his body, then took a step, so he was facing Neji…

And Neji got to see it in all its glory… The red eyes of Uzumaki Naruto…

Neji's eyes widened as he locked gazes with Naruto… For some reason, he couldn't release his gaze… They just stared at eachother… There was something magnetic about that gaze… It just did not sit well with Neji…

"Uzumaki Naruto… Verify your identity…"

Naruto looked to Genma, his red eyes baring through the slits in his ANBU mask… He then spoke…

"I am its jailor…"

Genma nodded, then yelled out, "Combatents ready!"

The sky, still as lightning rocketed across its clouded surface, was as dark as ever now… It cast an eery sense around the arena… A sense of dread… A sense of doom…

Neji wasted no time, taking up his Jyuuken stance…

"FIGHT!" he yelled as he jumped backwards, knowing that when the two clashed, there would definitely be fireworks…

Neither of the combatents moved though… Both Neji and Naruto just stood, still looking at eachother… Neither in the mood to make the first move… So, Naruto decided to…

In a quick movement, Naruto reached for his sword, the bandages bursting to reveal a new sword…

Though the bandages had remained their angelic white, the blade itself was a pitch black, and the blade came out of a pendant of a fox's mouth at the hilt…

Naruto reared his sword back, then swung as Neji's eyes widened…

**Kenjutsu: Demonic Lunar Fang**

His sword glowed black with a red outline as he swung, the demonic blade of chakra flying at Neji.

Thinking fast, Neji used a move he was going to save for later, but seemed he would have to use now…

**Kaiten**

As he spun, the sphere of chakra shielding him, you could not see Naruto's smirk…

As Naruto's attack hit Neji's ultimate defence, the crowd and Neji himself all expected the attack to be repelled, to be cast aside…

They were dead wrong…

As the attack hit, Naruto's blade of chakra cut through the protective sphere of Neji's kaiten, warrenting wide eyes from him before the attack hit him diagonally across the chest, and he was sent flying back, his kaiten disappearing…

Naruto scowled slightly, he had expected that to be the finishing blow, but even as blood spurted from the wound in Neji's chest, he slowly stood.

It seemed he had indeed underestimated the young Hyuuga. At full strength, that attack could cut through his own most powerful attack, Demonic Burst… And at THAT attack's most powerful, the kaiten would become literally obliterated…

But he had held back, putting in just enough chakra to get through the kaiten and kill Neji… Apparently, the kaiten was stronger than he thought… It significantly lowered the strength of the attack, and thus, Neji was still alive right now…

But not for much longer…

Naruto began to sprint towards Neji, his form becoming a blur as he did not touch the ground, he glided through the air, the dust by his feet moving as he cut through…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HE'S GLIDING!" yelled Ino! Her amazement clearly evident in her voice…

Sakura had her eyes wide too… It was almost surreal watching him glide…

And yet she found herself asking the question once again… What was Naruto…

'Kyuubi' the word popped into her head…. She had to confirm it today… She just had to…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His sword at his side as he approached a stunned Neji, as he quickly attempted another Kaiten…

Naruto noticed this, and while he was gliding, he touched his foot to the ground, then used that foot to propel himself towards Neji…

Neji did not expect the sudden burst of speed as Naruto came within striking distance in less than a second…

The crowd roared as Naruto brought his sword in front of him, then sliced at Neji…

SLICE

…

The crowd was silent as both combatents stood, frozen… Naruto behind Neji, his back to Neji… Neji stood, looking transfixed, staring into nothing, his opponent behind him, but unnoticed by Neji.

The dust settled and all was still as the combatents still stood frozen… Then suddenly, Neji coughed, lurching forward as he fell… He hit the ground with a THUD…

The thunder roared as Naruto took one last glance at the fallen Neji, before beginning to walk away, speaking as he did…

"Proctor… This match is over…"

Genma nodded, "I deem the winner of this match, Uzumaki Naruto"

Only thing was, Neji did not move…

Naruto kept walking, his gaze unmoving, his face unseen…

Genma knelt beside Neji, checking for some kind of pulse…

There was none…

He looked over to the figure of Naruto, whom was walking back to the contestants box… He then whistled, and in seconds medic ninja came…

They put Neji onto a stretcher, and were quickly off…

And Naruto continued to walk, even as the crowd realized finally just what had happened…

"HE'S A KILLER!"

"HE KILLED HIM!"

"HE'S A MONSTER"

Naruto took it all in stride, no comments fazed him any longer… They were all fools and could die for all Naruto was concerned.. He reached the box, and blurred out of sight, appearing in the box…

He leaned all the walls, as the other contestants looked at him, all of them having the same thoughts… They feared him…

Sunako's thoughts were frantic… THIS was the true Naruto, the Naruto that had defeated Zensuke… The Naruto that was strong enough to take on anyone… The Naruto that was a killer…

Naruto was slightly surprised as someone walked up to him and spoke…

"Brutal efficiency… Good as ever Naruto…"

Naruto looked at Jacob, his mind recalling something Jacob had said to him at the Preliminaries, right after the numbers were given…

(Flashback)

The participants dispered to their various jounin senseis, and Naruto was about to do the same, until somebody walked up behind him… He recognized his presence…

"And by the way… Don't worry about before the exam… I'm a fan… I would do nothing to ever harm you. And since I am such a fan, that is the reason why it is my obsession to kill you… To prove to you I am stronger… You will die, Naruto, simply because… I'm a fan…"

He smiled innocently as he walked away, waving at Naruto while he walked…

"See you in a month"

(Flashback End)

"Win your match… I'm looking forward to fighting you…"

Sunako grit his teeth… Jacob's match was versus him…

"I will do so… After all, I couldn't miss an opportunity to fight you…" he smiled…

Naruto nodded, as the crowd continued to roar, but Genma soon calmed them down… He announced the next combatents…

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara"

In a whirl of sand, Gaara appeared centre stage, motionless… He took in the proctor, then turned looking to the spot that Sasuke would be soon standing opposite him…

Only problem was, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Naruto of course had noticed his absence… And also the absence of Kakashi… That didn't bode well, considering Naruto knew exactly what was to come following the exams… If Kakashi wasn't here that would put Konoha at a great disadvtange… It would mean nobody to help the Sandaime with the Raikage, and that would be problematic…

Thinking fast, he ran through a few hand seals, then hit the ground with his palm… Surprising the other combatents in the box, a plume of smoke erupted and as it disappeared it revealed a small frog…

"Gamakichi" Naruto spoke…

"Hey Boss."

The other combatents watched the display.

"I need you to take this note to Kakashi, you should be able to find him since he's tagged…"

Gamakichi nodded, taking the small scoll in his hands, then securing it on his back…

"Be back in no time boss"

Naruto nodded as Gamakichi disappeared in another plume of smoke…

He stood, then decided to formulate a plan…

He looked over at the Kage booth, seeing the Hokage, the Kazekage, and the leader of the Hidden Sound. He smirked. Sasuke not showing up would give him the perfect opportunity to force the Raikage's hand, to make him start the invasion… And how would he set that in motion?

Simple…

The assassination of the Kazekage…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One brilliant strategy…_

"Kazekage-sama."

This brought all 3 Kage's attention to the Chunnin sand ninja who stood at the side of the booth.

"Ah, Chunnin-san… What brings you here?"

_One piece of knowledge…_

"Temari requests an audience, though she thought you may have been busy, so requested I ask as for formal purposes…"

The Kazekage nodded, "Well, bring her in"

The Chunnin nodded, leaving the booth, before a moment later, Temari walked in…

_One Shadow Clone…_

"Father… I just meant to give you this note…"

The Kazekage looked surprised, but nodded as Temari approached him. As they were close, the Raikage couldn't help but feel that something was off…

_One Uzumaki Naruto, would make all the difference!_

Before the Kazekage knew what had happened, he began to fall forward, and he fell to the ground with a THUD, Temari standing over him…

The Raikage moved the quickest, not sparing any time to think over what happened , he was upon Temari in a second as he grabbed her throat and forced her to the ground… The impact broke tiles off the floor…

But then she promptly burst into smoke…

'Shadow Clone!' the Raikage thought, then his eyes went wide in realization… He looked towards the competitors booth…

And there he saw him, looking straight at him… They locked glares for a second, and in that moment the Raikage knew, his plan was compromised…

But perhaps this was a blessing in disguise… It no longer meant he had to be cautious, since now he had to start the attack, he might as well start it by putting the odds in his favour…

"So, I see you knew… Well then no sense in hiding it!" the Raikage exclaimed as he rushed at the sitting Sandaime.

The Raikage was a blur and he was upon the Sandaime before he could do anything about it. The Raikage reached for his throat.

The Hokage's bodyguard tried to intervene, but was pushed out of the way by the Raikage's body guard, Killer Bee…

**Disappear**

Naruto appeared in front of the Sandaime, and the Raikage's hand was promptly intercepted with his own… Their hands were both locked, each trying to force the other's to break. The Raikage though was surprised at this new arrival, and his speed…

"Uzumaki Naruto, do not interfere, and we will not harm you…"

Naruto's chakra raged, his red eyes glowing for a second, before returning to normal, his face still hidden by his ANBU mask.

Naruto then released his chakra, a haze of red surrounding him, the power radiating, forcing the Raikage's hand to bend...

The Raikage grit his teeth, before he conjured his own chakra, the aura of power surrounding him… While Naruto's was red, his was blue…

They were back on equal power, with the Raikage gaining slight ground on Naruto… Seeing this, Naruto growled as his chakra soon became black with a red hue…

His chakra exploded outward as he growled once more, forcing the Raikage away and making the Sandaime stumble a few steps backwards… As the aura of Naruto's chakra died off, it revealed the Raikage standing with Killer Bee beside him…

"Stand down Uzumaki… We do not wish to harm someone who can become a powerful member of our village."

"Yo yo listen to my bro! He's the Raikage for sho. His advice you know, will let you live, Tebayo!"

Naruto looked complecant as he stared them down… He had no intention of joining them, quite the contrary… He was going to kill them…

"Raikage, that is not an option… I suggest you commence your attack before your people lose their leader…"

The Raikage grit his teeth, "Ha boy… You think you're able to defeat me? At your age! You're still Green Genin! I admit you're strong for your age, but don't get cocky, I'm way ahead of you…"

Naruto smirked, "Is that what you think? Very well"

**Disappear**

The Raikage's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared in front of him, he literally just ceased to exist…

Then, he felt a powerful jutsu tear into his stomach, as Naruto appeared in front of him, red Rasengan armed…

**Rasengan**

As his stomach was ripped apart by the jutsu, the Raikage promptly disappeared in a plume of smoke, to reveal that it was a log…

Naruto's eyes widened, but he sense movement to his right…

He turned his head to see Killer Bee rushing him as he drew a single blade…

Reacting quickly, Naruto unsheathed his black blade, as it radiated with chakra…

**Demonic Lunar Fang**

He swung his blade at Bee's and they both clashed, but Naruto's blade quickly broke through Bee's and sliced him across the chest.

Bee's eyes widened as he quickly jumped away before Naruto could try and continue the assault. As he landed, the Raikage blurred beside him…

Naruto turned to them slowly, looking at them. He then turned to look at the Sandaime, who was now behind him. He also saw Bake kneeling beside the dead Kazekage. He then looked to the audience, and saw that the ninja were now realizing just what was going on, and the Konoha nin were about to move in to protect the Sandaime… He smirked…

"Konoha ninja are converging on this position… Its now or never, Raikage…"

The Raikage grit his teeth, then flashed through hand seals before holding his right hand to the sky…

Out of his palm came a thin beam of chakra. It travelled skyward towards the grey skies, and as it hit the sky's, the sky erupted with light… And then, a single lightning bolt struck the centre of the field, just missing Genma and Gaara…

That was the signal…

The sound of several kunai flying through the air became apparent, and the sounds of Kunai clashing soon followed… The attack had begun…

The Raikage grit his teeth, but then smiled as he spoke…

"So Kyuubi, what now?"

Naruto frowned, but then he smiled to… Demonically…

"Your death shall come swiftly, but I can't assure you it won't be painful…"

And then he felt a burning sensation in his palm, and as he looked down, he saw the seal he put there glowing…

He smirked, he knew he could count on those toads…

When he had given Gamakichi the message, it was to one of the toad Elders. He requested them to find Kakashi and Sasuke, and reverse summon them to Mount Myoboku. Then they would use the seal Naruto put on himself to alert him when they were ready. Then, Naruto would summon the Great Elder along with Kakashi and Sasuke…

The Raikage wondered why he was smiling, but then Naruto smashed his palm into the ground, a plume of smoke erupting… The Raikage and Killer Bee jumped backwards, getting into stance, ready to take on a summon…

But as the smoke cleared, it revealed Kakashi and Sasuke. The Raikage widened his eyes…

'How is that possible! Now the advantage of the Copy Ninja's absence is gone!'

"Naruto, I got them here as you requested" said the toad, Fukasaku.

"Hai… Your help is no longer needed…"

Fukasaku nodded, then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Kakashi looked around, as did Sasuke, "It seems the battle has already started." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Battle! What battle!"

Naruto shook his head… Sasuke, useless as ever.

"Kakashi, the plan will still go accordingly. Are you ready."

Kakashi turned around, quickly taking in the Raikage and Killer Bee… He then turned back to Naruto.

"Got it" he said as he lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan.

Naruto then spoke aloud.

"Now Raikage, this is OUR signal!"

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**

And with a few hand seals, Naruto breathed a huge fire dragon into the sky.

And as the ninja of Konoha saw the dragon, they knew exactly what it meant…

It was time to go all out… For KONOHA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sigh…**

**I'm quite sorry for this huge delay, and I assure you, I didn't mean to…**

**You would think that with summer, I would be writing more, but I was away at camp for the past week and a half, and I wasn't exactly in writing mood immediately after. Sorry.**

**Now I will admit, I was slightly discouraged by the rather minuscule amount of reviews. Perhaps my writing was not as good as I thought it was. **

**But from the reviews I did get, you guys convinced me that wasn't true. It was merely because, well so to speak, I'm 'green' when it comes to Fanfiction.**

**As a few of you have told me, uploading 20 chapters which equalled to over 100k words at once was not a good idea. I thank you, and I will not make the same mistake with my next Fanfiction, which if you can believe I've already started on.**

**Now if you are reading this, reviews are really really great encouragement to continue the story. If you don't like it, I understand, and I can abide my time to focus more on my new Fanfiction, but if you guys truly like this story, I can continue it as long as you keep giving me feedback :)**

**So that's about it…**

**Next Chapter is…**

_**The Finals: Rage of Battle**_

**-Hellfox**


	27. The Finals: Rage of Battle

**Chapter 26  
>The Finals: Rage of Battle<strong>

The single bolt of lightning from the sky, and the sudden sounds of explosions in the distance could only mean one thing…

The invasion had begun…

But he, Orochimaru, the sole founder of the invasion, could not take part in it. And why was that? The stupid Kyuubi brat. He had met the boy in the forest of death, and thinking he would be simple to kill, Orochimaru took him lightly.

A bad idea indeed…

He knew the boy would probably be stronger than most, considering the beast which he held, but he did not except the Kyuubi brat to be able to stand up to him as he did, and come as the winner of the encounter. And not just as the winner, he managed to successfully wound him severely, to the point that even now, he could never hope to even put up a defence.

Orochimaru grit his teeth. Foolish of him indeed.

"Orochimaru-sama"

He turned his head to look behind him. It was Tayuya, one of the faithful members of the Sound 4. He turned back, looking away from Tayuya and once again towards the distance in the direction of Konoha, where he could see the rising pillars of smoke.

"What is it?"

"Somebody here requests an audience with you"

An audience, at this time? And there was nobody other than the Sound 4 and Kabuto that knew of his current location. Who could have found him, and be requesting an audience?

Orochimaru turned back to Tayuya, "Who is it"

Tayuya never missed a beat when she responded.

"He said he's an old friend of yours"

This surprised Orochimaru, but nonetheless he told Tayuya to bring him. Tayuya then left the scene.

The only one left was Orochimaru.

A few moments of silence followed as Orochimaru waited… But soon enough, all the members of the Sound 4 emerged and stood in a line facing Orochimaru.

He looked at all of then, then spoke. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Well then, where is he?"

Just then, Tayuya and Sakon, the members who were standing beside each other at the centre of the line moved to the side, creating a passage for somebody to walk through. Then, emerging from the darkness of the forest, came a hooded figure, garbed in all black.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as the person walked towards him. He didn't recognize him, but apparently he was an old friend. Who could he be?

The figure stopped a few meters in front of Orochimaru, and they locked gazes. Then, the hooded figure spoke.

"Its been a while, Orochimaru"

Orochimaru could've recognized that voice anywhere.

"YOU'RE!"

The hooded figure nodded, "It seems you understand the full gravity of the situation, Orochimaru"

Fear does things to people. It makes them panic…

"What do you want!"

"Quite frankly, I'm here to end you're pitiful existence"

Fear makes them question, hoping its not real.

"How did you-"

But then he quickly realized as he looked at all the faces of the members of the Sound 4. They were all blank, emotionless, just staring forwards.

'Genjutsu' Orochimaru thought with wide eyes.

"It seems you answered your own question. Anything else"

Fear makes people bargain.

"What do you get from killing me!"

"You're a hinderance in my plans"

Fear makes people beg.

The hooded figure began to walk forwards, intent on closing the distance between the two of them.

Orochimaru now fully realized he was in grave danger.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

The hooded figure stopped in his tracks. Orochimaru thought he may have succeeded for a moment, but in a flash the figure slapped his hands together, and as he brought them apart, a blade materialized between them. As he stretched his arms out, the blade took full length, then the figure grabbed it by the hilt and blurred out of sight.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, but that was the last action Orochimaru would ever do…

The sword came and cleanly took of Orochimaru's head, then he reeled it back, then pierced Orochimaru in the heart. He then did a backflip, tossing the sword into the air, and running through hand seals. As he landed, the sword fell in front of him, the blade sticking into the ground.

**Hell Death Sealing**

He grabbed the hilt of the blade, and from the point where the blade sliced into the ground, a line of red chakra went outwards to Orochimaru's headless body. As it made contact, it promptly ignited, bursting into a flame of red chakra… But that wasn't the end of the jutsu.

In a flash, a gate materialized behind Orochimaru's body. Power did not radiate from this gate… What radiated from the gate, was death.

As the gate opened, the flames began to get sucked in by the gate, Orochimaru's body getting sucked in with it.

And in just a few moment, the flames had all been sucked up, and in a great blinding light, the gate disappeared.

The figure grabbed the hilt of the sword, pulling it out of the ground. He held it in his right hand.

He did not turn when he spoke.

"What brings you here, Madara Uchiha."

The hooded figure behind him came out of the shadows, the red clouds on his cloak an indication of just who he was…

A member of the Akatsuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari jumped out of the competitor's box, followed closely by Kankuro. They landed beside Gaara, as the Jounin proctor took stance.

"So, you guys are playing a part in this huh… Looks like the Kazekage doesn't care about keeping you guys innocent. Well, I guess that wouldn't be possible anyways, considering your profession."

Gaara just stared at the proctor, before the cork in his guord flew out, and sand began pouring out.

"Gaara! Not here! The plan!" Kankuro yelled.

"Shutup" Gaara barked, "Mother wants his blood"

"Gaara, calm down"

Gaara did not move. He recognized the voice.

"Baki!" Temari yelled.

He nodded at Temari, before addressing Gaara once again, "Gaara you know the plan. If you go through with it, you'll be able to spill more blood than this one Konoha ninja"

That did the trick.

Gaara turned slightly, his eyes locking with Baki's. Then, the sand began to return to the guord, as did the cork, lifted by the sand.

"Very well"

"You guys aren't going anywhere" Genma spoke.

Baki moved in front of the others, "Who are you to say that".

"GO!" Baki yelled.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara jumped away. As Genma moved to stop them, Baki appeared in front of him, attempting a punch at his stomach.

Genma grabbed the punch, spinning and throwing Baki into the ground. He then spit out the Senbon in his mouth. The projectile travelled straight towards Baki, who moved his head to the right just in time for it to fly harmlessly past.

"I'm your opponent" Baki spoke.

Genma smirked, "Very well, since you seem to want to fight me so badly"

It had begun…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ninja waited as the snakes began to tear through the walls. Today was the day.

Ninja from Lightning, Sound, and Sand waited. They waited for their opportunity to get into Konoha, to make them suffer.

And at the head of this bunch was none other than Nii Yugito. She stared onwards at the giant snakes, waiting patiently. But inside, she was actually having trouble with the whole situation.

Why, well strangely enough, she kind of had a soft spot for the boy… Uzumaki Naruto.

It was weird. Even though she was mad at him because of the time when he made her think he liked her, but it was nothing more than a training exercise. From that point on, there was just something about him… It was like he got her, who she truly was. There weren't many guys who actually did. Mostly because they all knew of the demon inside of her, and she was treated differently because of it. It wasn't that the villagers were scared of her, no. Actually, they were quite nice to her. While this fact may have been true on the surface, she knew they were all still uncomfortable with the fact that she held a demon in her gut.

But Naruto, Naruto was just like her. Naruto got who she was, and accepted her for it. And now here she was, leading the troops who would destroy the one thing Naruto worked to protect. No wonder she felt so bad.

She sensed the presence before he made himself known. This chakra was familiar…

It was demonic…

"Show yourself" she spoke.

The army behind her stopped, and they began to grow quiet. Show yourself? What exactly did she mean.

Suddenly, Yugito swerved to the left, avoiding a slice from a sword. The attacker was garbed in black, and wore a hood.

She ducked, avoiding a swing, but then was caught in the face by the attacker's knee. She flew backwards, but flipped, landing on her feet. But the attacker wasted no time, blurring in front of Yugito, he sliced at her head. Yugito bent backwards to avoid the slice, then went into a handstand, kicking at the attacker's hand. The sword flew out of his hand, then Yugito propelled herself towards him.

The figure jumped towards her, passing over her. He reached for his back…

In an instant, he drew another blade, slicing at Yugito in mid-air, both of them parallel to the ground. Their eyes met for a moment, before they sailed past eachother.

The figure landed gracefully with a roll, and as he landed, he extended his left arm, catching his blade which he was previously disarmed of. Yugito also managed to land on her feet, skidding backwards. Her chest was bleeding.

As she clutched her chest, her eyes widened as she viewed the figure. He was wielding two blades. She panted once, before her voice rose again.

"Who are you!"

The response.

"**Your executioner**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tension was thick, you could feel it weighing down on them. On one side, stood some of the most powerful ninjas ready to defend Konoha. The other side however, also had very powerful ninjas, wanting the opposite of defending Konoha.

"You don't know your place, Uzumaki".

"My place" Naruto smirked, "Its you Raikage, who doesn't know your place"

"You could have been great as a ninja of Kumo. Why oh why Naruto, does it truly have to come down to this?"

Drawing his blade, Naruto responded.

"I want you dead, A….

XXXXXxxXX

"So, the time has come…"

The swift sound of feet landing behind him could not be missed. As he turned, he found the Kazekage's children. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"So, this was your big plan" Genma spoke, smirking.

They looked hesitant, then quickly Temari pulled out her fan. 

**Wind Style: Kamataichi**

Being cut into pieces wasn't a lovely sensation, of course that did not matter as Genma turned into a log, the log being shred into pieces by the volatile wind.

"Shit" Temari cursed, "Where'd he go"

"It doesn't matter!" Kankuro yelled, "We've got to get Gaara to the extraction point. We need to get him to transform there"

Temari nodded, "Alright, lets get goin-"

As she said this, a cut appeared on her cheek, indicating the path of a senbon. Her eyes widened as she looked around for the assailant, finding nobody yet again. While around her, chaos ensued. 

Clashing Konoha and Sand, Kumo, and Sound ninjas. But even she could see from the small skirmishes, they had the upper hand.

"Duck!"

Temari didn't think as she ducked, a kick just sailing above her head. Then she quickly rolled out of the way, as Genma began running through hand signs.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

**Lightning Style: Wall of Thunder**

Between Temari and the incoming fireball, a wall of lightning was created, and the fire was engulfed upon impact. Then in a burst, a bolt of lightning flew out of the wall, straight towards Genma. Genma jumped, blurring out of sight and appearing a few meters back.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara" a new voice spoke.

The Kazekage's children looked at the new arrival as she landed softly in front of them between them and Genma.

"Allow me to handle this one. You guys get Gaara to the extraction point. He is a crucial part in this plan."

"Samui…"

As she drew her sword, her eyes locked with Genma's. Then they both blurred out of sight. Sound of metal clashing was heard, but the trio took heed.

"Lets get out of here"

And with that, they fled the arena, heading to the location that would surely secure their victory over Konoha.

But somebody was waiting for them in the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I asked you a question." 

"I saw it unfit to answer…"

"Then why do you confront me."

"The question is why not."

"Of all times, Madara… You have a knack for showing up at the most annoying times."

"Oh" Madara countered, "I could say the same for you. October 10th, remember…"

Itsero smirked, "Your plan was a flop"

No response.

"Why exactly are you assisting the Kyuubi jinchuriiki. What is your plan?"

"I could ask the same of you, Madara"

"You know my plan, it has yet to change. The moon's eye plan…"

"And you know my plan, it has yet to change."

"Then why assist the Kyuubi jinchuriiki?"

Itsero looked thoughtful, "Naruto is not one to be assisted. I was planning on making him a part of my guard, but I've thrown away that idea, in exchange for another of course…"

"And what might that be?"

"His friend, Kain."

XXXXXXXXXXXx

_His fighting ability is extroadinary, considering the short time he has been properly trained by Naruto._

Going down on all fours, Yugito rushed Kain, she was a blur.

Both blades armed, he jumped high into the air, Yugito hopped following.

As Yugito approached Kain, he sliced his blades at the air towards her. 

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade**

Blurring out of sight, she only just missed the attack which would have cleaved her in half. 

Landing, Kain ducked as Yugito soared over him. His skin burned from the sheer proximity of the demonic chakra from the 2 tails.

Then without warning, she blurred out of sight again, appearing right in front of Kain.

_He's quick on his feet, and will not hesitate to kill. Naruto has taught him as much…_

"Shit"

An in an immense burst, demonic chakra flowed outward, Yugito and Kain at the centre.

And in the centre stood Kain, locked wrist with Yugito, both with their demonic cloaks surrounding them, designating their demonic power.

The Two Tails against The Five Tails. I fight to see…

In one fair snarl, Kain's demonic chakra exploded once again, forcing Yugito to fly backwards. In mid-air, she was able to right herself and she landed again on all fours.

His swords now pierced into the ground, Kain also went down onto all fours. Then, he blurred out of sight. Yugito followed suit.

Kain was faster.

_Extremely quick also, rivalling even Konoha's best in speed. Scary these days, what kids can do. Its almost monstrous. In fact, it was Konoha who brought this upon themselves. They've created a monster, and what else to do then to teach others…_

Kain tackled Yugito and they went flying into the forest, crashing through trees and rolling and tossling about.

Yugito kicked Kain off of her, then righted herself. She then breathes a condensed ball of fire, flying at high speed toward Kain.

Blurring out of sight, Kain avoided the blast. The searing release of heat behind him told him that whatever that attack was, he should refrain from getting hit by it.

He should end the fight now. 

Could he end the fight now? 

The jutsu was still incomplete. 

But he had to try.

The faster he beat her, the better.

"Having second thoughts, huh. I'm sure Naruto has taught you better than that"

Kain looked back at her, the demonic chakra of his cloak still there. To any onlookers it would sure be a strange sight. Two demonic entities, seeming to converse.

"Just how do you know Naruto anyways"

This caught her off guard, if her eyebrows lifting in surprise was any clue. Her relationship to Naruto. They weren't exactly friends. They weren't enemies either. But they were on opposites sides of the war now.

The question held no relevance.

"There's no point of me answering that question. NOW! BE READY!"

With that, Yugito blurred out of sight, and reappeared a few steps infront of Kain, her firey claw edging ever closer to his face.

She missed his smirk.

Dodged the attack. Nope.

Countered, you could say that. But the more accurate description would be that, he attacked her head on.

**RASENGAN**

Yugito's firey claw impacted the swirling ball, her eyes wide. The two attacks attempting to overpower eachother. The ground began to shake, as tremors descended outwards, with the two monsters at the epicentre. Trees uprooted, debris flew. And the deafening boom as one attack overpowered the other.

And as the dust settled, the sight was a panting Yugito, and a bloody Kain on the ground. He was severely burned, his whole chest was charred black. That was the end of the battle.

Or was it.

"I did it" Yugito panted. She knew she couldn't lose. Though this boy had been trained by Naruto, he was still just a boy nonetheless. Nowhere close to mastering his demon, and nowhere close to mastering that jutsu. She could admit though, that she was surprised to see that jutsu. The Rasengan, though she knew it was created ny the fourth Hokage, she trademarked to Naruto. Perhaps it was because she knew that anyone who encountered that jutsu when Naruto used it was probably as good as done.

"You are nowhere near Naruto's level…"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I AM MY OWN PERSON!"

Yugito's eyes widened. As she turned to look, she expected a downed person, on the edge of life. Perhaps even begging for his life. Instead, she saw a man slowly rise to his feet. It was easy to tell how much pain he was in. Yet he still stood.

"I will not kill you today, why do you stand"

"Because… I'm here to prove. That even though Naruto and I are similar, even though he's trained me. I won't always be second choice!"

With that, demonic chakra rushed out of Kain. The wave was powerful, causing even Yugito to take a step back to regain balance. The demonic cloak began to shroud Kain.

One tail.

Two Tails.

Three Tails.

And with that, Kain blurred out of sight, appearing a mere foot in front of Yugito.

"I'LL PROVE TO YOU, I CAN WIN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I assume you knew what attacking us would entail, Raikage" the Sandaime spoke. He spoke with authority, confidence, and just under his tone you could feel hatred. An anger burning inside of the Hokage. An anger that he would take out on none other than, the Raikage.

"Indeed. But I'm sure even you can tell, the odds are in our favour. Not one, not two, but three hidden villages! Do you truly think Konoha can stand up to our might!"

"You underestimate us, Raikage" it was Kakashi, "If our genin are any indication, the strength of Konoha's ninjas knows no bounds.

The Raikage smirked, "Oh I'm sure, but not all of you genin show as much potential as the one who just called on your counterattack."

Naruto smirked, "As much as I want you to myself, Raikage, I'm after someone else's head today."

The Raikage smirk grew even wider, "Is that so, Naruto. Bee, I believe that was an invitation, correct me if you think otherwise"

"YEA! MISTER 9, IT AIN'T NO SIGN! YOU WANNA FIGHT ME! KILLER BEE! TEBAYO!"

"Let us waste no time here" and with that, Naruto jumped down into the arena. As he landed, he noticed a downed sand ninja. He looked like a jounin. Which meant that he was probably defeated by Genma. So fast…

Genma, he was a scary one.

He landed softly, like a true ninja. Amongst the sounds of battle, Naruto almost didn't hear him land.

"Killer Bee, we fought, do you remember"

_CLASH_

_All was quiet, but the scene was one to remember. Naruto was in front of Bee. His sword was being held against the ground by Bee's left foot. One of Bee's blades was poised right by Naruto's throat. But that wasn't all._

_A shadow clone behind Bee held his sword in his right hand beside him. A blade was also poised against the neck of the shadow clone._

"AND SO WHY DO YOU THINK IT'LL CHANGE! THE RESULT OF THIS BATTLE WILL BE THE SAME!"

"That's where your wrong. You've got a pretty sharp eye, Killer-Bee. I'm sure you've noticed, I'm different."

Killer Bee looked at Naruto. Seemingly studying him. He then spoke. 

"I SEE NOTHING, TEBAYO!"

Facepalm.

"Anyways it matters not, Killer Bee, its time for ROUND 2!"

Naruto reached for the hilt of his sword. Channeling chakra into it as he grabbed it was now second nature, as the bandages exploded in an expulsion of wind.

Bee noticed something.

"You blade… It's different."

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade  
><strong>

Bee blurred out of sight, reappearing a few meters behind Naruto. He threw his blades into the air, catching them in his various locations. Such a strange style Bee had adopted. But Naruto couldn't deny, it was effective.

Bee rushed at Naruto. From their previous encounter, Naruto knew not to try and take him in a Kenjutsu battle head on. But he knew that if he eliminated those blades…

Disarming him would be impossible without sustaining a rather annoying abundance of injuries.

Naruto smirked.

Looks like he would have to break them.

He had learned, through sheer willpower if nothing else, to channel natural chakra through his body while moving. There was a trick to it, but he wouldn't be revealing it any time soon.

OH WAIT.

**DID YOU NOT FORGET MORTAL! YOU CANNOT USE SAGE JUTSU IN THIS FORM**

Naruto grit his teeth. He had forgotten about that. But it was alright. He would have to think about another strategy. You know what, fuck it.

He'd trained for so long in the Time Chamber. In that warped space where time went faster than outside, and so he was able to train for many times longer than the one month given to the other finalists. He would show off just what he had been up to.

He didn't have the chance.

Killer Bee blurred and appeared in front of Naruto. He struck.

Naruto deflected the oncoming blade with his sword, only to have two more coming at him. Naruto blurred, appearing behind Bee. He wasted no time as he swung the sword downwards at Bee's head. Bringing up two blades, Bee effectively blocked the strike.

**Kenjutsu: Wind Scythe**

Realizing the danger, Bee pushed Naruto away from him, and attempted a followup strike, but it was too late. The wind blades encompassed Bee, and in a second, he was full of cuts. That was until, he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

'Oh great. Wait, ABOVE'

Naruto jumped backwards, bending his body and landing on his hands, propelling himself once more onto his feet.

He wasted no time taking to the offensive.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Two clones popped into existence on either side of Naruto, mirroring his steps as he ran towards Bee. Naruto threw a shuriken at Bee. Like he thought, Bee deflected it, so Naruto quickly made use of it.

Substituting with the shuriken, he attempted an axe kick at Bee. Bee brought up both his arms to block the strike, the blades penetrating Naruto's skin in the process.

**Disappear.**

**Disappear.**

Both clones literally vanished and appeared within Bee's guard, each with a Rasengan in one hand.

**Dual Rasengan: Clone Style!**

ROOOOAAAR

An explosion of chakra sent all three Narutos flying back. The two clones hit trees and dispelled, while the real Naruto also hit one, but landed on a branch.

'Well, that hurt'

But the sight that greeted him wasn't exactly a promising one. He looked at Bee and saw something very familiar. But something that would get really annoying in this battle.

A cloak of demonic chakra.

One Tail.

That was at least a good sign.

Well Naruto knew it might come to this. Of course that still meant that fighting him head on wasn't exactly the best idea. Ever since he had been released to his original self, he was never able to use the Kyuubi chakra's cloak. He had a sort of substitute, which took all the power of him using his max power with the cloak, and put it into a single form. Only at a small cost.

He couldn't exactly guarantee that he wouldn't attack people on his side.

Luckily, there was nobody anywhere close to the area.

**LARIAT**

Just in time, Naruto jumped, bending over Bee's extended arm as he crashed into the tree, the tree crumbling behind him. Naruto was falling through the air, upside down. He tossed his sword into a nearby tree, satisfied as it lodged itself into the mighty trunk.

He then rapidly went through handseals.

**Wind Style: Air Bullets**

Taking in a large breathe, Naruto shot out highspeed bullets of compressed air where Bee broke through the tree. He knew direct hits would be devastating, and he tried to put enough power so that the jutsu didn't just die as it hit the demonic chakra.

**LARIAT**

Bee burst through the falling trunk of the tree, his trajectory perfect to take Naruto's head off as he fell helplessly in mid-air.

**Disappear**

Nothing.

Naruto suddenly felt very tired. In that split second, he was drained. He started sweating, as every millisecond, his death at the hands of Bee drew closer.

**Did you truly believe that making both your clones use that jutsu would not have any repercussions? Foolish mortal…**

'SHIT SHIT SHIT'

He had no defense. He was chakra drained. But through sheer willpower, he managed to find a way to come up with this last jutsu. It was the jutsu that would save his life.

**Ninja Art: Chakra Implosion**

The circulation of what little chakra Naruto had in his system paused, then quickly rotated in the opposite direction. After another moment, with great force it exploded outwards.

It did not do much against the attack.

Bee broke through the wave of chakra, his bicep wedging into Naruto's gut. Naruto coughed up blood, as both flew through the air. The wind was taken out of him, he couldn't breathe. And the edges of his vision were going white from pain. The sickening crunch as he hit the ground along with Bee was deafening. Naruto skidded backwards, before he hit a tree, taking it down with him.

Just how powerful was that strike.

Bee landed gracefully. It had turned out perfectly for him. The demonic chakra began to recede into his system.

Naruto.

Had.

Lost.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Gaara hopped through the trees. They would soon be at the extraction point. There, Gaara would transform. That would the end of the battle as Temari saw it. Seeing that monstrosity would destroy morale.

Then again, this was the same Konoha that fought the Kyuubi years ago. Would it just motivate them more.

From the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice kunai heading straight for her. She ducked just in time, the Kunai taking pieces of her hair as it embedded itself into a nearby tree trunk. Both Sand ninja recognized the danger and landed, facing where the kunai came from.

"You do realize I can't let you go any further"

Gaara smiled maniacally.

"I KNOW THAT VOICE! COME OUT, UCHIHA!"

Sure enough, Sasuke emerged on from behind a tree trunk. He rested upon a tree branch slightly higher than their own.

"Sasuke…" Temari spoke quietly. Of all the people, it had to be him. Well, in a way it was a good thing. Better him than a jounin.

And better him than Naruto…

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and smirked, "So then, who's first"

Temari began to get out her fan, but she was stopped.

"No. Allow me"

"Gaara, no. You have to get to the extraction point. I can't let you-"

Before she knew it, an hand of sand materialized, and before she could dodge, she was smacked away. She flew through the trees, hitting the trunk of one hard before landing on its branch.

She was knocked out.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh" Sasuke commented.

"She was an annoyance. She was in my way. Nobody gets in my mothers way! SHE WANTS BLOOD"

And with that, the cork flew off of Gaara's gourd, and sand began pouring out.

'The same old tricks huh. For the past month, I've been training to defeat you Gaara. Don't think I haven't analysed the weaknesses of your so called ultimate defense'

The same old tricks eh. How wrong he was. What he was now witnessing was the the first stage…

The sand began to creep along Gaara's face, and along his right arm. It covered his whole arm, took over his gourd, and began to grow outwards behind Gaara. Almost as if it was.

A tail.

"MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD"

And with that, Gaara flung himself at Sasuke. His Sharingan spinning, Sasuke quickly ran through handseals.

**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**

He exhaled a huge fireball and at Gaara's trajectory, he flew straight into it.

And straight out the other side. Sure he was burning, but the fireball held almost no effect. This meant trouble.

Sasuke grit his teeth before diving off the branch, moments before it was smashed in a display of flying shrapnel.

'Well, I guess now's as good a time as any'

"Gaara, do you know what I've been working on for this last month?'

Could Gaara even understand him at this point. Either way, he felt he needed to gloat about this.

'Uchiha, your blood won't satisfy my mother. And after you, the only blood that will satisfy her is Uzumaki's!'

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Looks liked he wanted to have a go at Naruto pretty badly. He smirked.

"Well Gaara, if you can't even defeat me, how do you expect to take on Naruto" he just admitted to being inferior. Well, it wouldn't do him much good to try and flaunt any sort of superiority over Naruto. That would be like asking for a death sentence.

Gaara, snarled, and once again flung himself at Sasuke. Well, a fireball wouldn't work, that much he was sure of. He smirked again.

He reached behind him, pulling his sword out of the sheath. This would be his first true combat experience with it. It was now or never.

Channeling lightning chakra down the blade, Sasuke waited for the perfect moment. But Gaara was coming in VERY fast. This had to be timed perfectly.

He waited. As Gaara flew closer every moment.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

NOW!

Sasuke jumped, just over Gaara's extended arm of sand. With lightning coursing through his blade, Sasuke plunged the sword deep into Gaara's shoulder.

As he thought, it cut like butter.

Sand is directly related to the Earth element, and Lightning's direct effectiveness over Earth meant that as long as Sasuke channelled electricity through his sword.

He would have no problem.

Sasuke yanked the sword out, using Gaara's back as a platform to launch himself away. A bit delayed, but Gaara let out a shriek of pain as he clutched onto the back of his shoulder.

"BLOOOOOD!"

It was time to end it. Plunging his sword into the tree, he began.

Only a few handseals were needed. Then Sasuke's hand erupted in lightning.

**Chidori!**

With that cry, Sasuke leapt at Gaara, his hand crackling with the power of electricity.

This was a sure victory. In a split second, Gaara's tail split into various tendrils of sand, and Sasuke was headed right for them. His eyes widened. He wouldn't be able to dodge.

**RASENGAN**

Before he knew it, a man flew into the scene. He held a blue spiralling ball in his hand. It was considerable side. Good thing the tendrils weren't spaced far apart, as the man's jutsu disintegrated them on impact. That jutsu.

The Rasengan.

That was Naruto's jutsu! But the person using it most definitely wasn't Naruto. But he didn't have time to think on that. He was still on course, and the path was cleared. He knew what he had to do next.

"YOU'RE DONE FOR! CHIDORI"

And with that, Sasuke plunged his electricity engulfed hand into Gaara's back, and it came out the other side.

"This battle is over"

Sasuke yanked his arm out quickly as sand began pouring into the hole he created. He hopped off the branch, running through hand seals. This would finish the job.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Javelin**

A spear of lightning formed in Sasuke's hand. And in a split second, he threw it.

The aim was perfect. It was going right for his head. That was until, well at least it seemed as if in that split second, the whole forest was suddenly covered in sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugito had to admit. This boy had some spunk.

At this point though, there wasn't much he could do against her. He was just too injured.

That pitiful attempt at a Rasengan was what cost him the battle.

I guess it was a ninja lesson learned the hard way: you should always avoid using jutsu you have not yet fully grasped.

Oh well, the boy was still learning. And from what she saw, he held a lot of potential. It was about the same level as when she first met Naruto in Kumo. Naruto was very young back then, but still.

Kain got up yet again, the demonic chakra cloaking him as he ran towards Yugito. He attempted to punch, the chakra taking on the form of a giant fist. Yugito dodged the punch by rolling out of the way, then breathed demonic fire. Kain blurred out of sight, and appeared at Yugito's side. He rushed at her.

Though the boy put up a good fight, it was time to end it.

"I'm impressed with you Kain, however…"

She didn't get the chance to as a hooded figure blurred in front of Kain. The figure's back was to her, but she could still tell by the body language what he was about to do. Kain rushed the figure, and pounced at it. The figure ducked under, and then palm thrusted Kain's belly. Kain flew upwards, then hit the ground hard. As he lay there, the demonic chakra began to recede.

Yugito's eyes never left the figure, even as it stood straight then. Its back was still to Yugito. It was like that for a few moments, then the figure moved towards Kain.

"Stop right there!" Yugito yelled, "Who are you"

The figure paid her no mind as the person continued, undeterred.

"I asked you a question"

Still no response.

"If that's how it is, then prepare yourself!" Yugito yelled as she rushed in.

She wasn't sure what made her rush in like some sort of novice. One of the earliest rules is always try and assess your opponents strength, possibly even their weaknesses if given the chance. Then decide on the best course of action. Perhaps her blood was boiling from that fight. Or the fact that her kill was just stolen in front of her eyes.

The demonic chakra raged as Yugito rushed the hooded figure. Its head began to turn, as the figure glanced at Yugito.

In that split second, a purple cube materialized around Yugito.

'What is this?'

**YUGITO GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!**

The urgency of her demon told her this was something that she really should get out of. But it was too late. In that split second, the cube shrunk to the microscopic size, Yugito disappearing along with it.

The figure stared at the spot where the 2 tailed host disappeared for a moment, before continuing to the unconscious Kain. He bent down beside him, then picked him up and put him over his shoulder. With that, he blurred out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke didn't fully understand exactly what he was staring at. Was this for real. Well, upon some thought, it wasn't really that bizarre of a scene.

A giant toad facing off against some sort of sand racoon. The life of a ninja was getting stranger and stranger every day.

Though they were massive inside, Sasuke was amazed at how nimbly they moved. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes went wide.

The person, who had introduced himself as Jiraiya for a brief moment, jumped from the toad's head. He had noticed the Gaara was ontop of the sand racoon also. Was that what he was aiming for?

Jiraiya sailed through the air, tendrils of sands attempting to impale him, but all meeting their ends at the Rasengan in Jiraiya's left hand. In his right hand was a slip of paper. More specifically, it was a seal.

"YOSH!"

As a sand shield came up as a last defence to defend Gaara, Jiraiya overloaded the Rasengan with chakra, causing it to explode. He directed the force of the explosion using chakra, and the last ditch defense of Gaara was utterly shattered. Before he knew it, Jiraiya put the seal onto Gaara's forehead.

The effect was instantaneous as the Shukaku screamed, and in a few moments, exploded outwards in a flurry of sand. There was a huge popping sound as the Chief Toad disappeared in a plume of smoke, and Jiraiya plummeted down to Earth. His landing was cushioned by leaves in a tree. He couldn't say the same for Gaara on the other hand. He landed hard on the forest floor, Sasuke could hear the thud as Gaara hit the ground. He was bloody all over, his face was slightly dispraportioned. Whatever that transformation was, it left very bad side effects.

"No… This… It can't be…"

Sasuke turned to the voice, to find noneother than the Sand ninja from before. What was her name again. Temari!

"So you're finally awake" Sasuke replied.

"I've been awake for that whole fight"

Sasuke smirked, "Why are you acting surprised. You know that's one of the Sannin right." Sasuke was able to put that much together. It explained the strength, and possibly the Rasengan.

"That transformation was supposed to mark this battle turning to our victory"

Sasuke looked back at her. He was no longer smirking. Whatever it was, he was serious.

"You underestimated Konoha. That should never be done. Konoha is a village with powerful ninja, all united together. From the highest level of ANBU, to the Jounin of the village, even to the Genin. Proof of that is that even as a child, Naruto was good friends with the strongest person in this village, the Hokage. You should've done your research girl"

Sasuke was openly surprised when a tear fell from the girl's eyes.

'Huh'

"I wanted better than this. This, This. All that's come of this stupid invasion is my brother's death!"

"Incorrect"

"Huh" she turned her head quickly to where the sound came from. There was a man there, who Sasuke had identified as one of the Sannin.

"He's not dead. The transformation did a number on him, but he'll be fine. The demonic chakra in his blood should keep him well"

Her eyes still wide, she sighed a sigh of relief. She truly had just broken down. Sasuke had never experienced someone truly breaking down like that. A girl nonetheless. Well, that wasn't important. The invasion was still on, and he was sure there was more that he could do. And since this boy would heal fine because of the demonic chakra, it meant that Sasuke could-…

Wait a minute. Demonic?

"Jiraiya-san, did you say demonic chakra?"

Jiraiya turned to the boy, "Hai, a similar kind to the one Naruto possesses"

"What? Naruto with demonic chakra" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Huh, you mean you didn't know? Well I guess it is an S-Rank secret. But you're on his team right. You would've found out sooner or later."

"Wait, what do you mean exactly when you say demonic"

"Its not exactly my place to but in. You should ask Naruto yourself. I'm sure if you inquired, he would tell you. Its not like he's trying to hide it."

Sasuke nodded, still not sure about this whole turn of events.

Then the ground began to shook.

Surprised, Sasuke jumped onto the ground below him. Sure enough, it was shaking

Jiraiya also jumped down to feel the ground. The same result. They looked at eachother for a moment, before a wave of utter dread washed over them. It was hard not to notice the sky begin to darken also.

"What was that?"

Then suddenly, there was a shockwave. Sasuke flew backwards, hitting hard into a tree. He quickly jumped to the ground, and rooted himself with chakra. Jiraiya had already done the same. The trembling was getting greater.

"About that Sasuke" Jiraiya replied, "I think I found your answer"

He pointed upwards in the direction to Sasuke's right. What he saw made his jaw drop. It was a tower of chakra. Now what was even crazier was that the chakra wasn't blue.

It was dark red.

XXXXXXXXX

Their clash was broken by the sudden pillar of chakra to the East. The Hokage, who was wielding his summon who had transformed into his trademark staff form, observed the tower with large eyes. The Raikage looked stared at it also, it was an awing sight. Even Kakashi stopped. It was like the battle stilled for just a second.

"What. Is. That!" the Raikage spoke.

Anyone who was in Konoha 14 years ago would know exactly what that was.

"It's the chakra… Of the Kyubi." Kakashi answered.

The Raikage's eyes widened, "What?"

Kakashi saw his chance. He rushed the Raikage, but he was not quick enough. In just a second, he regained the lightning around his body, and disappeared in front of Kakashi. In a split second, there was a fist digging into Kakashi's gut.

'So fast…'

The Hokage was literally knocked out of his stupor as he was not quick enough, and the Raikage punched him in the head, sending him flying into the stands below.

Then, another tremor, much like the one previously came. The Raikage stood, the force threatening to push him off the structure, but he stood it out. And with the tremor, the pillar of red chakra had also disappeared.

"Its… Gone?"

It would seem the events at the Hidden Leaf Village had taken a turn for bizarre.

XXXXXXX

(Meanwhile, in the stands just below)

He couldn't hide his smirk.

It was perfect.

The plan was coming to fruition.

He could admit, he was excited to see just what this 'Old Naruto' could do. And if that last chakra surge was any indication, he was impressed. He only wished he could see the carnage with his own eyes. Unfortunately, he had another task.

He turned his head to the section of the stands where the Hokage had just plummeted into. He smirked. He had no doubt that the Raikage would lose this fight. From the moment Itsero got involved, it was obvious who was going to win. But he doubted that the Raikage would die this day. He was too smart for that. He would rather retreat and fight again, rather than go down fighting, and possibly lose. He knew that the Raikage was put off by that pillar of chakra. If the tremors were any indication of just what kind of power whatever created that possessed.

Zack leaned back in his chair. If only he had some popcorn…

'Huh'

He turned back to the direction where the pillar of chakra came from. His eyes widened, not that he wasn't expecting it to turn up sooner or later, but rather the fact that it really was something to look at.

Shrouded in a giant plume of smoke, he could see the shadow of the 8 Tailed Beast, in its full glory.

He laughed out loud. He was enjoying this, "Now Naruto, how will you cope with this" and he continued to laugh.

This day was sure entertaining

XXXXXXXX

The three stood and stared. What was it they were staring at, Temari had an idea. That was only from knowing Gaara well enough. Jiraiya also knew exactly what it was. Sasuke though, was oblivious.

"Is that a summon?" he inquired.

Jiraiya shook his head, "It's a tailed-beast"

Temari nodded, "I guessed as much…"

"A tailed-beast" asked Sasuke, "you mean like the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya nodded. He was studying the scene. His eyes went wide.

A black crescent of chakra just slammed into the 8 tails, pushing it backwards. The chakra was immense, it was powerful. It sent the beast flying.

Right towards them.

"RUN!"

BOOM

…..

The dust soon settled, and from where Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Temari were standing, you could not see the head of the 8 tails.

"This. Is. Insane!" yelled Temari.

From the corner of her eye, Temari made out a figure. He was clathed in all black, and he had a hood.

She recognized him.

"NARUTO!"

The figure sharply glanced at Temari for a second. Though she could not see his eyes, as his face was shadowed, she could definitely feel the eyes on her. Suddenly, there was an influx of chakra, demonic chakra. Naruto turned his head to look up. All he saw was chakra gathering near what should be The Eight Tails head.

The figure blurred out of sights. Though she could not see it, he reappeared on the treetops. Quickly, chakra began gathering into his palm.

It was a Rasengan. But not just any ordinary Rasengan, it continued to grow. And grow, until it trumped the size of even the Eight tails. Underneath, Sasuke could see the massive chakra sources. He couldn't help but be amazed about how much sheer chakra was being amassed right ontop of him.

"Sasuke, we should get out of here. Find that Sand girl, and leave this area. I'm not exactly sure what's coming next, but I can be sure that when those two attacks collide, we won't wanna be anywhere near. Got it" 

Sasuke nodded quickly, then hopped away from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed. He was getting too old for this. Jiraiya looked up, and to his surprise, the huge spinning ball of black chakra was gone.

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

'Don't tell me… Its compressed!'

He ran...

There was a defeaning boom as 2 gigantic beams, one yellowish and one black, collided. The sound was collosal, no doubt eardrums would be popped. The whole sky turned dark, before the mightiest of all tremors was released, as the black beam overpowered the yellow, and headed straight for the gigantic beast, the eight tails.

BOOM

….

The attack itself had done so much damage, Killer Bee could no longer sustain the transformation. The octopus tentacles began to recede, as Killer Bee's human form came back out, and he fell towards the ground. Unconscious.

Jiraiya from his location looked toward the location of the clash. In the sky, there was a single dark figure, falling toward the ground. His jaw had dropped, his eyes were wide, just about anything that showed utter astonishment was present on Jiraiya's face. The figure, that attack. The chakra.

Naruto had just taken on one of the legendary tailed beast, without using a summon or changing form or anything.

And he had won…

XXXXXXX

The Raikage was still, perhaps in shock. His keen eyes saw what happened. He was sure the whole of Konoha had just seen what had happened. Bee had transformed, and had been matched.

He grit his teeth, and turned back to the Hokage, "This battle…"

"It has turned for your worst, has it not, Raikage."

The Raikage grit his teeth once more. He couldn't lie, everything that could have gone wrong, apparently had gone wrong.

The Kazekage had been killed before the battle.

Orochimaru was nowhere to be found.

There had been no sign of Nii Yugito. He could only assume she was dead.

Gaara had been beaten. Probably dead.

And Bee had just been beaten in front of his own eyes. How was this even possible? How was it that-

"that a village like yours could possibly hold off an attack from 3 hidden villages"

"Raikage, that is where you made your mistake. Konoha's will of fire burns strong. Through everyone here, a common goal to protect the village inspires them to fight. With such a goal, nothing could ever deter us!"

The Raikage furrowed his brow. It was time he made his retreat. He began to run through hand seals, as fast as lightning ironically, before he thrust his palm into the air. Out of it was projected a single bolt of lightning. As it went into the sky, it dispered, creating a loud thunderclap.

That was the retreat signal.

Immediately following, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, instantly striking the Raikage. Within a moment, the Lightning had disappeared, the Raikage gone with it.

The Hokage exhaled, as did Kakashi. That battle had not been easy. The Raikage was fast, and skilled, deadly, and smart. A dangerous opponent indeed.

"Well then Hokage, I suppose we should end this invas-"

He couldn't finish his sentence he was knocked in the back of his head. Kakashi fell forward, immediately unconscious. The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked at the attacker. Black hair, a white shirt, black jeans…

He did not recognize this person in the slightest. He noticed though, that the person carried a rather large sword. He used the hilt to take out Kakashi.

"From what I saw Hokage, you are burdened by age"

"I'll have you know, I can still keep up with the young ones these days"

"Is that so" Zack spoke, "Well in that case…"

He then blurred out of sight, appearing right behind the Hokage, sword already in mid-swing. The Hokage brought his own staff, the henged Enma, to block the blow. Even with the almighty staff, the Hokage still skidded backwards a few feet.

'Such power…' the Hokage thought.

"You weren't lying when you said you had quick reflexes. Well this might take slightly longer than I thought it would" he said, all the while smirking.

He blurred out of sight once again.

XXXXXXXXX

The figure landed gracefully onto the ground below them. He was kneeling, his head was down. His left hand rested at his side, while his sword hand was held out, showing off the all black blade.

A rather dramatic pose.

He then stood up, and looked around. He found who he was looking for.

His next target.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Come out"

He recognized the voice. Though deeper and creepier, it was still kind of the same voice.

"Naruto? Was that you up there!" Sasuke hopped down, his eyes wide in amazement. That was truly Naruto, the Naruto he knew wasn't capable of doing that. It had to be whatever happened to him in the forest. What he just did was utter madness!

Shrouded by the hood, and the cracked fox mask on his face, nobody could see the utterly maniacle smirk on Naruto's face.

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

And with that, Naruto blurred out of sight, appearing right in front of Sasuke. It was too fast, it was too sudden. Sasuke had absolutely no defense, he would die here.

Only with his sharingan could he barely catch the figure that blurred in front of him. He deflected the blow with his own long sword, but Naruto quickly blurred out of sight, appearing behind the person.

And inside his guard.

Before he knew it, Naruto had cut off his arm. The figure promptly turned into a log.

SHHREEW

The long blade came out from Naruto's stomach. It had penetrated from his back. That should do him in.

Or not.

Naruto snarled, twisting his body, making a gruesome sound, Naruto grabbed onto the head of the surprised figure. He then twisted yet again, using momentum to slam the man's head into the ground. With the man on the ground, Naruto reached for the sword in his back, pulling it out, a pool of blood seemingly accompanying the weapon. He dropped the weapon on the floor, then moved to finish him off.

"NARUTO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The figure stopped for one second, looking at the source of the sound. It was none other than Sabaku Temari.

In that moment, Naruto blurred, appearing in front of Temari, his sword mid-swing. Temari had overstepped her boundaries, and she would die.

But Naruto's blade went through nothing but air.

He snarled, "JIRAIYA!"

Sure enough, there was Jiraiya in another tree, setting Temari down.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, Sabaku. He's not exactly the same Naruto, if you hadn't noticed"

She looked right back at him, "I thought I could get through to him"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, not like this. Though I'll admit, he's a lot more controlled than before when he was training with me. But its still very similar. In this form, he's not stable."

Temari nodded, and looked back at Naruto. He was staring at the two of them. Though she couldn't see his facial expression, he looked angry.

"Well Jiraiya, explain yourself" Naruto spoke.

"Naruto tell me, what will killing her do?"

"It will satisfy my blade"

"And then what?"

"And then perhaps, somebody stronger. I long for death, Jiraiya. For people around me to die. ISN'T THAT WHAT I WAS TRAINED FOR! THE DEATH OF OTHERS!"

"No Naruto, you were trained to protect this village, you know that. You wanted to become a strong ninja, at one time you had wanted to become the Hokage. Somewhere deep inside you, you still long to defend this village"

"Well then Jiraiya, are you not protecting one of the people who attempted to bring this village to its knees? Does that make you my enemy too?"

Jiraiya grit his teeth. "I'm merely-"

"Naruto! Remember what you said to me. I know you remember!"

Naruto momentarily looked surprised. He did recall something of the sort.

_"So there's no… No hope for him then"_

_"I never said that… Do not fret… We will meet again, and perhaps I may be able to help you then…"_

Just then, from the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a fire in the sky. Jiraiya saw it also, and it brought both their attentions. It came from the arena.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Naruto listen to me. The Hokage is still in danger! That fireball is sign that the fight at the arena is still going on! If you don't help him, he could die."

That stopped Naruto in his tracks.

Naruto then began to laugh. He laughed, like a maniac that couldn't control himself. He laughed.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE JIRAIYA! YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE KNOW I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THIS VILLAGE!"

"THEN JUST WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR!"

Naruto stopped for a moment, then laughed again. Through his laughter, he spoke, "I'm merely fulfilling the goal behind my training. I am a sort of harbinger of death after all. THIS VILLAGE COULD BURN FOR ALL I CARE!"

Perhaps he was too caught up in his own speech. The attack that he could've dodged 10 times over before it actually hit him, actually hit him.

"SHUTUP!" the fist pounded into Naruto's face straight on, and sent him flying into the trunk of the tree. On the same branch was the culprit, the person who had just punched Naruto.

None other than the host of the one tailed beast, Sabaku no Gara.

"Uzumaki, I had wanted to fight you. But now I can see, you're weaker than I am."

This, Naruto took offense to. He quickly got up and shot back, "You're the one who's half dead, correct me If I'm wrong"

"No you're correct. The truth is, I thought of you as powerful, because… Even though you contained a beast, you had people who accepted you for it! I WAS NEVER LIKE THAT! EVEN MY SIBLINGS LOOKED AT ME WITH FEAR"

Temari couldn't hide her guilt. It was true.

"And so, at the first moment I saw you Uzumaki, I was envious of you. And I pegged you as someone that I had to kill, someone that would satisfy mother. But I was wrong, you're just a weakling."

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto began to walk towards Gaara, his left hand clenched into a fist.

Accidentally, his hood slipped off. And the sight was amazing.

The cracked mask had fallen into pieces, off of Naruto's face. So his face was bare. It was the eyes that got them. One the normal cerulean blue of the Naruto they all knew. The other, red, with a dark vertical slit. The eye of a fox.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE!" Naruto realed back his arm, and went in for the punch.

It was caught by the sand shield. Of course, it would come to his defense. Naruto wasn't thinking properly.

"TELL ME GAARA!" he yelled this while reeling his arm back once again, this time charging up a Rasengan.

"TELL ME! WHO SHOULD I FIGHT FOR IF NOT FOR MYSELF!"

He got ready to plunge the Rasengan into Gaara's shield. It was about to make contact. Only inches away.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR PRESCIOUS PEOPLE!"

The Rasengan stopped.

"FIGHT TO PROTECT THEM UZUMAKI! I REALIZE NOW WHERE I WENT WRONG. NOT KEEPING MY PRESCIOUS PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME. INSTEAD, I SHOVED THEM AWAY, AND BECAME WHO I AM NOW! DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE, UZUMAKI!"

Naruto stood absolutely still.

"Naruto! When this all ends, yes nothing will have changed. Yes, the villagers will still hate you. Yes, you'll still be considered the Kyuubi to everyone, the demon child. But Naruto remember! Those who see the true you! Those who stand beside you, those who take you for you, and couldn't care less about the stupid beast you have inside of you. Protect those people" tears… "because if you let them go, you'll truly have nobody left…"

Naruto was absolutely still. No. His body was shaking. His head was down, his hair falling over his face.

Then suddenly, he collapsed to his knees, his hands going to his face, and he began to sob…

Through tear filled eye, through tear filled blue eyes, Naruto spoke once more, "You- you're right…"

Naruto stood up slowly, and walked past Gaara.

"Thank you for that, Gaara."

Gaara said nothing.

.He then turned to Jiraiya and Temari. Sasuke had in fact also joined the group.

"Sorry everyone, for giving you so much trouble."

Jiraiya sighed in relief. Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry teme."

He then locked eyes with Temari. It seemed as if time stopped for a split second as both looked into eachother's eyes. Then Naruto spoke.

"I'm especially sorry Temari. I know I told you that next time I saw you I could help Gaara, but it seems like he was the one helping me" he smiled genuinely.

And to his surprise, Temari smiled back, "Yea, don't mention it. I'm just glad you're okay Naruto."

Naruto looked up into the sky, "Well this is a strange turn of events. It would almost seem as if we're on the same side now" he smiled, "But now, I've got to check out the scene at the arena. Apparently, there's still a battle going on. I'll be seeing all of you" then he blurred out of sight.

Once he was out of hearing distance, Jiraiya took it upon himself to speak to the two Sand ninjas.

"You do remember, he killed your father…"

Temari nodded, "Yes, and I know I resent him for it. Even this moment, I want to rip his head off. But I can't bring myself to"

"I would agree. This whole invasion has changed me. I don't even know how I feel anymore" Gaara spoke.

Jiraiya nodded, "Well, you guys best find your brother and get going. I'm pretty sure that the lightning bolt that shot up from before was a retreat signal. If you're found here, it wouldn't be too good now would it.

Temari nodded, "You're right. C'mon Gaara, lets find Kankuro and get going"

Gaara nodded. And with that, both ninja hopped away towards where they last saw their brother.

"So Jiraiya, you trained Naruto huh"

Jiraiya laughed, "Well yes. How else do you expect he got so strong"

"Then tell me, how strong is he. I don't think I've truly see him go all out. Even today, I feel as if he was holding out. And he took care of that huge monster almost effortlessly."

Jiraiya looked toward the sky, "To tell you the truth, I don't even know where his strength ends. He's a scary one, Uzumaki Naruto. When he goes unstable like that, he's rather unpredictable."

Sasuke couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Standing atop the Hokage monument was a hooded figure. Behind him, another hooded figure. An orange mask was upon his face.

"You're quite insistant, aren't you Madara"

"I think I understand the reason for this. I just want you to confirm it"

Itsero shook his head, "Very well. You see, The Village Hidden in the Leaves…"

…

"Will be mine by next morning"

XXXXXXXX

He was annoyed to admit it. But truth was, he was actually sweating. He underestimated the Hokage, in his old age. The geezer was actually pretty powerful.

Zack ducked under the staff and swung at the Hokage's feet. The Hokage jumped, slamming the end of the staff into Zack's back as he propelled himself away. He righted himself in mid-air, and came down with the staff in mid-swing.

**Kenjutsu: Hell's Crescent**

Zack yelled as he swung his blade, black chakra emerging and flying at the Hokage. His staff took the impact, but Zack had disappeared.

He reappeared at the Hokage's side in mid-air, giving an overhead kick in his side and sending the Hokage flying into the ground. He impacted hard.

Zack landed, then rushed the Hokage.

The Hokage swung his staff, a wave of chakra rushed at Zack.

Zack held his sword in front of him in a guard position, but still skidded back at the force of the chakra.

Zack grit his teeth. This was starting to get really annoying.

"Hey, you're not done yet?"

'Huh' Zack looked around, and sure enough leaning against a wall was none other than Rin.

"What are you doing here? Rin"

"Well, my part in the plan is over, so I thought I might check up on you. My my, I would have expected the Hokage to be dead by now."

Zack grinned, "He's tougher than you might think, despite his age"

Rin smirked, "Well then, now that I'm here, he should be no problem for the two of us"

They grinned.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto hopped through trees. He was going as fast as he could. He didn't want to risk using disappear. His chakra supply felt pretty low, and resorting to the Kyuubi's chakra at this point, Naruto just couldn't bring himself to do. After what he had become.

He could see the arena before him. With one more chakra enhanced leap, he would be on top of the mighty stadium. And so he was airborn.

He landed with a roll, quickly surveying the surroundings. The stadium was a wreck, blood from various battles. And yet the civilians were still there, all asleep. Just how strong was that sleeping jutsu?

And then, he saw it…

….

…

Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes in disbelief as he looked across the roof of the stadium.

On the other side of the roof was Zack, his mighty sword plunged into the gut of none other than…

The Hokage.

"What-" he couldn't speak.

"The hell-, no…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This attracted their attention as both Zack and Rin turned to the new arrival. Their eyes widened as Zack whispered.

"Well, his timing absolutely sucks"

"WHAT IS THIS!"

Pure hatred in his lungs, it filled his whole body, and Naruto jumped across the opening on the roof and landed on the other side. He wasted no time charging Zack, sword in hand.

**Kenjutsu: Chakra Blade!  
><strong>

The blade was blue and it flew at Zack. Zack shook his head, extending his arm. He deflected the attack using his hand. Naruto's eyes were wide.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" his body filled with rage.

Naruto rushed Zack widly, and swung his sword in a similar fashion, though just a swing, the floor where Zack once stood caved. Zack was now airborne.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs, jumping to an incredible height chasing after Zack.

In his free hand, he began charging a Rasengan.

"Do you really think that'll be enough to do me in Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly clenched his fist, then opened his palm toward Zack. The attack was instantaneous. It was impossible to dodge as a condensed beam shot out of Naruto's hand, and hit Zack hard. He coughed up blood as the attack took him further upward.

Naruto landed, not wasting any time, as he rushed at Rin. Rin's eyes were still wide at the last attack, and she just barely managed to duck under Naruto's wild swing. Her hands ignited with chakra, and she went for a palm thrust at Naruto's underbelly.

But before Rin could do that, she was kneed in the head. She flew sideways, the power of the attack monsterous.

She skipped along the ground, before she went onto her knees, her palms on the ground, as she coughed up blood.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"You'll have to get through me, Naruto" Zack said, blurring in front of Rin.

"IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE" his stride was not deterred.

Zack's blade was destroyed by Naruto's last attack. So he had no other way to protect Rin than his body.

As Naruto sprung, Zack accepted his death. His life had been lived to serve his master. He lived with a purpose, he died for that same purpose. And so he could accept death.

But death never came.

Instead…

"YOU!"

It was noneother than the true maestro holding all the strings. The person who had found him in the countryside. The person who had promised to help him return to his old self. And the person who no doubt orchestrated this plan to kill the Hokage.

Naruto's blade was stopped by Itsero's own. They stood there for a few moment, before Naruto grit his teeth, and jumped backwards.

"DID YOU FORGET TO MENTION THIS IN OUR DEAL!"

"Well, the deal was benefitial to both parties. I only told you as much as you needed to know. That is all"

His anger came once again.

"Though I am impressed Uzumaki. Perhaps it was your training in the time chamber-"

"How did you know that I tra-"

"I have eyes everywhere Uzumaki. Now I wonder, was it the training in the time chamber? Or has this invasion caused you to transcend"

"What are you talking about"

"Your prescious Hokage is dead, is he not? And yet, I have not felt the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he grew even angrier.

"DON'T YOU ANALYSE ME!" he yelled as he rushed Itsero.

"He's still alive you know. Weak, but alive. Are you sure you should be spending his last moments pursing me" he smirked

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the Hokage. And he saw it. The unsteady, staggered, up and down movement of the Hokage's chest. Naruto's eyes widened as he blurred and appeared beside the Hokage.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! I failed you…" he began, tears falling as fast as he blurred beside the dying man.

"I, I'm sorry. I was always a failure. I'm a failure of this village. I'm a failure to you Oji-san! I've failed everyone!"

"N- no… Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened as the Hokage spoke.

"I don't have much time. I can't go letting you think that. I want you to COUGH- kn- know… That… I'm proud of you Naruto"

Naruto's tears kept coming.

"Naruto… My final request of you… Is…"

….

"TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE"

…

…

…

Naruto stood up, as the Hokage took his last breathe. He closed the Hokage's eyelids, then turned to face Itsero.

"You, I despise you. And I'll kill you, here. And. Now."

"Oh, I'm afraid to inform you that you lack the means to do so. You're not strong enough for me yet, Uzumaki"

"Is that so…" Naruto spoke softly.

**Disappear**

Naruto then materialized in front of Itsero, and inside his guard, sword already mid-swing.

Itsero stepped out just in time.

Naruto was surprised. Just how fast was Itsero? To be able to dodge a fast that was instant?

But he didn't have much more time to ponder on this as a purple cube formed around him. Then, it began to compress to microscopic size. This would take but an instance.

**Disappear**

An instance too late.

Itsero's brows rised.

'Impressive. The boy actually managed to evade my attack'

Itsero looked up, and sure enough there was Naruto above him. In his free hand, was a Rasengan.

He wasn't surprised when Naruto gripped the Rasengan, then pointed his exposed palm at him. The beam that followed was expected also.

Itsero smirked. As the attack came, a cube form infront of Itsero, and the attack impacted the cube. Or rather it was absorbed by it. The cube then shrinked to microscopic size, taking the attack with it. Naruto had no time to be distraught at how easily he dealt with such a strong attack. Naruto had to end it, with one blow.

"How naïve of you to think that you could beat me without using the Kyuubi"

That put Naruto off for a split second, but he regained his senses and poured out a mass of chakra into his blade. Then, he began to condense it within the blade.

"THIS IS PART OF MY TRAINING!"

**Condensed Chakra Blade!**

Itsero watched the blade as it came closer. A condensed attack. It was pretty genius, he had to admit. Any attack condensed would deal more damage, and of course, could have a much deadlier effect if released. If the beam was any indication, it was a good strategy. Against a lot of enemies, that strategy would have been perfect.

But not against him.

"HE'S PUT UP NO DEFENSE! I'LL END THIS!"

And with that, Naruto slashed his blade down…

Only for it to be stopped.

By Itsero's hand.

Naruto couldn't hold back his surprise, his jaw dropped, his eyebrows rose. Much to the enjoyment of Itsero. He had just given him the satisfaction he so wanted.

"You're not ready for this stage yet, Uzumaki"

Dejected and defeating, Naruto could put up no defense as the purple cube consumed him.

XXXXXXXXX 

**And that brings the end of the Chapter. I know, its been really long. And I'm sorry, so very sorry. But I'm back :D and I won't be taking such long breaks again.**

**I feel a thank you is in order. To all my readers, THANK YOU. Having you there reading this story, and enjoying it, is a lot of encouragement to me. A while back I was fussing about reviews. Naah, forget about all that. I'm happy to write, and I know that if at least a few people like the story, why not keep writing it :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. If I made any technical errors in the storyline, like somethings from previous chapters not matching up with this one or something, please do tell me. It has been a while since I last updated the story, and so my mind is a bit off when thinking about all the intricate plots and such.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**And the next Chapter is:**

**The Finals: Aftermath**


	28. The Finals: Aftermath

**Chapter 27**

**The Finals: Aftermath**

And so, a week passed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the immense crowd was like a rumbling in the background. They were waiting, waiting for him. This was a new era, HIS era! His inauguration would mark the true beginning of his plan. Carefully planned out for so long. Countless deaths, the seal in Iwa, the gathering of his demonic guard, everything was now coming into place. This last step, to become the Kage of Konoha, would mark the true beginning. This beginning would herald the end…

"Enter"

He had not even knocked. Zack opened the door, a grin on his face. It would seem he was excited for this moment also.

"All that time, its finally paying off isn't it, Itsero"

Itsero smirked, "I will have to apologize to you at this time, Zack. I can't promise it will be exciting right off the bat. After this attack the priority will be calming the villagers, and making sure they have faith in their new leader. For that to happen, I will have to take things slow."

Zack nodded, "There's no need to apologize. Life can't be too exciting all the time now can it?" he smirked, "Besides, the Invasion was all the excitement I needed"

The Invasion. Planned by others, used to his own full advantage. He would have to thank Orochimaru and the Raikage later.

"Zack, for this past week I had assigned you the task of looking after those who could truly oppose my reign. What are the results?"

Zack answered, "Your biggest worry right now would probably have to be Kakashi. He doesn't buy the fact that Naruto randomly went missing for a second. He has yet to make a move, likely because he doesn't have much ground to do so. He testified that he was knocked out by something that felt like a sword hilt, but that alone doesn't exactly narrow it down. Your other worry, Jiraiya the Sannin. You won't have to worry about him. He has left the village"

Itsero's eyebrows rose, "Oh, he has now."

"I'm sure he's gone out to search for Naruto. And the ANBU squad you sent out in search for him have also come back with no luck. If I might ask, just where did you send him?"

"It is not important. I have no doubt I will see him again sooner or later. By that time, I want solid control of this village, I want absolutely no hinges in this early stage of my plan. You could say that these early stages are quite, fragile"

Zack nodded, "Anyways, the shinobi population are skeptical, seeing as you are but a mystery to all of them. Though most of the council buys your story, there are some who see through it. The Hyuuga has his doubts, and I'd be surprised in the Naara didn't already think of a plan to get you out of this position."

"I had worried about Shikaku, but I don't have anything to fear. If he even moves to challenge me, eliminate him."

Zack nodded once again glancing at the door, "It seems you have a visitor. I shall return soon. Until next time, master" and with that, Zack blurred out of sight. Just in time for a knock on the door.

"Enter"

Homaru and Komaru, the two village elders were the ones who entered.

"Itsero-san. Are you ready, it is time for you to address the general population" Homaru spoke.

Itsero nodded, "Once again gracious elders, I thank you for this opportunity. And I promise to you, I shall lead this village into a prosperous future!"

Komaru, "A Kage always makes good on his promises. We shall hold you to it"

Itsero nodded, then adorning his Kage robes, he stepped out onto the balcony, the whole village of Konoha at his feet. The sun was blinding for that split second as he stepped onto the balcony. This was his moment, this was history in the making.

He couldn't keep hidden his grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

"I don't like it"

"YOSH! YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH STILL BURN BRIGHT MY ETERNAL RIVAL"

Kakashi sighed. Even from the hospital you could hear the immense crowd that was at the scene of the Inaguration of the Fifth Hokage. But Kakashi was here, his sharingan overusage meant that for a week he was weak as a new Genin, and the fact that he had a concussion didn't help.

But even if he was fine, what could he do. He had testified against the induction of Itsero, there was something that just didn't sit right with him. Even with that, the council still elected him. It was a close vote though. Even if he had the strength to stand, to move, to fight, it was still for naught. This time, he had lost. He had failed Konoha.

Some ex-Anbu he was.

"Kakashi, I can still tell you're concerned for your pupil, but I can assure you, NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVEN MY OWN STUDENTS!"

Truth be told, he was very concerned about Naruto. Yes, a large part of it was because he was his sensei, but the other part was a lot more technical. Kakashi, from long range, saw a glimpse of what Naruto was truly capable of. The tower of chakra, the wave which struck the 8 tails, that was all Naruto. Naruto was a shinobi who made the ground of Konoha itself shake to the roots of its mighty tree. A shinobi like that wouldn't be done is so easily. That was what he was concerned about. If someone like Naruto was done in, disappeared, just like that, he was scared to think of the strength of the person capable of such a feat. And the fact that Itsero just came out of the blue, claiming to be a descendant of the second Hokage, it all just didn't match up. If that were true, then Homaru and Komaru, the two council geezers should've been able to see through it, but they seemed totally okay with the story.

"Naruto isn't someone that's ever needed my help. Even now, though I can't help but worry, I know that he'll be fine. I guess this is what being a jounin-sensei really means"

"Yosh! Even your prized pupils grow up! Though Naruto seems like he's already matured, but nonetheless! HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL NOT DIMINISH!"

Kakashi smiled. Gai… At times like this, he was a good guy to have around. He at least made this time I bit more bareable. Though his constant outbursts about 'flames of youth' did get annoying, and fast, he could look past it, this time at least.

Kakashi looked outside, he could still hear the buzz of the crowd, assembled in the main village square. There was nothing more he could do. He had defended Konoha to the best of his abilities, and now the rest would be up to fate.

He would feel a lot more reassured though if Naruto was still around.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He slammed the wall. He was USELESS! 

Even he had to be saved by Naruto's master. Naruto… Whether it be him, or his master, he kept creeping back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke went down on his knees, slamming his fist into the ground. He could care less about whatever was going on outside in the village. He needed to think, think. He needed to put his own plan into fruition. He had decided.

Konoha could not give him the strength he desired. Naruto had left to train at a very young age. He himself had trained from a very young age, yet WHY! WHY WAS THERE SUCH A GAP IN THEIR POWER! 

While he was out there being saved from a Gaara, Naruto was out there kicking the ass of some giant octopus! He clenched his fist even tighter. It was torture to know that he was at a stand still. Even his month of training in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu didn't help one bit. But in that same time, Naruto had become a whole different person! IT WASN'T FAIR! 

Sasuke knew by now, life isn't fair.

He still wasn't exactly sure what he planned to do. He knew he would leave Konoha, but where to go from there? He had even considered the possibility of tracking down Naruto and getting him to train him, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. He couldn't ask anyone from the village to accompany him, it just wouldn't work out. And even if it would work out, there was nobody in the village Sasuke thought of as able to train him. There was one person who he knew he could ask. He grit his teeth. He never thought it would come to this. But he had no other choice.

This past Chunnin exam was a wakeup call for him. He was being left in the dust. There were some powerful Chunnin in the exam, and even more powerful were the shinobi who invaded Konoha. Gaara was powerful, and he couldn't even match Gaara's strength. And so he would do something he sweared he would never in his life EVER resort to this.

He would find his brother, and train under him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed. This whole week had just been utter madness. Kakashi in the hospital, Sasuke not seeing anyone. The funeral for the Third Hokage, and the induction of a new one. This would definitely be the forerunner in the contest for craziest week of the young kunoichi's life. Oh, and Naruto…

Every time she tried to get herself to think of something cheerful, she kept on thinking about Naruto… Thinking about how it didn't make any sense. Naruto had gone missing? And at suh a crucial time! It made her worry, a lot. She could tell that even Kakashi-sensei was worried. She went to visit him sometime during the week, and even though he projected a general happy exterior in the hospital, Sakura could see that underneath that, he was worried.

She couldn't blame him. This week would be worrying for anyone who had taken part in the invasion. She wasn't sure exactly what would happen next, but she only hoped things would go back to normal.

Back to normal, which would mean Naruto had to return. It kind of helped remembering that the last time Naruto went MIA, he showed up a few weeks later more than fine. He seemed itching to fight when he returned. So she hoped… She truly hoped… That this time would be exactly the same as last.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kazekage dead. Their leader, dead. This invasion was the worst idea in Suna history.

The funeral was sad, everyone shed their tears, the people, the shinobi, the children.

The three children of the Kazekage especially were sad. But for them, though the invasion had gone badly, VERY badly, it was sort of a new beginning.

Kankuro wasn't his cocky self anymore. He was humble, and a new man.

Gaara had changed absolutely. He had forced the Shikaku out of his body, and then defeated it. He was their brother once again.

As she sat in her room, the lights went out. The wind blew as the window swung open, revealing a figure shrouded in dark robes, with a hood over his head. He smelled nice.

"Temari-chan…"

The voice. It was him.

He descended, his footsteps almost none-existent as he seemed to effortlessly glide towards her. His black robe fluttered in the wind. It was a cold evening, or was it him that made her shiver.

He grabbed her in an embrace, and at this close, she could see into his eyes. His deep cerulean eyes. They were beautiful. His whisper sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you, Temari-chan."

And as he leaned in closer to her face, his hood came off with the wind, revealing blond locks.

They leaned ever closer, until their lips met. And it was utter bliss.

The moment seemed to last forever, but then he pulled away, taking a few steps away from her.

"Bliss huh. I guess this truly is blissful sleep"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto smiled, a smile that she would remember forever, "Now back to reality, Temari-chan"

"Huh, wait Naruto!"

(And slowly, she opened her eyes)

To see Gaara an inch away from her face. 

"AAHH!" she yelled as she fell backwards out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." 

"G-Gaara! What were you doing!"

"Your face was red. I thought you might have a fever"

"Oh.." Temari sighed in relief. That scared the shit out of her.

He then seemed to chuckle.

"Whats so funny" Temari asked in annoyance.

"You talk in your sleep"

Her eyes widened, she couldn't stop her face from going red.

"Umm. What did I say"

Gaara continued to chuckle, "Oh I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind if he knew it was you saying those kinds of things"

She went even reder. 

"Gaara! Tell me!"

Gaara continued to chuckle, "Anyways, the council wants to see the three of us when you're fully recovered."

"The three? I suppose you're talking about Kankuro"

Gaara nodded, then smiled, "I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

Temari looked at Gaara. It was amazing, Gaara's sudden change in personality. It all happened following the Konoha invasion. And she couldn't help but admit she was really happy about it. She was happy that she could finally have the brother she had always wanted. The fear was gone.

Even though he hadn't meant to, it was all because of him. He had indeed, made well on his promise. She smiled.

"I think I'll tell Kankuro about your deep sleep fantasies"

"YOU WILL NOT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had returned safely. Well, a lot of them had at least, the Raikage included. Bee was pretty badly injured though, but in a few days he would be fine, curtesy of his demon's chakra. Still in the mind of A, the Raikage, it made no sense.

He was not just powerful, he prided himself upon being a skillfull tactician, and the strategy was pretty simple, an all-out against Konoha. No other precautions should have been needed. With the power of 3 hidden villages, the odds of the Leaf coming out ontop was 1 in 9. They were that 1, and it quite honestly, pissed him the hell off. He had underestimated the Leaf, and this would surely be the beginning of war. There was supposed to be no long term war. The Leaf should've been his by now. 

But instead, he returns to his own village, dejected and defeated, the smirking faces of Konoha like hot rocks digging into his pride.

He was in his office, and he was angry. He needed some time to just broil in his own anger. Let his rage fill him, perhaps his anger could help him figure out a way to salvage this mess he's made.

A knock.

He was prepared to yell at the person, telling them to leave immediately, but instead he spoke softly, "Enter".

In walked none other than Samui, one of his most trusted shinobi. She was powerful now, and she would only become more powerful. He knew why she was here.

"So then, any luck?"

The search had been going on for two days, with no luck on their part. He had requested to be updated on the status of the search every single day without fail. He wanted to know every slight detail about what the search party uncovered. He absolutely had to get Yugito back. It made him seem cold-hearted, but he knew the primary reason he wanted Yugito back was because going into a war with Konoha, who had 2 tailed beasts, and his own Lightning Village only with one, the odds would be in Konoha's favour. And even more so because he knew that he most likely would not be able to get the Sand to side with them again. There was Iwa, but the Kumo and Iwa had never been on truly best terms. But he would need them if he truly went to war. But he was getting off track.

"No" she responded, "Still no trace of her. She could be in fire country, but at the moment its too dangerous to send scouts in. Konoha is probably on edge after such a surprise attack, and they probably are patrolling their borders and their country excessively."

The Raikage exhaled a great sigh. It had all gone wrong. A miscalculation, no his calculations were perfect. He hated to admit it, but it was his own cockiness that caused him to forfeit a victory during the invasion.

Or so he'd like to think. Perhaps he was just trying to avoid giving credit to the people who truly messed up his plan. From the reports, he was told that Kain was the person who took care of Yugito. Strangest part about that was that none of his shinobi who recounted that battle knew how it ended, only that Yugito and Kain were both gone by the end of it.

He sighed once again. "Continue searching, it is necessary that we find her"

Samui nodded, "Then I shall be off"

The Raikage nodded, and the door soon shut. This was truly a disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The speech was a thing of beauty. His plan coming into fruition, the whole thing was beautiful. All these damn years, and finally it was happening. He walked through the halls of the Hokage tower freely, no fear. It was truly, finally, coming to fruition. His goal…

He stopped. A figure blocked his path. He was small, and he wore a helmet and a scarf. Itsero recognized this boy.

"Sarutobi. Konohamaru."

Konohamaru looked at the man, he grit his teeth. He looked angry, as he proclaimed, "Even if you wear those robes! I'll never acknowledge you as the Hokage! THAT WAS MY DAD'S SPOT, AND IT WILL ONLY BELONG TO HIM!"

A nuisance. He should demote him the first chance he got. But he had to act here, he had to take on the role of the new Hokage, in these halls he was sure there were eyes watching him.

"I truly apologize for your loss, Konohamaru-kun. But sooner or later you'll have to face reality. I'm the new Hokage, and-"

"Enough of your bullshit! Naruto will come and kick your ass, I know it!"

This surprised him, "Naruto? You know Naruto?"

"Yea! I'm his apprentice!"

This surprised Itsero, 'Well, I guess they do sort of match eachother'

Itsero blurred behind Konohamaru, and continued to walk away. Konohamaru widened his eyes, and turned around, yelling after Itsero, "Hey! Where are you going!"

"I have things to do, Konohamaru-kun!" and with that he was off.

Konohamaru looked really mad, in fact he was fuming. He stormed away down the opposite end of the wall.

He soon came upon the door to his office. Before he pushed it open, a smile crept upon his face.

Opening it, he noticed a figure inside. He wasn't attempting to conceal his presence in the slightest. The figure was seated in the chair that the Hokage would usually sit upon, his back was turned to the door. In a fluid motion, the chair spun around to reveal the jet black hair of Kain.

They looked at eachother for a moment, before Itsero spoke.

"So then, have you made your choice."

Kain didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he responded, "I'd like to hear it. Once more"

Itsero nodded, "Very well. As you know, I was the one who finished your battle for you. I apologize for that, but during the battle, I heard you say you dislike being compared to Naruto. In fact, I believe you even said you would not be second best for much longer"

Kain nodded.

Itsero continued, "Which is why I've decided to help you. I want to make you like Naruto. I'm sure you noticed the great change between Naruto before and after the second stage of the Chunnin exams. A while ago, he made a deal with the Kyuubi to become closer to one in the same. Of course they could not fuse souls, so it wasn't perfect, but it was pretty close. Their chakra was one in the same, and at his young age that made Naruto unstable. He was sealed by his mentor, his memories of him ever being like that were also sealed. The contract with the Kyuubi was permanent, so undoing the seal effectively turned him back into what he was"

"And you'll give me that power? How exactly"

"I've experimented with my own guard. All of them are infused with demonic chakra, though none are as powerful as Naruto because none have their own demonic soul to back them up. Of course, you on the other hand already contain a demonic soul. All I would have to do is merge chakra, in other words, it'll take a bit of complex sealing but I can re-create the contract that Naruto used with the Kyuubi all those years ago"

"And that will make me powerful?" Kain asked.

"Yes. Though I can't guarantee it won't hurt. And of course there is a condition"

Kain nodded, "Yea, you want me to become a part of your guard. So that's all I have to do right"

Itsero nodded, "Yes. So then Kain, what is your choice?"

Kain smirked, "Make me powerful…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His whole body hurt. He could feel demonic chakra in his whole system, well his chakra was one with the demon, but it still felt like demonic chakra. Though his body was long used to it by now, it still felt different than his previous normal chakra.

That didn't take away from the fact that his body hurt. A lot. His thoughts were all jumbled. He slowly tried to put them together. He started off with something clear.

Invasion.

Good. At least he cleared his mind to remember the chaos of it. But the details…

Killer Bee. Loss.

True Power.

Killer Bee. Win.

Gaara.

Temari.

Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dead.

His eyes flung themselves open, as tears began to run down. He was lying down in a forest, large trees around him. He sat himself up, forcing the tears to stop. He could grieve later, right now he could be in danger. His mind was still jumbled, he needed to go slightly further.

Zack.

Rin.

Stopped by Itsero.

Purple Cube.

Right right, he was consumed by Itsero's space-time ninjutsu. He must've been sent to, wherever he was. He didn't recognize this forest, and he'd been in forests all around the continent.

Naruto was beginning to regain his barings. His body still hurt though. Slowly, he stood up. He was relieved when he saw his sword right beside where he was lying down. It was dawn. No, that was wrong.

It was dusk.

No.

His internal clock was all messed up. Over the years travelling with Jiraiya he'd become quite adept with knowing the time of day. Depending on where he was, his internal clock would adjust, telling him quite accurately around what time it was. But here everything to him seemed out of whack. Why, he had no clue.

He heard the person land, before even that he felt their presence. The reason why he didn't move beforehand was because he recognized this chakra signature.

"Jacob…"

"Ah, so you're finally awake, Naruto-san."

"Whats going on, explain, now."

"First, fight me!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose, "Why"

"Simple. I did not have a chance to fight you during the exams, so I'll fight you now"

Naruto looked at this boy. He sighed, he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Fine, I'll fight you. But before I do, tell me. Where are we, and how did you get here."

Jacob chuckled, "As for where we are, he called it the Shinobi Badlands. I'd never heard of the place, in fact I'm pretty sure there are only a select few in all the ninja villages who know about it. Apparently, this place exists on a different plain than the world we know"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What! What's that supposed to mean"

He chucked again, "I have no clue. You asked how I got here, well I think it would be obvious. I got here the same way you did"

Naruto's eyes widened, "He got you?"

Jacob shook his head, "I requested to be sent here."

(Flashback)

He stood there, this imposing figure, who'd just done in Naruto without trying. Scared, fuck yes. Impressed, even moreso!

"Send me to the same place" Jacob spoke as he dispelled the area-effect genjutsu. The genjutsu had worked on the other two, but he could tell that as soon as this new figure came onto the scene, he saw through the genjutsu. In fact, he looked Jacob in the eye when he showed up, right before he went to taking care of Naruto. And so…

"Why should I?"

"I want to fight him"

"You've seen too much. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now"

Jacob grit his teeth. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, "Because I don't pose any threat to you. My village won't attack Konoha, even if they knew some mastermind was plotting to take them over."

"If I send you to the same place, the information could reach the ears of the Raikage. Knowing him, he could concoct some plan to eradicate Konoha from the inside out with that kind of information"

"I promise to share it with nobody"

Itsero stared him down. Jacob was almost completely sure he was about to be killed when Itsero raised his hand, only for a purple cube to surround him. Then before he knew it, he had the sensation of the air being squeezed out of him, and before he knew it, he was looking over a downed Naruto and Yugito in a clearing.

(Flashback End)

"I see." Naruto responded, "Very well, you answered my questions. Now be ready to face me"

Jacob smirked, "I've been waiting for this moment, Uzumaki!"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk too. He enjoyed battle, perhaps a little too much at times.

"KAI!"

He dispelled the genjutsu before Jacob could add any more layers onto it. Jacob's eyes widened, then he smirked, "Well, I guess that's what I should've expected from the great Naruto"

**Don't be fooled Naruto. It's already multi-layered.**

Naruto nodded, "KAI!"

This would take too longer. Instead, Naruto decided to get rid of this annoying disturbance in his chakra. When he had first developed the jutsu, he didn't think it would have Genjutsu ridding capabilities, but what Jiraiya taught him about Genjutsu made Naruto realize its potential.

**Chakra Implosion**

A pause in chakra, effectively stopping the genjutsu.

A change in the direction, effectively dispelling it.

And a release, effectively getting rid of it entirely.

And with that Jacob's real location was revealed. He blurred out of sight, re-appearing in front of Jacob with his fist clenched. The punch connected, and Jacob went flying through trees and into the ground, hard.

Naruto landed on a branch, pumping chakra through his legs for a follow up attack. The branch splintered behind him as he launched himself from it straight at Jacob. He would end this now.

"Naruto-kun"

The voice came from Jacob. Only, this was no longer Jacob. He was now hurling towards, Temari?

Naruto changed course at the last moment, his punch instead of hitting her hitting the ground itself. Then using his momentum, he flipped, landed a few meters away.

"Temari?"

She stood up, and looked at Naruto. Before he could say anything else, she ran towards him, hugging him in a tight embrace.

"Naruto-kun! Its been so long."

"Its only been a week, Temari"

They were still locked together.

"But" Naruto looked down into her eyes, she had begun to tear up, "But I missed you so, Naruto-kun"

Naruto was so surprised by these emotions that he didn't know what to say back. Could he truly reciprocate those feelings! No, he couldn't. There was absolutely no use in them, and he would tell her exactly this.

"Temari, I- well, you see…"

"Are you nervous, Naruto-kun" she spoke softly, her voice sweet, "There's no need to be nervous. Its just me, Naruto…"

He never saw the kunai in her hand as she moved to slam it into his back.

But a rush of chakra stopped it all.

(Mindscape)

"Huh!" Naruto surveyed his surroundings. He was standing in his mindscape, the humanoid form of the Kyuubi in front of him.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

**You should be more grateful. I just saved you.**

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

"You were caught in a genjutsu, and quite a powerful one. Multi-layered."

Naruto shook his head, "But I stopped my chakra, I even reversed its flow. The genjutsu should have been dispelled."

The Kyuubi shook his head, **No, this genjutsu was a lot more powerful than your everyday one. In fact, he should be here any second now. Brace yourself, Uzumaki.**

Naruto looked toward the direction the Kyuubi was facing, away from the cage. He was right. Suddenly, the water at the bottom of the cage, in one spot, began to swirl. Suddenly, chakra began to materialize, until it began to take the form of a person.

It was Jacob.

Naruto's eyes widened, and as Jacob's face became clear, he smirked.

"Surprised, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "This was a mistake on your part, Jacob." Though Naruto couldn't contain his surprise. He was truly amazed at this feat, but he was still confident. Jacob coming into his mind was the worst possible mistake he could have made.

"This is MY mindscape. You coming here was the worst mistake you could have possible made, Jacob."

Jacob continued to smirk, "Is that so" his cockiness pissed Naruto off. Jacob then lifted his arm, holding it out towards the Kyuubi.

"Watch and learn!"

Suddenly, chains extended from Jacob's fingertips, and instantly they curled around the Kyuubi. 5 fingers, 5 chains. Two around his legs, two around his arms, the last one curled up his body and around his neck. Naruto's eyes were wide. This was his mind, and he had learned he had enough power to control it. Quickly, a sword materialized in his hand, and he rushed forward, intent on cutting those chains.

As Naruto jumped, he charged up chakra in his blade. The result of his training…

**Condensed Chakra Blade**

His blade hummed with a blue outline, and Naruto swung at the chain, making contact.

No effect.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped backwards, in time to hear Jacob laughing.

He turned his eyes on Jacob, gritting his teeth.

"Well if I can't cut the chains, I'll cut the master!"

With that, Naruto rushed Jacob, but before he could reach him, his mindscape began to shift once again. Suddenly, there was an extremely bright light, and Naruto was back in the forest.

(Reality, or is it)

Naruto was on one knee, panting. This battle wasn't exactly going as smooth as he thought it would. He grit his teeth, looking at his opponent who stood a few feet away from him. Naruto laughed, even though the situation called for any other response, Naruto laughed.

"And just what do you find funny, Naruto" Jacob inquired.

Naruto shook his head, "I would never have thought I would resort to going this far"

Jacob's brow rose, "And just what are you resorting to?"

Naruto smirked, "The ultimate result of my training."

Naruto wasted no time, reaching into the depths of his chakra. Searching for the Kyuubi's soul so he could go into the form that he defeated Killer Bee in. The form had a name. He called it… _Demonic Drive._

He searched and searched. He was ready to bring upon the power of the Kyuubi, but something shocked him.

He couldn't find it.

Jacob smirked, "Having trouble, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "YOU! What did you do!"

Jacob continued to smile, "Let me tell you something Uzumaki. I belong to a clan with no last name. In other words, we don't exactly exist"

Naruto didn't understand, "What do you mean"

"You see, there's no point in people knowing our existence. That's why nobody in my clan has a last name. Now let me ask your opinion, what kind of clan do you think would go to such lengths as eliminating a last name?"

Naruto responded, "A clan dealing with dangerous arts."

Jacob smiled, "You're getting it. I'll tell you right now. My clan's jutsu are indeed focused on the area of genjutsu, but not just any genjutsu. I'm part of a clan which masters genjutsu to use on tailed beasts."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait! So you mean!"

Jacob smirked, "The Kyuubi is under a genjutsu."

Naruto shook his head, "That shouldn't be possible. I mean, our chakra is one, and-"

"Naruto, did you really think Genjutsu originated with manipulating chakra? The Sage of Six Paths had the Rinnegan, a powerful doujutsu which could cast Genjutsu on the very soul. I'll tell you right now, my clan has mastered the same art"

Naruto was shocked, absolutely shocked. This was an absolute shocker.

"So… You're telling me that-"

"That you won't be able to call upon the Kyuubi for assistance. Lets see this so called true strength of yours, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Wait, STOP.

Why was he panicking? Why was there even the faintest hint of unsettlement. He'd fought without the Kyuubi for most of his life. This was no different.

He smirked, "If you insist"

With handseals as fast as lightning, he cast his jutsu.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu**

He shot out fireballs at Jacob, but he wasted no time running through more handseals.

**Wind Style: Air Bullets**

He shot out the same number of compressed air bullets, as the bullets went they fused with the fireballs, making the flames more deadly and the speed greater as they flew towards Jacob.

Jacob jumped out of the way just in time, running through his own hand seals.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt**

He held out his palm, and a bolt of lightning shot towards Naruto.

Naruto ducked under it, but grabbed it while it was passing. He then clenched his fist as the lightning exploded in a display of sparks.

Naruto wasted no time, charging up a Rasengan. He then gripped it with his fist.

**Secret Art: Rasengan Burst**

A beam of chakra rushed as Jacob, too fast to dodge. It was a direct impact, but the powerful beam instead of impacted against Jacob went through him.

'Shit' 

"KAI" Naruto yelled, and just managed to duck under a volley of shuriken. Jacob was on a branch above him, staring down at him. Naruto grit his teeth. This would get annoying, and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just about setting over Konoha. Their Kage though, was nowhere to be found. Fact of the matter was, he was far away from the village. In fact, he was inside his own mansion. He was currently inside a giant white cubic chamber. The whole room was covered in all sorts of markings, all for the same seal. And at its centre was Kain. Running through handseals beside him was Itsero, and chanting some sort of ancient language, well at least that's what it sounded like.

This ritual had been going on for the past half hour. It was only a few minutes ago that the seals had finally began to glow.

Suddenly, Itsero slammed his palm into the ground, and in a split seconds the seal that was scattered throughout the room all went crawling towards Kain.

"ARGHH!"

As each and every seal made contact with his body, they burned, and badly. The edge of his vision began to go white with pain, and soon he saw no more.

(Mindscape)

Kain opened his eyes to find he was staring at a chamber that was pure white. Kain stood up, surveying his surroundings. It wasn't hard to see the gigantic bars of the demon he held. He looked inside, the demon was nowhere to be found.

Kain raised his brow, but before he could do anything, seal insignia began to appear all over the walls. Kain's eyes widened as the seals began to cover the whole room, turning the walls, the floors, even the cage bars black. There was just so many.

Only when the room was entirely black did Kain see two red eyes that were staring at him through the bars. They were getting closer, and as they came closer, Kain could now easily make out a human form.

The person could now be seen. And Kain's eyes widened at the sight. This person had the same face as him! 

"Who are you!"

**Don't you remember?**

And with that, he rushed Kain, his feet not even touching the ground. It was as if he was gliding. Before Kain could put up a defense, a chakra enhanced fist slammed into his face, sending him flying into the wall.

He recognized the chakra.

"Gobi!"

The figure stopped for a moment, then once again glided towards Kain.

**Prove yourself!**

Kain drew his dual blades, "I won't disappoint you!" he said, smirking.

And in a similar fashion, Kain rushed Gobi, ready to duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two combatents stared eachother down. Both were on one knee, and both were panting. The only reason Jacob was able to keep up with Naruto was because every chance he got he would put Naruto under a multiple-layered genjutsu. But whenever Naruto wasn't under a genjutsu, Jacob was always on the backfoot. They were even. But something was weird about this situation. Just before, Jacob was able to easily penetrate the deepest parts of Naruto's mind, and yet now he could barely scratch the surface.

Naruto smirked.

"I've figured it out, Jacob"

Jacob raised his brow, "And just what have you figured out?"

Naruto smirked, "That jutsu took a lot out of you, did it not"

Jacob sighed, "I won't deny it. In fact, it really did"

"But that's not all it did, am I right?"

Jacob stopped.

"A jutsu like that. You can only hold one genjutsu that powerful at a time, am I right"

Jacob was surprised, he then chuckled, "Well, I guess I would expect no less from you, Naruto-san. But does you knowing that even help your situation?"

Naruto smirked, "It means there's no reason for me to hold back"

Naruto grit his teeth hard, clenching his free fist, and also clenching his fist around his sword. Sweat formed on his brow.

Then suddenly, Naruto let out an immense wave of chakra, which caused Jacob to stagger. He quickly regained his footing, but the chakra was so powerful. There was debris flying, and trees being uprooted. But suddenly, Kain noticed something very disturbing.

'My grip on the Kyuubi! ITS SLIPPING!'

Jacob had no choice. It was now or never.

**Secret Genjutsu Art: Phantom Mirror**

Then, Jacob extended his arm, much like he did against the Kyuubi, and once again, 5 chains flew out and quickly wrapped themselves around Naruto. Naruto stopped expelling chakra.

Jacob smirked, "Aha! This jutsu Naruto, is a genjutsu that mirrors any layer of Genjutsu I have on you. Its very powerful, and I'll admit to you right now, I've probably just used up the rest of my chakra. But the same jutsu I put on the Kyuubi I have just put on you."

Naruto's head went down, his hair covering his face in shadows. Had he just, been beaten.

Then the last thing anyone would have expected happened. Naruto began… To laugh?

He looked back up at Jacob, "In that case, it means absolutely nothing has changed!"

And with those words, Naruto yelled a battlecry, summoning an immense amount of chakra once again. Jacob's eyes widened, and before this mighty display of chakra his chain's snapped. His eyes widened once again once this happened.

"THIS IS THE END!" Naruto yelled. He was still expelling this crazy amount of chakra, as he now rushed at Jacob.

'IMPOSSIBLE! Not only did he free himself from my Genjutsu, but he freed the Kyuubi too!'

**END THIS BATTLE MORTAL!**

With one last chakra infused leap, Naruto rushed Jacob and before he knew it, Jacob had a fist in his gut. He coughed up blood, before doubling over in front of Naruto. He coughed and wheezed as Naruto stood over him.

Naruto was panting even as he addressed him, "That was a fine battle. I am very impressed"

With that, Jacob gave up struggling to stand up. Instead, a smile crept onto his face. This was noticed by Naruto.

"To be recognized by you, Naruto. It's a dream come true. Like I told you, I really am just a fan…"

Naruto smiled, "Well then, I'm glad I cou-"

WHIZ

Naruto just barely ducked under the dart. He looked to where it came from in the trees. No sign of anybody. Whoever these guys were, they were quick.

Then all of a sudden, Naruto sensed danger all around him. A whole barrage of darts came down on him from all sides.

**Disappear**

Naruto re-appeared in front of one of his assailants in mid air. Naruto quickly punched him in the face, sending him flying towards the Earth. He then landed on a branch. He could see the other people who attacked him. They were clathed in all white robes with blue accents.

Naruto smirked, "You guys picked the wrong person to mess with"

"Give up. After that battle you're weak, and you can't beat us"

Naruto snarled, "TRY ME!"

He saw the movement. He felt the vibrations in the air. He knew exactly what it was, and exactly where it was coming from. He simply wasn't fast enough to dodge. The fist hit Naruto squared in the jaw, sending him flying towards the Earth.

He hit the ground, hard.

Using his momentum after skidding, Naruto flipped over landing on his feet, tightening the grip on his sword.

**Kenjutsu: Chak-**

**Element Fire!**

And before Naruto knew it, he was punched yet again, this time the man's fist was engrossed in flames. Naruto hit the trunk of a large tree, before falling to the ground. His whole body began to ache. This was bad.

This guy was good. In fact, really good. And he himself isn't at full strength. He needed to escape, that was the only logical move.

He didn't have enough chakra to _disappear_ again, so he pumped chakra into his legs, ready to get as far away as possible.

He didn't get the chance.

He was punched by a flaming fist, and sent flying at an incredible speed. Somehow, the flame was enhancing both strength and speed. But Naruto hadn't ever seen this type of power. Sure he knew the later levels of the 8 gates could produce similar results, but never something like this.

"This is your end!"

**Element Fire: FIRE FIST!**

And before Naruto knew it, there was a fist in his gut. The impact was so powerful, Naruto could feel it breaking ribs, rupturing internal organs. They would all heal, but it was painful. Naruto hit the ground hard, a crater forming from sheer strength of impact, and a tremor sent from impact. Naruto coughed up blood at impact. This was it, he truly had no more strength to move. It hurt too much.

The edges of his vision were going white from pain. He tried to call forth the Kyuubi's chakra, but he was just unable to. He hadn't fully healed from the Invasion apparently. The battle with Jacob was a REALLY bad idea.

The man landed beside Naruto, and Naruto got a glimpse of his face. His hair was black, and he had a scar going down his right eye, though his eye still seemed intact. His hair was wild and spiky, and he had metal hanging earings, the insignia of a dragon.

Naruto didn't have any strength to form words.

The man looked down at him, smirking.

Cocky bastard.

"Alexander Wakaze, Luitenant Rank. You, my friend, are under arrest."

And with that, the rest of his strength left him, and Naruto let darkness consume him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter complete. Sorry that this one isn't as long, I've been pretty busy lately. Next chapter, I plan to touch upon where exactly Naruto is, and also the happenings in Konoha.**

**- Hellfox**

**Next Chapter: The Shinobi Badlands**


End file.
